Mortal Instruments
by Wild21
Summary: Eva can't remember anything about her childhood. The Shadowhunters found her and took her to the Lightwoods Institute. But soon they realize that she, Clary, and Jace have special talents. Clary can create runes, Jace has amazing agility strength, what can Eva do? Raphael Santiago has a special interest in her. How is he connected to her?
1. The Rescue

_Eva's POV_

"Girl! Hurry up!" the man snapped, his black eyes burned like coals. I shivered and tried to concentrate but it was too late. I had lost my focus. My mind was blank. The man seemed to have sensed it as well because he immediately swore. "You worthless, mangy shadow hunter!" his fist collided into my cheek. I fell backwards on my back, my face burning. A couple years ago I would have already been crying. Not now, long ago I've decided to stop looking for mercy and hope. Crying would do no good for me.

"Did you find out?" a woman's head popped in from the door. The man hissed something in demonic language. I recognized some of the words and they weren't pleasant. "Too bad, you know what this means, girl." the woman walked over to me. I got onto my knees and looked at her warily, tensed. She was a cruel woman. I knew all too well her torture methods and her satisfaction in them.

"I need to know what will happen if we fight the Shadowhunters!" the man growled. "You better knock some sense into her thick head." the woman smiled sickly.

"I'm sure I can do that." she grabbed my arm, her long nails dug into my skin. I forced myself not to wince. She half dragged me out of the room to the stair ways. "So, you didn't do what you were told, huh?" the woman sounded faintly amused. "Funny how you always do that and every time after that I have to do these things to you. Yet you still won't do the simple thing." I grit my teeth.

"I'll never help you heartless monsters." I spat. Her face immediately became cold.

"Oh really?" her voice was cool. She pushed me forward. Suddenly, there was nothing under my feet. I gasped as I realized there was nothing for me to hold onto. I tried to protect my head as I crashed into the staircase. The pain was winding and painful. I banged my forehead on a step. I cried out, as my head bounced up from the force. I tumbled head over heels, the steps hitting me hard. I crashed into the floor on my side and lay there curled up. I could feel thick blood filling my mouth and some sliding down my face. The woman giggled and appeared in front of me, kneeling so she could see my face. I looked at her defiantly, the pain was excruciating. "Still alive? I have to admit that was pretty stupid of me. You could have broken your dainty neck." She stood up and nudged me roughly in the face with her leather boot. Pain flared in my cheek and neck. I let out a low cry. Blood stained the carpet. "Did you break any bones?" the woman asked sweetly. She pulled me up by my shirt. I bit back a scream as agonizing pain filled my body. "My, you seem in pain. Maybe you did break some." I was about to say something but before I could, she threw me to the ground. This time I let out a half scream as I tumbled on the ground. I hit a sofa and lay there on my stomach. I felt more excruciating pain as the woman kicked me in the midsection. I choked out a gasp. Blood splattered the ground. The metallic taste of blood sickened me. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the growing agony, hoping for the darkness to take over. It didn't. Instead, I heard a loud sound of glass breaking. I opened my eyes. The woman was on the ground, wrestling with a person. She let out a wail as the person leaned in and bit her in the throat. The woman became still. I watched in amazement. The person disappeared. The next second, he was in front of me, on his knee. He leaned over me, his face looked anxious and worried. I stared at him in shock. _Who is he? Why is he here?_

"Do not worry," the boy's voice was soft and soothing. His dark hair covered his forehead and curled slightly at his neck. "You will be safe." His arms went under me. I could feel his muscles tense as he lifted me of the ground with quick, smooth movements. Pain knocked me out for a few seconds. When I woke up, I was already outside. The boy was moving with inhuman speed. Everything blurred around us. I stared at him in awe. His dark eyes looked serious and old but it didn't match his young looking face. Suddenly, I realized he was a vampire. I struggled feebly, pain flaring. He held me tighter and looked down at me, surprised.

"Where are you," I forced myself to talk but it hurt too much.

"Do not worry." he reassured me and looked ahead. I watched the world blur past us, occasionally glancing back to his face. After a while, he slowed down. I felt his muscles, taut and braced. He jumped up with such force I could feel the gravity pressing against us a little. Then we were in a building. I looked around as much as I could without turning my head. The pain was still growing. The vampire walked across the room with long strides and gently put me down on a king sized bed. I felt my body relax slightly at the soft surface. The boy stepped back and looked at me with concern. I avoided looking in his eyes and studied the room instead. There were some cracks and fissures in the ceiling and the walls. I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt a stab of panic. _Is he going to suck my blood and kill me? Or will he make me his subjugate? Maybe he knows what I can do and he'll torture me like how the demons did._ I thought dully.

"You broke a few bones," he said finally. I flinched and met his eyes. He looked nice enough for me to consider that he'd actually let me go. He stood up. I noticed that he had a hungry glint in his eyes.

"So what? You're going to break a few more?" I snapped, surprised at my anger. "Maybe after that you'll suck my blood? Because everyone knows that vampires likes to torture their prisoners then feed on them." Some sarcasm dripped into my voice. He looked startled and the hungry glint left his eyes.

"What?" he sounded confused. "I do not drink human blood." I eyed him suspiciously. With a jolt, I realized that I could see the points of his fangs . _He's hungry._ I thought and tensed. He saw me tense. He hesitated before speaking. "Your blood, I will not deny, does smell good. Better than most." he admitted. I blinked and put a hand to my face. I saw bright red blood on my hand. I looked at the boy warily. He didn't show any signs of strains or hunger but I saw his fangs come out a little more.

"Are you going to suck my blood?" I asked, suddenly feeling tired. The blood loss was finally taking its toll on me and it was leaving me light headed. The vampire boy smiled baring his fangs some more.

"No, I trust my self restraint," he took a step closer and held his hand to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I tried to move myself away from him. Agonizing pain blinded me for a few moments. I blinked away the tears. The boy noticed and frowned.

"Do not move," he said ignoring my question. Then he sank his fangs into his palm. I froze. Bright red blood appeared and started dripping on the bed sheet.

"You feed on yourself?" I asked incredulously. The boy laughed. I could see some blood on his gleaming white fangs.

"You do have the silliest notions," he said amusingly. He came closer and bent over me. I froze again.

"What are you doing?" I snapped. He was studying my arm. I looked down at my arm as well. I felt sick. My arm was bent in an odd angle and it was turning blackish purple. The boy bit his lip.

"This is going to hurt," he said and smeared his blood on my arm. I yelped and watched the blood sink into my skin. The blackish purple was slowly starting to fade. The pain in my arm was slowly ebbing away. The boy gently took my wrist and slowly straightened my arm. I screamed in agony. "It is going to be alright," his calm voice soothed me. Tears blurred my vision.

"I think you just killed me," I groaned. He laughed again. I felt slightly better. The pain was gone from my arm but everywhere else still hurt. "Hurry up and do that blood thing again." I ordered unable to help myself. He put more blood on my legs and my face. Soon the pain was fading away. I smiled in relief and slowly moved my arms then my legs. "It doesn't hurt anymore." I said in delight. The boy straightened up and walked away. "Hey, thanks you know." He only grunted in reply. I watched him suspiciously, I noticed that his posture was stiff and his shoulders were tense. "Um, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," his voice was rough and cleared his throat and spoke again. "It is nothing." I sat up and swung my legs over the edge.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned. I stood up and took a hesitant step towards him.

"Yes," there was some anger in his voice now. "just leave me alone!"

"But," I took another step towards him. _He saved my life. I can't leave him if he's in pain. Plus, I don't how to get out of here._ He whirled around.

"Go!" he shouted angrily. I forced myself not to flinch. I caught sight of his red fangs. There was more blood on his fangs than I had seen last time. I looked at his bleeding hand. The wound was gone but there was no blood.

"What happened?" I slowly walked towards him. I could see his eyes now from here. They were black. "Did you drink some of my blood?" I asked realizing that was what must have happened. He didn't answer. I had a bad feeling. He must be hungry. I had no idea if he could control himself from attacking me. "Are you alright?" I was just a foot away from him. The veins around his eyes and neck were dark showing that he was very hungry. He turned away from me.

"Go, I might hurt you," he said hoarsely. I stood there watching him struggle for self control.

"I can't leave," I said finally. "there's vampires downstairs, they'll tear me apart if I go there and I can't leave through the window. We're several stories above the ground. I'll die if I try to jump out." I knew this wasn't helping the hungry vampire at all. He growled softly.

"You really want a death wish?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Shadowhunters," he said with contempt. "always thinking they are above everyone else yet still happy to die at a Downworlder's feet." I stayed silent. _Does he hate us?_ I wondered. "They kill us. You know that? They keep remains of us as spoils. They don't care about us at all."

"I thought that was for demons," I remembered the man talking about the spoils. The vampire let out a bark of laughter.

"They think of us as demons, they think we are all the same." his voice was full of grief and anger.

"That's not true," I started to tell him. Suddenly, a strong force grabbed my shoulders and pushed me across the room making me slam into the wall. My breath was knocked out of me. I gasped in shock. I saw the vampire's face close to mine. His eyes were a frighting black and his fangs were fully out. He bared them and leaned in. I could feel his hot breath on my throat. I shivered and waited for the pain, closing my eyes. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw his face watching mine with faint curiosity.

"I was not really going to bite you," he said, amusement colored his voice. I glared at him, flushing. "I told you my self restraint is quite good." and he let go of me. I followed him to the doorway.

"No, you just said that you believed in it," I corrected him. He shrugged.

"It is the same thing once you get to know me,"

"I'll be staying here?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. He glanced down at me surprised.

"I mean," he stumbled over his words. "if you are going to stay." I pondered about that. _Stay? Should I? But some vampires including him might try to kill me. Unless I turn into a vampire..._ "Will you?" his voice interrupted my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him.

"I don't even know your name," I was worried. _If i stay with him- but I'm a Shadowhunter. I can't live with vampires. They'll hate me, I'll be an outcast._

"Is that what is worrying you?" he smiled. "It is Raphael Santiago." An angel name. Unusual for a vampire.

"Cool, I'm Eva-" I froze. He stopped and looked at me concerned.

"What is wrong?" he asked. I stared at the ground, my mind racing. _I couldn't have. But I did. I had forgotten my name. How? Eva-Eva..._

"I - it's nothing," I kept on walking. He followed. "my name's Eva." I saw Raphael's eyes narrow but he didn't object.

"And your last name?" he asked softly. I threw a hard glance at him. I realized with a sinking that I had also forgotten it.

"Um," I stuttered. "it's..."

"You do not know do you?" his voice dropped. "You forgot your name and your childhood." I growled. _No, no. I remember my parents! They were- they were Shadowhunters... weren't they?_ All of a sudden I felt angry. For years I had whispered to myself about my memories and about how I was going to escape this. But now when I had actually escaped the demons I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember anything at all about my childhood before the demons took me. I turned around to face Raphael.

"So?" I demanded. "So what? Just because I forgot everything doesn't mean you should rub it in my face. It doesn't give you the right to talk about it or ask me about it." I saw his expression change. "Why can't you leave me alone? Stop asking me personal questions. I can't remember okay? I said it! I can't remember a dam thing about my childhood!" I screamed the last sentence in his face. I stepped away, breathing hard. He was silent, his face was expressionless. I immediately regretted my words. _Wow, I messed it all up. Now he's going to get angry and kill me._ But I didn't say sorry. Something stopped me. I was too angry to say anything nice. It was Raphael who apologized instead.

"I am sorry, I was inconsiderate about your feelings." I stared at him, shocked.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You heard me," he smiled ruefully. "I was being inconsiderate. I am sorry."

"Oh," I let him take me to the staircase. _He apologized. A vampire apologized to me._

"Hey, Raphael!" a vampire shouted from below. "You got yourself a subjugate. Finally." I tensed. Raphael tightened his grip abound my wrist.

"No," he said stiffly. "I found her in a demon's house." the vampire sniffed me.

"Ah, so you're _going to_ make her your subjugate." the man smiled, showing his fine teeth. I looked at them, horrified.

"No, she will never be my subjugate." Raphael sounded like his patience was wearing thin. The man frowned.

"But she smells so good," he whined. "can she be my subjugate?" he asked hopefully. Raphael shot him a death glare and the vampire fell silent. "So she's staying with us?"

"Yes," I said before Raphael could answer. Before I could think about it. They looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" Raphael asked me. I nodded firmly.

"If that's no problem for you," I added hastily. He shook his head. The other vampire smiled brilliantly.

"Yay, a Shadowhunter is going to live with us. I bet Lily and the others won't mind that." the vampire said sarcastically and disappeared. Raphael tensed.

"Maybe you should not be here," he said reluctantly. I scowled.

"I can take care of myself," I snapped. He smiled. "What?"

"You did not refer to yourself as a Shadowhunter." he said quizzically.

"So?"

"Nothing, it is just... that is what Shadowhunters usually do." he smiled again. I looked away. _The only reason why I didn't say I could take care of myself since I was a Shadowhunter was because I didn't have much training in being a Shadowhunter. I don't even much marks on me._ I bit my lip. I didn't fit with the Shadowhunters. I didn't fit with the vampires. _Don't worry. I can still try out the warlocks and faeries and werewolves._ I thought dryly. "Eva?" Raphael sounded concerned.

"What?" I turned back to him.

"Let me introduce you to the clan then I can take you out for dinner." he offered his hand. I looked at it then started walking down the stairs. I heard him sigh and follow me. His long strides easily overtook mine and he got down first. He waited for me. I scowled and ignored his laugh as he took me to a large room.

"Everyone, this is Eva," Raphael's voice boomed in the room. Everyone looked up at us. Their faces darkened.

"A Shadowhunter?" one exclaimed.

"She'll lead the other Shadowhunters here!" another shouted.

"She'll kill us all!"

"We could kill her," Raphael reminded them. "She doesn't have a weapon. I found her being tortured in a demon's house. The Shadowhunters don't know about her." I stiffened when he said those things. It reminded me how vulnerable I was.

"How do you know?" a woman demanded.

"Make her our subjugate!" someone yelled. I glared at the vampire who said that. He glared back.

"No," Raphael was angry. "We'll protect her from the demons who want her. We'll shelter her. It'll be our responsibility to protect her and make sure she's happy." Cries and protests rose. "Quiet!" Raphael snapped. "Everyone will have to do a blood oath." I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I began, he shot me a glance. I shut my mouth, confused. _What have I ever done to him to make him do this?_ I wondered.

"What did she do to you, Santiago?" a woman shouted.

"You can't be serious." another yelled. Raphael's face was expressionless.

"I'll give you three days. In the meantime, you cannot hurt her in any manner. In the three days you'll have to tell me your answer." Raphael said and he stalked up the stairs. I gave a half apologetic glance at the angry vampires and hurried up the stairs after the angry vampire.

"Camille would never do this to us!" a man yelled. I saw Raphael's shoulders stiffen. We went inside his room, I quietly shut the door behind me.

"Raphael," I began. "what was that about?" I stopped at the doorway. He kept on walking to the window.

"Nothing," he said curtly. I didn't ask anymore questions, sensing that he wasn't in the mood to talk. "Come on," he was standing on the window sill. I hurried over to his side and got up on the sill.

"We're jumping out of the window?" I asked surprised. He nodded and moved closer to carry me. I quickly moved away without thinking. His face became cold. "Sorry," I felt bad. I wasn't used to people touching me without inflicting pain on me.

"I'll jump down first then you," he said, getting ready to jump out.

"What?" I watched him, panicked. "But I can't-" he jumped of the window. The words died in my throat as I watched him land gracefully on the concrete.

"Come on," he held his arms out. _He's going to catch me._ I realized. _If he can._ I took a breath, braced myself, and jumped out. I lost my breath as the wind whistled around my ears. The ground was coming closer. I couldn't see Raphael anywhere. _I'm going to die._ I thought as I was about to hit the ground. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I never felt the impact. I gasped as I was up righted and gently put on the ground. My legs felt shaky as I put my weight on them.

"Are you okay?" Raphael leaned down, smiling. I glared at him.

"What are you smiling at?" I growled and took a few steps forward. Once I felt my balance was alright I turned to him. He was still smiling.

"You're face was priceless," he chuckled. I growled again. "we should do this again some time."

"No, just no," I felt slightly sick. "Where are we going?" I changed the subject.

"To Taki's Diner. It's an actually good restaurant." Raphael walked to the side of the hotel. I waited where I was.

"How are we going to get there?" I called after him.

"I'll drive on the demon motorbike." Raphael came back riding on a wicked looking motorbike. It had a fiery design but it was silent despite the looks. I hesitantly got on it. "Hold on tight, it might get bumpy." and the bike sped away. The speed surprised me and I immediately, almost panicky, wrapped my arms around Raphael. I felt him chuckle and the bike went faster then we were in the air. We were going higher and higher. I gasped in surprise. _I need to get a bike like this._ I thought.

"You like it?" Raphael asked, the wind muffled his words a little.

"Yeah," I raised my voice a little, the wind caught my breath. I watched New York go by under us. For the first time, I felt at peace. My whole body felt at peace but I was still on my guard. Demons could come out and attack us at anytime. Or maybe, Raphael would suddenly attack me and try to drink my blood. Who knew?

Soon we got to the restaurant. Raphael gently landed in the parking and smoothly parked the bike. I got off, my legs felt wobbly. He got off easily and gracefully and headed to the restaurant.

"Come on," he said not checking to see if I was following. I quickened my pace and caught up with him.

"Will there be demons?" I asked nervously.

"No, demons don't come out in the open like this." Raphael told me and he didn't say anything else. I was relieved and worried at the same time. _What does he think about me?_ I wondered. He held open the door for me and I walked past him mumbling a thanks. I was surprised to see so many Downworlders here. My mouth opened slightly. The Downworlders stared back at me, hostility and fear plain on their faces. "Don't stare." Raphael took me by my elbow and gently guided me to a booth. He sat across me. A faerie gave us our menus and left. I opened the menu and studied it trying to ignore how quiet the restaurant had gone after I came in. I looked at the vampire over my menu.

"I'll assume you're going to take the blood smoothie?" I asked. He nodded.

"It has a nice texture," he put down his menu. I quickly chose my food and put mine down as well. Raphael saw and waved the faerie waiter over. "One blood smoothie and..."

"One ham and cheese sandwich." I finished.

"Thank you," the faerie didn't smile, she gave a cold glance towards me and took our menus then left. I looked around the restaurant. There were a bunch of werewolves in one corner laughing quietly, casting glances at me. There were a few warlocks having a heated conversation, they seemed to be ignoring me. A few vampires were drinking what I assumed were blood and were looking at me hungrily. I didn't see any faeries. I noticed one of the lone vampires were staring at me. I felt cold. He gave me a smile, his teeth stained with blood. I turned back to Raphael. He was glaring at the vampire. I glanced at the vampire. He looked scared and was turning away.

"Sorry about that," Raphael faced me again. "he's a bit drunk." I nodded and contended myself with studying the table. My mind was racing with thoughts about what was happening.

" **Don't worry," the boy's voice was soft and soothing. His dark hair covered his forehead and curled slightly at his neck. "I'll get you out of here. You'll be safe."**

I glanced at Raphael. His angelic face was looking down at the table, studying his hands intently. Who knew that we would end up having dinner together? I wondered when was the last time I had food.

" **Eat this you mongrel!" the man threw the raw meat at my face. I moved away as fast I could on my knees. The slab of bloody meat splattered on the ground in front of me. My stomach turned at the sight of it. "Just eat it!" the man shouted. He kicked me in the ribs. I yelped and quickly picked up the meat. I could see specks of dirt underneath the meat. I brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and got ready to bite the meat. Tears pricked my eyes. _I can't do this._ I put the meat down and looked at the man.**

 **"I'm sorry..." I whispered. His face darkened. "I can't-" he kicked me in the face. My head snapped back. I lost my balance and sat down hard. My face burned in pain.**

 **"Stupid Shadowhunter. Always thinking that they're above everything else." the man brought his foot down on my legs over and over. I cried out in pain. He knelt down beside me and grabbed my throat. I coughed and gasped for air. He squeezed tighter. I opened my mouth, gasping for air. He forced a chunk of meat down my throat, massaging my throat to make sure it went in. I felt the cold slimy meat slide down my throat with difficulty. I choked on it and I started convulsing. Alarmed, the man let go of me. I got on to my knees and started vomiting the meat up along with the other few contents that were in my stomach. Blood and other liquids stained the kitchen tiles. The man swore and kicked me in the back. I fell on my stomach, my vomit drenching my shirt. I lay there until he left the kitchen. I coughed out the remaining liquids in my mouth trying to get rid of the revolting taste of the meat in my mouth. I rolled on to my side and curled up, crying. Pain-**

"Eva!" Raphael's voice brought me back to the restaurant. I blinked and saw his concerned face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," I realized my voice was hoarse and tears were streaming down my face. I cleared my throat and furiously wiped away the tears. "I'm fine."

"You were crying," he knit his eyebrows together. "are you sure you're alright?" I nodded.

"Here you go," the faerie came back again with the food. I smelt the sandwiches and my stomach turned in hunger. I took a sandwich and bit it. I put the sandwich down in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked. He was silently sipping on his smoothie. He looked like as if he wasn't in any hurry to finish the drink but it was already half way finished.

"Nothing," I mumbled and forced myself to eat another bite. I felt nauseous. When I choked down the third bite, the nausea rose in my throat. I quickly snatched Raphael's smoothie and drank the rest of it, almost greedily. The nauseous feeling went away. I put down the cup and licked my lips, satisfied. I realized Raphael was staring at me, surprised.

"You drink blood?" He asked, sounding mildly curious. I pursed my lips. _This is not going as how I hoped it would be._ I thought sourly.

"I was forced to eat Downworlder food." I said shortly and didn't say anything after that.

"Harsh," Raphael remarked and took his cup back. He looked in it and put it down. "well, you finished my smoothie." I looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry- I didn't realize what I was doing-" I stumbled over words. "I'm sorry." Raphael smiled, a happy smile. _I like his smile._ I thought.

"It's okay," he handed me a napkin. "You have some on your..." he gestured to my face. I blushed and took the napkin, dabbing it gently on my face. When I looked at the napkin, there was no stain. I looked up at the vampire, confused.

"Where is it?" I asked. I realized he was smiling one of his cheeky smiles again. "There wasn't any stain!" I felt a flash of annoyance. He grinned. Another real one. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to see how you would react," he admitted. I scowled.

"And why would you do that?"

"Coz' I like you." he answered with such simplicity I stared at him.

"Huh?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You seem like a nice girl," he continued. I glared at him. "at least for a Shadowhunter." he amended. "anyways, you have a nice personality-" I scoffed. "and I like it." he finished. I raised my eyebrows.

"I guess I like you too," I sighed. "you'll be a... a strange friend." he grinned and leaned over the table, putting his weight on his arms. I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my chin. "So why did you tell them to do that?" I asked. Something flickered in his eyes and his expression became guarded.

"Pardon?" but I knew he was avoiding the subject.

"Why did you tell them do that blood oath to protect me and stuff like that," I asked again. His face didn't betray anything and he leaned back in his seat.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," was all he said.

"What? Tell me now," I pleaded. He shook his head and shot me a grin but I could tell it was forced.

"One day, Eva, one day." he repeated. I scowled. I waited until he paid the bill and gestured for me to come. I got up and followed him out of the restaurant to the motorbike. He got on and smoothly pulled the motorbike out of the crowd of bikes. He waited until I got on then started the silent engine.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's drive around then go back," he said and drove up into the air. I reluctantly put my arms around his waist and tried to relax as the bike rose above the buildings. I enjoyed the cold wind pressing against my body, blowing my hair behind me.

"Do you always do this?" I raised my voice so he could hear me.

"I do this every night," he replied. I left it like that. I liked the silence and peace. I closed my eyes, letting the sensation take over me, and quickly gave way to the darkness.


	2. Hotel Dumort

_Eva's POV_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The room was large and there was hardly any furniture in it. It was completely different from my usual room. Suddenly, I remembered where I was. Raphael! I sat up and looked around. I immediately saw him slouched on a sofa, sleeping soundly. I watched him sleep, his chest didn't rise like mundanes and he didn't make any sounds as he slept.

"Stop staring at me," Raphael's voice startled me. I froze and hastily looked away.

"I wasn't," I said indignantly. He chuckled and got up. The next moment, he was standing behind me. I sucked my breath in sharply. "don't do that!" I snapped. He smiled and stepped away. I got out of the bed and stood up. Black spots blinded me for a few seconds. I blinked, dizzily. When the spots faded, I realized Raphael was watching me, amused. I glared at him and stalked off to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Raphael sounded concerned now.

"To get breakfast," I replied.

"Do you want to drink some blood?" he asked. I shot him a dangerous look. Why did I tell him? "you can take some of mine. We can share." he appeared in front of the fridge and opened it. I walked over to him, curious. I saw that the fridge was filled with packets of blood. Raphael took two packets from the door and closed it. He grabbed two cups from a nearby cupboard and poured the blood into the cups. He handed one cup to me. I took it and sipped some of the blood. It was ok but it wasn't good. I quickly drank the contents and put the cup down on the counter trying to hide my displeasure. Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "you do not like it?" I bit my lip.

"No, it was good," I lied and turned away. I was still hungry.

"I do not believe you," Raphael drank the rest of the blood. "I will be busy for the day. Do you want to go anywhere?" he offered. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine here," I said.

"The others will not bother you," Raphael walked past me. "Lily likes you and she will protect you. So will Jasper." I nodded and watched him disappear down the stairways. I walked over to the bed and threw myself on it. I lay there on my back and stared at the ceiling. My stomach growled painfully. So hungry...I groaned. It was too much. I hadn't eaten anything for the last couple of days save the sandwich and the blood. I got up and hurried down the stairs. Raphael said that Lily and Jasper were going to protect me. I'll be fine. I told myself. I walked into the room and found the vampires laughing and talking loudly. Some were playing card games, some were just talking, some were reading, and some were feeding on humans. My stomach growled and I watched them feed on the humans, some blood dripped onto the floor and their clothes. As if they could sense my hunger, they turned around and saw me staring at them. One of them smiled.

"Hey girlie," he called. "come and drink some. I can share." one of his friends protested but he quickly silenced her with a look. My hunger overtook all reason and I hesitantly walked over to them. I could see the human he was feeding on. It was a blonde girl. I saw the puncture marks all over her arms and neck. "Here." the vampire bared her neck. Fresh blood was still oozing out of the holes. I bent over and pressed my mouth on top of a fresh puncture mark. I could taste the mundane's blood in my mouth. I smiled and sucked harder. Blood shot into my mouth. I kept on sucking and gulping the blood down. The warm liquid felt good, easily sliding down my throat. I loved it. I was faintly aware of the other vampires watching me in awe and shock. The vampire who called me over was talking excitedly.

"Well, look at that," he said almost proudly. "the girlie drinks blood like us."

"But she's a Shadowhunter." a woman spluttered.

"She's obviously enjoying it," another pointed out. I straightened up, wiping the blood from my mouth. I looked at them defiantly. They looked back at me in approval and shock.

"You always drink blood?" a woman asked coldly.

"I prefer mundane blood." I said lifting my chin, bracing myself for the insults and shouts. None came. Instead, most of them came and clapped me on the back grinning.

"Just like us," a teen boy said. "you're definitely not like the other Shadowhunters." I found myself in the middle of the group. Most of the vampires tried to ask about my blood preference and when I had started drinking blood. I just told them that I liked my mundane blood to be fresh.

"I know drinking mundane blood is bad," a teen girl was telling me. "but it's just too irresistible. I mean, we were born drinking it. We can't live without it." I nodded showing my understanding. She beamed and kept on talking about how she was Turned. Maybe vampires aren't that bad after all. I thought.

It was late at night and I was winning the poker game for the third time when Raphael came in. He didn't look surprised to see me hanging out with the vampires. I glanced at him and excused myself from the game. I caught up with him as he walked up the stairs.

"I heard you were feeding on Xavier's subjugate." Raphael's voice was cool. I felt a stab of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry-" I began.

"It is no problem." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I am glad the vampires like you." It was the first time he had called them vampires. I stared at him surprised. He kept on walking and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door.

"Hey, Eva," Rachel called. "are you coming back?" I watched the door still bewildered. What am I doing? It's not like Raphael's going to come out and talk to me. I reluctantly turned away from his bedroom and hurried back to the game. "so what happened with you and Raphael?" the blue haired vampire asked as I sat down. I played my turn and slumped down on my chair.

"I don't know," I said and avoided looking in her eyes.

"You can stay in my room." she said and placed a card down. I looked back at my cards still surprised at how cold Raphael was. What did I say? Is he hurt that I didn't tell him I liked mundane blood? I should apologize to him...

"Thanks," I looked at her briefly and turned back to my cards. Looks like I'm going to win this round again. I put down all my cards. The others groaned and shouted in annoyance.

"Again?" Rachel growled.

"Seriously, Eva?" Xavier was half scowling and half laughing. I shrugged and got up.

"I'm going to bed." I announced.

"What?" Jasper sounded disappointed. "Play some more! I need to beat you at least once." I sighed.

"You already beat me in the second round," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah," He settled back into his chair, smiling proudly to himself.

"But I haven't," Rachel said. Xavier nodded in agreement. I sighed again and sat back down on my cushy red chair.

"Fine," I waited for the cards to be dealt again then looked at them. Aces, queen, king, one... this might work. We betted our money and started picking up the cards.

After the thirtieth round I finally stood up and sleepily told everyone I was going to bed. I asked Rachel where her bedroom was. She pointed to the door farthest from the table.

"Night, Eva," the still wide-awake vampires chorused.

"G'night," I mumbled and stumbled towards Rachel's room. I opened the door and felt my way to her bed. It was a double bed and there weren't any blankets or pillows. I stretched out on the bed and lay there, my sore muscles relaxing slightly. I listened to the quietness; some faint laughter and shouting in the background. I heard a slight rustle from the curtained window. I froze and tried to listen for anymore noises. I sat up and looked around, alert. My eyes were still getting used to the dark but there was some dim light coming out from between the window's curtains. I watched the curtains move slightly in the wind. Must have been the curtains. I thought and lay back down on the bed, tense. Suddenly I saw a figure standing beside the bed. I gasped and sat up quickly.

"Who are you?" I tried to move away but the person quickly took hold of my arm and pulled me closer as the person sat down. "What do you want?" my voice was slightly shaky. I could see that it was a boy judging from the short hair and the flat chest. He smiled, at least I knew he smiled because I could see his sharp teeth glowing slightly in the dark.

"Eva, it's just me," his voice was smooth and silky. Raphael. I sighed in relief and relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He chuckled and let go of my arm.

"Aw, Eva, always acting like an old cranky hag," his words were slurring slightly and I realized he was drunk. I could smell the faint tang of the alcohol on his breath.

"A hag?" I repeated faintly amused and scared. Will Raphael lose his control? I wondered. "Do I look like one?" There was a pause then he spoke, his voice quieter.

"You're the most perfect person I have ever seen in my whole lifetime," I sucked my breath.

"Are you drunk?" my voice was harsh. He laughed, a soft one.

"No," I raised my eyebrows. He leaned down, closer to me until I could feel his breath on my ear. "It is true." he said, smiling. I turned my head to look at him. His dark eyes were studying my face so intently I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"You're drunk, come on, I'll get you back to your room-" I started to get up but he pulled me down on my back, and put his arm over my waist, nuzzling his face between my neck and my shoulder. "Raphael!" I gasped and struggled to get up. "Stop-"

"Please," he begged, his brown eyes were wide and pleading. "just stay with me for one night. You don't know how much that'll mean to me. Every night always alone..." his voice trailed off. I turned to face him.

"I think I do." I said and gently pulled his arm off me. "Fine, you can stay but we have to sleep properly. My feet don't feel comfortable being off the bed right now." I moved around so my whole body was on the bed. I felt Raphael lay down next to me, one arm bent under his head. I suddenly wished I had a pillow to levitate my head up since it felt so uncomfortable. Suddenly, Raphael gently pulled me towards him. I felt his cold body next to my back and legs. I moved closer towards him, my head was tucked just under his chin, my back fitting the shape of his body perfectly, and our legs were tangled together. Even though he didn't give any body heat I felt nice and warm. I felt at peace and my body was slowly relaxing as much as it could. I held my breath and tried to feel any movements from Raphael but there was none.

"You've stopped breathing, Eva," Raphael sounded concerned. "Are you alright?" I nodded and let out my breath. I felt his body relax. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for darkness to overtake me. And for the first time, I didn't dream of any nightmares. It was a peaceful darkness with Raphael next to me.


	3. Raphael's POV

_Raphael's POV_

I didn't sleep at all. Usually I'd be hanging out with my friends. But I liked staying with Eva. I looked down to see Eva curled up next to me, sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open and her breath came out in soft sighs. Her body was completely relaxed and her face looked peaceful. It was the first time I had seen Eva so relaxed. I watched her facial expressions change from time to time. From peaceful to fear then sometimes anger then back to peaceful. I assumed she was dreaming about her torture experience with the demons. I felt pity for her. The image of her lying on the ground, curled up, bleeding and close to unconsciousness was still in my head. I lay still and, for the hundreth time, felt the soft rise of her back pressing against me rhythmically. It was comforting to feel someone alive and breathing for a change. I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the feeling when I heard a soft giggle. I immediately sat up and turned around. I saw Lily sitting on the floor leaning against the wall smiling at us. I growled and rubbed my face, trying to get the sleepiness out of me.

"Had a nice night, Raphael?" Lily asked cheekily. I glared at her.

"Nothing happened, Lily," I muttered and felt some movement beside me.

"Raphael?" Eva sounded sleepy. "what's wrong?" I turned to look at her. Her bright yellow hair was tangled, probably because of all the tossing and turning last night, I thought. Her vibrant, perceiving gray eyes looked at me inquiringly. I shook my head, unable to stop myself from smiling slightly. _Why am I smiling so much?_ I wondered.

"Hey, Eva," Lily walked to the bedside. "did you have a good night?" she asked smiling slyly. I scowled at her. Eva blinked at her, confused. Then realization dawned in her eyes. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No!" she protested. "It's not like that. Raphael was... me and Raphael were just..." she looked at me helplessly. I watched her stumble over her words, amused. She obviously didn't want to tell Lily that I had been drunk since I was their leader. She didn't know if I wanted her to tell anyone.

"I was drunk last night and I went to the wrong bedroom and accidentally slept in the wrong bed." I helped her. Lily looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't know, you're pretty sensible not to do that, Raphael..." but she let the matter drop. "so, do you want to drink on Xavier's subjugate?" she looked at Eva. I turned and watched her expression. She seemed slightly flustered and she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to," she began. I gave a forced smile. This time, I didn't want her to read my face.

"Aw, come on," I stood up, my back to her. My voice was light and I could sense her faint confusion. "I can come and drink as well." I could see Lily's face, it was guarded.

"Really? I thought you drank animal blood," she still sounded confused and unsure.

"That's my diet," I stood up, smoothing my clothes. I glanced at Lily. She was watching me carefully. I looked away and walked to the door. I looked back at Eva. She was still on the bed, confused. "Coming?" I asked. She quickly got off the bed and hurried to my side. I smiled and opened the door. I let her walk past me, her head barely reaching my chin. I looked at Lily and raised a brow. She shook her head.

"Don't change yourself for her, Raphael," she murmured as she walked past me. I closed the door behind me as I came out. Eva was already swarmed around with vampires. I watched her, she looked so at home. _If it all could stay like this..._ I saw Lily, hanging back a bit. Xavier was the closest to Eva, he even had a hand on her shoulder. I bit back the jealousy that was rising in me. It was so strange... to feel the human feelings again. It had been seventy years since I felt them. It felt nice and reassuring even though it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Eva, come drink some blood," Xavier's voice caught my attention. I walked to the stairs, in vampire speed. I didn't want to watch. I spent seventy years watching vampires drink human blood, I didn't want to watch Eva do it as well. I started walking up the stairs but I couldn't help myself from listening to Eva's answer. A few moments passed, I was already close to the top.

"I don't feel hungry, sorry," Eva's voice came loud and clear. I was surprised and a bit happy. _She's not addicted to the blood._ I thought. I didn't let anything show on my face as I felt Eva next to me a few seconds later.

"You can drink if you want," I said casually. Eva shook her head.

"I can have what you're having," she replied and looked up at me, smiling. I noticed the way she had to tilt her head slightly to look up at me properly. The way her eyes still looked dim when she smiled. There was something in her eyes, a dark secret that only she knew. "what's wrong?" she tilted her head to the head, concerned. I smiled slightly.

"Nothing," I opened the door for her, she walked into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and went to the fridge. Eva lay down on my bed. I could hear her soft breathing. It was comforting to listen to. "Are you sure? You didn't like it last time." I opened the fridge.

"I know, but I can't live on mundane blood everyday." Eva replied. There was a silence. I took out a packet and ripped it open, careful not to spill the contents."Why did you bring me here?" Eva asked, her voice cautious.

"Is there something wrong?" I kept my voice light. I started pouring the blood into the glasses.

"No, I like it here," she paused. "but I'm just wondering why? You never knew me before did you? And you don't like Shadowhunters." There was another moment of silence except for the sound of liquid pouring into glasses.

"I learned that some things are best kept secret," I said.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" she asked. I set the packet down, took the glasses, and went over to Eva who was still lying on the bed. She sat up and took a glass. "Are you?" Eva asked again, her voice quieter.

"One day," I replied nodded and took a swig from the glass. It was a hard since my canines were already poking out, but I couldn't drink straight from the packet. It was bad manners, especially in front of a girl. I finished the glass and waited for Eva to finish hers. She smiled and threw her glass at me. I caught it easily. I looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What was that for?" I asked. She shrugged, grinning.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I just wanted to see if a vampire could catch." I raised my other eyebrow. "Don't judge me." she huffed. I chuckled and turned around to wash the glasses.

"Whoa, you do the dishes?" Eva's voice came from behind my shoulder. I looked at her. _She moves fast._

"Off course." I huffed. _Does she think I'm some sort of disordered vampire?_ I thought.

"I never knew that," Eva's voice trailed away. I wondered what she was thinking. "vampires are such nice people." she sounded wistful. I put the cups on the counter and dried my hands on a nearby towel.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me. Her big eyes were thoughtful.

"You can't turn me to a vampire, can you?" her voice was quiet like she knew the answer. I turned around to looked at her fully. She looked uneasy.

"Off course I can," I said. Her eyes lit up. "but I'm not sure if you know how big a deal that is." She frowned.

"I do," she said stubbornly. She looked like she was going to say something else but she didn't. I nodded. I knew her past. "Can you Turn me?" she pleaded. I thought about it. _If I do, the Clave might kill me. But on the otherhand, they don't know much about Eva. Though she might regret it._

"Not yet," I said. "you have to think about it." she frowned but didn't say anything. "Aw come on." I smiled and headed to my bed.

"What are you doing?" Eva followed me. I lay on my bed and looked at her.

"I'm going to sleep," I said as if there was nothing else I was going to do. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's daytime," she stated.

"It's bedtime," I yawned and turned over to lie on my side. I was still aware of Eva watching me.

"Really?" she sat on the bed behind me. "Everyone's sleeping right now?"

"No, some like to sleep late." I mumbled. "Maybe you can hangout with them." she shook her head.

"I'll stay here,"

I turned to face her. "I can take you somewhere if you want to go out." I offered. "Like, the shopping malls?" she laughed.

"Nah, it's okay," she smiled. "go get your beauty sleep." I raised my eyebrow and rolled over.

"What will you be doing?" I asked, sleep was making my mind hazy.

"I'll wait."

I nodded and drifted off to sleep, half aware of Eva watching.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**Towards the end, I used some paragraphs from the real book. I tweaked it here and there. But I'm just saying, I don't own those paragraphs. They talk about Raphael and Jace, Clary.**

 _Eva's POV_

I watched Raphael sleep. His angelic face was so peaceful and innocent. It was hard to believe the harsh things Lily and Xavier had told me. About how he had willingly murdered people who got in his way. I sat on the ground and leaned against the bed. I didn't want anyone to walk in and assume the wrong thing...again. I closed my eyes and tried to remember about my childhood. The only thing I remembered was the night I had been kidnapped. It was probably the most scariest thing that had happened to me.

 **"Daddy?" I called. The house was empty... Or just really quiet. I walked into the living room. I saw a body lying crumpled on the ground, the face turned away from me. "Daddy!" I realized.**

 **"The little girl has come home." A smooth voice said. I saw a tall man with spikes black hair.**

 **"Eva, run." There was another voice. I saw someone was pinned to the wall by a woman. The person was too faraway for my baby eyes to see the face but I trusted the person. I knew the person.**

 **"What happened to daddy?" I asked the person.**

 **"Daddy will be safe, please run Eva." The person pleaded. The woman punched the person in the stomach. The person gasped and slumped to the ground.**

 **"Santa!" I cried. The man picked me up and threw me out on to the corridor. I hit the wall and crumpled onto the floor. Pain filled me. "Santa, daddy." I sobbed. "I knew this would happen. I knew bad man would hurt daddy." The man looked at me.**

 **"What did you say?"**

 **I repeated what I said. He grinned and called to the woman. Except he made a lot off hissing and gutural sounds. The woman answered back in the same manner.**

 **"Girl, looks like you're coming with us." He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. The pain blinded me and I blinked away the tears. I started to scream. "Shut up!" The man slammed me into the wall. My head hit the surface so hard it bounced off despite the man holding my hair. I kept on screaming. That was one way to ignore the pain.**

 **"Shut the girl up." The woman bellowed. The man cursed and slammed me into the wall again. This time I was quiet. My head felt suddenly numb. I could feel blood running down my face.**

 **"We should go now." The woman appeared behind the man, smiling at me. He grunted and slammed me into the wall once more time. I was greeted by a pleasant darkness.**

I blinked out of the memory. I realized I was breathing hard and I had started sweating. Daddy? Santa? I tried to remember the faces but nothing came. I looked back at Raphael. He was still sleeping. I got up, a bit stiff, and poured myself a glass of blood. It was soothing and I kept on drinking. Were they Shadowhunters? Maybe if I ask the Shadowhunters they'll know who they are... Who I am...

I wondered what the time was. Jasper had said something about how it was late and it was getting 11. I got up and went half way down the stairs to see if anyone was awake. Lily was awake and she had seen me.

"Hey," she waved me over. I smiled and hurried to her. I saw that Jasper was sleeping on a couch next to Lily's. She saw me look at the messy brown haired vampire.

"Someone was always drawing faces on him so he wanted me to keep watch since I'm a light sleeper." Lily chuckled softly. I laughed quietly.

"When are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Bored?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "That's a negative thing about hanging out with us." I didn't reply. "There'll be a party around three. Magnus Bane is hosting it. He makes great parties." Lily smiled at a memory. I nodded.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure," Lily shrugged. "As long as you don't go to any vampire's house. And don't mess with the Nephilim. Faeries are off limits as well. Warlocks are ok. You can talk with Bane if he's willing to talk with you." I grinned.

"So you're my mom now?" I asked as I started to the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know your way back to us?" She checked. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I opened the doors.

"Yes mom-oh! Ow," i winced at the bright sunlight that was shining on me. Lily laughed.

"You're becoming like us now," she said. I smiled and walked out, shielding my face. I hurried to the street and started walking on the strip where the mundanes were walking. A few people bumped into me. I looked at them surprised but they didn't say anything and just continued walking.

"Even vampires have more manners than Mundanes." I muttered as I kept on walking. This time I scowled when another person bumped into me. "Hey watch it." I snapped. To my surprise, the person stopped and looked at me, stunned.

"You can see me?" He asked. I frowned. What's this boy talking about?

"Off course, you think I'm blind?" I glared at him. He blinked. We stood there in an awkward silence. My eyes traveled down to his neck and arms. I could see dark runes decorating his pale skin. "You're a Shadowhunter!" I gasped and took a step back. He narrowed his pretty blue eyes.

"You're not a DownWorlder," he looked me up and down. I glared at him.

"I'm a Shadowhunter," I said cooly. He was obviously surprised.

"There's no runes," he looked pointedly at my arms. I rubbed them, self consciously.

"I'm new at this-"

"Hey girl, are you alright?" An old man asked me. I blinked and looked at him, surprised.

"Off course," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Talking to yourself does not seem fine to me," he said bluntly as he took a whiff from his cigarette. I flushed. He couldn't see the boy? I looked at the Shadowhunter. He was watching me, amused.

"I-I wasn't," I tried to think of an excuse. When none came up, I gave a sheepish smile and hurried away.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Sorry." I told him and pushed my way through the crowd. The boy had disappeared. I didn't mind. I only hoped that he wouldn't report me to the Clave. I kept on walking until I realized that I didn't know where I was going. I froze. Someone bumped into me.

"Dammit," I muttered. Maybe I should go to a restruant. The only one for me is Taki's Diner. But I didn't know where to go and I didn't have money. I should've asked the boy for money, I thought dryly. I continued walking until I came to a familiar shop. I realized I had seen that shop when Raphael took me to Taki's Diner. It was an ancient looking book shop. I grinned and walked inside.

The old musty smell hit me. I saw rows of shelves filled with books. I walked past them, fascinated. I couldn't read, so books was a whole different world to me. I promised myself that I would read one day... and write.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman who looked to be about her mid forties came over. She gave a smile. I smiled and nodded back. When she looked expectantly at me, I realized she was waiting for a reply.

" I was just looking at them," I said quickly.

"What about this book?" The woman picked out an old looking book that was really fat. I took it from her and stared at the cover. We didn't say anything. I felt embarrassed. Finally she said,

"Aren't you interested in what the Shadowhunter Codex is?"

I stared at her. Suddenly I could see that her ears were pointed and her skin had a bluish tint. She grinned, showing pointy teeth.

"I know you're a Shadowhunter," she said. "You're the girl who lives with the demons." I blinked.

"N-no," I stepped back. The book dropped from my hands. The woman tsked.

"That book is the second copy. Almost an original." She bent over and picked it up, brushing the cover.

"I'm sorry," I wondered if she was going to report me to the Clave. Maybe she'd take me back to the demons- or she'd tell them! They'd be looking for me. They might come to the hotel and the vampires won't be able to stop them...

"What do you want?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, nothing." She looked concerned. " I just wanted to know your well being."

"I'm fine, thank you." I took another step back.

"But demons are violent. Not good parents for a little girl." She didn't seem to mind that I was edging away.

"I'm not a little girl," I said indignantly. "Okay, maybe I am a bit short but I am mature." The woman nodded sympathetically.

"It must be hard," she said.

"It was-I mean is," I nodded, trying to ignore the painful memories that threatened to replay.

"No, I mean living with vampires." She said. I stared at her.

"What?" I stuttered. How did she know?

"Do you have any money dearie?" She asked, the concern in her face seemed genuine. I took another step back.

"Um," I mumbled. She hadn't moved at all.

"Well, I hope you have a good day," she handed me the book. I looked at it then back at her, confused. "Take it, it's a welcome gift." She smiled. Something in my mind told me to take it. So I did.

"Thank you," I nodded and fled. The woman didn't move. I hurried to where I thought Taki's Diner was. It took some time but I finally found it. I was suddenly nervous. Without Raphael, would they attack me? I wondered. I gulped and walked inside. It was less busy. Just a few werewolves, warlocks, and some faeries. I walked to those long tables that had stools on either side. I walked to the end and sat on one. No one was coming to bring me a menu which was fine by me even though I felt a twinge of hurt. I opened the book and examined the contents. I did know how to read a little bit. The demons thought it would be necessary but when I was struggling they gave up,annoyed.

As I flipped through the pages I found a few smaller pieces of paper. They were different colors and they had numbers on them. I realized that they were money. The woman must've slipped it inside. Starving, I went to the counter with the money. The person at the counter looked at me coldly.

"One blood smoothie," I ordered awkwardly avoiding his eyes. He grunted and turned away. I waited there, still nervous. I could feel some hot glares that were aimed at me. I ignored them.

After what seemed forever, the man came and gave me the smoothie.

"$5," he said gruffly. I gave the paper which I thought had a 5 on it. "That's $10." He pointed at another paper in my hand. "This is $5." Flushing, I took it back and handed the right paper. He scowled and I walked back to my table, trying to keep a neutral face.

I spent 3 hours at the cafe, trying to read the Codex. A werewolf had came over and talked to me. Her name was Maia. Apparently she knew about Magnus Bane's party. She gave me clear directions on how to get there. Then we had talked.

Now, I was on a yellow car which was called a taxi. I had used up most of my money. I soon came to the place. I thanked the driver and knocked on the door. A tall, lean man answered the door. He looked to be around his 20s maybe even late teens.

"Um, is this Magnus Bane's party?" I asked. He didn't answer. He was just staring at me in disbelief. I could hear loud music playing behind. I peeked inside and saw lots of DownWorlders. "Can I come? Lily sent me." I added. He probably knew Lily. "Excuse me?" I wondered why he wasn't answering. He blinked.

"Oh, yes. Sure, come in." He smiled and stepped aside. He looked at my clothes. "Didn't dress up?" I felt self conscious. They were dirty and torn at some places.

"Yeah.." I walked past him. The place was crowded. I made my way to the drink section where I could see a blood punch machine. To my discomfort, the man followed.

"So, why is a Shadowhunter hanging out with a vampire? Especially Lily?" He asked.

"Don't be mean," I glared at him. "She's cool." He looked taken aback.

"Nephilim don't usually hangout with us DownWorlders." He said carefully. I shrugged and poured myself a drink. "And they definitely don't drink blood." I feigned surprise.

"This is blood? All I saw was punch." I took a gulp.

"Ok, you're definitely not a typical Shadowhunter." The boy said. "You hangout with vampires-"

"live," I said without thinking. I covered my surprise by taking another gulp.

"Live," he amended. "And you drink blood."

"So?" I started walking to a quiet spot where I wouldn't be jostled so much. He followed me.

"You think you're a vampire?" He tried. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you," I said stubbornly. He smiled.

"That's fine," there was a pause. "What's your name?" He asked. I wondered if I should tell him.

"Eva," I said hesitantly. He was silent.

"If you live with the vampires, does that mean you know Raphael Santiago?" He asked slowly. I nodded, suspicious. His face darkened. "And how long have you known him?"

"A couple days ago," I chugged down the rest of my drink.

"Only?" He sounded surprised. "What happened before-"

"Excuse me,but who are you?" I interrupted. He was obviously surprised.

"Magnus Bane, the dashing host of this wonderful party." He gestured to the rest of the room. I didn't smile.

"Why are you so interested in Raphael?" I asked.

"Huh? No, I'm interested in you." He turned to me.

"Why?" I demanded. He didn't answer. When it was clear I wasn't getting one, I walked to the blood punch machine. He didn't follow me. I wondered if he was working with the demons. I refilled my glass.

"Hey!" Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I froze. "Sorry," the girl stepped back. I turned to her.

"You drink blood." She had a friendly face. I nodded, cooly. She beamed. "Awesome! I never knew Shadowhunters did that!" I gave a small smile. "I'm Kylie." She grinned. "Werewolf."

"Uh, Eva," I didn't bother saying what I was.

"Cool, that's a pretty name." She said.

"Thanks," I sipped my drink.

"Wait, how come you're here?" Kylie asked suspiciously. I looked at her,confused.

"Why can't i?"

"The party isn't open to Shadowhunters until midnight." Kylie said warily. "They shouldn't be knowing about this."

"Oh, I didn't know." I wondered why Shadowhunters were hated so much.

"Doesn't matter," Kylie grinned. "You seem nice."

"Move over," a drunk looking werewolf grunted.

"Sorry," I hurried to a bare wall and leaned against it. Kylie followed.

"So, do you live in the Lightwood's Institute?" She asked. I looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Oh, so where do you come from then?" Her pretty brown hair reached up to her shoulders. Her eyes glowed slightly at the party lights.

"Here," I replied. Now she looked confused.

"You don't come from the Institute?"

"What's that?"

"You don't know?"

"Um, no."

"But you're a Shadowhunter," she frowned. "You don't know the Lightwoods?" I remembered something.

"Oh yeah," I faintly remembered the male demon talking about how he hated the Lightwoods. Especially Jace. Now I remembered him grumbling but how it would good if demons could enter Institutes. I had asked what an Institute was. A Shadowhunters family home. A building where demons and DownWorlders could not enter. There was one in every big city. The Lightwoods must own this Institute.

"I know of them." I nodded. She looked relieved.

"Ok," she giggled. "You scared me." I smiled and drank some more. "What's your family name?" I tried to keep it light.

"Secret, sorry,"

Kylie didn't seem offended.

"K, sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," I looked past her and saw a boy staring at us. "Do you know him?" I nodded to him. She turned.

"Oh yeah, that's Jamie." She waved to him. He grinned and strolled to us, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sup!" He nodded, obviously playing cool. I didn't answer while Kylie introduced us.

"A Shadowhunter, sweet." He grinned at me. I was taken aback. I had expected a more cold attitude.

"Thanks," I looked at Kylie. She smiled. I gave a small smile.

"Whoa,you drink blood?" Jamie suddenly exclaimed, his eyes on my glass which was still half filled with blood. I started to answer but he interrupted me. "Awesome, so badass. Hardcore." He grinned.

"Um," I looked at Kylie for the second time. She rolled her eyes.

"I bet you fight really well. How many demons have you killed?" He asked excitedly. I hesitated.

"None," I mumbled.

"Oh," Jamie didn't sound disappointed. "Still cool though." He pointed to the dance floor. "Wanna dance?" I blushed. Kylie giggled.

"Such a flirt," she scoffed. Jamie shrugged.

"You seem cool," he looked at me. I shook my head, smiling.

"No thanks,"

"Oh, the pain of rejection!" He feigned hurt. I looked at Kylie. She was rolling her eyes. "What about you, Kylie?" He looked hopefully at her.

"No way, I have a boyfriend." She looked at the drinking station where a few werewolves were chatting.

"Again rejected," Jamie assumed a hurt face.

"What about you, Eva?" Kylie turned to me. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I thought about Raphael and blushed.

"No," I shook my head.

"Bull," Jamie said immediately. I stared at him.

"What?"

"Means he thinks you're lying." Kylie explained.

"Oh," I felt stupid.

"Why don't you ask Mira?" Kylie suggested. Jamie shook his head.

"Let me tell you the tales of the handsome Jamie as he searches for his soulmate." He said grandly. I laughed as he launched into a dramatic story about how he had prepared for years to ask this one girl.

"So I asked," Jamie said dramatically. "In my own enchanting way, and she said..." He paused for effect. I expected the answer to be yes. He was good looking. His messy red hair and green eyes should get him a date easily enough. "No." Jamie finished triumphtly.

"What?" I blinked. Kylie laughed. Jamie began another story.

It was around 12 when I decided I had to go back. Raphael would be awake. Vampires had come and some were complaining about their demon bikes.

"Ok, where do you stay?" Jamie asked mischievously.

"Jamie!" Kylie slapped his arm. He jumped away from her.

"What? I thought we were gonna drop her back!" He defended himself. I laughed.

"I'll be fine, thanks." I started to the door.

"Tomorrow at Taki's Diner, 9 in the morn', kk?" Kylie checked. I nodded. I was about to open the door when somebody opened it.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Eva?"

It was Raphael.

"Oh hi," I grinned and looked at him. He seemed relieved. "I was just going back. Are you going to stay?"

"No, we can-"

"Santiago," Magnus said coldly behind me. I turned to look at both of them, surprised.

"Bane," Raphael lifted his chin up.

"Haven't seen you in a while, what have you been doing?" Magnus narrowed his cat eyes.

"None of your business." Raphael replied stiffly. "Do you want to go now, Eva?" I nodded, surprised by the two boys' cold conversation. He led me to the street where his demon bike was parked. We got on and he started flying up to the sky.

"How was your day?" He asked. He was even more guarded.

"Good, I met two werewolves. Kylie and Jamie. They're really nice." I chatted.

"Very easy going, aren't they?" Raphael said.

"Yeah," I paused. "Im going to meet them tomorrow at Taki's Diner." Raphael nodded.

"You didn't talk with Bane?" He asked warily.

"I did," I was cautious now. He stiffened. "He seemed weird when I mentioned you."

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"My name, you, that was all." I shrugged. He relaxed. "Where are we going?" I changed the subject.

"Back, we have trouble."

I tensed. "What's going on?"

"Some Shadowhunters are coming to the hotel."

"Why?" I wondered if it was for me.

"Elliot took one of their friends home."

"What?" I gasped.

"It was an accident, he thought it was Jasper."

"How could he think a Shadowhunter was a vampire?"

"The Shadowhunter was actually a rat. And Jasper had disappeared. He's known for turning into rats and pranking people." Raphael explained.

"The Shadowhunter was a rat?" I couldn't digest all this.

"Apparently he drank a potion." Raphael sounded disdained. The rest of the trip was silent. Raphael flew to his window and I got off.

"Stay here until I get you, ok?" He said seriously. I started to protest. "Even if you hear fighting." Raphael said. I hesitantly nodded. Then he went down. I waited at the window anxiously. He hadn't come back. I saw two figures, they were armed, walking to the entrance. They were talking quietly. I could see that one was a pretty girl and the other was a boy. He was also good looking. They were searching for something by the way they rummaged through a trash bin. Then Raphael appeared. They started talking. I watched, tensed. The two figures were armed Shadowhunters. Raphael wasn't. After some time, Raphael led them to the entrance of the hotel which had been carefully hidden. They went inside.

I realized that the hotel was silent. Is this what happens when intruders come? I wondered. I hurried to the door and waited. I couldn't hear anything. After sometime, I heard a scream. I opened the door and peered outside. To my surprise, the vampires were watching in silence, lined up on the balcony. They were waiting for their leader's call. I heard Raphael speak.

" I thought I saw a movement in the shadows. It was nothing."

"We've decided to head back to the servants' stairs," the boy said. "There's nothing on this floor."

Raphael nodded. "Good idea."

He headed for the door. He had gotten only a few steps when the boy said, "Raphael?"

Raphael turned, the boy threw his knife. I sucked my breath in sharply.

Raphael's reflexes were quick, but not quick enough. The blade struck him, the force of the impact knocking him over. His feet went out from under him and he fell heavily to the cracked marble floor. In the dim witchlight his blood looked black.

"Jace," the girl looked shocked.

I gasped and pushed my way to the balcony, jumping over it. I landed next to the bleeding vampire. He looked shocked.

"Eva," he got up quickly and took the dagger out.

"Who's this?" The blonde haired boy asked. "She's not a vampire."

"You shouldn't have come out," Raphael stepped closer to me.

"I know. I'm starting to regret it." I looked at the Shadowhunters. So that was how I'd look like if I prepared for a battle. That's how our weapons look like. I didn't like it. The fear Shadowhunters brought to DownWorlders. I didn't want to be like Shadowhunters.

"Is she your subjugate?" The blonde boy asked, narrowing his eyes. I stiffened.

"Typical of Shadowhunters," I said coldly. "always assuming the worst of us DownWorlders."

"What are you?" The girl sounded curious. "A werewolf?" The boy was staring at me.

"No Clary, she's a Shadowhunter." He murmured. The girl looked confused.

"But she said-"

Raphael suddenly threw the knife at the boy. The boy pushed the girl and himself aside.

"You're pretty clever to realize that I'm a vampire," Raphael said. "Unfortunately, it won't help." He pointed up. The Shadowhunters looked up. Shock could be seen on their faces. Suddenly, the blonde boy lunged at me. Raphael appeared in front of me and punched him away. The boy stumbled back, shocked.

"Jace!" The girl cried. "Please just give us Simon and we'll leave."

"The rat?" Jasper jumped down. He was holding a brown rat. He looked at it scornfully. "How could Elliot mistake me for this rat? Everyone knows I'm a blue rat." I stifled a laugh.

"We only want Simon," the girl pleaded.

"No Clary," Jace got up. He looked at me. I instinctively stepped behind Raphael. "Alec told me about a Shadowhunter girl who didn't have any runes. That's her." He nodded at me. Raphael looked at me questioningly. I gave a helpless look.

"What do you want from her?" Raphael asked cooly. Jasper walked to my side, glaring at them.

"She's a Shadowhunter, like us, she belongs to us." Jace said. "She should come back with us." The vampires howled and shouted in anger.

"Getting cocky are we?"

"Expecting us to give you two?"

"No," Raphael said. "You can go now."

"Not without Simon." Clary said stubbornly. She looked at Jace pleadingly. He sighed.

"Fine," he muttered. But it was too late, I could already feel Raphael's anger radiating from him.

"Who do you think you are?" I snapped. They looked at me surprised. "Demanding for your rat back and now demanding for me. As if you own the place?"

"I think we all know what's going to happen now." Raphael said cooly. He took my wrist and stepped back. The vampires jumped down and charged at the two Shadowhunters. Raphael started to pull me away.

Suddenly, there were loud growls. We froze. I turned and saw werewolves. They were in a protective circle around the Shadowhunters.

"This is against the Convent." Lily hissed.

"We're here for the girl." A wolf nodded at Clary. They seemed just as confused as we were.

"Too bad," Jasper snarled. They started fighting. The Children of the Night against the Children of the Moon, I thought as Raphael pulled me to the stairs.

"Go to the room." He whispered and joined the fight. I watched as it lengthened. Lily screamed in pain as a wolf bit her leg. All around there were screams and growling. I saw Clary grab the rat as it scampered to her. Jasper must've dropped it. Jace saw me alone. He ran for me. I started to run up the stairs. He followed me, gaining on me fast. When we were both on the stairs, I turned and jumped over the balcony. I landed neatly and ran to a shadowed wall. Clary was there, holding the rat tightly. We stared at each other.

"You look..." She faltered. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me. I shouted and elbowed the person. He grunted but didn't let go. He lifted me up and carried me to the door, Clary followed.

"Raphael!" I screamed. I saw the vampire freeze and look at me. He started running to me but a wolf bowled him over. "No," I gasped and then I was outside. The boy threw me over a demon bike. He started it and Clary got on.

"Let go of me," I gasped and tried to get off.

"Sorry," Jace held me and drove the bike up. It flew at a dangerous angle. We nearly fell off but he quickly righted it. I stopped struggling, scared I'd fall off.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To the Clave."


	5. The Institute

_Eva's POV_

I turned to my left and saw the sun rising. No, I thought glumly. At the same time, Clary told Jace about the sunrise. He jerked to the right and started driving the bike even faster. He was explaining to the stupid girl about why sunsets were bad for the demon bike. Maybe she wasn't stupid, maybe she was new. I braced myself as the bike began to splutter and jerk. Jace swore and slammed the accelerator again.

"Just hang on to me!" He shouted. Clary said something but I couldn't make it out. I was wedged between the two Shadowhunters. That would make it harder for me to get out of the wreckage. The bike hit the ground and started half skidding and half bouncing on the parking ground. The forced jarred me so hard. I managed to slip out of Clary's arms that were holding on to Jace and I fell to the ground. I rolled on the cement to take some of the force out. I saw the bike hit a parking barrier and the girl flew into the air. I scrambled to my feet and took off. The boy was yelling at Clary. My bones seemed in tact and it didn't hurt as much as my other ordeals in the demons house.

I ran out of the parking on to the streets. The people were staring at me. I looked down and saw my arms were bleeding. My clothes were even more stained and torn. I bit my lip and headed back to where I knew the hotel was. I had been keeping track of where Jace was driving in case I could get back. Aren't i so smart?

It was hard to run when there were people blocking my way. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Sorry, excuse me, yeah sorry , pardon."

I looked behind. It was Jace. Dammit. I ran faster, slipping between the people. A least I was smaller than him. That should make it easier for me to run through the crowd.

"Hey, why are you chasing her?" A boy's voice caught my attention.

"What?" Jace sounded confused.

"I'm sorry, but I can only think that you're kidnapping the girl when she's bleeding like that."

I looked and saw a buff boy with his equally buff friends. I could barely see Jace behind the boys but he was looking at me. I silently thanked the boys and turned a corner. The hotel was still far away. I hoped my short stamina would last or at least the Shadowhunters would stop chasing me. I was disappointed immediately.

As I started to slow down, gasping for breath.

"There she is!" A girl cried. I turned and saw Clary with a tall boy who was wearing glasses. I started to run faster but I was tired. The boy was fast and soon he was right behind me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Help!" I screamed, using the only breath I had left in my lungs. I stumbled. "Somebody, help me!" I crashed into someone, sending us both crashing to the ground. I spluttered a sorry and started to get up. A hand grabbed my wrist. I fell on my knees.

"You got her!" The boy stopped behind me. I stared at the person who was holding my wrist.

"Magnus?" I tried to pull away but he held on. "Please help me, I can't go back." I pleaded. He looked at me, surprised.

"Magnus," Clary huffed as she came to a stop next to us. The tall warlock got up, pulling me up.

"I was just taking a stroll for the first time in thirteen years and someone already injured me." Magnus declared. "Really, if I knew that walks were so dangerous I would've stayed in for another thirteen years." I glared at him and tried to pull away again but it was fruitless.

"What's your name?" Clary asked me curiously. "Eva right?"

"No," I said ungraciously. It was true, my name wasn't Eva.

"I'm sorry about Jace, I don't know what's gotten into him." Clary said. "He's usually not like this."

"I don't care." I said. She looked shocked. I didn't blame her. Such cold words coming from a small petite girl. That was what Jasper had said when I told him he was a monster. I was annoyed when he called me a bloodsucker.

"You caught her," Jace ran up to us. I turned away pointedly. "Let's go back."

"Where are you taking her?" Magnus asked. Jace stared at him, as if he hadn't seen him before.

"To the Institute," he said. "I'll take her." Jace went for my hand. At the same time, both me and Magnus stepped back. I looked at him, surprised. He looked at Jace coldly.

"Against her will?"

Jace hesitated and nodded.

"I don't need to go," I snapped. "I'm perfectly fine living in Hotel Dumort." Jace looked at me worriedly.

"She's a Shadowhunter but we've never seen her before." Jace told Magnus.

"Off course not, why would you?" Magnus snapped. I blinked. Jace also looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, but she needs to come with us." Jace pleaded, looking at me. "I don't why, but I have a feeling you're important."

"No," I said.

"Please," Jace pleaded again.

"Jace," Clary murmured. Her face was guarded. I shook my head obstinately.

"Just try for a few days. If you don't like it then you can go back." Jace said.

"No Clave?" I asked. He shook his head, surprised. "And no questions about me." He nodded. I looked at Magnus. He was stiff. I wondered if I should go. I wanted to see how it was like to live like a normal Shadowhunter. But then again, I didn't want to live like one. What if I liked being a Shadowhunter? What if I liked torturing DownWorlders and killing demons?

"And no trying to train me to fight," I added. Confused by this request, he nodded, a little less certain. "Fine, I'll come, but only for a few days." I reminded him. He smiled in relief.

"Are you sure, Eva?" Magnus looked at me, hard. I nodded. He let go of me and I walked over to Clary's and the boy's side. I wondered if they were going to betray me. Maybe when I'm in the institute they'd keep me locked up in a room and force me to torture DownWorlders.

I was on my guard when Jace walked to my side.

"Guess we're walking." He said. "At least it's not too far."

I lay on my large bed. My sore muscles relaxed and i let out a sigh. I wanted to hit Jace and ask what part of it wasn't too far? It was miserable and it seemed to take forever. The bike crash had finally taken its toll on me. My whole body was aching and I was tired. And if that wasn't tortuous enough, a man had been waiting for us and he lectured us for a good five minutes. Or at least he was shouting at Jace. He only noticed me when he had finished.

There was a knock on the door. I waited. What was that for? Did someone accidentally hit my door as they walked past? There was another knock. Seriously, do they knock on every door they pass? There was another knock. Except it was loud and fast. I started to get up, my sore muscles screaming.

"Oh come on! Can I come in or not?" A girl's voice shouted. I flinched.

"Yes," I said. The door opened, revealing a pretty girl. She looked crossed. She was tall with dark hair and pale skin.

"Here's your clothes," she dumped a set of clothes on my bed. "I don't think it'll fit you well. You're so small." She looked me up and down. I drew myself as high as I could and glared at her.

"I'm not that small," I said indignantly. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how to sew? You could remake the size of my clothes."

I shook my head. "I can just fold them." I said. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She headed to the door then stopped. "By the way, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks," I said then mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't be making friends with them, especially being nice to them. She shut the door. I quickly threw my dirty clothes off, feeling strange. I never took my clothes off unless I had to get new ones. When I had to take showers, the demons would leave the door open to make sure I wasn't trying to escape, so I had always left my clothes on.

I put on the girl's clothes. She was right. They were way too big for me. The shirt could almost be a dress for me, reaching up to my hips. The pants were half pants which could have been quarter pants for me. The clothes were baggy. I folded the pants so it came just above my knees and I tied my shirt up in a knot at my waist.

I checked myself in front of the full body mirror. My bright yellow hair looked wild and messy. I usually didn't care about my looks. And I wouldn't start now. I gave a satisfied smile which probably didn't prove anything and went downstairs. Or at least I tried to. After a couple tries, going down the wrong hallways, I found the stairs. I quickly found the dining table because of the loud voices.

"Hey, there you are," Jace grinned. Clary gave a tight smile. I saw the boy who I had seen yesterday. I stared at him. Jace noticed. "He's Alec. You probably remember him." The boy, Alec, nodded.

"Have a seat," the pretty girl motioned to a chair next to her. I went over and sat down. The boy with the glasses was sitting next to her, staring at her obviously love struck. I didn't blame him. She was pretty. Jace was between Clary and the boy across us. I looked down at my plate. It was spaghetti. I picked up a fork and poked it.

"Oh careful," Jace said suddenly. My head snapped up. "Isabelle's spaghetti is a one of a kind. Eat it carefully." He grinned. The girl, Isabelle, glared at him.

"Jace," she began angrily. "If you don't like my cooking then just order something yourself!"

"I would," Jace nodded. "But I still feel sore." I felt a wave of nausea as I looked at my food. I put the fork down and got up.

"I'm full," I left the room.

"See? You made her scared of your cooking." Jace accused. I couldn't hear Isabelle's response. I hurried up the stairs and lost my way back. I wandered around the hallways. I was hopelessly lost. After sometime, I resorted to opening every door I came across. After a couple tries, I wearily opened the last door in the hallway. I saw Mr. Hodge at his desk. I hurriedly started to close the door.

"Eva?" He called.

"Yeah?" I popped my head in the room.

"Come in," he beckoned. I hesitantly entered his office. My hand was still on the knob. "I hadn't caught your family name." He leaned on his desk, looking at me.

"That's private," I said. He nodded.

"Jace said you lived with the vampires?" He raised his eyebrow. "Not that I have anything against the vampires, but isn't it strange?"

"Yes it is," I admitted. "But I don't. I mean, I don't live with them..." That was kind of true. I only came to the hotel a few days ago. So I was more like staying? Even though I was planning to live there...

"Oh, I'm sorry then." Mr. Hodge scribbled something on his paper. "But that doesn't explain your lack of runes." He nodded at my bare skin. I shifted my feet.

"That's personal." I lifted my chin defiantly. He didn't seem to hear.

"Maybe it's too painful? Or can you not handle it?" He narrowed his eyes. "Are you part faerie? Maybe wolf? Or even vampire?" His voice darkened at the last part. I stiffened.

"I'm all Shadowhunter, thank you very much." I said coldly. "Is there anything else you're going to accuse me of?" He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, Eva, if I came of as accusing." He nodded. "You may go now." I turned and left without a word.

I easily found my room. I flopped on the bed, angry and hurt. Even though I hadn't lived a life like a normal Shadowhunter, it still hurt to be accused of being something else by my own race. I lay on the bed for some time and then fell asleep.

I woke to a gentle knocking on my door. I remembered that I hadn't closed the door. I turned and saw Jace at the doorway.

"We're going to the Training room, do you want to come?" He asked. I nodded, wanting to take my mind of Mr. Hodge.

The blonde boy led me to a large room. I entered and saw Alec and Isabelle. Alec was expertly shooting arrows, everyone of them hitting the bullseye exactly. Isabelle was using a whip, cracking it and grabbing little objects, five meters away. I watched them, fascinated. They seemed very skilled. Or at least, I thought so. I didn't know the Shadowhunter standards.

"Do you want to try?" Jace offered. I glared at him. He backed away. "It wouldn't hurt to try." He muttered. I thought about that. What if the demons came? No, I'd always be with Raphael. They wouldn't attack in the daylight. And even if they did, I'd be with Jamie and Kylie. They were trained to kill demons.

I settled in one spot and watched the siblings train. At one point, they even had a race in climbing the ropes. It was a tie. When the training was finished, it was evening and the two Shadowhunters were both sweaty and hot.

"Taki's Diner?" Jace suggested.

"Sure," Alec had a towel on his shoulders. He wiped his face on one side. Isabelle nodded, drinking from her water bottle.

"First, let me shower and dress." She said and left. I looked awkwardly at the two boys.

"Eva, do you want to come?" Jace asked. I looked at him then Alec. His face was guarded. Like Clary's whenever I came. What did those two have against me? I started to shake my head but then a thought struck me. What if I saw Raphael? He usually went to the restaurant.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled happily. Alec narrowed his pretty eyes in suspicion.

"Why so happy?" He asked. I shook my head and left the training room. I went downstairs and waited in the living room. I checked myself in a mirror that hung on a wall. I was ok.

When we reached the restaurant it was around 7. Or at least that was what Jace said. I didn't see any watch on him so I couldn't be too sure. I looked around excitedly. I was disappointed when I didn't see him. I slumped in the booth next to Isabelle, glumly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. I stared at the menu as the others bickered. The bell rang as someone entered. I looked at the door, my heart in my throat. It was Raphael! And he had come with Jasper and Lily. He looked guarded and alert.

"Raphael!" I gasped. He saw me.

"Eva?" He was surprised then grinned. I was also grinning.

"Eva?" Jace began. I got up and half ran over to the tall vampire.

"You're here!" Jasper exclaimed as I hugged Raphael. He hugged me back.

"Did the Shadowhunters hurt you?" He asked anxiously. I shook my head and looked him over. He looked tired and I could see some blood stains on his shirt.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, remembering the wolf attack. He smiled and shook his head.

"Your friends are looking at you." Lily nodded at them. I turned and saw them staring at me. Jace looked hurt while Alec and Isabelle were more shocked. I looked back at Raphael. He was stiff.

"Sorry I have to go back," I felt guilty as I went back to the Shadowhunters' table.

"You hugged a vampire?" Isabelle didn't look like she was sure if she should be impressed or angry.

"Why are you so close to them?" Alec nodded at a table a couple of tables away next to us. I saw that it was occupied by Raphael, Lily, and Jasper. My eyes locked with Raphael's. He looked like he was trying to figure out something. I turned back to the Shadowhunters.

"They're good friends," I said. "They saved my life." Jace narrowed his eyes.

"Huh," Isabelle sounded doubtful. I ignored them and glanced at Raphael. This time he smiled at me. I smiled back, happy that he didn't seem mad at me.

"Eva, do you want anything?" Jace nodded at the menu. I shook my head.

"Did you come just so you could see the bloodsuckers?" Alec demanded. I must've looked guilty because Jace muttered.

"So cruel."

"Sorry," I couldn't help but look at the table again. This time they had their blood smoothies. I looked at them longingly. I caught Raphael smiling knowingly when he saw where my eyes were looking. I flushed, embarrassed, and turned back to my table.

"So you do live around here?" Isabelle asked. I nodded.

"My whole life I think."

"You think." Alec frowned. I hoped he wouldn't make a fuss about that.

"Where's your family? Back in Idris?" Jace asked. I shot him a glare and didn't answer.

"How old are you?" Isabelle asked curiously. "You're pretty short." Alec was obviously trying to suppress a smile while Jace was chuckling. I glared at them, flushed. I was about to answer but Jasper interrupted me.

"She's not small she's just petite." He grinned from the other table. I stared at him then looked back at the surprised Shadowhunters. "You're welcome, Eva." He whispered not so quietly. I couldn't help a smile.

"The vampires like you a lot," Alec observed. " So unlike their character." I shot him a glare.

"Stereotyping DownWorlders is totally like your character." I snapped. "All Shadowhunters."

"Ohh, burn," Jasper gasped dramatically.

"Shut up Jasper." I looked at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Just trying to help missy."

I glanced at Raphael. He was talking to Lily, looking annoyed yet uncertain.

"We don't stereo type DownWorlders." Jace defended. "That's just how they are-"

"No, they're not." I cut him. "Some of them are actually nice. Some will actually risk their lives for others. Even vampires." They stared at me.

"You go girl. Speak the truth." Jasper cheered. I ignored him. Isabelle shot him a glare that could kill someone if looks could kill.

"How do you know? Have you ever seen them do that?" Alec challenged, also angry.

"No questions, Alec." Jace murmured.

"Yes, I have." That was all I said.

"They saved you didn't they?" Isabelle asked quietly. I didn't answer. A waiter came to us with the food. To my surprise, she gave me a covered bottle.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's from him," she nodded almost disapprovingly to Raphael. Jasper winked when I turned to look at their table. Raphael nodded and gave a small smile. I smiled back. It was a blood smoothie. I mouthed a thank you and opened the bottle.

"What is it?" Isabelle tried to look inside the bottle. "The vampire gave it to you?" She asked incredulously. "I should try dating some of them." She muttered. Alec shot her a look then glared at the bottle.

"What is that?" He demanded. I started drinking it through the straw.

"Relax, it's not poison." I muttered, drinking almost hungrily. Jace stared at the bottle. I tried to cover it with my hands but that would be impossible. What sort of excuse could I make if they found out I drank blood?

After an hour, we got up to leave.

"That was nice," Jace yawned. I nodded. We just left the Taki's Diner when Raphael appeared at my side.

"Raphael?" He gave me another bottle.

"For next time." He nodded. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, aware of the others watching us. "Bye?"

"Bye." He went back into the restaurant. I clutched the bottle and caught up with the others.

"Seriously, what is that?" Isabelle demanded.

"A drink." I said. "It's quite tasty. You should try some."


	6. The Mortal Cup

**Hey guys, thx for so much reads and the comments! I luv u all. Just a warning, if you see any change in the writing. For example, the writing suddenly became familiar or it became too good. It's most probably from the original book. So, just saying, it's not mine. Some of this writing belongs to Cassandra.**

I closed the door and lay on the bed. It was good Raphael had given me blood otherwise I would've been in a fix.

A wave of tiredness crashed over me. I yawned and stretched my still aching muscles then fell asleep.

 **A girl shrieked, instinctively throwing her hands up to cover her face. It was Clary. I watched in horror as the Mortal Cup was yanked from her grasp.**

 **"No!" she cried. Everything disappeared.**

 **"That's enough, Hugo," said Hodge in his quiet voice but I couldn't see him or Clary or the bird. Everything came back again. I saw that Hodge had not moved; he stood where he was, holding the Mortal Cup. Hugo was circling him in wide, agitated rounds, cawing softly. And Jace-Jace lay on the floor at Hodge's feet, very still, as if he had fallen suddenly asleep.**

 **"Jace!" Clary croaked but Jace didn't move.**

I gasped and opened my eyes. It had been a while since a vision came without me forcing it. I sat up, dazed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" My voice cracked. The door opened. It was Isabelle, she was dressed for battle. I stared at her.

"We're going to get the Mortal Cup," she leaned on the doorway. "Do you want to come?" I blinked and yawned.

"What about Jace?" I asked. She gave me a weird look.

"That was yesterday. Jace feels fine now." She said. "Do you want to come?" I thought about it. I'd be able to see Shadowhunters on action. My vision had something to do with the Mortal Cup. I had to be there to make sure everything was ok. If a person asked what was one thing I liked about my power. It would be that whatever vision which came to me by itself, meant that it could be changed... Avoided. It was a part of my life which could have gone better.

"Will there be any DownWorlders?" I asked. Baffled, she shook her head. I grinned. "K, I'm coming." I got up, suddenly awake, and followed Isabelle down the stairs. The others were heading to a van which reminded me of a rotten banana.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Jace asked me. I nodded, suddenly defensive.

"But she doesn't have any weapons," Alec looked at me.

"Don't worry, I brought some for her," Isabelle smiled and handed me two long knives. I stared at them.

"I'm going to be fighting?" I squeaked.

"Look! The girl didn't even know!" Alec threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Hey, if Clary is coming then so can she," Isabelle said indignantly.

"Clary has to come," Jace reminded her. I felt a twinge of anger.

"I'm coming because I want to," I glared at him and Alec. "I can handle myself." I took the two long blades. Taking a chance, I tossed one in the air and caught it expertly. Jace whistled and grinned while Alec raised an eyebrow. But they didn't object. I thanked my lucky stars and followed the others into the van.

The journey to where we were going seemed like forever. I couldn't wait. I had to admit that I was excited, and it scared me. Finally, I would be able to kill some demons. It was their kind that made my life torturous and who possibly killed my whole family.

"You okay? You look jumpy." Isabelle remarked.

"Excited." I confessed. Jace chuckled.

"The first time is a moment you'll never forget." He said.

When we got there, I hopped out and stared at the building. Clary and Jace led us to a room. Clary knocked on the door. It opened.

"Clary!" A woman gave the girl a tight hug. "The last I saw you, you went through my portal!"

"Williamsburg." Clary gasped.

"May we go in?" Jace asked suddenly. The woman looked at all of us for the first time.

"And you all are Shadowhunters," she said. "Come in." We all trooped inside. I looked around the room with Alec and Isabelle while Clary and Jace spoke to the woman. I looked at the crystal balls with interest. Did they really work? Isabelle had said something about the woman being a witch. There was a bellow of laughter. I jumped, startled. Isabelle smiled at my reaction. I saw that the woman was laughing so hard she was crying. There was some more talking. I looked at the bookcase. The books were obviously old.

"You are mistaken," the woman said coldly. I didn't pay attention when Alec and Isabelle hurried to the others. After a few moments, I realized it was silent. I walked over to them. They were all staring at Clary who was holding a cup. That's the Mortal Cup? I thought in surprise.

"Somehow, I thought it would be bigger," Jace broke the silence. The others talked as I stared at the cup. It looked powerful and I felt a heavy responsibility to protect it. I looked at the woman. There was something that was being strongly emitted from her. I don't know... Tense? She was still. Her behavior vaguely reminded me of something. What was it?

"What is that?" Alec hissed. I looked up and saw the woman get enveloped in a dark shape. I gasped and stepped back, my hands on the seraph blades that hung at my waist. I whipped them out and held them ready, my left in front and my right closer to me. Isabelle stepped forward to my side.

"You said the demonic activities were low," Alec choked as the demon towered over us. We started backing away.

"They were low," Jace said as they started running to the foyer.

"Your version of low must be different than mine!" Alec shouted. He tried to open the door but it didn't open. "It has a spell!" The demon burst through a wall and towered over us.

"I am Abbadon, give the Cup or die!" It ordered.

"A greater demon, isn't that great." Jace muttered. I stared at it in horror, memories coursing through my mind. Clary shouted something but I wasn't paying attention. My throat felt dry.

"Dam I didn't know I was a scaredy cat," I mumbled to myself. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. Just a demon. It won't hurt me. We'll come out alive. We'll get the Cup in the end. My vision had already said that. But it didn't say about Alec and Isabelle... Calm down, Eva. I told myself. It can't possibly hurt me.

"Hey!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I felt even more scared. "M-maybe we should attack it now?" I suggested. The demon growled. Jace laughed.

"You're right, Eva." He said and charged at the demon, burying the blade in its gross flesh. I shuddered and ran to the demon, holding my breath. Abbadon knocked Jace to the ground and reached for me. I nimbly dodged to one side and jumped as high as I could, stabbing my left blade in its misshapen head. It roared and swatted me, mid air. I screamed and was thrown against the wall, front first. I put my hands in front of me, my blades miraculously still in my hands. I crumpled to the ground.

"Eva!" Isabelle gasped.

"Jace," Alec choked. Well now I know who cares for me. I thought numbly and staggered to my feet, dazed. It hadn't hurt me, more like stunned me. I saw that Isabelle was whipping Abbadon, long red welts appearing, blood oozing out. Jace ran to the Greater Demon, another blade in his hand. He dug it in it's body. I shakily ran to the demon, all my jitters vanished. I crept up from behind and began trying to shred its backside. The demon roared and it's arms flailed, sending black ooze everywhere. Gaining confidence, I dug my right blade in Abbadon's flesh and pulled myself up. I dug my left blade higher and kept on climbing until I was at its neck.

"Eva!" Jace gasped. He was slammed to the ground.

"You die, pest!" The demon growled and raised a hand. It came flying down on Jace.

"Jace!" Clary screamed. A black blur appeared in front of Jace and the demon staggered back. I almost lost my grip but I clung on, utterly disgusted by the odor and the slimy skin.

"Alec!" It was Isabelle's turn to scream as her brother was flung to the ground. She started to run to the unconscious boy.

"Isabelle!" I tried to warn her. But she turned too late. Abbadon swung his hand and she was thrown to the ground. She tumbled a bit before getting up and staggering to Alec. I dug my right blade in the demon's scalp and dragged it down with all my might. Blood poured out of the long gash. Abbadon roared and it's hand grabbed me before I could move, and threw me across the foyer. I hit the ground, head first but I somehow landed on my right shoulder, and bounced off it several times as I rolled on the floor, unable to stop myself. I faintly heard Isabelle scream. I tried to get up. My arm screamed in pain. I cried out and fell back to the ground. Hot tears rolled down my face. I painfully pulled myself around to see the battle. Alec was on the ground, knocked out. So was Isabelle. Jace was holding his arm, standing in front of Clary protectively.

"Give me the Cup," Abbadon growled. Jace snarled something but I couldn't hear. Suddenly, the door opened and light flooded in. I blinked and saw the boy with the glasses. I still hadn't caught his name.

"Simon," Clary choked. He shot an arrow at the roof. I held my breath and braced myself as glass rained down on us. Light poured in. The demon roared in pain and started folding in on itself until it had disappeared. The boy, his name was Simon? He rushed to Clary as Jace hurried to Alec whose head was resting on Isabelle's lap. It was like everyone had forgotten about me. Off course they would, I wasn't part of their family. I lay my head on the floor, resting my aching neck. My whole body was hurting. Especially my right arm and leg. I felt alone, unwanted. Maybe everyone would be better off if I died now.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms slip under me and lift me up. I hissed in pain.

"You look terrible Eva," it was Jace. He also looked terrible. He had a bruise on his cheek and his hair was matted with black ooze and blood. "You did good." He smiled. I groaned and closed my eyes. "I told you the first would be a moment you'd never forget." Jace grinned. He carried me back to the van and put me down on the floor. The trip was agonizing. Every jolt and movement hurt me. Some of the pain lessened when Clary drew a few healing runes on me. But she said Mr. Hodge would have to do it. I suddenly remembered about my vision. Great, I didn't feel like fighting of a bird right now. I tried to slip into darkness, my only haven when pain is too much bear.

When I woke up, I found myself in the infirmary. I stirred, there was no pain. I thought about the vision and sat up, alarmed. I looked around. Isabelle was sitting next to the bed where Alec was sleeping.

"Is he ok?" My voice was hoarse. The girl shook her head, she had been crying. I slowly got up and left the room, feeling bad for the sister. I hurried to Mr. Hodge's office. The door was closed. I could hear voices. Was I too late? I opened the door.

A tall man was carrying Jace and the cup. Mr. Hodge looked paralyzed with fear. I ran to the tall man.

"Give back the Cup!" I demanded. I saw that Clary was staring at us, she looked like she was pressed against a glass wall.

"Eva," Mr. Hodge exclaimed. "You don't understand, go back-"

"No," I glared at the man who was half in the portal. "Give back the Cup."

"And Jace!" Clary added. The man looked stunned. I turned to Clary.

"Come on," I said and reached out to grab her. Nothing stopped me, I pulled her with me but it was like dragging a block of cement. The suddenly, it was like something broke and we ran to the portal. The man quickly went inside the portal. I held my breath. Were we going to make it? The portal was already fading. If we didn't, it would be a hard crash to the wall. I ran even faster. Then we were through.


	7. BlackWell's Island

_Eva's POV_

I looked around. We were in a large room. Clary took in a sharp breath. I saw the tall man. He had put down Jace and was still holding the Cup.

"You made it," the man said distaste. I wished I had brought some weapons.

"Give back Jace," Clary demanded.

"And the Cup," I added. Sheesh, how could she forget the Cup? The Cup is... The Cup! No one could forget that, except Clary...

"Not a chance," the man smiled.

"Well, I'll just inform you that we killed Abbadon by ourselves, right Clary?" I looked at her. She nodded, playing along. "We can easily take you on..." Great, I didn't know his name.

"Valentine," Clary quickly supplied. Valentine! The man the demons had been talking about? The man looked amused. I glared at him. Maybe we didn't have a chance... Of course we didn't! It was the mundane who killed the demon and we don't have any weapons. I looked at Jace. He was stirring. Please wake up, please...

"Since you're here, I should give you your rooms." Valentine said. I nodded.

"Yes please, I need some time to rethink my plan." I have to play it cool, like I didn't care. Valentine was watching Clary intently. I felt a twinge of hurt. Why was he so interested in her? I wondered.

"Blackwell," he called. A man came in. "Take Clary to her room." The man looked confused.

"But we don't have a room-"

"Just take her to one," Valentine said coolly. The man still looked confused but he took Clary. I eyed Valentine. Wasn't I supposed to be getting a room as well? I was about to ask but he walked over to me. "Eva, right?" He asked. I nodded. He gave an odd smile. "I never thought that I'd see you again to be honest." I stiffened. Does he know my past?

"Really? I never thought I'd see you again either," I replied casually. He looked surprised.

"You remember?"

"Yes, but I need you to explain from the beginning so I can make sure I've got the facts right," I said. He looked amused.

"You don't remember," he shook his head. "You don't need to know for now." He turned away. I glared at him.

"No tell me." I whined.

"Blackwell! Take her to her room as well!" Valentine ordered, ignoring me.

"Yes sir," the man didn't sound happy. I scowled at Valentine then followed Blackwell to a well furnished room. "I suppose you can take this one." He sighed.

"Thanks," I said and walked inside. "Oh, I want lunch in a few minutes." I added. His face turned red.

"Why you-"

"Blackwell!" Someone yelled. He glared at me and muttered a few curses then left. I guess he wasn't a butler... I closed the door and locked it. If someone tried to lock me in, it wouldn't work coz I already locked myself in. So there was no point.

I looked around the room. One closet, one big window but it was bared. One nice king sized bed and the floor was carpeted. I grinned and took my sneakers and socks off. The soft carpet tickled my toes. I laughed softly and walked around, enjoying the feeling against my feet.

My thoughts trailed to Valentine and what he said. Maybe he was a relative? Possibly my dad? Was he the person on the floor? No... Valentine was much bigger and I doubted he could be taken down by a couple of demons.

There was a knock on my door.

"Eva?" It was Clary.

"Yeah?" I went over and opened the door. She looked worried. "Let me guess, Jace?" I asked. She looked defensive.

"No, it's just that..." She looked up and down the hallway.

"Come in," I said. She walked past and settled on the bed. I realized that we were around the same height... Except I was shorter but just by a few cm. I closed the door and locked it.

"It's just that... I saw my mom." She said quickly. I remembered Isabelle telling me about Clary's mom who had been kidnapped.

"Here?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure of it," she insisted. "She was chained to the table and-and she was unconscious. I- what if Valentine did something to her?" She looked like she was about to cry. I walked over to her and awkwardly put a hand on her back.

"I'm sure your mom is safe," I tried to comfort her. "At one point, we should look around this house. Maybe we can rescue your mom." She nodded, looking unconvinced.

"What happened to Jace?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. She was definitely in love.

"Still knocked out." I said. There was a knock. We looked at the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Just open the dam door." It was Blackwell. And he didn't sound pleased. I warily opened the door then laughed. He was carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and two drinks.

"You did bring lunch." I grinned. Maybe he was a butler. He scowled as he walked past. But not a charming one at that. "Thank you, you'll have your tip sometime next year when I get a job." I shut the door as he left. Clary looked surprised. I smiled. "Have a sandwich." I offered. She took one hesitantly.

"Aren't you having?" She asked as she took a bite. I shook my head.

"Not hungry." I shrugged and went to the window. The bars weren't that thick and they were put a bit far apart. Maybe I had a chance fitting through it. I opened the window. It was bright and sunny outside.

"Eva?" Clary said nervously.

"Mm?" I tried to fit my body between the bars, sideways. My chest and butt wouldn't fit. Dang... I squared my shoulders and tensed my whole body. It would be a tight squeeze..

"Eva!" Clary exclaimed. Startled, I pushed with a bit more force than necessary. I fell through... From three stories high. I screamed, my breath caught in my lungs. I could hardly breath. "Eva!" I faintly heard Clary's voice. Am I going to die now? I twisted myself so I could fall on my stomach. The ground was coming closer and closer... I shut my eyes in fear. Wait... Was that a tree? I opened my eyes to see the top of a tree right below me. Oh dang.

"This is going to hurt!" I shouted.

"Please don't die." I could hear Clary. I crashed into the tree. One bad thing was that the branches scratched me and jarred me so hard. The good thing was that it softened my land. I landed on the ground, bloody, bruised, scratched, and my hair filled with leaves and twigs. I groaned.

"Oh my- Eva I'm coming!" Clary shouted. I decided not to move. I gasped for air. My skin felt like hot scalding water was being poured on it. And my whole body felt like it had been beaten to pulp.

"Whoa," a boy exclaimed. I could only see his shoes.

"Hurry up and heal me." I gasped.

"I don't have a Steele," the boy said apologetically and carried me. I swore in pain. "Sorry." He slowly walked to the house. I took a proper look at the boy. He had fair hair and his eyes were dark. I could say he was good looking. But I preferred dark haired boys... Like Raphael. I felt my face go hot at the thought of the vampire.

"What are you blushing for?" The boy smirked. I snapped to attention. I flushed when I realized he thought I was blushing because of him.

"I was just thinking about someone." I said hinting that it wasn't him. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything. He put me down on a sofa then went back outside.

"Eva, you're ok!" Clary bent over me, her hair falling down her shoulders. "Who carried you here?" I mumbled a boy but she didn't seem to hear. She was looking for something in her pockets.

"Where's my Steele,my Steele," she muttered. Blackwell appeared next to her. His face was delighted.

"That's what you get," he sniffed. I rolled my eyes.

"What is going on here?" It was Valentine. I stiffened, so did Clary.

"She tried to escape," Blackwell said.

"Tattletaler," I muttered. "I wasn't. I was just measuring how big my body was." Valentine studied my wounds.

"You're fine," Valentine said in disgust. "Go back to your rooms. Clary, come with me." She shot me an alarmed look. I tried to give an encouraging smile but I think I gave her the you're screwed look.

"Can I just stay here?" I whined. Blackwell scowled.

"Fine! Go look for your room yourself." He snapped and stormed off. I grinned and settled in the sofa. I can snoop around... After I recover.

 _Isabelle's POV_

"What are you doing" I gasped as the tall warlock bent over Alec.

"Here's a list of what I need," he said, handing me a list. "I need it fast." I looked at Simon. He nodded. If this is what I have to do to help Alec, I'll do it.

"I know a faerie who sells these," I nodded curtly and walked out the infirmary, Simon following me. I hoped Magnus would be able to keep Alec alive for enough time for us to bring the materials.

 _Luke's POV_

"Did you hear?" Gretel, my second in command ran up to me. "Valentine has the Mortal Cup."

"What?" I halted. Alaric nodded, seriously.

"The Downworlders said that Valentine is coming back and he has son and daughter with him. Together they'll over throw the Clave and the DownWorlders will be free." he said. I growled.

"They'll become extinct if Valentine gets what he wants." I muttered. They nodded. "I can only think of one place they might be in. Blackwells Island. Let's go there. Get ready for battle." I knew Clary would be there. Valentine must've kidnapped her when she had the Mortal Cup. But who was this son? Was Jonathan still alive? Impossible...

 _Clary's POV_

I stared at him. What did he say? I realized I had started breathing hard. It can't be true. No... Where's Jace?

"Welcome, daughter." Valentine smiled. I stepped back. No, Jace couldn't be my brother? Valentine couldn't be my father! Mom would never marry someone as bad as him. The door opened. Jace walked in. I stared at him. Did he know?

"Clary," he looked clean, as if he had just taken a bath. His hair was damp and he had changed his clothes. "You know?" He walked up to me. I looked at him then Valentine then back at him.

"No, you're Jonathan Christopher?" I whispered. He nodded. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?" He looked confused.

"Why are you so shocked?" He asked. He didn't know? I looked at Valentine. He looked like he was enjoying this.

"I-I'm Clarissa Morgenstern." My voice faded to a whisper. We couldn't be siblings. I would've felt something, maybe a bond. Jace looked shocked. He turned to Valentine, our father.

"Is it true?" He gasped. Valentine nodded, his face changing to sympathy.

"If I had known you both were developing feelings for each other-" he began. I felt a wave of anger.

"No," I interrupted. They looked at me surprised. "We're not siblings. You're lying. Only I am your child. Jace... He's a Wayland." I said.

"No, the Waylands have no connection to him." Valentine said coolly. Jace looked sick.

"You're lying," I murmured, but I already felt faint. I was already believing him. J.C. Jonathan Christopher. Jace...


	8. Lost Chance

_Eva's POV_

It was nightime. I felt less like a run over banana. I slowly got up. Black dots instantly spotted my vision. I blinked and took a step, dizzily. When it went away, I walked in a hallway where Valentine and Clary had went. Doors lined each side. There was a stair case at the end. I walked slowly, trying to listen to any sounds that came from the room. I heard Blackwell, he was talking with another man.

"What a spoiled brat. Ordering me around," Blackwell growled. There was a thud.

"She was just playing around. You know that." Another man sighed. I smiled in amusement and went upstairs. The staircase kept going but I walked down the second hallway. There were no sounds coming from this floor. I decided to open the doors as I walked past them. The last left door had a woman sleeping on a bed. There were wicked looking tools on the table next to her and she had tubes running up and down her arms. I hesitantly walked over to her. It must be Clary's mom, I realized.

"Clary's mom?" I whispered. She didn't stir. "Mom?" I gently shook her. She didn't wake. Valentine must've done something to her, I thought angrily. I'll just tell Clary her mom was put in a deep sleep and her Prince Charming would have to come to kiss her awake. "I'll be back with Clary. She's your daughter." I added in case she forgot then left, closing the door gently behind me. I went to the last door. It was filled with weapons. I looked behind me to check I was alone then went inside.

"Awesome," I whispered as I walked past the shelves that were loaded with weapons. I saw two long wicked looking seraph daggers. I took them and did a pose. It was just my size. I had a nice grip on it and it would be easy to put force in it. I gently pressed it against my palm. Immediately blood welled. I hissed in pain. "Ouch," I put the blades back and pressed the wound against my shirt. It was sharp. Very. I grinned. I couldn't wait to use them. I quickly wore my belt inside my pants, making it tight so it wouldn't fall off. Then I hung the daggers on it, hiding them under my pants. Good thing it was baggy. I tried walking around. I could feel the cold blades pressing against my thighs but it didn't cut through my pants or my skin. Smiling in satisfaction, I went up to the third floor. I recognized this floor. I saw my room and the room where we had transported to. I pressed my ear against it.

"We're siblings," it was Jace and he sounded shocked. What?

"You're mom, Clary's mom, abandoned you when you had just turned one." Valentine said, his voice silky.

"No!" Clary protested. "My mom thought you were dead, Jace. She even saw your bones. You're Michael's son. You're a Wayland." Jace and Clary were siblings? Oh man, but they like each other didn't they? This must be hard for them.

"Just a story. Your mom did abandon Jace when he was just a baby." Valentine said. I didn't think Clary's mom would do that. When I saw her, her face looked so loving. I wondered if my mom looked like that. Or did she abandon me as well?

I opened the door. They all turned to me.

"Eva?" Clary looked ashen. I stared at them. They didn't look alike. How could they believe this crap?

"You're lying Valentine," I snapped. He narrowed his eyes. There must've been something in my face which showed that I knew he was really lying.

"Go back to your rooms," he ordered Jace and Clary. "Our family reunion has been cut short." I stepped aside to let them go.

"You love to play with people's minds don't you?" I snarled. He scowled, all pretenses dropped.

"You are an embarrassment." He hissed. I was taken aback by the sudden anger in his voice. "I'm surprised you survived that long alone." He walked over to me, his face disgusted. "You're a sorry excuse for a Shadowhunter." I stared at him, trying to hide my hurt and surprise.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Clary is your daughter but Jace isn't." Valentine narrowed his eyes even more.

"And how do you know?" He asked. I didn't answer. To be honest, it was just a feeling. "Even Jace remembers having a sister. And Clary knows she has a brother." I kept silent. "Don't you ever speak to my children again. They don't deserve to even see a weakling like you." He hissed and roughly pushed me out of the room. "Go, leave. We don't want to see you again." He spat and shut the door in my face. I stared at it, shocked and hurt. I realized I had been breathing hard, my face was hot, and my fists were clenched.

"Eva?" I turned and saw Jace. He looked sad. "Maybe Dad's right. You should go." I stiffened. He gave a weak smile and went back into his room. Angry, I stormed downstairs. When I reached the second floor, I hesitated. Clary's mom was there. I desperately wanted a mom's love. I went to her room.

She was still lying there, unmoving except for the faint rise of her chest. I sat by her side and hesitantly took her hand. It was warm.

"Is Clary really Jace's sister?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Who was I kidding? I was basically intruding the family. "Do you know who my family is?" I asked hopefully. Maybe she had been best friends with my mom. Maybe they used to talk about what they'd call their children. I tried to imagine that. But nothing came. "Are they still alive?" I asked. No answer. Maybe they lost me in a demon battle. No, they wouldn't bring a baby. Maybe a demon had come and stole me. That was what happened in my memory. But could I trust it?

"How is it like to be in a family?" I whispered. "Do you get into fights? Do you help each other all the time? What's it like, to be living with people who love you?" I paused. I imagined a life living with people who'd protect me with their life. We'd get into rows but also make up later. I'd feel loved and content.

"I always imagined having an older brother and a younger sister." I felt slightly more relaxed. "I'd be comforting my sister while my brother protected us from the demons. But then, that meant more people suffering. Especially my family. So I feel glad that it's just me. I try to imagine having parents. A mother who would always comfort me and hold me when I cry in pain. And a father who would want the best for me. Always there to pick me up when I can't." I realized I had been crying.

"This should be on the news,"

I turned and saw the fair haired boy. I scowled.

"Why?" I snapped.

"A girl gets emotional while talking to a stranger who's in a coma." He suddenly looked apologetic. "Sorry." I ignored that.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I was bringing the Forsaken in," he looked over his shoulder. I caught the stench of them. "Heard there'll be an attack. Wanna join?" He offered.

"I'm not armed." I lied. He grinned.

"Don't play around, I saw you taking those daggers." He nodded to my pants. I flushed. "You should know better than to slice your hand with a dagger." He looked at my left palm. I had forgotten about that. "Here, let me rune you." He took out a Steele. I looked at him distrustfully. "Relax, I'm just putting a healing rune." I reluctantly let him put one on my arm. The pain started to face. I felt lighter, like when Raphael had healed me. Did he hear about what had happened? Or was he the one behind this attack? No, it must be the Clave. They would want the Mortal Cup back.

There was a scream then a howl. The boy grinned.

"It started," he walked to the window. "Ah, werewolves. My resources were correct." I thought about the pack which had broken into the hotel. Was it the same one? "I heard Father's old parabatai would be leading this pack. Lucian, was it?"

"Father?" I repeated. He turned to me, surprised.

"I thought you knew," he grinned. "Well, let it be our secret then." I stared at him. I could see the similarities between Clary and him. He walked past me. "I have to go now, back to Idris. A certain cousin I need to meet." He winked and left. I was lost for words. I knew Valentine was lying. I felt a sense of triumph. Betrayed by his own son. I looked at Clary's mom. Should I fight? I knew the Cup was with Valentine... Was it? I hadn't seen the Cup last time I went. I ran upstairs. Clary was outside in the hallway, looking frightened.

"Eva?" She gasped.

"Do you know where the Cup is?" I demanded. She shook her head. "The werewolves are attacking." I said. "We should escape with them." She hesitated. I remembered that she might be feeling divided loyalties. "Come on Clary." I walked to Valentine's room. She followed me.

"Jace!" She called. He hurried out of his room.

"What?"

"We're under attack. Come on, we have to get the Cup." I said impatiently and opened the door. Valentine was standing near a full body window. "Where's the Cup, liar?" I added. He looked at me. I saw pure fury in his face before he quickly hid it.

"It's in Idris," he said calmly. Did the boy take it with him? Or did Valentine make the travel by himself-

There was a howl and then a gray body shot out and stood in front of Clary. The wolf changed into a man.

"Luke?" Clary exclaimed. The man smiled at her.

"You should go now, while you can." He said. She shook her head stubbornly.

"We have to get the Cup." She insisted. Finally she remembered the Cup. I wonder if Jace being at her side had anything to do with that, I thought sarcastically.

"Jace, are you going to turn on me like your sister?" Valentine asked, his voice silky. I stared at Jace. He hesitated. I decided to give him the accusing eyes.

"You wouldn't," I snarled.

"He's my father," he said helplessly.

"He hits you," Clary burst. "He killed your pets." Valentine looked taken aback. So did Jace.

"He's our father, Clary." Jace raised his voice. Clary looked shocked. I wondered if my father was evil, would I still love him?

"Give the Cup, Valentine." Luke said, taking out a dagger. Valentine looked amused.

"It's in Idris, I already told my children." He said cooly. He looked at Luke's dagger. "I remember that. It had a pair." Jace took a dagger out. Valentine smiled. "Jace, you had it?"

"The Lightwoods let me have my privacy." He handed it to the man. Valentine turned it over, studying it.

"Too bad I don't have silver. Much more convenient to kill a werewolf with." He remarked.

"You'd kill your own parabatai?" I gasped incredulous. He stared at me hard. So did Luke, though he looked more surprised.

"Yes," Valentine said in a hard voice. "Watch me." And he lunged at the werewolf.

"Luke!" Clary screamed and rushed forward. Jace held her back. "Jace, let go of me, you back stabbing traitor." She yelled viciously, struggling to get out. Jace didn't let her go. I took out my daggers and held them ready. No Forsaken or Blackwell was coming up. I guess the werewolves were doing their job well.

Suddenly, Luke's dagger flew out of his hand.

"Here," I tossed my blade to him. He let it clatter to the ground, giving me a confused look then focused on Valentine.

"Eva, it's silver. Luke can't touch silver." Jace sounded amused. I flushed and quickly picked it up. I ran to Luke's dagger. Valentine grabbed my arm. I yelped and swung my right blade at his arm. He quickly let go of me and stepped back as I swung at him again. Luke had half transformed into a wolf and pounced on Valentine, claws out. The two men fell to the ground, wrestling. I wondered if I should stick my blade somewhere into Valentine when he was distracted. I inched closer, raising my dagger. Suddenly, it was plucked out of my hand from behind me. I gasped and whirled around.

"Jace!" I hissed furiously. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand," he said. "It was Hodge who tried to get the Cup."

"What do you know? You were knocked out the whole time." I said bitterly.

"You only came when it was all over." He retorted. I blinked, he was right. Did I miss something? I looked at Clary. She also looked confused.

There was a cry. I turned and saw Valentine pinning Luke down with an arm, poising his dagger to deliver the killing blow.

"Luke!" Clary started forward again. Jace grabbed her and looked at me,tense.

"Don't look " his voice was hoarse. I glared at him and threw my remaining dagger at Valentine. It was going straight to his heart. I knew it.

"Father!" Jace cried. Valentine ducked and looked at me in surprise.

"Jace, why did you tell him?" I rounded on the boy. "He is not your dam father!" I was angry. I could've killed him. We wouldn't be in this mess.

"He is," Jace said quietly.

"I'm proud of you son," Valentine said and sank the blade into Luke's stomach.

"Luke!" Clary shrieked as the werewolf convulsed in pain. Valentine got up and walked to us. Jace stared at Luke, horrified. Clary struggled out of his grip and rushed to the man, crying. I looked at Valentine, trying to put all my hatred in my stare. His eyes hardened when they landed me and he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Hey watch it," I snapped and jerked my arm out of his grip. "I already have a bruise there, thanks to you." He looked surprised. Then he slapped me. The force was so hard, i stumbled backwards, my cheek burning and my eyes tearing up.

"Father," Jace sounded shocked.

"She deserves it," Valentine hissed. Suddenly he stepped back. I turned back and saw Jace holding my dagger out in his direction.

"Don't hurt her," he said, his voice calm. I stepped away, nervous.

"Now you're betraying me?" Valentine raised an eyebrow. Jace stepped closer, his dagger close to Valentine's chest.

"I was never on your side," he snapped. When he saw my look he corrected himself. "I've realized your side is wrong."

"He's back on our side," I added, just in case Valentine didn't get the idea. Valentine growled but he didn't move.

"Take me to the Cup," Jace ordered. Something flickered in the man's face. Anger?

"Me too," Clary stood up. I hadn't realized that two wolf people had come in. They were bending over Luke.

"And me," I added. Valentine smiled.

"The whole family comes," he said.

"And me," I narrowed my eyes, he was completely ignoring me. I am so hurt... Not, just annoyed. He ignored me.

"We'll have to go in the portal." He gestured to a big mirror that hung on a wall across us. I frowned, funny I hadn't noticed it before.

"You might get hurt," Jace warned us, worriedly. "Wait for me." Clary shook her head. I glared at him.

"So sexist." I muttered. He opened his mouth to protest but then Valentine made a dash to the portal. Jace ran after him. One of the werewolves tackled him, crying in rage. It sounded like a woman. Valentine grabbed Luke's dagger from the floor and plunged it in the wolf's flank.

"Gretel!" A man cried out and attacked Valentine who was closer to the mirror now.

"Don't!" I yelled but Valentine quickly killed the second wolf as well. I froze in horror. This man was an absolute cold blooded killer. Jace caught up with him. Me and Clary followed, more slowly. We were right in front of the portal now. There was a house in a meadows land. I liked the look of that.

"Hey!" Jace snapped, pressing the blade against Valentine's chest. Valentine smiled.

"You won't be able to do it." He said. "You're too soft. Come on, kill me now." Jace didn't say anything, nor did he do anything.

"Jace, as much as I respect that the bad guy is your dad. I think you should kill him." I said. His hand was shaking. "Do you want me to do it?" He shook his head. Valentine shook his head in faint disgust.

"I knew it," then he stepped back, fading into the mirror. We could see him smiling at us. Then he raised a hand and threw something. A silver object flew at us, it shattered the mirror as soon as it went through.

I let out a gasp.

"Eva?" Clary looked at me worriedly. I slowly sank to my knees. I looked down. A knife was lodged in my chest. Pain racked my chest. I tried to take in a breath. It was painful.

"Oh no," Jace and Clary kneeled around me. "Are you okay?" Clary asked anxiously as Jace tried to take it out. I cried out in pain. Blood had already drenched my shirt. I knocked Jace's shaking hand away and pulled the dagger out, causing me to scream.

"Steele," I muttered. The darkness wasn't coming at all. Everything was too clear. I wanted to be relieved of the pain. Fast. "Steele!" I half screamed at them when they stared at me, confused. Jace shot up and left. Clary looked at my wound.

"You're bleeding so much," she whispered as she tried to press my big shirt against the wound.

"I'm dying?" I croaked.

"No," she said firmly. I looked at Luke. He was still.i wondered if he was dead. Even though he was a complete stranger, I still felt sad.

"Too bad," tears started to come, not quite falling yet. "I wanted to see them again. All those who sacrificed their lives for the good. I'm sure my family will be among them." I realized I had started crying.

"Eva?" Clary's voice had become fainter. Good, the darkness was starting to overwhelm me. I closed my eyes. "Eva!"

"I have the Steele."

"She's going. Hurry!"

I didn't want them to heal me. I wanted to see my family. They must be dead. If they were alive, they wouldn't have left me alone. They wouldn't have abandoned me. Now, I'll be reunited with them. I'll finally be able to see them. Peace filled me. Just as I started to slip away, I remembered one name. Raphael.


	9. Reunited

_Eva's POV_

I could hear voices. They were worried. Some were angry. I winced at how loud they were. I tried to move. I hadn't gotten full control over my body yet. I decided to focus on the voices. I wanted to see if they were gossiping about me.

"Is she ok? What happened?"

"Valentine threw his dagger at her."

"It hit her chest."

"She will be safe with us now."

I didn't recognize any of these voices. I forced my eyes to open. I saw that I was surrounded by people. I tried to focus on the closest one. Everything was blurry. I could see that a tall boy was bending over me, his dark eyes worried. Is he my brother? I wondered. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came. The boy gave a kind smile.

"Don't try to move, Eva." He said.

"Are you my brother?" I asked with some difficulty. My throat was so dry. He stiffened and the others looked at each other worriedly.

"Do you remember us?" A girl came into my view. I squinted at her. Her red hair fell around her shoulders in pretty curls. I tried to get up but she gently held me down. "Don't try to move," she advised.

"You're my family right?" I asked hesitantly. Another boy came.

"The only family you have here is your so called brother." He said, smiling. The first boy shook his head stiffly.

"I'm not her brother," he said.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. The sky looked so nice, a midnight blue with stars lighting it.

"Did you forget us, Eva?" The girl asked. I looked at her then at the first boy.

Suddenly it all hit me. I gasped in surprise and tried to get up. The boy held me down firmly.

"I- I thought I was dead," I whispered, horrified. How could I want that? I looked at Raphael. I recognized him now. Why did I think he was my brother? "I'm sorry, Raphael." I said. He nodded, though he looked rattled. I saw Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Lily. They all looked relieved. Except Lily.

"You remember us?" Clary asked. I nodded and tried to get up. This time no one stopped me.

"Clary,"it was Luke and he was in a car. Clary smiled at me, giving a quick glance at Jace then got in the car.

"Bye." She said. Jace stared at the car as it drove away then went inside the Institute. I realized that we were crowding around the Institute gate. I looked at Raphael.

"Eva, are you going to come back with us?" Lily asked. I was about to answer but I realized I had no answer. Now, after spending time with the Shadowhunters, I liked it. I was mortified by that. Lily looked guarded. "Eva?"

"Lily, she can't." Raphael said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, hurt.

"The demons attacked our place. They've been attacking us ever since you left." He avoided Alec's and Isabelle's eyes. Lily growled.

"Why?" I thought of all the friends I had made. "Was anyone hurt? Jasper? Rachel?"

"None are dead," Lily said curtly. "But some will be soon." I felt guilty. What have I done?

"It's not your fault Eva," Raphael said gently.

"It is," Lily snapped, glaring at me. "That's why you have to come back with us. Tell them you're with the Shadowhunters now. Or go back to the demons." I stared at her, shocked. I thought she had liked me at least a little.

"They should be knowing," I muttered.

"You don't need to do that," Raphael said. "We can handle it ourselves." He looked at Alec and Isabelle coldly. Then the two vampires disappeared.

"You alright?" Isabelle asked. I nodded. It hurt to know that Lily hated me. What did Raphael think of me? He rescued me and helped me to get better then I ditched him for his own enemies leaving him to deal with my problems.

"Don't listen to them, the Clave will handle their problem." Alec said as we walked back to the Institute. I imagined the hotel overrun with demons, who were torturing the vampires.

"We can go and help them," Isabelle offered. I shook my head. I could already see how the help would fail. I knew the vampires, especially Lily, would feel angry and reject us. Or the demons could overpower us since we only had five of us. They were able to hurt the vampires after all.

We stepped inside the birdcage like elevator and went upstairs. I hurried to my room, hungry. The bottle of animal blood would be on the bedside next to my bed... If no one meddled with it. I found it there and drank the contents quickly.

"Eva, do you want any sandwiches?" Alec popped his head in my room. I jerked around quickly, spilling some blood on the floor. I stared at the spilled blood, hardly breathing. There was silence. "You drink blood?" He walked over in two large strides and bent over the blood, dabbing his finger in it and smelling it. "That _is_ blood." He looked at me.

"I- I guess I have a liking to blood?" I was nervous. What was he thinking about me? Will he tell the others?

"No wonder you can live with them." He looked wary. "You're really a Shadowhunter?" I nodded. "And you won't drink our blood?" I opened my mouth, angry. He raised a hand, smiling. "I was joking, I know you won't." He got up, eyeing the blood. "You might want to clean that before the others come."

"You won't tell?" I was surprised. Something flickered in his face. I couldn't tell what it was.

"No," he gave a small smile and left, closing the door. I sighed in relief. Thank you Alec, I thought and hurriedly cleaned the blood with some tissues. No sooner than I finished wiping the floor, Isabelle came in without knocking. I froze, I still had the bloody tissues in my hand.

"Alec said you didn't want anything. Are you sure-" she stopped when she saw my hand. "Oh, periods?" She looked empathetic. "That's why Alec didn't want me to come. Poor boy. Poor you." She added when she saw my expression. I flushed, I was glad that Isabelle thought it was something else... Embarrassing as it was.

"Are you alright? Do you want any pills?" She asked. I blinked.

"Pills?"

"Yeah, if the pain is too much for you, the pills take the pain away." Isabelle explained.

"Oh, uh no thanks." I tried to give a convincing smile.

"Ok, call me when you need me." She nodded and left. I sighed for the second time and threw the tissues.

I decided to sleep early despite it being just seven.

 _ **"Tell me! In two days, who will win?" The man demanded, bringing the whip down on me. I screamed as it connected with my bloody skin. I frantically tried to focus my mind to fast forward. But only blurry images came. I couldn't concentrate.**_

 _ **"I can't," I sobbed. He growled and brought the whip down harder. I screamed and kept on screaming. My screams filled my ears.**_

 _ **Everything became dark. I could hear groans and gasps. I looked around. Suddenly, a wave of humiliation and fear washed over me. My skin prickled. What's going on? Is this a vision?**_

 _ **"Eva!" Raphael shouted angrily, his voice booming all around me. He shouted something else but I couldn't tell what it was. I was really curious now. Suddenly I felt a sense of relief. "Eva are you alright?" Raphael sounded gentle now.**_

I gasped and sat up. Isabelle was standing next to my bed.

"Is it hurting?" She asked. I blinked, confused. Then I remembered.

"No, I think it stopped." I added. "I'm going to the bathroom." I shakily got up and hurried to my bathroom. After a few moments of staring at myself in the mirror, I shouted. "Yeah, I was right."

"Ok," Isabelle said. "Breakfast is ready by the way."

"K, thanks," I said and continued to stare at myself. My hair was a mess of curls and there were dark shadows under my eyes. But then again, there never was a time when I didn't have dark circles. My eyes were big and they looked terrified. I could see the flecks of green in my gray eyes. You had to look really hard to see them. I wouldn't have known myself if I hadn't spent time staring at myself wondering if I was still sane or not.

I sighed and climbed back onto my bed. That had been a vision. The second part of my dream. But it was different. There were gaps in it and I couldn't see anything.

There was a knock.

"Yes?" I said in my pillow. Jace came in.

"Heard about the trouble," he said. I got up and looked at him. "I did a bit of snooping around and I know where the demons hide." I quickly caught on.

"So we can attack them in their hideout without letting the vampires know," I grinned. He nodded also smiling. "But they'll be too strong for us." I remembered.

"Peshawar," he waved that away. "I'm a prodigal. Everyone tells me that. We can handle them easily." I nodded uncertainly.

"Alec and Isabelle are coming right?" I asked. He nodded.

"After a lot of persuasion but they couldn't resist." He started to leave the room. "We should go to the weapons room. Get our stuff."

"Stuff?" I echoed as I followed him.

We found the siblings already inside.

"Your clothes, Eva." Isabelle said in disgust. I looked down at them.

"They're your clothes," I corrected.

"Not anymore," she said. "Come on, I need to get you new ones." She ushered me to her room which was nearby. "Here are some clothes that are too small for me." She gave a red shirt and black shorts along with some underclothes that I took, blushing. "Go to the bathroom and put them on. Just leave the old ones on the floor." I heard her leave the room. I quickly threw on my new clothes and went to the weapon room. Jace had gone down already.

"This jacket maybe?" Isabelle held out a black jacket which looked like what a punk would wear. "You're pretty light so it'll be easier for the demons to toss you in the air. Like last time." She added. I thought about Abbadon.

"I don't know, it might weigh her down." Alec said doubtfully.

"Hey," I said indignantly but I agreed with him. "I'll be fine with just a few daggers." I directed this to Isabelle.

"Oh, you want the ones that you took from Valentine?" She looked around and took out the two daggers I found in Valentine's weapon room.

"Yes," I grinned and took them.

"You'll need a belt." Isabelle added and handed me a black leather belt. I strapped it on and strung my daggers at the sides.

"One more just in case," Alec gave me another dagger. This was smaller but it looked sharp. I strung it on my right side, murmuring a thanks.

"Whoa, will those sneakers last?" Isabelle looked at my worn out nike sneakers. I shifted self consciously.

"They haven't failed me yet." I said. She nodded, unconvinced.

"Then let's go," Alec said.

Jace took us to an old subway station after putting a few runes on us. I admired the strength rune that was put on my left arm.

"I saw a Ravener here," he said softly. I felt hesitant to go inside the tunnel. It looked scary. I wasn't scared,don't get me wrong, I just didn't want to experience the same pain like last time.

"Even though it's day light, it'll still be safe for the demons," Alec said.

"So all we need to do is to drive them out in the sun or kill them," I said.

"And make sure no mundanes see," Isabelle nodded.

"Enough chitchat." Jace sounded excited. He looked excited to me. "Come on." He slowly walked inside, a sword glowing in his hand. I held my breath, my two daggers in my hands.

"Wait, why couldn't Clary come?" I asked suddenly. My voice echoed softly in the deserted tunnels.

"She's busy with Simon." There was something in Jace's voice which made me silent.

"Shadowhunters, here?" a booming voice echoed all around us.

"How cocky of them," another said. I looked around. There were dark figures which were moving slowly. The stench of the demons hit me. A dark shape started to form and it loomed over us.

"A nice feast," it hissed. I gasped in surprise. It was big and it resembled a dragon with it's wings and tail which had thick spikes on them.

"A Dragonidae demon," Alec hissed in surprise. "I thought they were extinct."

"It said they're almost extinct." Jace reminded him.

"They're pretty rare," I said remembering the man and the woman's conversation when I was still living with the demons. "Only four or five left, I think."

"Great," Isabelle muttered as more demons came. I counted around five demons not including the dragon demon.

"I knew they were too powerful," I said half to myself.

"Hey, why so down?" Jace sounded cheery then he charged at the dragon demon.

"Jace!" Alec cursed and ran after his parabatai. Isabelle and I attacked the smaller demons. Isabelle quickly cut of a demon's arm with her whip. I made a big gash in another's body then cut of it's head. It started folding in itself. I hurried to another. Isabelle was also working on the second. The demon swung at me. I ducked, my heart yammering in my chest.

"Eva!" Isabelle warned me. I turned and saw another demon behind me. I barely had time to lodge my left blade in it's head before it hit me. I was thrown at the end of the tunnel, hitting the muddy ground twice, mud splattered all over me. The force jarred me and I realized I had bitten my tongue and my cheek. I got up shakily, holding up my remaining dagger. My other blade had fallen to the ground where the demon used to be. Another demon towered over me. I stabbed it several times in the chest and kicked it out onto the sunny ground. It hit the cement and wailed before disappearing. I turned around to see the battle. Isabelle was dealing with the last smaller demon. Jace and Alec were still on their feet, fighting the dragon demon. Alec was shooting arrows at it while Jace wove around, stabbing it and taunting it.

I grabbed my other blade and joined the fight. I drove my left blade through the tail into the ground. The demon screamed and it's tail thrashed free, wildly. I gasped as it hit me. I stumbled and fell to the ground. Pain filled my face. I got up and took my blades. Isabelle was using her whip to create long gashes on it's torso.

Suddenly, Jace cried out and he was thrown to the wall.

"Jace," Alec exclaimed. "The building, now!" He shouted, running to the fallen boy. Isabelle gave one last lash and ran to the door that was almost hidden in the shadows of the tunnel. I glanced at the dragon and followed the others. Jace and Alec were already running up the stairs.

"It's too strong." Isabelle gasped.

"Naw, don't give up." Jace huffed as they reached the highest floor.

"This is a bad idea, going in here." I said. Alec opened his mouth to protest but then a thick black spike shot up from the floor, sending wood everywhere.

"Run!" Jace shouted. My face stung as the wood hit my bare skin. I started running to a nearby desk. Suddenly, another spike shot up from under Jace and dragged him down. He yelled in shock and disappeared.

"Jace," Isabelle cried out and looked down the new hole Jace had made. There was a scream and then everything fell silent.

"Jace?" Isabelle called as we ran down to the ground floor. We found him lying on a pile of metal scraps, grinning. His sword was still in his hand and they were both covered in black ooze.

"I ran my sword through it, easy as pie." He got up, wincing in pain.

"Easy there," Alec rushed to his side and started doing a healing rune. I felt relieved. We had made it in one piece. I saw that we were all covered in the black ooze and mud.

"We should hurry back. Mom's coming today." Isabelle said.

"You don't need a rune?" I asked. She grimaced and shook her head.

We got back to the Institute, tired but happy. I felt sore, I didn't have any injuries except for a few bruises which could be easily dealt with a healing rune. We had just gotten off the elevator when we bumped into a woman.

"You're back." She said in a cold voice. I stopped and stared at her. She had Isabelle's long dark hair and Alec's pretty blue eyes. She looked over us.

"Mom!" Isabelle hugged her, Alec following. Jace looked frozen. I stood there awkwardly.

"Jace," she said cooly. "Meet me at the Library." And then she left.

"Mom," Isabelle protested but she had gone.

"Save it, Isabelle," Jace said warily and went to his room. I went to mine, eager to change into new clothes.

As I was showering, Isabelle came into my room.

"Your clothes are here," she said.

"Thank you," I raised my voice to be heard.

When I got ready, hair brushed and clothes fitted to my size, Isabelle came into my room, worried.

"Have you seen Jace?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He's gone," Isabelle said. "We don't know where he went. Mom won't tell us anything! It's not his fault. We were all in it together. Why is she so hard on him?" Her voice rose to a wail.

"Maybe it's because of his father," I said hesitantly. She shook her head.

"No, Dad is his father not Valentine."

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

"I don't know, " Isabelle shook her head in despair.

"Did he leave after he spoke to your mom?" I asked slowly. She nodded. "Maybe she said something which made him angry so he left. Or maybe she told him to leave."


	10. Peek of the Past

_Eva's POV_

"Jace," Isabelle gasped and threw her arms around the blonde boy. "What happened?"

"He got in trouble with Luke's pack." Clary grumbled. I smiled while Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Luke," he said instead. "You're here." The man nodded.

"I need to see Maryse,"

We went upstairs to the office where Mr. Hodge used to stay. Alec and Isabelle's mom was there and so was Raphael? I stared at him, hardly breathing. It was something that always happened to me when I saw him. No idea why. Maybe I'm allergic to him.

"Raphael?" I exclaimed. He looked at me, startled.

"Eva," he gave a small smile.

"I thought vampires couldn't come inside the Institute," Clary said.

"They can't," Jace nodded coolly to Raphael who returned it with another cold nod.

"Raphael's a projectile," Maryse said. She frowned when she saw Luke. "Alec, no mundanes are allowed-"

"No Maryse," Luke stepped forward. Now, she recognized him, her eyes widening.

"Lucian?" She whispered.

"Luke," he corrected her.

"My work is done," Raphael spoke, addressing Maryse. She nodded and he started to fade. I caught his eye and mouthed hotel, he nodded.

"Um, I need to go," I excused myself. Isabelle grinned at me. I felt my face go hot as I left the room.

I took my two daggers and hurried outside. I knew my way to Taki's Diner and I knew my way to the Hotel from there. It was late in the afternoon. I wondered why Raphael was staying up so late. Or maybe he got up early. I smiled slightly at the thought of how backwards the vampires sleeping schedule is compared to ours.

When I reached the Hotel Dumort, I saw a dark abnormal shape in the shadows of the garbage bins. I realized it was a Ravener when I hesitantly walked up to it. It snarled at me. I gasped and jumped back, quickly throwing my dagger at it. The demon wailed as the blade lodged itself in the Ravener's body. It started to disappear. I picked up my blade which was now covered in thick black ooze.

"Eva," Raphael called from the hidden doors of the Hotel. I hurried over to him, my heart pounding at the shock.

"The demons are still attacking?" I asked when we walked inside. There was no one out in the main room.

"I appreciate that you helped in killing the dragon demon," Raphael said softly. We went up to his room. It was dark because of the drawn curtains and the heavy sheets that covered the windows. I felt slightly embarrassed that he knew.

"You know?" I avoided his eyes. Well it didn't change anything since he never looked at me since we went inside.

"I'm glad you did," he said shortly as if he wasn't used to expressing gratitude. "The attacks haven't been coming as much and we're able to handle the others more or less." I nodded.

"I'm glad," now he looked at me with faintly veiled curiosity.

"Why did you do that? Why did they do that?" He asked. I sat on the bed and leaned back on my palms.

"You guys helped me since you rescued me from them, why wouldn't i?" I was mildly surprised. He didn't think I was that mean did he? "Alec and Isabelle understood... And Jace just wanted a fight but I think he knew how much I cared."

"That's... Unusual." He looked like as if he couldn't wrap his mind around it. I laughed softly.

"So why are you up so early?" I changed the subject.

"A werewolf came and woke me. He accused me of killing Joseph." He paused hesitant.

"And?" I prompted.

"We argued then he left and I called Maryse." He said.

"Argued? You mean you both got into a scuffle?" I asked.

"Scuffle?" He repeated.

"A fight," I explained.

"If that's what you call it," he went over to pour himself a drink. "Do you want?" He offered.

"Yes please," I nodded. He came back with two glasses. As we were drinking, a thought occurred to me. "Doesn't your fangs come out when you drink blood?" I asked. He nodded, still drinking. "So how can you drink out of a glass? Isn't that uncomfortable?" Raphael set down his now empty glass, grinning. Blood dripped from his incisors that were barely poking out.

"I can control it. Like I said, I have a great amount of self control." He took our cups.

"Yeah, yeah," I lay on the bed, stretching.

"So, you obviously want to stay with them now," I couldn't detect anything in his voice. He came over and sat next to me. I felt guilty.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it's fine," he said in a surprisingly light tone. "I knew you couldn't resist the Shadowhunter life." Another wave of guilt came over me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"It's fine," he turned to look at me. I reluctantly met his eyes. "It was stupid of us to think that we could keep you from that." I was confused. I had never talked about avoiding being a Shadowhunter even though I had planned never to be one.

"Who's we?" I asked cautiously. He looked hesitant.

"Me and Magnus." He said reluctantly.

"Magnus?" I stared at him. There was a silence. Finally I said slowly. "So why were you both discussing about my future?" There was another silence. "Did you know me in the past? Are you related to me? Is that why you wanted the others to not hurt me?" I tried to think clearly. He's a vampire. He couldn't possible be a direct relative. Maybe my cousin? Great great great great uncle?

"No," he said finally. "I'm not related to you in any way." I felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. Why was I happy? I wanted a family. Raphael could have been my family.

"Then, a close friend?" I tried. He shook his head. "Can you please explain?" I asked, frustrated.

"I don't know what happened before I found you on the streets." He began.

"On the streets?" I gasped. Did my family really abandon me?

"You were only around four." Raphael said. I sat up, curious. "I took you to Magnus and he said that I had to keep you since no one would."

"No one?" I squeaked. Had I been that bad?

"I panicked so Magnus took me in with you." He looked slightly embarrassed. "He looked through your mind and said we had to keep you from the Clave."

"Why?" I asked softly. Did my family do something illegal?

"If the Clave found you, they'd kill you or keep you under restraint. Maybe even try to get information from you." He said. I sucked my breath in sharply. What had happened in my past?

"Why would they do that? What did I do?" I murmured.

"You didn't do anything, Eva." He said. "This isn't your fault. It's not a child's fault for being born to their family."

"What does that mean?"

"If what Magnus saw is correct, then your Valentine's child as well," he looked at me seriously. I felt light headed. What? So my family did abandon me? I thought about how Jace must've felt when he had to choose a side. Nothing had changed for me. Unlike Jace, I knew what Valentine was really like and I knew he had abandoned me.

"Eva?" Raphael put a hand over mine. "What do you want to do?" I'm glad he didn't ask if I was ok or how it wasn't my fault.

"It doesn't matter if the Clave finds out. He abandoned me when I was four. I don't know anything about him." I said determinedly. "I won't be any help to them." He nodded, doubtful.

"You know what they're doing to Jace right?" He asked.

"They don't trust him," I nodded. "But that's because he had lived with Valentine."

"Eva, you know that means Jace and Clary are your siblings." Raphael said. I stared at him. I hadn't thought about that.

"They are?" I gaped at him. I thought about the times when I imagined having a younger sister and an older brother. Now I had both along with a father even though he was evil. "No," I shook my head. "Jace and Clary aren't siblings."

"How do you know?" Raphael didn't sound doubtful in fact, I thought that maybe he already knew and he wanted to know how I knew as well.

"This boy said," I trailed off, realizing how unconvincing it sounded. I didn't even know his name!

"This boy?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know his name," I muttered. A memory hit me. "But he said he was Valentine's son." Raphael nodded slowly.

"He could be."

"No, he might be messing with me." I shook my head. Why would Valentine lie about that? It didn't make sense. Jace did look like Valentine in terms of their demeanor. Cocky... But who was I to judge? I hardly knew either of them.

"I think I'll go back to sleep." Raphael said. "Do you want me to drop you off?" I smiled.

"Nah, you can't come out anyways. I'll nap with you."

"Nap," he said in a disdained voice. "I always felt like it was a term only meant for babies." I laughed and settled on the bed properly. He hesitantly lay down next to me though he made sure there was a comfortable distance between us. It wasn't hard since the bed was a king sized, he had told me, and we both were skinny.

"Tell me stories about how I was like when I was a baby." I mumbled.

"I had to take care of you most of the times while Magnus worked with his clients." He paused. "Magnus did the cleaning." I laughed.

"With magic right?"

"Yeah." Raphael nodded. "Was I a fussy baby?"

"You ate everything you were given," Raphael smiled. "You were very obedient, thankfully. Never cried much, never tried to hit us or throw fits."

"I was an angel," I finished, grinning.

"I suppose so," Raphael was also grinning then he was serious. "We found out why you were like that after sometime."

"How?"

"It was when Magnus came back from work, furious. One of his clients had cheated him with a whole lot of money." Raphael paused, probably remembering. "You asked if he was angry and he said yes. Then you asked him to not hit you."

"What?" I stared at him. Raphael turned to face me, his head resting on his arm.

"We were shocked. Magnus most of all. And he asked you why would you think that. And you said, daddy does that when I'm naughty or when he's mad." I listened in silence. "So we knew." Raphael yawned.

"Wow," I lay on my back, staring at the cracked ceiling.

"We never spoke about it again but we were careful not to be angry around you after that." Raphael paused then added. "Which was hard since me and Magnus argued a lot. He brought in a lot of dates, I brought Jasper and Lily." There was silence.

"Why did Valentine abandon me?" I asked. There was more silence. "Raphael?" I turned my head. He was looking at me intently.

"I don't know." He said finally.

When I decided to go back, it was midnight and I had been currently chatting with the same vampires around the poker table.

"You're leaving? Now?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Sorry," I said. I wasn't sure how the vampires felt about having a Shadowhunter come in and out whenever she liked.

"Fine, next time I'll win." He grinned and sat back down.

"Let's see," I laughed and walked to the door.

"Going?" Raphael appeared next to me. I nodded. "I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to do that," I said quickly, my cheeks going red. He shrugged.

"The demons are still out there. If you need a quick exit I'll help you." He said while holding the door out for me.

"And on your way back?" I asked, walking past him.

"I can manage." Was all he said.

"Are we going by the bike or walking?" I asked.

"Someone stole my bike," Raphael said gloomily. I laughed.

"Oops, I should have stopped Jace." I said. "He crashed in a parking lot somewhere." Raphael nodded.

"What did you do with the Shadowhunters so far?" He asked.

"I fought against some demons," I said, earning some looks from passing people. "Went to Valentine's house." I shrugged. "Not much. You?"

"Fought a few demons and a werewolf. Nothing much either." Raphael shrugged as well. I laughed. "You got a few runes." He nodded at my arms. I held up my right hand where a rune was then looked at my arms.

"Protection rune, healing rune, speed, another protection." I pointed at each rune. I realized that Raphael might not want to listen to these things. "What about you guys? Are the werewolves giving you a hard time?"

"It should be cleared soon." Raphael nodded. "A fey and a warlock was found, drained of blood. A werewolf was attacked but the attackers ran off."

"I bet it's Valentine," I said. He nodded.

"Possibly. When a wolf and a vampire has been found, drained of blood, you can expect something bad to happen." He said.

"He has the Mortal Cup." I said.

"I heard about that,"

"Maybe he'll try to get the other Mortal Instruments as well." I suggested.

"If that's so," Raphael sounded to be deep in thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. The rest of the trip was less serious. We talked about ourselves and what we liked. When we reached the Institute, I turned to Raphael.

"See you sometime?" I asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked. I nodded. I suddenly realized that i might never see him again. The Clave will definitely have to be told before they found out from someone else or else I'd be found suspicious. What happens after that, all depends on how they'd react. Maybe they'd just keep an eye on me. But then I wouldn't be able to visit the Hotel Dumort. The worst that could happen is if they took me back to Idris and keep me there. I still wouldn't be able to see Raphael either. I think Raphael realized that as well because he was awfully quiet.

"Are you going to miss me?" I teased. "I am an irresistible angel. You said so yourself."

"I said you were an angel when you were young." He smiled.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a demon now? Those ugly smelly creatures?"

"No," he said hastily, looking alarmed. I laughed softly.

"I know what you mean," I waved it away.

"No, you don't." He said quietly. We stared at each other like that. Standing on the steps of the Institute in the cold night. I was on the step higher than his so it evened our height. His angelic face was flushed and his dark hair was tousled. My eyes flickered lower to his lips then back to his eyes. I caught him doing the same thing. I smiled, we were on the same page then. I closed my eyes and leaned in.

I still felt hot even though me and Raphael had kissed half an hour ago. Isabelle, Alec, and Clary had caught us. They were on the way to help the Silent Brothers' distress call when they found us just on their doorstep. I still remembered Raphael's face, happy and something else that I hadn't seen on him before.

"So, you're dating Raphael?" Alec broke the silence. I blushed.

"No," I said quickly. "That was our first time"

"You should date him," Isabelle piped up. "We could all see how love struck you both were." I blushed even harder.

"I don't know," I mumbled. We had reached the gate. Alec cut his palm and dripped his blood on the ground. I stared at it. A beautiful color, red.

"Eva, you ok?" Isabelle asked. I froze and quickly looked away but Alec had already seen me.

"Are you scared of blood?" Clary asked. It was the first time she had spoken.

"No, I just watching." I shook my head. The gates opened and we walked inside, Clary leading the way. I immediately caught the stench of blood and dead bodies.

"What the-" Alec gasped as we saw the dead bodies of the Silent Brothers that littered the hallway.

"Dead," I whispered. A few bodies had their limbs torn out. Some necks were broken. Clary burst forward and ran down the stairs that led to a heavy door.

"Clary?" Isabelle started. The red head was furiously drawing a rune on the door. Suddenly, the door creaked and it flew up the stairs. Isabelle yelped as she ducked. Alec and I hurried to them. Clary was kneeling next to an unconscious Jace. My brother and sister, I thought. Jace stirred.

"Jace? Are you ok?" Clary gasped. He nodded, wincing. Alec came over and drew a healing rune on his right wrist.

"Thanks," Jace muttered and slowly got up. He leaned heavily against the wall.

"The Silent Brothers are dead." I said finally. He looked at me, surprised.

"All?" He walked painfully to the stair ways, Isabelle in the lead.

"What happened?" Clary asked. Jace shook his head.

"He left me with the-"

"Guys," Isabelle gasped. I hurried to her side and froze. I was faintly aware of the others milling around us. Around twenty Shadowhunters were there in the cemetery, armed. I caught sight of Maryse.

"Those are my children." I heard her say.

"Why are you here?" A man asked.

"We answered the distress call since no one else was there." Alec answered steadily.

"They're dead." Jace said.

"Are there any alive?" Maryse had come forward as well.

"Not that we saw off." Jace said.

"There might be survivors. Go check." A woman ordered. "Jace, do you know who did this?"

"Valentine," he muttered.

"And why?"

"He wanted the Mortal Sword."

"Convenient isn't it? We were going to test you with the sword but your father happens to steal it just before that happens." The woman said in an icy tone. Jace glared at her. He said something else but I wasn't listening. I watched the woman, worriedly. She was the Inquisitor. She'd be the one who'd deal out my charges. How would I tell her? Should I tell her? Hey, yeah I'm also Valentine's daughter but he abandoned me when I was four so I'm completely useless to you. No... Hey, I'm Eva Morgenstern. Yes, Valentine's daughter. The good thing is that he abandoned me and the last time I saw him, he said his children didn't deserve to see a weakling like me. Yep, he hates me and I hate him too. Glad we could sort that out.

"You!" The Inquisitor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. She was staring at me. I froze. I should tell her now.

"Um, I need to tell you something," I began.

"We'll talk later." She narrowed her eyes. Before I could say anything else, she stalked away. When I turned to the others, Magnus was doing something magicky to Jace.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm going to be Jace's new roommate." Magnus smiled, showing glittery teeth. I stared at him. He was the one who helped raised me. "Something wrong, Eva?" The tall warlock raised an eyebrow. I blinked and hastily shook my head.

"No,"

He grinned. "One day, we should have a chat. A nice one, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah,"

"What's going on between you two?" Alec demanded. Magnus looked at me, I shrugged.

"I'll explain later. Meanwhile, you'll have to help get Jace settled with me." Magnus helped a dizzy looking Jace up.

"Eva, why did the Inquisitor want to talk to you?" Clary asked. I smiled at her.

"Cos I'm a Morgenstern."


	11. Telling the Truth

**Sorry for the delay :/ I wanted this chapter to be long. Hope you like it :s**

 _Eva's POV_

"Eva, Alec's going to see Jace," Isabelle called from outside my room.

"Coming!" I hurried out and followed the dark haired boy to the elevator. I realized how awkward it was. He was the only one who knew I drank blood. What did he think of me? It was obvious he didn't think highly of DownWorlders. Especially vampires.

"Is there anything wrong with Jace?" I asked.

"No, just dropping by." He replied.

"Ok," there was some more silence.

"Are you and Raphael dating?" Alec asked suddenly. I blushed.

"No," I said then added. "Not yet, maybe." He nodded.

"You're not the only one who dates DownWorlders." He said. I gave a him a look.

"You are too," I said. He looked startled. I laughed. "I know the way you two look at each other." I fought the urge to tell him that the warlock he was dating had taken care of me until I was thirteen.

"We don't," Alec said indignantly. I smiled. His cheeks were red so I knew I was right.

We reached the building but Alec didn't go up the stairs.

"We're waiting for Clary and Simon." He explained.

When they came, we hurried to the apartment. Magnus immediately opened the door smiling broadly at us.

"How is Jace?" I asked as we walked in.

"Annoying," Magnus said at once. "Thinks he owns this place. He always rearranges my place. How stuck up." I laughed.

"He likes things neat," Clary smiled. We went into a room where Jace was watching TV.

"This is so boring." He complained.

"Too bad." Magnus shrugged. He snapped his fingers and a large round table appeared with six chairs around it. "Have a seat." He said as cups appeared.

"Cool." I grinned and took a seat between Jace and Magnus.

"What happened at the Silent City?" Clary asked Jace.

"Valentine came," he said grimly. "He took the Sword and said he wouldn't tell me about my plan until I was trustworthy."

"How come no one helped the Silent Brothers? What happened to the distress call?" Magnus looked at Alec.

"They were all at the park. A DownWorlder had been murdered." Alec said.

"The Faerie was drained of blood." Magnus got up muttering something about blood. I watched him, wondering if he had the same ability as me. I was faintly aware of Simon asking a question which Jace answered in a perfectly serious voice.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"A dream." Magnus frowned. "Blood from all four races of DownWorlders..." He opened a green book. "He has the Mortal Cup and Maellartach- Ah, he's trying to do the Infernal Conversion."

"The what?" Clary frowned.

"A Ritual," Magnus explained. "Valentine wants to change the alliance of the Mortal Instrument to a demonic power."

"To gain control over the demons." Jace realized. Magnus nodded. Suddenly, Alec's phone rang causing Clary to spill her coffee. Simon took her burned wrist and kissed it.

"All better," he smiled. Clary looked shocked, Jace was obviously furious.

"Use the stele. Practice." He passed her the stele.

"No," she gave it back.

"So you found out?" Magnus asked, distracting me from the drama that was playing out in front of me.

"About you and Raphael? Yeah." I nodded. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about the demons." He said, no excuse or anything.

"Nah, it's fine. It made me who I am now." I replied.

"And what's that?" Magnus narrowed his eyes. I hesitated.

"At least I'm tougher now. I know what real pain is." I mentally kicked myself when Magnus winced.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry that was Mom," Alec came back.

"Did you tell her?" Clary asked.

"She's going to tell the Inquisitor." His phone rang again. "Sorry, it's Isabelle." He left the room again.

"So this means that Valentine needs a werewolf and a vampire's blood." Simon nodded.

"Yeah, he already failed with Joseph." I remembered.

"I should go check Luke's." Clary rose.

"No," Alec came back. "Isabelle wants us to meet the Queen of the Seelie Court."

"Who's that?" Clary asked.

"Fairy queen," Jace frowned.

"She'd never let us." Magnus snorted.

"It seems that Isabelle has a connection with them. Anyways, it's the Queen who wants to meet us." Alec sat down again.

"Absolutely no," Jace said firmly.

"It's not a good idea to ignore the Queen," Magnus said thoughtfully.

"They're dangerous," Jace exclaimed.

"We could get information from them," Alec pointed out. "We have to go."

"Clary can't go without me," Jace said stubbornly. "I know all of you can fight, even Eva." We stared at him, shocked.

"Jace." Clary gasped.

"You can go if you want to," Magnus nodded.

"Really?" Simon scowled.

"In the contract, he may leave for a few hours if another Shadowhunter takes his place." Magnus smiled faintly.

"What? Who'll do that?" Jace demanded.

"I can stay," I volunteered meekly.

"No, I'll stay," Alec said.

"What? So it's not important to go now?" Jace narrowed his eyes. Alec avoided our eyes.

"Eva and Alec can stay," Magnus decided.

"Isabelle will be waiting by the Turtle Pond." Alec said.

As they started leaving the apartment, Magnus reminded Jace to not get himself killed. Jace only grinned.

"So how do you two know each other?" Alec looked at us. Magnus shot me a glance.

"Alec," I began. "I'm Jace and Clary's sister." He stared at me. "I'm a Morgenstern."

"Does the Inquisitor know?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell her." I felt slightly worried. Did the Inquisitor recognize me?

"And what does that have to do with Magnus?" Alec asked.

"You can tell," I mumbled.

"Raphael found her on the streets." Magnus began. He told Alec the same thing Raphael had told me. Except the part when they found out that Valentine had hit me.

"I hope they won't find you a threat." Alec said. I nodded.

"Magnus, can I talk with you in private?" I felt bad for excluding Alec but he seemed to understand. When he left, I turned to him.

"Why did Valentine abandon me?" I asked. Magnus shook his head.

"I do not know, that is up to Valentine to tell you." He said. I studied his face, suspicious, but he seemed genuine.

"Ok," i said finally.

"Alec, you can come back." Magnus called. The dark haired boy came with a cup of coffee. "No coffee for me?" The warlock assumed a hurt tone.

"Just snap your fingers," Alec snapped but he was smiling.

"So hurt," Magnus said. I smiled. A wave of dizziness came. I blinked and got up. "Where are you going?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I want to sleep." I said truthfully. I wanted to meet Raphael so I needed lots of sleep to keep awake. Magnus seemed to know that as well.

"If you want to meet Raphael that bad," he sighed theatrically and waved his hand to a door. "The bed is over there." I nodded, my face red.

"Thank you," I went inside. It was a small room with just a bed in it. The curtains were drawn causing the room to be dark. I kicked off my shoes and got on the bed, feeling nauseus.

When I woke up I saw Magnus and Alec bending over me.

"What's wrong?" I was surprised by how dry my throat was.

""I was checking on you when I found you sleeping on the floor." Magnus said.

"So?" I tried to get up but I felt too weak.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" He asked. I tried to think back but my mind was hazy.

"Last night," I remembered. Magnus frowned.

"Not counting blood." He said. I looked at Alec, confused.

"You told him." I realized.

"You're underweight, Eva. You haven't been eating since you came to us." He glared at me. I shook my head,weakly.

"I'm not going to eat," I whispered. "It tastes terrible."

"Too bad," Magnus snapped his fingers. A plate appeared with sandwiches on it. "If you don't, you'll die and you won't see Raphael." He said. I grumbled but finally sat up to eat. I took a sandwich, my arm feeling like jelly. I took a breath and bit into in it and with some difficulty, swallowed it. Immediately I felt nauseous and I vomited. Alec looked green as my vomit went all over the bed.

"Alec, you can go," Magnus said as he waved a hand. Alec left without protest.

It was an hour later when I managed to finish three sandwiches. Magnus had been surprisingly patient.

"Feeling better?" Alec asked. He was sitting on one end of the couch, watching TV. I nodded, embarrassed. I sat on the other end of the couch.

"You did well," Magnus said, coming in. I kept my eyes on the TV. I felt better but it wasn't something I was planning to do in a while.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Alec asked. I stayed silent while Magnus listed the possibilities that could have happened to them.

When it was evening, I left for the Hotel Dumort. I was slightly nervous how Raphael would act around me now.

"Eva!" A girl called. It was Kylie and Jamie was following her. "Where were you?" They caught up with me. I smiled.

"Hi," I felt awkward. Do they hate me?

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm with the Shadowhunters now," I said.

"Oh," the werewolves grinned at me. "Cool, at least you smell better now." Jamie said.

"Jamie," Kylie smacked him on the back. He yelped in pain. "Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Hotel." I said sheepishly.

"Oh," Kylie wrinkled her nose.

"You decided to meet the vampires but not us?" Jamie sounded hurt.

"I didn't know where to meet you," I hoped I didn't hurt their feelings.

"Fine, we'll leave you to the vampires." He spat. I stared at him. I never thought Jamie was capable of having hard feelings. Kylie was silent.

"Sure, nothing changed in my plans anyways." I retorted and stalked away.

I reached the Hotel, nervous. Was things going to be awkward around me and Raphael now? I could hear the faint sounds of laughter. I went inside.

"Eva, come here!" Rachel waved me over to the poker table. I grinned, relieved, and went over.

"Have you seen Raphael?" I asked as I sat down. Jasper smiled slyly at me.

"Heard that you both went on a date," he said. "At night." I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" I looked up to where Raphael's bedroom was. The door was closed.

"I'm his best friend." Jasper grinned.

"He was just dropping me off," I looked at my cards. I hoped my face wasn't red.

"You're blushing," Connor exclaimed.

"I'm flushing," I corrected.

"It is cold." Rachel came to my aid. I nodded. Thank you Rachel. They let it drop though Jasper kept giving me knowing looks. I tried to avoid looking at him.

"Eva,"

I looked up and saw Raphael standing behind my chair. I felt my cheeks go red. I stood up quickly.

"What, going already?" Rachel looked surprised.

"Let them be," Jasper grinned. I glared at him then followed Raphael to his bedroom.

"Valentine's trying to do the Infernal Conversion." I told him. He nodded.

"To control the demons," he said. I sat on his bed as usual. I have no idea why I always do that.

"I went to Magnus today," I said.

"Why?"

"Just to meet Jace. They went to see the Fairy Queen. Apparently she wanted to talk to them."

"Oh really?" He sat on the ground, across me, cross legged. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at me. I nodded.

"Unusual huh?" There was an awkward pause. "Jasper thinks we're dating." I burst out. My cheeks went hot. Why did I just say that, I thought, mortified. Raphael looked startled. I saw that his cheeks were pink. I did not know that vampires still had enough blood in them to blush.

"He might have seen us." Raphael muttered, his eyes anywhere but my face. There was another awkward silence.

"So are we?" I asked hesitantly. I was really nervous. He looked at me. I could see he was nervous as well. Huh, since he was immortal I thought he had experience in dating.

"I'd like us to," he grinned. I blushed. He didn't sound nervous at all. He stood up and bent over me. I had to tilt my face to see him properly. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. He moved closer until we were both on the bed. For the first time, I felt at peace like as if there were no worries in the world. I smiled.

There was a crash and a scream. We sat up, startled.

"What's that?" I whispered. He got up, running a hand through his tousled hair. I followed him to the balcony.

The vampires were swarming around the door. Lily and Jasper along with some older vampires were shouting at them. Raphael tensed and he jumped over the balcony. I caught sight of a boy who was screaming. He was obviously not a vampire.

"Stop it!" I shouted and ran down the stairs. Raphael was already tearing the vampires off the boy.

"Guys!" Jasper shouted when he got elbowed on the face. Blood poured out of his nose.

"Stop," Raphael ordered. I saw that he had jumped back on the balcony railing, holding the limp boy who was bleeding. "You can't have him."

"Why? He trespassed."

"We're allowed to,"

"He's the Shadowhunters'. We can't have war against them now." Raphael turned around. I hurried up to him. He was at the window, opening it.

"We're taking him to the Institute?" I asked. He nodded and threw him down. I gasped.

"He's dead." Raphael said. "At least he's close to." I glared at him.

"You mean you think he's going to Turn into a vampire?" I asked. He got on the ledge and jumped down.

"Yes," he said, landing lightly on his feet like a cat. I jumped out of the window. Again my heart felt like it was traveling up my throat. I never felt the impact as Raphael caught me easily.

"I got a new demon bike," he said, setting me down. I felt unsteady on my feet. He picked up the boy. I looked at him closely as we walked to the bike.

"Simon," I recognized him.

"Rat boy," he nodded as he put Simon on the bike. The boy was barely breathing. I couldn't help think that Raphael was treating him like a sack of potatoes. Literally. He wasn't sitting on the bike, more like lying over the seat, his legs and arms dangling over the side. Head as well.

"I'll hold him." I got on and put a hand on his shirt. I didn't know if I could hold the whole weight of a teenage boy. Raphael got on and started the silent bike. He drove us up over the city.

By the time we got there, my pants were wet with blood, so were my hands. Raphael parked the bike and carried Simon to the gate. I opened the gates and we went up to the door. I wasn't sure how to open the door so I rang the bell. Anyways, it wasn't fair that i got to go in and not Raphael. I rang the bell again. It was cold and our breath, well me and Simon's breath, came out in misty clouds.

"What is it-" Isabelle froze. Clary immediately ran out and took Simon. Raphael set him down gently. Jace was still inside, shocked. They all looked like they had been dragged out of their beds.

"What did you do?" Isabelle grabbed a candelabra and brandished it at Raphael.

"It wasn't his fault, Isabelle." I spoke for the first time. They looked at me as if they hadn't seen me before.

"He came in the middle of the night. The vampires attacked him." Raphael said calmly.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Isabelle demanded.

"He did," I said.

"What's going to happen? Will he live?" Jace asked.

"He will Turn into a vampire," Raphael replied, his voice emotionless.

"How?" Jace narrowed his eyes.

"We bury him and he'll make his way out. That's the only way."

"Can't we do something else?" Isabelle asked. He shook his head. Simon started coughing. We watched him as he fell silent but the misty clouds kept on coming.

"You can chop off his head and burn him." Raphael suggested.

"No, don't do it Jace." Clary said immediately. We all looked at Jace. He was pale.

"But-"

Simon stirred, his eyes fluttered.

"Simon," Clary put a hand on his cheek. "I'm here, don't worry. I love you. I love you." Her voice trailed off into sobs when the misty clouds stopped coming from the dying boy's mouth. We stayed silent as she cried softly.

"Fine," her voice was hoarse. "We'll do it."

"Clary-" Jace began.

"No," Clary glared at him.

We went to the Jewish cemetery, cold and miserable. Well, not Raphael. Magnus and Alec had come with blood packets. Me and Isabelle watched as they dug a grave. Clary was still crying next to Simon's body. They put Simon inside and kicked the dirt over him.

"Be careful," Raphael warned. "He'll be thirsty." I took his hand, he squeezed mine reassuringly. I looked at the others, they looked worried. Isabelle was staring at our intertwined hands, she had a strange expression. I moved even closer to Raphael to hide our hands. I don't why I did that. Isabelle looked up at me, startled. She gave a small smile. I smiled back.

There was a thud. Then dirt started spraying everywhere. We stepped back. A pale hand popped up.

"Simon!" Clary exclaimed and started forward.

"No," Raphael appeared and held her back. "He won't care if you're his best friend." He tightened his grip as she struggled. "You cannot help him. That is not our way."

"It's mine," Clary gasped. She twisted around. Raphael hissed in pain and let go of her. She shot to the grave. Simon dragged himself out.

"Simon, it's me Clary," she brushed some dirt off his clothes. He looked scary. He snarled and pounced on her, sending them to the ground. She screamed and tried to kick him off her. Raphael ran to them and tore Simon off, throwing him to the ground. Simon yelped and got on his fours.

Jace handed Raphael the packets of blood. Raphael tore one open and gave it to Simon who drank it greedily.

"Don't drink it too fast," Raphael warned him. I glanced at the others. Magnus looked interested while the others were horrified. Possibly disgusted. Suddenly, Clary ran away with a sob. Jace called after her but she didn't stop. I could hear the sounds of her wrenching and crying for her lost friend. I moved closer to Raphael whose face was emotionless.

"Are you disgusted?" He asked calmly, not looking at me in the eye.

"No," I felt bad for him. "Not at all." He held my gaze.

"You should get some sleep." He brushed my face softly with a gentle hand. I smiled.

"Your bedtime is coming up too," I reminded him. His face broke into a smile as well. I gave him a peck on the lips then went to the others.

Now I was back at the Institute. Jace and Clary had gone to their separate places.

"See you tonight," I gave Raphael a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled and started walking away.

"Aw," Isabelle smiled though she looked drained of energy.

"Come on," I sighed and closed the door. I went to my room and quickly fell asleep. I didn't dream of anything. Just darkness until I woke up.

"Do you want pancakes?" Isabelle offered me one when I went inside the kitchen.

"Uh, yes please." I took it and started eating. It wasn't as bad as last time though I did feel nauseous whenever I ate fast. "Mm, it's good." I nodded. Isabelle looked flattered.

"Really? Aw, thank you," she grinned. "You're way better than Jace." I smiled and put my plate on the sink.

"Eva," a sharp voice said from the door way. It was the Inquisitor. I froze. "We need to talk." She turned and walked away. I looked at Isabelle nervously. She looked surprised.

"Go," she nodded. Nervous, I followed the Inquisitor to Mr. Hodge's office. Well, it used to be.

"I haven't caught your family name," the Inquisitor looked at me hard. "Neither has the Lightwoods."

"Um, it's Morgenstern." My throat was dry, I cleared my throat and spoke again. "I'm Jace and Clary's sister." Her eyes widened.

"Another spy in this Institute?" She exclaimed.

"No," I said quickly. "He abandoned me when I was four-"

"And who took care of you?" She interrupted.

"Magnus Bane and Raphael-"

"the warlock and vampire?" She sounded incredulous. "Off course. He used you to make bonds with the DownWorlders."

"What? No," I was horrified. She was reacting too fast for me to counter her suspicions. "The demons took me when I was thirteen-"

"And to bond with the demons?" The Inquisitor said in disgust. "Your father is quite ambitious." Did he really use me for those purposes? I hesitated.

"You must believe me," I pleaded. "He abandoned me. He didn't care for me. He told me himself that his children didn't deserve to see a weakling like me." The Inquisitor glared at me.

"Are you sure you're a Morgenstern?" She demanded. I frowned.

"Of course," if Valentine wasn't my father, then who was?

"Yes, you must be," the woman murmured to herself. "Fine, go. But this isn't over yet." I nodded and left the room quickly. I hoped she wouldn't think I was Valentine's spy.

I spent the rest of the day training with Isabelle. It was hard work but I enjoyed it.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked.

"To the Hotel." I replied.

"To Raphael?" Isabelle grinned at me. She followed me to the front door. "Tell me, are you guys dating?" I blushed.

"Yeah," I was glad she couldn't see my face.

"Aww," she teased, laughing. "Raphael and Eva. You guys are so cute together."

"Huh." Was all I said.

"No really," she insisted. "Raphael looks scary and intimidating while you are so cute and friendly."

"Friendly?" I raised an eyebrow. "Raphael isn't that scary looking."

"But then Raphael can be nice and friendly while you can be the opposite." Isabelle kept on going. I huffed.

"I'm not scary," I opened the door. To my surprise, Raphael was standing in front of the door. He looked equally surprised.

"Oh, it's cold. Do you want a coat?" Isabelle rubbed her arms. She came from behind and stopped when she saw Raphael then grinned. "Hey Eva's boyfriend." My cheeks went red.

"Hello Isabelle," he smiled at me. I smiled back, apologetically.

"Eva didn't tell me you were picking her up for a date," Isabelle gave me a look.

"That's fine," he offered me a hand. I took it and stepped over to his side. His hand was cold but it was soft surprisingly.

"Have fun on your date!" Isabelle shouted as we walked away.

"Sorry about that," I was embarrassed by how Isabelle had acted around him.

"No problem." He shrugged. "Where do you want to go?" I thought about that.

"I don't know this place very well. You can take me wherever you want." I replied.

"Then the park?" Raphael asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I talked with the Inquisitor today," I told him.

"How did she react?"

"Not that well, she accused me of acting as Valentine's spy." I remembered her words. "She said he was using me to bond with the DownWorlders and the demons."

"That's not true," Raphael said immediately. "The demons who took you didn't even know about Valentine at that time."

"They could have been lying." Maybe Valentine hadn't abandoned me. But he had used me instead for his own intentions. "As everyone can see, the vampires like me and Magnus cares for me and-"

"The leader of the vampire pack is in love with you." Raphael grinned at me. I blushed.

"If you want to say it like that," I mumbled.

"Trust me Eva, Valentine didn't send you as a spy." Raphael insisted.

"How do you know?" I demanded. He hesitated. I narrowed my eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Please trust me, Eva." He pleaded. "I know that Valentine didn't use you as a spy." I stared at him but he didn't say anything else.

"Fine," I looked away. What did he know about me?

"I'm sorry-" Raphael sighed. He was interrupted by a growl. We whirled around. It was a Drevak demon.

"Oh no," I whipped out my daggers. They glowed in the darkness giving an eerie look to the place and the demon.

"Eva," Raphael put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I charged up to the demon and jumped on it as it leaped to me. I tackled it to the ground and buried my blade in it's chest. It screamed then folded into itself. Raphael appeared behind me. I got up and wiped the black ooze off my clothes and blade.

"We should go now-" he began. There were other growls. I raised my blades. More Drevaks.

"They hunt in packs," I whispered. I counted around ten of them but there were probably more.

"Ok, time to go," Raphael's arms went under me and he picked me up easily. I yelped as I was lifted up. He started running so fast I could hardly catch my breath. I remembered my blades and I tried to keep them away from him in case it hurt him.

When he stopped, my face was cold and my eyes were stinging.

"Sorry," he put me down gently. He put a hand on my shoulder as I tried to keep my balance.

"That was close." I remarked. "Thanks." He nodded. "Where are we?"

"Um, close to the Hotel." He looked around warily.

"You ran a long way." I looked at him. He didn't seem tired or out of breath.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Let's go back to the Hotel." I nodded in agreement and walked next to him to the Hotel.

"Aww," Jasper appeared in front us. I looked at him, surprised. Raphael sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just need to steal your girlfriend," Jasper grinned. "I'm going to get my revenge."

"You mean poker?" I tilted my head slightly trying to remember how many times I had beaten him.

"Raphael, you should play as well. It's been a while now." Jasper said enthusiastically. I looked at Raphael, surprised.

"You play poker?" I asked him. He shrugged modestly.

"Not in a long time,"

"Oh he's really good," Jasper nodded vigorously. "If anyone can beat you, Eva, it's him."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's exaggerating." Raphael smiled. We reached the Hotel.

"Hola!" Connor waved at us. We went over to the usual table.

"He just watched a Spanish movie and loved it," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ignore him."

"It was awesome!" Connor started gushing about the movie. I smiled, trying to focus on his description but Jasper kept putting in inappropriate remarks which made us laugh. As Jasper made us laugh for the tenth time I couldn't help think how life would be like if I was a vampire.

"Eva, I'm going to Luke's place," Raphael came back from his phone call. I looked up.

"What? I'm coming too." I got up.

"Hey?" Jasper pointed to the game.

"Sorry," I said apologetically and followed Raphael outside. "So why do you have to go?"

"Jace wants me to bring my demon bike over." He got on the bike and backed it out of the crowd of bikes.

"He will return it right?" I asked worriedly as I got on the bike and put my arms around him. Raphael chuckled and the bike lifted into the air smoothly.

"I hope so," he said. I rested my head against his back and watched the bright lights pass by under us.

After a while, we reached Luke's house. Raphael landed softly and turned off the engine. As we got off, Jace came out.

"Eva?" He looked at me surprised.

"Sup brother," I grinned. Connor used 'sup' a lot, he told me it was another word for hi except cooler.

"Wow, never thought you'd use that," Jace laughed. I smiled sadly. I should tell him sometime about our relationship.

"Brought the bike," Raphael gestured to the vehicle.

"Make sure you bring it back in one piece." I narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed.

"I'll try my best. Thanks anyways." He got on it and started the engine.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Magnus?"

"Emergency," Jace said shortly and drove away. I hoped he wouldn't do anything reckless. I turned to Raphael.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Thank you," he followed me inside. We went to the living room and sat down on one couch. Luke was sleeping on the other. "I smell werewolves." He wrinkled his nose. I smiled.

"It's Luke's house remember?" I reminded him.

"I smells demons, a vampire, warlock, and some Shadowhunters." He looked around. "Where's the Faerie?" I laughed softly.

"Magnus must be here with Clary and Alec. Simon would be here as well." I thought about the demons.

"Maybe they got attacked-"

"Santiago," Magnus walked in. He looked tired.

"Bane," Raphael nodded coolly.

"You guys met before. You even raised a child together. Be nice to each other." I snapped. They looked at me surprised.

"Did you know that was how you started to call me Santa," Raphael smiled. I looked at him.

"Santiago?"

"You couldn't pronounce his name so I told you to call him Santa because he was about as old as him." Magnus said. He didn't move from where he was.

"Oh," I laughed. "You're only around seventy right?" I asked Raphael. He nodded. "And you're three hundred?" I looked at Magnus.

"Around," he shrugged. "Now I'm going to get my beauty sleep. Don't disturb me with your kissy sounds." I blushed as the warlock walked away.

"We don't do that," I said indignantly. Raphael laughed. "Raphael," I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow," he yelped but he was still grinning. I sighed.

"How much more time do you have?" I asked. He looked at the clock.

"A few more hours." He looked at me slyly. I grinned.

"But let's not wake him up," I looked at Luke who was still sleeping soundly.

"Eva?" Luke's voice woke me from my peaceful dream. I looked at him sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"When did you come in?" He asked, struggling to sit up.

"Last night," I yawned and got up. Clary walked in.

"Eva? When did you come? Who let you in?" She asked, setting down two coffee mugs. I noticed another girl sitting on another sofa.

"Jace let me in," I settled back on the couch. "Is he still gone?"

"What do you mean gone?" Clary frowned.

"He left the house," Magnus came in, his hair wrapped in a towel. As they argued, Jace and Alec came in.

"You're here," Magnus said coldly. "You swore you wouldn't leave." Jace shrugged.

"Only an oath on the Angel could keep me in." He said.

"Where were you?" I looked at Alec.

"I found him in front of Magnus' apartment," Jace shook his head. Alec blushed.

"You were there the whole night?" Magnus sounded happy.

"No, I bought doughnuts." He showed a white box. "Want one?" Everyone took one except for me. It didn't look appetizing.

"Clary," Luke turned to her. "How come you and Jace managed to keep them away without killing them?"

"Simon was with us," Clary said.

"I would've killed mine," Jace shrugged.

"I think i scared it," Clary said quietly. Magnus frowned.

"Um no," he said. "No offense, but demons wouldn't be scared of an untrained Shadowhunter, especially if they're all small and cute like you."

"No, I mean this Rune," she raised her arm revealing a strange Rune. We all stared at it.

"That's new," Luke said finally.

"It's not from the Gray Book." Clary lowered her arm. "I got it from a dream."

"A dream?" Jace sounded angry. I tensed. Off course, if I had powers then so would Clary. Jace too, probably.

"It might sound weird. But I think I have a talent in Runes." She hesitated then went one. "In the Seelie Court, the Queen said we were all experiments. My power is Runes." We stared at her.

"That's how you were able to do that Opening Rune in the Silent City." I remembered. She gave me a grateful look.

"The Queen said you had the Angel's own gift." Clary looked at Jace.

"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked. She nodded.

"I'll show you," she left the room. I debated if I should tell the others about my talent. Even Magnus didn't know. Clary came back with a notepad. She put it on the coffee table.

"Try make a new Rune," Luke suggested. She nodded and frowned, obviously thinking hard.

"I need a word," she sighed.

"Fearless," Jace suggested. She concentrated on the blank paper. Slowly, she started drawing until there was a Rune.

"There," she said proudly and showed it to the others.

"Good, someone do it on me," Jace grinned. As the others argued on who should try it, I wondered if I should tell about my ability.

There was a ring. Alec opened the door.

"Alec?" Maryse looked at her son in surprise. "What are you doing-"

"mom, dad I need to tell you something," Alec interrupted. "I've been dating this DownWorlder. A warlock-" suddenly, he fell to the ground, curled up.

"Alec?" Maryse bent over him. He stirred.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Apparently you are dating a DownWorlder?" Robert said. Alec's eyes widened and he scrambled up.

"He was delirious, don't listen to him." Magnus said. "He got some demon toxins in him."

"Demon toxins?" Isabelle hurried over to her brother's side.

"Where was Luke? What happened?" Maryse demanded.

"Luke was unconscious," Clary piped up.

"Delirious or unconscious," the Inquisitor sneered at us. "Warlock, why is Jace Morgenstern in the DownWorlder's house?"

"Warlock?" Magnus muttered. "I prefer Magnus Bane." Seeing the woman's icy look he added hurriedly. "There were some matters to look into."

"Matters?" Robert frowned.

"You mean the one when Jace went to his father on his boat?" The inquisitor looked at Jace. Everyone else was obviously shocked. That was why Jace wanted it. I felt terrible. I could've stopped him.

"Boat? The water disrupted my spell," Magnus realized. Jace was emotionless.

"I don't blame you for not noticing. I put a Rune on the mirror piece." The Inquisitor held out a hand. Slowly, Jace reached into his pocket and took out a mirror piece. The inquisitor smiled triumphantly and snatched it. Maryse made a soft noise as blood welled in Jace's hand.

"Hold out your hands," the Inquisitor ordered.

"What? You can't do that." Clary looked horrified.

"Take him," Alec spoke up for the first time. We all stared at him.

"Alec," Isabelle gasped.

"The law is the law, Isabelle." Alec's voice was hard and he wouldn't look at any of us. Isabelle ran out of the house, furious.

"Well this was awkward," Magnus got up. "I would say it was nice meeting you all but that'd be a lie." And he stalked out, refusing to meet Alec's eye. The Inquisitor quickly drew the Runes on Jace's wrists. Fiery string appeared around his wrists.

"Now walk," she snapped and pushed him forward. We all followed them, leaving Clary and Luke behind.

When we reached the Institute, the Inquisitor immediately took Jace upstairs. Isabelle had refused to look at Alec and told Max to never talk to him. I wasn't sure about Alec. He seemed like a nice guy, keeping my blood secret.

"You didn't really mean it did you?" I asked him anxiously. He looked tired.

"off course not," he looked at Isabelle's shut door. "It was just to get the Inquisitor to trust me."

"Oh," I smiled. "Smart." He gave me a look then sighed.

"I need to explain to Isabelle." He knocked on her door. "Izzy," he called.

"Go away!" Isabelle sounded like she had been crying.

"Izzy, listen to me,"Alec pleaded.

"No! I'll jump out of the window." Isabelle threatened.

"You can't, you'll die," Alec snapped. "Fine, whatever." He stormed back to me. "She is unbelievable." He said exasperatedly.

"She just feels betrayed," I told him.

"I'm going to check on Jace," Alec sighed. I followed him. "Jace?" Alec opened the door. We saw Jace but he was in this shimmery room. It was like looking through a waterfall.

"Alec, Eva?" His voice sounded rippled.

"What were you thinking when you went to Valentine?" Alec demanded. He didn't answer. "Jace, you don't think I meant what I said did you?"

"It's kinda hard not to when your parabatai back stabs you when you need them the most." Jace snapped.

"I said it to get the Inquisitor on my side. She knows Isabelle and Max are on your side. She's watching them," Alec explained. Jace looked at him in surprise.

"Oh," was all he said. I walked around the perimeter of the shimmery room as they talked. I slowly reached to touch it. "Don't," Jace's voice startled me. I looked at him. "It could kill you." I stared at the wall.

"She means business," Alec remarked.

"go call Luke," Jace turned back to Alec. He nodded and left. I looked at Jace. He seemed tired and his wrists were bleeding. Blood dripped on the floor.

"Do you hate Valentine?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised.

"I don't know," He muttered.

"Clary said he hit you. Anyways, didn't he abandon you as well?" When he was silent, I continued. "He lied to you about being a Wayland."

"I don't know," he repeated. Suddenly, he looked angry. "You wouldn't get it, Eva. Having a father who raised you but then you find out he's evil. It's hard. It's confusing..." There was silence.

"You're right, I don't know how it would be like." I said quietly. But I do know how it feels like to want a father your whole life and when you get one, you find out he's evil and he had abandoned you. I was about to say that when Alec came in.

"Here, brought you something," he rolled an apple to the boy. It easily went through the wall, unharmed. Jace took it, surprised.

"Huh, an apple. I'll try to think off all the ways I could get myself out of here using an apple. Thanks," Jace took a bite from it. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I got you something else which would help," he rolled a silver disk. Jace took it. "It will take off those restrains, I think." We watched as Jace pressed it against the blue flames. It disappeared, showing bleeding marks on Jace's wrists.

"Thanks," Jace rubbed his wrists.

"I've been thinking about what Clary said," Alec began. Jace stiffened, his face guarded. "When she said you had the Angel's own gift."he added quickly.

"Nonsense," Jace rolled his eyes.

"No," Alec said impatiently. "Clary has a way around Runes. Maybe you have extra agility or you have a stronger body. I've seen you fall three stories high. You always landed on your feet like a cat-"

"Yeah,yeah I'm awesome. What's your point?" Jace looked at Alec suspiciously.

"You might be able to jump out of here," Alec suggested. We all stared at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, these walls will kill me if I touch them." Jace said finally.

"No, there's only four walls." Alec said.

"So?"

"There's no wall trapping you from above." We looked up. Realization dawned on Jace but he shook his head.

"I'd be fried." He said.

"No you won't," I spoke. They looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm your sister." I watched them carefully. Alec looked shocked but Jace broke into a grin.

"I knew it," he said triumphantly. It was my turn to be surprised.

"You did?" I asked him.

"I could feel it," he shrugged. "How did the Inquisitor take it?"

"She was ok," I said.

"Since you're Jace and Clary's sister, does that mean you have a talent as well?" Alec broke in. I nodded slowly.

"I can look into the future,"

"You what?" Jace exclaimed. "That is cool." I looked at him warily.

"I thought you'd be angry like how you were with Clary." I said.

"How can you do that?" Alec asked.

"I can force to see into the future. But it doesn't help since I can't do anything about it. I usually don't look into the future." They were silent. I continued. "There are sometimes when visions come to me. Those are usually warnings. Then I can try to change what's going to happen."

"So the Rune ability goes to the creative one, the Seer ability goes to the self controlled one, and the Agility goes to the strongest." Jace grinned. "We could be like Power Siblings."

"So what I'm saying," I continued. "Is that you can do it. Most probably." I added. He grinned.

"I was born to do it." He backed away, measuring the height of the walls.

"Wait-" Alec obviously had second thoughts. Jace did a few jumps then started a small run up and shot into the air. He grabbed on the rafters and swung himself past the walls and landed lightly behind Alec.

"I did it," Jace exclaimed. "Yes!" Alec sighed in relief while I grinned. "Now for some weapons..."

"Max, tie him up." Isabelle ordered. Jace had been laughing silently the whole time while the siblings argued.

"Ok, Isabelle that's enough." Jace walked in, me following him.

"Jace!" Isabelle gasped. Max ran up and hugged him. He grinned.

"Hey," Jace looked around. "I need some weapons-"

"Weapons?" Isabelle sounded incredulous. Jace looked surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly.

"With those burns?" Isabelle pointed at his wrists. "Oh my- these look terrible! You'll need an iratze. Did the Inquisitor hurt you badly?"

"It was bearable. Anyways, an iratze wouldn't help." Jace looked around. "Now where are the weapons-"

"But how did you get out?" Max demanded.

"Alec and Eva came and got me out,"

"Alec?" Isabelle repeated.

"The weapons, Isabelle?" Jace asked, exasperated.

"No, bandages first." She snapped and pulled him to the bedroom. He sighed loudly. I smiled. As they talked I went with Max to get Isabelle's phone.

"Do you watch anime?" He asked me.

"What's that?"

"You don't know?" He sounded shocked."Japanese cartoons. They're awesome!"

"Cartoons?" I frowned. He stared at me. "So how is it like having siblings?" I changed the subject.

"Cool," he grinned. "They're awesome! And Jace is my hero-"

"Max, Eva, what are you doing here?" Maryse asked. Why did everyone say my name last?

"Isabelle asked us to get her phone." Max said. Maryse sighed.

"She's still mad at Alec," the woman shook her head wearily and walked past us. "Alec never striked me as the kind of person..." We looked at each other and quickly took Isabelle's phone then hurried upstairs.

"Thank you so much guys," Isabelle took the phone and fiddled with it. "Clary, right?"

"I'll call-" Alec reached for the phone but Isabelle stepped back.

"She wouldn't want to talk to you," Isabelle held the phone to her ear. "Hi, it's me- what?" We watched her curious. "How did that happen?"

"How did what happen?" Jace demanded.

"Valentine took Simon and Maia for the Ritual." Isabelle explained, pale. Jace took the phone.

"Luke? Get to the Insitute. I'll meet you outside." He tossed the phone to Alec. "Tell Magnus to meet us by the waterfront in Brooklyn. He has to choose a deserted place for us to meet. We'll need his help."

"Yes, we're coming." Isabelle grinned.

"No," Jace shook his head. "You need to convince the Inquisitor to get us back up. It'll just be me, Luke, and Magnus." Isabelle glared at him.

"And how will you get out?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Jace grinned.

"Watch me," he jumped on the window sill and disappeared.

"Jace!" We rushed to the window.

"Sorry guys," I smiled and before anyone could stop me, I easily stepped up on the window sill and jumped down as well.


	12. Valentine's Pleasure Boat

Valentine's Pleasure Boat

Eva's POV

"Eva?" Jace looked at me surprised.

"I need to talk to Valentine," I said defiantly. He looked like he was torn between two arguments.

"Fine," he nodded. He understands, I thought in relief. "Get on my back." He kneeled in front of me.

"What?" I frown. Why does he want me to stand on his back? Won't that hurt for him?

"You- just stand behind me." He said.

"I already am," I said in confusion.

"No, argh," he looked back at me. "Come closer." Slowly, I stepped closer. Quickly, he grabbed my legs and pulled me on his back. I yelped as he stood up and put my arms around his neck. He let out a strangled noise.

"Not so tight." He gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I loosened my grip. He grinned.

"Let's see if I'm still as good while carrying my little sister."

"Hey, I could be older." I reminded him.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Oh,"

I laughed then gasped as he jumped down to a lower roof.

"Hang on," he braced himself then ran and leapt onto the next roof. I saw Clary running to us. She looked shocked and horrified. Jace took the final jump. He landed on his feet, knees bent. The impact was slightly jarring. Not as graceful as Raphael but it was still comfortable.

"How did you-" Clary gasped.

"Hey!" A Shadowhunter started towards us followed by a silver haired woman.

"Oops," Jace set me down. We ran to Luke's car. The two Shadowhunters had caught up with us. One of them raised his blade as another grabbed Jace's shirt. He shook her off and jumped onto the back with us. Luke sped away.

"How did you do that?" Clary looked at Jace.

"You were right, we are experiments." He admitted. "You can do Runes, I have good agility skills, Eva can look into the future."

"Eva?" Clary repeated. She stared at me.

"I told you I was a Morgenstern." I shrugged. I pulled my hair to one side since it kept blowing into my face. Clary was going the same thing.

"Oh, I thought you were joking," she sounded apologetic. "You can look into the future?"

"I don't do it often," I warned her. "My gift can be slightly unpredictable." She nodded.

"This is..." She murmured.

"Abnormal? Weird? Cool?" Jace supplied. "I know." I grinned.

"Where are we going?" Luke spoke for the first time.

"To Valentine's ship." Jace replied.

"You're not going," Luke said immediately. "It'll be too dangerous-"

"But you just saw what I could do!" Jace spluttered. As they argued I stared out to one side. I'll be seeing Valentine again. This time, I'll be part of the family. But why? If they were my real family, why had I felt so apart from them? Like an intruder? I thought real families could sense each other. Like how Jace said he was able to do with me. I'm not sure if I felt the same with Jace but something in me had trusted him and agreed to come with him to the Institute. Maybe that was it.

"Here's the address," Jace said. I stared at him. His golden hair. My hair was a few shades lighter. I had gray eyes while his was blue. My skin was much paler and I was way smaller than him. How could we be the same age?

"Admiring my good looks?" Jace grinned at me. I blinked. "Don't worry, I catch Clary doing the same thing all the time." Clary blushed and made a protesting sound. I grinned. "Guess it's just a sister thing." Jace said. I rolled my eyes and looked out. We had reached the waterfront. Magnus had chosen a deserted place. So deserted even he was not there.

"Where is he?" Luke looked around as we got out.

"He'll come," Clary said. Jace started walking away. "Where is he going?" She watched him. I shrugged and looked around. Water spreading out in front me. For some reason, I didn't like water. Maybe it was because of the time the demons had threatened to drown me. They almost did. Luckily they stopped.

"Let's go see," Luke walked over to Jace who was kneeling now. We followed the man.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Sending a message," he said shortly and stood up.

"To who?" Clary asked.

"Someone," he muttered. "You should get some weapons." He took the Angel blades. He gave one to Clary and offered another to Luke who shook his head. He looked at me but I showed my daggers which were always with me now. Funny how my favorite weapons that saves my life came from my evil father who hated the guts out of me. Jace eyed my daggers approvingly.

"Luke, that's your car right?" Magnus walked up to us. Luke nodded. "Could you unlock the door? Just being polite here."

"You took your time," Jace scowled. Magnus shrugged.

"This is going to take serious magic." The DownWorlders walked away.

"Wait, Eva." Jace stopped me. "Clary will Mark you." I looked at the redhead. She nodded. I held out my right arm. She put the protection rune along with speed, defensive, strength, and good sight.

"Thanks," I left them and went on the back of the truck. Magnus was drawing something on the floor of the truck. "What's that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"A little surprise," he stood up. "Done." He jumped off and walked over to where Luke was. Jace and Clary got on next to me. I felt slightly left out. It was obvious Jace had only eyes for Clary and she for him. None for me. But that was ok I guess. I lived my whole life without them. I'll still be fine now. But this is different, a thought nagged me, they're excluding you. I closed my eyes and sighed. Valentine hates me, Jace and Clary are only for each other, my mom doesn't even know me. At least I have Raphael. I brightened up at the thought of him... My vampire boyfriend. I blushed when I thought about that. Boyfriend-

"Eva, what are you thinking?" Jace interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him.

"Oh, nothing." I muttered. I smiled to myself. I can't wait to see him tonight... if I make it. I fought the urge to look into the future. If I did die, it would just make it harder for me.

"Whoa, are we driving on water?" Clary exclaimed. I looked over the side. She was right. The wheels barely touched the surface, sending ripples.

"Awesome," Jace grinned. Clary said something which got Magnus' attention. He said something back. I kept my eyes on the water as Luke drove us to Valentine's ship.

When we got there, Clary and Jace were talking to each other in low voices. I tried to ignore them and looked through the water. I could see my own reflection, distorted in the ripples. It made me look like I was traumatized. Scared at something. That creeped me out slightly and I pulled back.

Suddenly, there was the deafening sound of a big ship's engine. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just saw the ship and assumed they made the same sounds as trucks did except louder.

"The demons are coming." Jace shouted over the roar. I took out my daggers. They came flying towards us. Jace stabbed one in the back and it screeched. He threw another at the second. Clary was also fighting. I cut off a wing and the demon tumbled into the water.

There weren't any more demons. I looked around warily. Clary was asking Magnus if he was ok. The cab roof had been torn off. Jace was wiping the black ooze of his blades.

"Clary!" Luke shouted suddenly. I snapped around, startled. I saw a demon as it snatched Clary and started flying to the ship.

"It's taking her to Valentine," Jace said as we watched her, alarmed. "It won't harm her." Luke started to protest but Jace dove into the water neatly. I quickly strapped my blades back and followed him.

"Eva!" Magnus gasped weakly. I distinctively heard another splash. As I kicked in the water in a similar fashion as Jace's I realized that I didn't know how to swim. Dang it. Calm down, Eva. I told myself. Just copy Jace. You're doing great. You're awesome, you can do it.

I panted for air on the deck. I was tired. So tired. There were many times when I thought I would die and drown but then I'd think of Raphael and how he would think if he heard that his girlfriend died because she was too tired to swim on the way to her deathly mission.

"Eva," Jace gasped. I grinned and sat up, wringing my clothes as best as I could.

"We should start looking for them," Luke was already standing up.

"Um," I caught sight of a demon. Then more came until it surrounded us. Me and Jace quickly got up, blades out.

"Surrounded," Jace muttered.

"Guess we have to fight," Luke was already Turning. Jace stabbed a demon as it pounced on him. It screeched and started to disappear. I slashed at another then the third as they charged at us. I grinned and kept on slashing and hacking at the demons. I was getting into the rhythm; slash, hack, defensive rune, and then the occasional kick. Soon I felt my strength rune burn away. I was slowing down. Where was my stele? But I couldn't stop. There too many demons.

Suddenly, Luke cried out. I saw Jace kneeling next to him. His leg was turning in an odd angle. I felt faintly sick. I gasped as a slimy hand bowled me over. I tumbled on the deck, skidding on the black ooze. I slammed into the ship railings. My back ached at the impact. I got up shakily. I saw that Jace was holding his last blade. There was a strange expression on his face.

"Jace," I warned as a demon came at him. He readily attacked it. I stabbed the nearest demon. It wailed and another demon burst through it, charging at me. I gasped as it's claws raked down my arm. I slashed at it's arm then it's skull. It stumbled back. Blood poured down my arm.

A body pushed past me. Then more. I stared at them. Shadowhunters. The demons wailed in terror.

"Eva," Isabelle took me to a quiet spot. She looked at my arm. "Healing rune," she took out her stele and pressed it against my wound. The rune appeared and my skin started knitting back together.

"Thank you-" I was interrupted when she gave me a big hug.

"You scared me so much." She said furiously. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"Come on, we should fight now," Isabelle said. I nodded and followed her, feeling stronger. I saw that Jace had been pulled aside by the Inquisitor. She looked pale. I stabbed another demon as Isabelle pulled it's head off with her golden whip. I slashed at a second and hacked at the third. I was getting it back. I turned back to Jace. The image of the Inquisitor lying on the floor, dead, appeared in my mind.

"Jace," I gasped and ran to them. Another demon attacked me and threw me across the deck. Luckily, I landed near Jace. He kneeled over me, worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at the Inquisitor. Her face was really pale.

"Impossible," she murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"You two-" her eyes widened and she rushed forward. We turned around in time to see her get stabbed by the demon's tail. I gasped. I was going to warn them but I forgot. How could I? I stared at her as Jace hurried to her side. She whispered something to him and a look of confusion went over his face. How could I forget? I watched dully as Alec came over and spoke to Jace. I got to my feet.

"Jace!" Isabelle ran to him. He backed away.

"Don't," Jace said shakily. Isabelle looked hurt. A second image appeared. This time it was Isabelle and poison was splashed all over her front.

"I-Isabelle," my voice cracked. I could barely speak for some reason. She screamed as a demon sprayed poison over her. Her whip lashed out and cut the demon in half. Jace caught her as she fell.

"Isabelle." He gasped. Tears sprang in my eyes. I stumbled over to her as Alec rushed to her. She was whimpering. She was in pain.

"I'm sorry," I fell to my knees next to her.

"Eva, take her off the boat." Jace said. I helped her up and we hobbled to the railing. As Isabelle was climbing down the ladder, I saw Alec fighting against a big demon. Jace had his leg stuck in the floor. I watched in horror as Alec was thrown so hard he fell off the boat with a cry.

"Alec!" Jace tore his leg out but then the floor crumbled from under him. He disappeared with a surprised yell.

"Jace," I gasped and looked at Isabelle.

"I'll be fine," she said with difficulty. "Get Jace." I stayed frozen for a moment then hurried to where Jace had disappeared. Demons still swarmed the area. I cried out in anger as I furiously killed them. When I reached the hole, I was tired. I more like fell into the hole. I landed on rubble. I hissed in pain as I slowly got up. There were cuts all over me. I held out my blades and staggered through the hallway. I felt like I was a block of cement. So tired...

I heard talking. My head snapped to the door at the end of the hallway. I stumbled over to it and opened the door. I saw Valentine standing in the middle of the room. Clary was lying on the floor a few meters behind him. Jace and Simon were staring at me. They were right in front of the door. I walked inside.

"Hello," I greeted them and sat down. I couldn't help it. I liked irritating Valentine. Even if he had nearly killed me and he hated me, I felt at ease around him.

"You again," Valentine curled his lip in disgust. I looked him levelly in the eye.

"You again," I mocked. "I should be saying that. You're the one who abandoned me." For a moment, he looked surprised. Then he quickly regained his composure.

"It was because you were too weak," he snapped.

"That's what you always say about me. But I was just a baby." I lost my temper. "How can someone judge a baby? Why did you think i was weak?" I stared at him dreading the answer. "I never cried. I wasn't a fussy baby. I always did as I was told." Before I knew it I had started rambling. I realized that despite my hate for him, I wanted to please him. I didn't want him to think low of me.

"True," Valentine nodded in agreement to my surprise.

"You knew she wasn't weak." Jace spoke for the first time since I had come. We looked at him. "You knew she was strong didn't you? That's why you gave her the ability to see the future. You knew she wouldn't use it carelessly to please others or herself." I looked back at Valentine. He was obviously shocked and confused.

"Clary!" Jace tossed a stele to the girl. An image flashed in my mind. Water. Everywhere.

Clary grabbed the stele and stumbled to the wall.

"What are you- Clary," Valentine started walking over to her. "What are you doing?" A rune appeared. Black and bold, standing out in the gray wall. The whole ship creaked and groaned. Little springs of water appeared. We stared at it. Then water started gushing in. Metal ripped open under the pressure.

"Clary!" Jace cried as the redhead was swept under the water. I ran out of the room and down the hallway with renewed strength. I saw the staircase. Water was rushing everywhere. It was up to my ankles. I pulled myself up the stairs. The Shadowhunters were jumping over board. Demons were wailing. I saw dead bodies. The Inquisitor, most were strangers. I saw the Shadowhunter who had tried to stop Jace. Not the silver haired one. I felt like crying. I had never met them before but it still hurt to see them dead. I ran to the railings. Everyone had to be off the boat. Lots were already on the smaller life boats. I looked around the deck. Only demons but they weren't focusing on me.

"Eva!" Magnus called from the truck. I looked at him in surprise then jumped into the water. I heard voices. Sweet hypnotizing voices which were singing. I saw the nixies, smiling. They pulled me along to the truck. They were beautiful and angelic. Their long hair floating around them. My trance was disrupted when a pair of strong hands plucked me out of the water. I fell into the truck, gasping for air. Luke was bending over me, worried. I saw Alec with Magnus. They both looked drained of energy.

"You're alive," I was relieved. He nodded, pale.

"They're coming," Luke warned. He bent over the side and came back with Simon who looked frightened.

"Welcome," I grinned. He gave a hesitant smile then looked around in shock.

"An aqua truck?" He exclaimed.

"That's what Clary said," I nodded. Luke pulled Jace over then Clary. She was unconscious.

"Will she be fine?" Simon demanded as he crawled over to her.

"We don't know," Luke said. Jace looked horrified. We stayed there, unmoving. Jace moved away, obviously unable to take it anymore.

After what seemed forever, Clary stirred.

"What happened?" She croaked. I felt relief and I saw that everyone else was obviously relieved as well.

"We thought you were dead," Simon said. She got up. A look of pain flashed across her face.

"Where's Jace?" Panic colored her voice.

"Sorry," Jace handed her a stele. Luke smiled and started driving as Simon and Jace explained what happened to Clary.

Suddenly Simon froze. Clary gasped. I realized it was brighter than before.

"The sun," Clary muttered. "Simon," she said, there was a plea in her voice. "Our clothes," he shook his head.

"I need walls, Raphael said-" he broke off. Clary threw herself on him. They stayed like that for a few moments. Sunlight flooded the truck. "I never thought I'd see the sun again." Simon murmured. Clary sobbed. I stared in horror as black lines appeared across his skin like cracks.

"Clary, look." Jace pulled her back.

"No," she shook her head furiously, crying.

"Just look," Jace repeated patiently. I squinted at Simon. When Clary gasped it was only then I realized that Simon wasn't dead. He looked perfectly fine.

"Simon," Clary gasped and hugged him. He looked equally shocked.

"Wow," he raised his hands and stared at them. "But how?"

"Maybe it was my blood," Jace murmured.

Most of the Shadowhunters had returned to Idris to tend to their wounds. The Inquisitor was dead. A new one would probably be appointed soon. We reached the Institute only when night had come.

"Here you are," Luke pulled up in front of the gates. "Your parents and Isabelle are here already."

"Thank you," I said as I got out with Alec and Jace. The truck drove away.

"You're coming?" Alec asked in surprise. Jace nodded.

"Just to get my stuff," he said shortly.

"You can stay with us now," Alec pleaded. "The Inquisitor is gone now."

"Your mom kicked me out. She doesn't like me." Jace said coldly as he opened the gate.

"Eva," Raphael appeared in front of me. He took my hands and looked me up and down, the worry plain on his face. I smiled. I was alive and I was able to see Raphael again. Suddenly, Raphael pulled me into a kiss. A long one.

"You didn't tell me you were going to fight." Raphael frowned at me when I pulled away to gasp for breath. My smile became a grin.

"You were worried about me," I said gleefully.

"Off course he was, he loves you." Jace snapped. I looked at the two Shadowhunters, remembering them. "Yep, we were here to see you both make out." Jace shook his head but he was smiling faintly. Alec looked awkward. I laughed.

"Sorry," I held Raphael's hand.

"You better take care of my sister," Jace jabbed Raphael's chest with a finger. "If I find that she's been sucked dry of blood-"

"I'll never do that, dios." Raphael smiled and gently pushed Jace's hand away. I laughed again. Jace gave Raphael a hard glare then walked inside with Alec.

"So what happened?" Raphael asked as we walked away. Probably to the Hotel.

"Valentine took Simon and Maia. So me, Jace, Luke, Magnus, and Clary went to get them back..." I told him. As I was retelling the events I felt satisfied and content. Valentine was probably dead, drowned. No Inquisitor to punish me. And I was with Raphael, safe and sound. I was happy at last.


	13. Demon Attack

**I'm sorry about the long delay again. I was traveling around Australia and I met my old friends. Had a good time. This chapter is short but I have a free day today so hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter today. btw, i skipped some parts to get to the exciting bit.**

Eva's POV

It had been a long couple of days. So boring... Well, apart from when Clary came back and had a big fight with Jace. That was interesting and scary. I never knew Jace could get that furious... There was also another time when Alec came and said that it turned out the Inquisitor had kept Simon. That all happened on the same day. After that was tense.

"Where is he?" Isabelle griped. I shrugged. Aline and Sebastian were too immersed in their books to pay attention to the pacing teenage girl. Alec looked relaxed, uncaring of anything.

"He said he took a walk. No harm," Alec said. I lifted my head up. I was lying horizontally on the sofa, my legs and head dangling over the armrests.

"Yeah, but..." Isabelle's voice trailed off. Max came down the stairs. He went to Sebastian and took the book Sebastian was reading.

"That's mine," Max said, he sounded angry. Sebastian gave a sheepish smile.

"Max," Isabelle began angrily.

"Nah, it's ok," Sebastian got up. "Who wants coffee?" I shook my head. The others didn't want either. The boy sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Is it normal for people to climb up the demon towers?" Max asked. We all looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Isabelle glared at him. I listened as the siblings argued. Suddenly, I heard a scream and I saw demons crawling everywhere in Alicante. I gasped and everything went back to normal.

"Eva?" Alec looked at me in concern. I stared at him, still in shock.

"I saw demons." I gasped. Isabelle frowned.

"Maybe we should get to bed," Aline stood up."We're all tired and two of us are already hallucinating." She went over to the windows and drew the curtains shut.

"Yeah it is midnight," Isabelle agreed.

"But there was demons-" I began. The window shattered and two long slimy arms shot out and grabbed Aline who had started walking away. The claws dug into her skin visibly and she disappeared through the window with a scream.

"Aline!" Isabelle ran to get her whip. Sebastian came out to the living room, shocked. "Get weapons!" The dark haired girl ordered. I raced out of the house, my daggers already in my hands. I heard Isabelle screaming then everything was drowned out by the demons' cries.

"Demons attack!" A man shouted.

"Peter! Peter, come here!" An old woman screamed. I turned and saw a little boy running to the woman, a demon following him. I clenched my jaw and ran to the demon, hacking it's head clean off. "Peter, my boy." The woman paid no attention to me as she grabbed the boy and rushed him into the house. I started attacking the other demons which swarmed the streets.

Screams and cries filled my ears. I concentrated on killing the demons to keep myself from crying as well and to distract myself from remembering that I had no runes to protect me.

After what seemed like eternity I heard a familiar voice.

"Eva,"

I turned and saw Alec. He shot an arrow at a demon that had crept up behind me. "Go back to the house," he said. I nodded and quickly killed another demon which was attacking an old man. There were too many defenseless people here. All the Shadowhunters had gone up to the Gard.

I hurried back to the Penhallows house. Sebastian was there.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked breathlessly as Sebastian marked me.

"She went upstairs," he said and stepped back. "Come to the kitchen, Max is in there." I followed him to the kitchen wondering why I had to go. Didn't he realize that there were thousands of demons in Alicante? I saw Max sitting at the island, looking around fearfully.

"Hey," I smiled and went over to him. His eyes widened when he saw me. I guess I wasn't a pretty sight with my messed up hair and bloody clothes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just a demon attack," I said casually. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something but he froze. "What?" I realized he was looking at something behind me. I whirled around, daggers in hands, and raised them up in defense. A heavy force came down on them and nearly pushed the daggers against my face.

"Sebastian?" I stared at him in horror, straining to keep the hammer from smashing my head in. "I'm not a demon. I'm just Eva." Maybe he thought I was a demon in disguise. His lip curled in contempt.

"You call yourself a daughter of Valentine?" He sneered. I stiffened in shock. "He disowned you. You're an embarrassment to us all." He said and he pulled his hammer back. I aimed my daggers at him.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He smirked.

"I already told you." He looked past me at Max.

"You're lying," I snarled. He gave me a look of disgust.

"No, I am the son of Valentine," he said. I glared at him.

"Stop with that lie," I lunged at him. He batted my dagger away with his hammer and swung at me. I jumped back onto the counter. He was too fast. I felt a sharp sting on my face. He was way better than me. I couldn't hope to beat him, maybe just buy Max some time. I jumped back behind the counter so he couldn't reach me that easily.

"Careful," Max warned. I glanced back at him. He was standing near the back door of the kitchen.

"Go, Max." I warned him before Sebastian hopped on the counter and kicked me in the chest. I stumbled back into the stove. Sebastian smiled.

"It's no use," and he punched me in the nose. Pain exploded in my face and I collapsed onto the ground. Sebastian laughed and I faintly saw him walk away. Towards Max.

"Run," I gasped before everything faded into darkness.

When I woke up no one was there. I groaned and stood up. There was blood on the floor, I assumed it was mine. What happened? I heard a demon roar and I rushed outside. The runes were still on me. I stabbed the nearest demon. It turned on me. I stepped back, realizing it was bigger than me. I was still faint from the punch to my nose. The demon growled at me and it's claws shot forward. Just before I could duck, a werewolf jumped over me and bowled into the demon. I watched in shock as they fought. I looked around and saw more werewolves helping the Shadowhunters fight against the demons. Good, there were more Shadowhunters now. We had hope.

Grinning, I attacked another demon. This time, my size. As I finished it off I caught sight of Jace and Clary following a girl. I ran after them, dodging the battles that were raging around us. I had to warn them about Sebastian.

A heavy blow threw me into a wall. I gasped but stayed on my feet, stunned. A demon smiled at me. Angry, I started attacking it viscously. Slashing and hacking away at it's body. It wailed and disappeared but another demon took it's place. Cross that out, two took it's place. I growled and stabbed one of them in the head and tried to make a break for it. But the second demon pushed me back. Great, cornered. I managed to kill one of the demons and took off.

"The Penhallows house! It's overrun with demons!" Someone shouted. I skidded to a halt. Something raked me on the arm. I gasped as blood poured out of my arm. Isabelle and Max were in there. No- I ran back to the house. I forgot. How could I forget? I reached the house and ran into the kitchen. Isabelle was there and she was cradling a body. Max.

"Isabelle," I said horrified. She didn't look up. She was crying too much. I stared at her, shocked. "I'm so sorry," I stayed where I was sensing that she needed her space.

"I-I need to go to mom," she sobbed, dragging herself up. She carried Max carefully. I followed her outside, killing any demon that threatened to harm her.

It was a painful run to the Hall of Accords. When we got there, Isabelle cried for her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Her voice was hoarse and it kept on cracking.

"Isabelle," I tried to comfort her. But I was never good in that. She ignored me.

"Mom! Max... Max is-" Isabelle broke off. She sounded so pitiful. Nearby Shadowhunters gave us sympathetic looks. Maryse and Robert finally appeared and rushed to Isabelle's side. I stepped back and tried to ignore their cries. Alec came from behind me and rushed to his family. I looked back and saw Jace, frozen in shock. Clary was with Simon.

There weren't anymore wails or screams. Just cries of sorrows and people talking.

"Why did they go?"

"Probably because it's dawn."

"No, I don't think so,"

I realized there weren't any demons. They had all disappeared. I bet Sebastian left as well. I looked around, the Halls were filled with light. When the demons had attacked it was around midnight. Now it was dawn.


	14. More Truth Revealed

_Eva's POV_

It was the first time I had been to a funeral. I was surprised by how sad and gloomy it was. The droning of the Pastor and the soft cries of the mourning family.

When the funeral was over, we went back to the house the Lightwoods had managed to get for us. Clary and Simon came after sometime and told about how Valentine appeared at the meeting and killed the Inquisitor. Personally, I wished I had gone to the meeting instead. Anything to distract myself.

"I missed all the fun," Jace sighed. He was sitting on the window ledge, looking out. Alec was sitting on a sofa, tired. I was on the sofa next to his. Isabelle had locked herself upstairs, refusing to talk to any of us.

"No, Jace," Alec said warily.

"What?" Jace looked surprised. Alec didn't answer.

"How did Valentine kill the Inquisitor?" Simon asked. No one had an answer to that.

"I'm not looking forward to telling mom and dad." Alec frowned.

"Where are they?" Clary asked.

"They're still at the grave," I replied.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked. Jace gestured upstairs.

"In her room," he said. "She doesn't want to talk to any of us." I felt another pang of guiltiness. It shouldn't be her, it should be me, I thought.

"Maybe I could try talk to her," Simon suggested. Jace rolled his eyes.

"You?" Alec sounded surprised. "I mean, she wouldn't talk to us so..." He added guiltily.

"She might since I'm not family." Simon got up.

"I need to go home," Clary got up as well. Jace did the same.

"I'll walk you home," he said. Clary only nodded. I couldn't help stare at them. They didn't act like siblings at all. Jace caught my eye. I looked away, flushing.

"Let's go," Clary said. Simon went upstairs and I was left alone with Alec.

"Do you get to talk with Raphael?" He asked.

"No," I felt the familiar longing to talk to the dark haired vampire.

"Maybe I could ask Magnus to give him your messages," Alec offered. I looked at him, surprised.

"Sine when did you become so nice?" I asked. He flushed, embarrassed.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked. I laughed.

"You're very kind," I told him remembering when he found out about my blood secret. He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he got up and left. I watched the fire as it cackled. It was quiet for once.

"Eva," a voice said softly. I turned around, surprised.

"Raphael?" I grinned and got up. I could see that he was a projection, the sides of him were transparent. "How come you didn't do this before?" I went over to him.

"You were always with someone or sleeping," he told me. I stared at him.

"You could've woken me up," I pointed out. "And they already know we're dating thanks to Alec." I added.

"You looked peaceful, sleeping," he said but he didn't reply to my last sentence. "I heard about the demon attack." He looked me over worriedly. "Are you alright?" For some reason, I felt the need to tell him everything.

"I don't know," I whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear me. Raphael looked even more worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" His hand reached out to touch my face but he stopped and let it fall to his side. I looked at him sadly. How I wish he was here in real life.

"I don't think I'm normal," I waited, tense. But his expression only changed to concern.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I don't experience the same emotions as others. Or at least not as strongly." I said. It was true. I was the one who had let Sebastian kill Max, not Isabelle. So why wasn't I reacting the same way like her? "Sebastian asked me once why I wasn't scared of demons since I had spent most of my life tortured by them. He said it seemed weird that I wasn't scared or unconfident..." I broke off. It hurt when Sebastian had said that. He even asked if I had enjoyed living with the demons. But I understood why he would think that. People should be damaged by my experiences. So why aren't I?

"You are different, Eva." Raphael said finally. I stared at him. "When I found you, I knew you were different. You were always calm and you didn't show many emotions. Magnus suspected it was a side affect from the experimenting Valentine did on you." I stared at him. I was really starting to hate Valentine now.

"So... I'm apathetic?" I looked around. No one was here.

"No, you still have feelings," he shook his head.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"It's obvious whenever you're around me," he smirked. I blushed.

"I'm not that obvious," I defended myself but he was right. I did have feelings, I just didn't experience them strongly. Especially fear.

"You're absolutely fine, Eva." Raphael smiled. I smiled back but I didn't believe him. Valentine obviously didn't think the same. So did Sebastian. "What's wrong?" Raphael asked. I hesitated.

"Why does Valentine hate me?" I asked. His face changed to sadness. "What?" I pressed.

"Maybe that's up to your father to tell you," he said. "But don't believe him. He doesn't know you at all." There was silence. Why can't you just tell me? I watched him sadly. "I have to go," he glanced over his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you." I murmured as he flickered and disappeared. I realized he didn't ask if he could talk to me next time. That was something he always asked. What happened? What was going on in the Hotel? Was he busy? Was he disgusted by me?

Shaking away the feelings, I went to bed with a heavy heart.

When I woke up, I changed my clothes and went downstairs.

"Good morning," Alec said.

"Good morning," I took note of his lack of smile. Maybe he didn't think I was worth smiling for. But it's probably because of Max. Max, I thought but I didn't feel anything anymore.

"Eva," Isabelle noisily came down the stairs. "We're going to Clary's house. Wanna join?" Simon appeared behind her, silent as a shadow.

"Sure," I followed them outside, Simon leading. It was an awkward walk, Simon trying to start conservations and Isabelle giving short answers. I remained silent.

When we reached the house, an old woman met us. Her eyes widened in surprise as we trooped in, Simon greeting her.

"I'll make pancakes," Isabelle said after Simon asked the woman where Clary was. I sat at the table in the kitchen and watched the tall girl cook. Simon sat across me.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Amatis," Simon nodded. " Luke's sister."

"Oh," I glanced at the door where the woman had went inside. I had heard about what happened to Luke. I couldn't help feel some anger towards the woman for rejecting her brother when he needed her the most.

"Clary, you're here." Isabelle exclaimed, grinning. I looked up and saw the redhead staring at us shocked. Amatis was standing behind her.

"They just came in and started making breakfast." The woman said. Clary blinked and looked at Simon.

"Isabelle, Eva I need to talk to you." She said and slid into a seat next to mine. I saw a piece of paper in her hand.

"What is it?" Isabelle didn't take her eyes of the pan.

"No, I mean, Simon has to go. I'm sorry." She sounded apologetic. Isabelle opened her mouth to object but he was already leaving the room.

"It's fine," he turned to Amatis. "Maybe you could show me some pictures." He kept on talking as they walked into the other room. I looked at Clary expectantly.

"You need to read this," Clary handed me a note. I could tell it was Jace's writing. So first he walks her back home and now he writes her notes? As I continued to read it I felt a more sense of dread. Not just because Jace was leaving to find Valentine but because this sounded more like a love note. I couldn't take it anymore. Almost disgustedly I gave it to Isabelle, avoiding Clary's eyes. She wouldn't notice anyways, too love struck. I glared at the floor as Isabelle quickly scanned the contents.

"I knew it," she sighed. Clary watched her expectantly.

"So we can't let him do this right? We'll have to stop him." She said. Isabelle looked at the girl almost tiredly.

"No, Jace won't stop." She said. "I hoped he would take Alec with him..."

"Alec will stop him?" Clary asked. Isabelle shook her head. Anger flashed in Clary's face. "But we have to stop him. Why are you acting like this? Don't you know he'll die?" As they argued I looked at the pancakes which were stacked on a plate. I got up and took it back to Simon's seat and sat there. I started eating it, focusing back on the argument.

"Max was only a boy. Jace is a warrior. He can handle himself against Valentine." Isabelle was furious.

"Valentine will kill Jace," Clary glared at her. "He doesn't care for Jace. For me or for Eva!" I tensed at my name. They looked at me for a moment and then Isabelle shot something back at Clary. I swallowed my bite and took another. I stiffened. Something tasted terrible. Really really bad. I stumbled over to the bin and spat it out, gagging. I rushed to the sink and tried to wash my mouth as best as I could. I poured myself a drink of juice and gulped it down then poured myself another. The two girls were really fighting now. Before I could recover and stop them, Simon came. He spoke again in his quiet voice and the kitchen calmed down. Clary looked torn between something.

"I know why he left," she started nervously. "Jace and I went to the Wayland manor and we-" the door opened again and Amatis came in.

"Clary, Eva," she starts."there's someone who wants to see you both." We slowly follow her to the front door. Who would want to see me? I wondered.

The door was already open when we got there. I froze. I recognized that woman. She looked so much like Clary. But I couldn't see a single thing that resembled me to her at all. She was my mom.


	15. The Real Truth

_Eva's POV_

"Clary," her mom- our mom breathed. She was staring at Clary only.

"Who are you?" Isabelle demanded. She had come from behind without my knowing. Mom stared at the dark haired girl, shocked.

"Maryse?" She gasped. Isabelle blinked, confused.

"You know my mom?" She frowned. Mom shook her head almost dazed.

"Yes, yes, you're her child. Of course." She looked back at Clary. She hadn't even glanced at me.

"Mom," Clary said coldly. The woman was taken aback. She had obviously not expected such cold words from her daughter. I wondered how she would react if she knew I was alive. I stared at her as she spoke. The way her face changed. How desperate she looked. I tried to imagine being loved by her but it was impossible for me. For starters, do you ever get angry at each other? Do you always smile at each other? How do you feel when you're around each other? Do you get the butterflies in your stomach like how I get around Raphael?

Suddenly, Clary pushed past Mom and ran off. Amatis was trying to explain to Mom what had happened.

"Mom?" I began hesitantly. My voice cracked slightly. For the first time, the woman looked at me. She smiled slightly, surprised.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widen as she keeps on staring at me. "I'm sorry but do I know your parents?" I blink, shocked.

"You are my mom..." I faltered. It was obvious we weren't related at all. We were nothing alike. Clary's mom stares at me even more.

"But Eva's Clary's sister," Isabelle interjected.

"Excuse me," Simon walked past us.

"No," Clary's mom frowned. "She only has a brother and that's Jonathan." I felt sick. I didn't have a family after all. I was an orphan. "Aren't you Stephan's Celine's?" Jocelyn looked at me. I blinked.

"Celine?" Amatis stepped forward so she could look at me. I held her stare. Slowly, Amatis' eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth.

"You're right," she whispered. "She looks exactly like Celine." Her eyes became glassy. I looked away, uncomfortable. I knew who Celine was. But I had never seen him.

"Celine Herondale?" I check. "I'm a Herondale?" I felt light again. So I do belong somewhere. But then I feel down again. The Herondales were no more now. "But there's no one..." I looked at Jocelyn. She nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she said. I felt numb now. I didn't feel disappointed or relieved. I mean, I'm grateful that I now know I belong to the Herondales. But...

"Excuse me," I muttered and walked out of the house. Tears threatened to spill and I felt the crushing sense of loneliness. Jace wasn't my brother. Clary wasn't my sister. Valentine and Jocelyn weren't my parents. I had no one. No one.

I clenched my jaw. I was not going to cry. Never. I walked up and down the streets and by the time I stopped, I was feeling calmer. I noticed that people were walking up to the Hall of Accords. I followed them. When I got there, I saw that they were crowding around someone. When I pushed myself to the front, I froze. It was Raphael. And he was looking around almost triumphantly.

"Stephan?" Amatis stepped forward. I stared at her, confused. Why did she say that? Raphael looked surprised then sad.

"Oh Amatis," he flickered and Clary took his place. I blinked. It was only Clary. I shrank back into the crowds as she continued to talk about allegiance with the DownWorlders. I felt the people swallow me up. I was nothing compared to them.

I walked to a corner and sat there. A cold feeling was creeping up on me. I didn't know what it was. It just felt cold and painful. I was faintly aware of Simon and Clary walking out. Then Jocelyn after sometime. Lucky Clary. A mom, best friend, brother, and I suppose you could call him her boyfriend as well. Don't forget her father. She had everything I wanted. Except I didn't want a brother who I loved as a boyfriend. I already had Raphael...

The people were arguing loudly. The sound of talking filled the room. I realized this with a stab of panic. I could barely hear anything above the noise. What if there was an attack? I looked around. No one was paying attention to me. They were all protesting and talking- I started to breathe faster and I was sweating now. I slowly got up, straining my senses. I walked to the door. I didn't want to move fast in case one of my senses get blocked. Like my sight or my awareness around me.

When I walked out I saw Jocelyn and Clary talking. Clary looked relieved and horrified. I shut the door, relieved to be able to hear properly again. They stared at me.

"Eva," Clary croaked. "Jace... He's your brother." She gave a weak smile. Now it was my turn to stare at her.

"What?" Was all I could say.

"He's a Herondale as well," Jocelyn nodded. "Your twin brother."

"My twin brother," I repeat weakly. I had a twin brother. And that was Jace. But now that he went after Valentine... My throat closed up. What if he never made it back? I would never be able to talk to him properly like sister to brother.

"We never knew your mother had twins when she was pregnant," Jocelyn said. "You now what happened to her?" I nodded. She suicided. Because she was too heartbroken. That was not how I imagined my family to be. My father adoring an evil man and my mother too weak to be able to cope with her losses. I couldn't help feel resentment. If she was alive I wouldn't have been found by Valentine. I would have been brought up as a Shadowhunter. I would have known about Jace.

"If she hadn't died..." I said. "Would I still have been an experiment? Like Clary and Jace?" I ask. Jocelyn looked sad. I stiffened.

"Yes," she said. "Valentine had been feeding your mother when she was pregnant." I nodded slowly. My abilities wouldn't have changed then. Neither would Jace's.

The door opened and I saw Luke come out.

"They said yes," he announced.

"Eva, check on Emma," Aline said. She was taking care of three toddlers who looked like they were about to cry. I went over to the brown haired girl who was playing with a boy. Those two had been inseparable.

"How are you guys doing?" I bent over their table. They were busy coloring and drawing. I smiled faintly.

"We're doing awesome!" The boy grinned at me. I looked away, unable to keep my smile. Smiling wasn't something I was good at.

"That's great," I feigned enthusiasm. When Aline asked me if I wanted to help her, I thought it'd be a great thing to distract myself. But now I found it hard work.

"Who's that?" Emma looked behind me. I turned around and saw Raphael. Well at least his Projection. I grinned.

"Hey," he grinned back.

"Hi," I smiled and glanced at Emma and her friend. I had forgotten his name. "Guys, this is-"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emma interrupted. I blinked, embarrassed. Raphael laughed.

"Yes, I'm her scary vampire boyfriend," he told them. I rolled my eyes as theirs widen.

"Really?" The boy exclaimed. "But you're a DownWorlder." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me," I said. "And it shouldn't matter to you." I added. I focused on Raphael. "So what's going on?"

"You know there'll be a battle," Raphael began. I gestured for him to follow me to a secluded spot. "All the DownWorlders have been asked to join." He paused. I nodded. "But there's something that's been worrying me. It's about Simon." I frown. "I don't think his daylight ability is good for us." Raphael sounded hesitant to tell me but sure of himself. "It's strange." I bit my lip.

"Yeah it's strange," I agreed. "But what do you want to do with Simon?" Reluctant Raphael told me his plan. I wasn't surprised. It said Raphael all over it but I didn't agree with him. As I nodded, a plan was half forming in my mind.

"We'll see how Luke and the others react," I said. Raphael watched me worriedly.

"You don't like it do you?" He asked. I hesitate. "It's ok. He is your friend."

"But you're my boyfriend," I reminded him. "I support your opinion." I knew what he thought was wrong but he didn't need to know that. Raphael smiled though he didn't look convinced.

"Ok, thank you." He said.

"Guess what?" I remembered what Jocelyn had said.

"What?" Raphael grinned.

"I'm actually a Herondale." I grinned back. He stared at me.

"What?"

"It turned out that Jace was my twin and Stephan and Celine was our parents." I felt slightly better talking about it. At least I had a family. "Valentine took us. But that was after they died."

"You do look like Celine," Raphael remarked. "I only saw her once from a distance." He explained. I nodded. "But that's great news. Now we know you're not related to that evil man." I grinned. His eyes traveled around the room then settled back on me. There was a long moment of silence where we just stared at each other. Suddenly, he flashed a grin.

"See you later?" I grinned back.

"Of course," I watched him as he flickered and faded.

"Chatting with your vampire?" One of the other helpers raised an eyebrow. I gave an uncomfortable smile and walked past her. The way she said that made me feel uncomfortable.

When we went back up to the Hall of Accords, the DownWorlders were there. Faeries, werewolves, warlocks but no vampires. I knew where they'd be.

People were talking and Marking each other. I saw Maia and a few other DownWorlders I recognized. I knew what I had to do. Find a DownWorlder to partner with and do the Rune with them.

"Eva!" I turned and saw Kylie. She was waving at me, pulling someone else. I walked over to her.

"Hi," I smiled and saw Jamie behind her. He flashed a smile and looked around nervously.

"I already have my partner but Jamie doesn't feel comfortable doing it. Could you partner with him?" Kylie asked. Her eyes became huge and round. I laughed.

"Sure, if you want," I looked at Jamie. He looked uncertain but he nodded.

"Thank you," he watched me as I took out my stele. I imagined the rune in my head and took the taller boy's wrist. I drew the rune on the back of his hand then did the same for me.

"There," I looked at my rune. Jamie was studying the rune, fascinated.

"Thanks," he smiled. I smiled back. I caught sight of Simon walking away. He looked tense.

"Sorry, I need to go," I said and hurried to the day lighter. "Simon, there's something I should tell you." I told him my idea. He nodded, doubtful.

"Ok," he looked around. "There she is. I'll try it." He said. I gave a thumbs up, another thing I had learned from Jasper, and walked away. I couldn't find Jamie or Kylie.

"Eva," Isabelle called me. "Let's Mark each other." She took my arm and started Marking me. I watched as runes appeared on my pale skin. She took my other arm and did the same. I repeated it on Isabelle. She looked at them with satisfaction.

"Good," she smiled. "Are you nervous?" I shrug.

"Wait, I thought you aren't allowed to fight," I remembered. She shrugged.

"If the time comes, I'll be ready." That was all she said. I nodded. Fair enough.

"Eva," Simon and Maia walked up to me. "Can you lead us to Raphael?" Simon asked. I nodded, surprised. "You know, since you're dating and all." Simon added.

"You don't need to add that," I rolled my eyes as Maia looked at me in surprise. Simon grinned. We went outside towards the forest.

We found Raphael there with a group of vampires. He looked at me surprised and focused on Simon.

"You came," he lifted his chin. "The werewolf has to leave." We looked at Maia. She hesitated. Simon whispered something to her and she nodded as she left.

I was about to concentrate on the conservation that was taking place when an image flashed in my mind. It was demons. Demons fighting against Shadowhunters and DownWorlders united. I saw Valentine lying on the banks of the lake. Dead. So was Jace. I stiffened. Jace... Jace? Dead? I kept my eyes on the ground. Once again, tears threatened to overwhelm me. I glared at the ground. I would not cry. Jace would not die. Clary would take care of him. She would.

A gentle hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up in surprise. It was Raphael. He smiled down at me, kindly.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Let's go," he looked ahead. I straightened and followed him to the battle that was taking place. I fought side by side with him. We protected each others backs as we killed the demons. I couldn't help a smile. This felt natural, killing demons with your loved ones. I knew I would see Jace after the battle. He was fighting the same battle but else where. He will come back and I intended to stay alive until I could see him again.

I watched him anxiously. His breathing was peaceful but sometimes came out in gasps. When I saw him, it was in this room and he had looked so happy to see me. I felt like he really did love me. He had already known that we were twins. I smiled at the memory of me crying on his shoulder. He had let a few tears slip out as well but he didn't talk about that.

"Eva," Isabelle was at the door. "The funeral." She questioned. I shook my head. I didn't want to go to a liar's funeral. Jace stirred and woke up.

"Hey," he smiled faintly. I gave him a glass of water. He sat up and drank it. "The funeral." He remembered.

"Are you going?" Isabelle asked. He nodded. I gave a tight smile and stood up.

"I'll leave you to get ready." I said and left. A few things had changed now between me and Jace. We were obviously more caring for each other and we argued often. When ever I looked at him I knew he was a part of where I belonged... It's hard to explain how I feel. But that's the gist of it.

I walked to the Lightwoods' house, to my room. Raphael was sleeping in one of the houses that was given to the vampires. Most of them had gone back to New York. There was a knock on my door.

"Eva?" It was Aline.

"Yes?" The door opened and she came in.

"The funeral is starting," she told me. I didn't answer. "I guess you're not going." There was another pause. "Do you know about the celebration tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. She grinned.

"Great, we should go buy dresses." The girl beamed. Dresses?

"I don't know about that," I said. She grinned.

"Let's get Isabelle," she pulled me to the other girl's room.

"I think she already has dresses," I mumbled.

"You can try out mine," Isabelle offered. She also looked excited. "Maybe we could go buy make up instead." Aline shook her head.

"I have that covered,"

"Then jewelry," Isabelle suggested.

"Have that," Aline said. "Shoes?"

"Have that," Isabelle paused. "I have shoes of all sizes so that should be no problem, I think."

"How did you get all sizes?" I asked, surprised.

"I grow, then I think I'll grow some more but I don't." Isabelle shrugged. I nodded.

I watched as the two girls fuss over each other about the clothes and what make up they should use. Then they fussed over me. When I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror, I suddenly felt self conscious. I was wearing a red and black dress with black laced arm covers. I had rings on nearly every finger and an Angel on my necklace. I wore black high heels which gave me a few inches. I looked very different.

"Beautiful," Aline breathed. She and Isabelle high fived.

"We did well," Isabelle grinned. I looked away and sat on the bed, uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. What would people think of me? What would Jace think? This is not Eva? It doesn't suit her?

"You look good," Aline assured me. I didn't answer.

"You can take it off now if you want." Isabelle said. "But you'll have to wear it for the celebration." She grinned. I went to the bathroom. I heard them talking.

"I don't know which one..." Isabelle said.

"The blue one," Aline suggested.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle sounded doubtful.

"Yep," Aline said. They continued talking. I changed into my clothes and tried washing the make up off. It just ran down my face and stayed. I sighed and opened the door.

"Aline can you help me?" I asked. She laughed when she saw my face and hurried over. Isabelle was also laughing. She watched us, still laughing.

"Make up is hard to get off," Aline told me. Maybe she was feeling sorry for me. I nodded stiffly. "You need alcohol or something like that." **(Idk if this is true. I had to use that once so I'm assuming u have to do that)**

I waited as she scrubbed it off. My face felt slightly sore and I thanked her before retiring back to my room.

"Let's go ask Clary," I heard Isabelle say faintly. I realized that she hadn't asked me for my opinion. Maybe she knew I was bad in dress choosing. I pushed the hurt away. I knew Alec was with Magnus somewhere and Clary was here. I looked out the window and saw the smoke go up in the air. Valentine... I never knew why he called me a weakling. Raphael would never tell me. I guess I would never know.

By the time it was twilight, I was dressed up and ready to go. Isabelle ushered me outside. Clary smiled and walked up to us. She looked beautiful as well. I smiled shyly.

"Eva?" I saw Raphael behind Clary. He was holding a girl's hand. I stared at him numbly. What? Was he cheating on me? I gave a small smile.

"Hi," I studied the girl. She looked nervous, smiling at me. Raphael grinned.

"This is my cousin, Rhea." He introduced me to her. She smiled.

"I heard a lot about you." She said. Her eyes strayed to the side. "I see my friends, thank you Raphael." And she left. I watched her. Alec walked past me, cutting of my view. I turned back to Raphael who was staring at me.

"Why were you holding her hand? Just asking," I added hastily. He laughed.

"She's new. Just Rose from the grave," Raphael sounded slightly sad but he brushed it off. He offered me a hand. "May I?" He grinned slyly. I loved the way he grinned like that. I heard some giggling behind me but I ignored them as I took his hand and let him lead me to the Angel Square. It was bursting with life and parties. DownWorlders of all sorts were here.

"You look so beautiful," he sounded awed. I blushed. He was looking at me intensely.

"You do too," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Beautiful? I get that a lot." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure you do," he took me to a group of vampires whom I recognized. Jasper and Lily were there.

"Hey," Jasper grinned. I smiled back.

"Hi,"

"Awesome, huh?" Connor looked like he was thoroughly enjoying it. I nodded and turned to Raphael who was smiling at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing," he gestured to the food and drinks. "What do you want?" I smiled at him, not answering. Well, at least in my head I was. _You, just you._


	16. Peaceful

Eva's POV

Peaceful... So peaceful

This was the kind of life I wanted to live...


	17. Training

Eva's POV

"Eva concentrate!" Isabelle snapped. I jumped in surprise and lost my grip on the

ropes. I fell to the ground with a cry. Isabelle hurried to me, scowling.

"That's the tenth time," Isabelle declared. "Really, I'm going to ban you from seeing Raphael. He's too much of a distraction and he's not even here."

"Who made you my mom," I muttered as I painfully pulled myself up.

"Clary is better than you and she has Jace with her," Isabelle continued on her rant. "Why can't you be more focused? Don't you want to get better so you can defend Raphael?" I smiled dreamily, staring off into space.

"Nah, he'll defend me." I could already think of several times when he protected me from danger. That included muggers, a bike accident, demon attacks, and more.

Isabelle sighed and pointed at the ropes.

"Do it again until you get it," she ordered. I nodded absent mindlessly and walked over to it. I couldn't wait for night to come.


	18. Change of Mind

Eva's POV

Ok, now it's getting a bit boring...


	19. Bored

Eva's POV

I really wanna fight.

I want to feel the adrenaline from fighting not from seeing Raphael.


	20. Arghhh

Eva's POV

Fight, fight, fight, fight.

SO boringggg...


	21. Love and Death

Eva's POV

I watched, tense as Maryse explained to Raphael. He already knew since I had told him but he kept a clueless face.

"We don't believe you're responsible," Maryse finished. I could tell Raphael was refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Thank goodness," he said half sarcastically.

"Why would you think that he was?" I demanded. Luke shot me a look. I ignored him and glared at Maryse. She looked hesitant.

"A victim told us who attacked him," she glanced at Luke. "He said it was Camille." I stared at her. Camille? The one who used to lead Raphael's clan? He had told me about how she broke the Law and made subjugates. Some of the vampires in the clan still did that but Raphael said it had been a special occasion and they would return the humans safely.

"Camille," Raphael repeated, his face guarded. "It can't be."

"And why not?" Luke asked. I could hear the hint of suspicion in his voice. "She is your leader." Raphael didn't say anything. Luke went on. "She just disappeared. Never agreed to the New Accords. Didn't help with the war. She's known for her ruthlessness." I glared at Luke. Why was he so-

"You have one chance to explain," Maryse said. Raphael met her eyes coldly and said nothing.

"You don't have to defend your leader," Luke snapped. Raphael's expression darkened and he turned to the werewolf.

"I hate her," he spat. I glanced at the adults. They looked surprised. "She killed humans and made them her subjugates. For sport." Luke opened his mouth but Maryse shook her head. "I found out about that last year and I confronted her. I told her I'd tell the Clave if she didn't leave." He paused. "Off course I wouldn't do that. Our clan would be humiliated." Maryse scowled.

"There's more important things than pride," she said.

"You'll change your mind if you live like us," Raphael regarded her with dark eyes.

"And what happened to Camille?" Luke prompted.

"She believed my bluff and left," Raphael looked back at him. "I told the others that she had left because of wanderlust." He was looking at me now. I nodded encouragingly. He smiled faintly and turned back to the adults.

"How long did you think you could keep this a secret?" Luke asked. I didn't like his tone. It sounded like he thought of Raphael as a naughty little boy who had told a lie.

"As long as I could," Raphael lifted his chin slightly.

"Didn't she leave the city?" I frowned.

"She returned," Maryse looked at Raphael with hard eyes. "And she wants more than human blood."

"I was just trying to protect my clan," Raphael said. "If the Law punishes me, I'll accept." I stiffened. I stepped forward and was about to open my mouth when Luke spoke.

"We won't punish you if you cooperate with us," he said. I glared at him. So did Raphael.

"Cooperate?" He repeated coldly. Luke smiled grimly.

"Our plan is to capture Camille," Maryse said. "And to question her."

"She is very cunning," Raphael warned. "Our kind are very cunning."

"I'm confident in my plan," Luke crossed his arms. "And it involves Simon Lewis." Raphael tensed. I sighed. Raphael hated the Daylighter.

"No," the vampire shook his head, barely concealing the hatred in his face.

"Doesn't that suck," Luke grinned. Raphael clenched his hands and listened to the plan.

"One thing," I said after he finished. "I wanna go."

"No," Luke said immediately. Even Raphael looked worried.

"Why?" I demanded. "I can fend for myself."

"From what I heard from Isabelle..." Maryse frowned. I flushed. I hoped she wouldn't say anything in front of Raphael.

"Camille is dangerous and she's killed before," Luke said.

"So did Valentine," I pointed out. "And the demons."

"They're not as fast as vampires nor as smart." Maryse cut in.

"Thank you," Raphael muttered.

"I'm going anyways," I said stubbornly. I knew I sounded like a spoiled child but I really wanted to go. I was itching for a fight. To my surprise, it was Maryse who relented.

"Fine," she sighed. "You are getting restless."

"It's endearing though," Raphael added. I blushed faintly and grinned at him.

"Get ready," Maryse ordered. I nodded and walked over to Raphael.

"I won't see you will I?" I asked, disappointed.

"You'll see me tonight," he grinned, showing his sharp teeth. I realized he was fading now. "Love you."

"Love you." I smiled. I waited until he disappeared then went out the room, ignoring Luke's look.

I jumped up and down in one spot, trying to get my body moving and warmed up. I didn't know what to expect. A bunch of rogue vampires? A scary looking woman?

"Stop it Eva," Jace groaned. I smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Too bad, I'm older. You don't order me around." I said.

"We don't know that," Jace put a hand on my head. I glared at him. I opened my mouth to say something but Maryse stopped me.

"The Daylighter sent us the picture," she announced. "Get ready." The warlock drew the portal. I tightened my grip on my daggers, excited. I can't wait!

We stormed in the portal. When I walked out I didn't see anyone but Camille and Simon. The Shadowhunters milled around them. I looked around and saw two men lying in pools of blood. Jace snorted next to me.

"Missed out on the fun," he chuckled. I glared at him. Why did I had to be put in the back?

"Shut up," I had a good mind to go back into the portal. I turned around to go back in when I heard wails. I snapped around and saw Camille crying.

"Walker... Archer.." She sobbed.

"Walk Archer?" I frowned and tried to get a better view.

"The subjugates," Kadir translated. I looked at the dead men.

"You're not allowed to make humans subjugates," Maryse said. Camille snapped something but I couldn't hear her properly. Maryse whitened and whispered something in return. I let out an exasperated noise and turned around.

"I'm going," I walked back in, annoyed. There was no fight. Camille was too easy. I thought about how Raphael had said she was cunning. She must be up to something.

I was transported back to the Sanctuary. The others came through a few minutes later and they started chaining Camille to a pole with blessed metal. I stood with Jace and Simon.

"Why would she want him?" Simon wondered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Magnus," Jace frowned. "You shouldn't leave like that, Eva." I shrugged.

"Whatever," I hadn't missed out on any battles so I didn't care.

"But why?" Simon asked again. Jace shrugged.

"Fashion tips?" He suggested.

"He's traveling with Alec," I murmured. "Poor them."

"Why?" Simon looked confused. I frowned. Was Simon that dense?

"They're obviously going to call him back." Jace said.

"Summoned more like," I corrected. "Maryse wants answers fast." There was a pause. I watched Camille as she whimpered in pain. I heard Simon compliment Jace but the taller boy brushed it off. Suddenly, Isabelle burst in. She made a beeline to us, angry.

"Why?" She demanded even though she hadn't reached us. "They just got the opera tickets!" I noticed Simon stiffen.

"Camille will only talk to Magnus," Jace started to explain as I watched Simon. I had heard from Isabelle about what happened between them. I wondered how he felt around her.

When Jace finished, Isabelle snorted.

"Stalling for time," she rolled her eyes. "What would she talk about with Magnus?" Jace shrugged.

"Where were you?" I changed the subject. Isabelle grinned.

"We were fighting a Hydra demon." I heard a note of pride in her voice.

"We?" Jace asked, looking around as if he was bored.

"Yeah, me and Clary." Isabelle replied. He straightened.

"Clary?" He demanded. "You took her-"

"No, she was already in the fight. I came half way." Isabelle looked like she was tired of the conservation.

"But how?" Jace looked frantic.

"She texted me and I came over." Isabelle sounded bored.

"Is she alright?"

Isabelle's face darkened and she didn't say anything.

"Just see for yourself." I said irritably.

"Upstairs," Isabelle snapped. Jace hurried out of the room. I followed him more slowly. I heard Simon and Isabelle talking quietly.

I went to my bedroom, locked the door, and curled up in my bed. Sleep easily took me.

When I woke up, I showered and put on my dress. I strapped my daggers on the insides of my thighs then went downstairs. I didn't see Jace. I assumed he was still with Clary. I heard Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse talking. Alec came out of the room. He stopped when he saw me. I smiled.

"Hi, welcome back." I said as we hugged. We pulled away and I looked him over. He looked troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed.

"I guess you'd know my problems since we both are dating immortal DownWorlders." He looked at me sadly. I stared at him in surprise.

"I don't get it," I frowned, worried. Did his problems concern me as well? Alec was obviously surprised.

"Raphael didn't talk about it?" He bit his lip.

"What?" I was curious and slightly scared.

"About how we'd die and they'd still be alive." Alec shook his head. There was silence as I digested what he said. I had never thought about that.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Doesn't it feel... Scary?" Alec fumbled for the right words. "Like you know they'll get over you and will get another lover?" I stared at him. He looked like he had a burden on him. "How you'll get older and uglier and- and wrinklier while they'll still look the same?"

"I never thought about that," I murmured.

"It doesn't matter," Alec sighed. "That's just how life is. We're merely toys for them. Made to satisfy them until we die."

"Alec," I began, he cut me of.

"No Eva," he looked pained. There was a pause. "I wish I was as naive as you." He walked past me towards the elevator.

"Alec," I called after him. He didn't answer or look back. "Magnus does love you." I hesitated. " I should know." But he was already in the elevator and it moved up.

I went outside onto the streets. Raphael was there, hands in his leather jacket. He was leaning on his bike which made him look cool... I felt a sense of pride for having a hot boyfriend. I grinned and hurried over to him. We did the usual greeting, a hi then a kiss then a quick recount of our day.

"You look beautiful," Raphael murmured as we rode to the Black Island City.

"You look better," I snuggled closer to him as the cold wind whipped my hair back.

"I don't know about that," Raphael sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" I rested my head against his back. There was silence. "Raphael?"

"One day you'll leave me," he said softly but I could hear his words clearly. I tensed. He was talking about my death. This was a first.

"You'll find another girl," I said. I tried to keep my voice light. I wanted him to know I was ok with that. I didn't want him to be alone because of me.

"What?" Raphael sounded surprised and hurt. "You really think I'd do that?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I'd be dead so what does it matter?" There was silence. Did I say something wrong?

"Eva," His voice sounded strange. "I wasn't talking about your death. I was talking about you breaking up with me."

"What?" I blurted, incredulous. How could he think that? "Never! I'd rather die than... Than..."

"Who wants to date a vampire whom you can only be with at night?" Raphael said gently. "If you dated the Daylighter, it would be easier..."

"This isn't about Simon," I held him tighter. "I don't care about meeting at night. It makes things more romantic anyways."

"You don't know what it feels like, Eva," Raphael said. "Aging when your lover stays the same. Dying when you know your lover will live for another thousand years. And it's hard for us too. Seeing your lover age and die before your eyes."

"I suppose you do have the experience." I said flatly. I felt Raphael tense.

"No," he shook his head. "You're actually my first girlfriend." I was surprised.

"Really? Seventy years but you couldn't get a girl?" I couldn't help tease him.

"I got you," he pointed out. "Anyways, I heard from Magnus. He always complains about that."

"Don't worry about me," I told him. "I can take it. Just promise me that... When I die you'll find someone else who'll make you happy."

"Why do you say someone else? Why not say girl?" Raphael asked.

"You might end up like Magnus. I don't know," I shook my head. "Forget about that. Just promise me that you will find someone."

"I don't know if I'd like boys," Raphael said. "They're sweaty and loud."

"Raphael," i growled. He sighed.

"I can't," he murmured. "I can't promise you."

"Why?" Why couldn't he do that? Seven billion people in the world. There must be one who could take Raphael's interest.

"If I do, I would never forgive myself," he said.

"Why?" I felt angry. Why doesn't he get that I don't want him to be alone? I don't want him to suffer alone. "Why?"

"Because I love you Eva," he said angrily, I could feel his muscles all taut. Then he sighed and his whole body relaxed. Almost as if he had given up. "Because I love you too much." His voice cracked slightly. I felt my eyes tear up. No one spoke as I cried silently. I didn't know it'd hurt this much to love an immortal. I wanted him to be happy after I die but at the same time I only wanted him for myself.

"I love you too," I whispered and sniffed. "Too much."


	22. Church of Talto

Eva's POV

"Do you like it?" Raphael asked. I nodded and took a sip from my glass which was filled with blood.

"It tastes amazing," I grinned. Raphael smiled. A sad one. "What's wrong?" I tilted my head.

"You've become more like a Shadowhunter now." He rested his chin on his hand. I leaned forward on my elbows.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Then why so sad?"

He hesitated, his eyes on the table. "The Shadowhunters see you as their own now. Soon, boys will try to take you away from me." I laughed.

"Poor Raphael," I teased then sobered. "I'll never break up with you." I paused. "Anyways, I should be the one getting worried. You're the cool vampire with the good looks and immortal life." I raised my eyebrows. Raphael frowned.

"Why would I leave you?" He sounded like it was the most bizarre thing he had heard. I smiled and opened my mouth to say something else but then Isabelle came, followed by Maia.

"Eva, have you seen Simon? Any of you?" She added after seeing Raphael. We shook our heads.

"Did they finally catch him?" Raphael asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so pleased about that," Isabelle glared at him.

"Let's help look for him," I suggested. Raphael sighed.

"If we do find him, say that you dragged me into this and since you had seraph blades I could not refuse." He muttered. I beamed at him.

"Sure, I'll even add that we had to cut off one of your arms to force you." I nodded enthusiastically. Raphael grinned and took my hand. Isabelle gagged from the front.

"You'll get your boyfriend one day, Izzy." I told her. She glared at me. "Trust me, love is perfect." I sighed and cuddled closer to Raphael who gave me a peck on the lips. I saw Maia look away while Isabelle smiled.

"Let's check the apartment," Jordan said as he and Alec walked up to us. Isabelle nodded in agreement and we left the party.

"ID card, membership, school..." Isabelle took the cards out from Simon's wallet. "Satrina, band promoter?" She frowned.

"Satrina?" I walked over to her, Raphael following me. "You mean the mother of Warlocks?"

"Isn't that Lilith?" Jordan looked at me confused.

"She has seventeen names," Raphael explained.

"Seventeen?" Jordan snorted in disbelief. I shot him a look.

"What?" Alec came down the stairs.

"Satrina," Isabelle handed her brother the card. "Know her?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "Lilith. She has seventeen names."

"Told you," I looked at Jordan who gave a shrug as Alec gave a little lesson on Lilith.

"Do you have all names committed to memory?" Maia asked sarcastically once he was done.

"Satrina, Kali, Lilith, Talto-" Alec began.

"Talto!" Isabelle interrupted excitedly.

"What?" I jumped from the sudden outburst. Raphael put an arm around my shoulders. I touched his hand, grateful.

"Sorry. Talto, Church of Talto. Me and Clary went there and we found these pictures of dead babies being injected with demon blood." Isabelle told us quickly.

"She couldn't mother any children." Alec nodded. "So she tried something else."

"That's sick," Maia looked pale.

"Welcome to my world," I grinned. Raphael laughed and ruffled my hair. I glared at him playfully.

"We should go there," Jordan said. "That's where Simon might be."

"To promote his band?" I asked doubtfully. "Not sure if he's that desperate." Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Isabelle said urgently.

"Someone's desperate to save him," I smiled slyly as we hurried outside the building.

"This is not the time for jokes, Eva." She snapped.

"You're right," I shrugged. "But he has the Mark of Cain."

"So?" Maia glared at me.

"Never mind," I sighed and shook my head. "Girls in love. They're troublesome."

"You're more troublesome than they are," Raphael grinned. I shoved him.

"Yeah right,"

"Oh I forgot," I couldn't help the disappointment.

"Don't get yourself killed," Raphael said and put his hands on my shoulders. We were standing in front of the church, the others had gone inside.

"I won't," I grumbled.

"It's an ancient demon we're talking about," he reminded me.

"Ill be fine," I sighed. "See you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Bye," then he disappeared. I went inside the church. It would be nice to fight along side him again.

"Nothing here, hurry up Eva." Isabelle was in the elevators along with the rest. I jogged over to them. We went up to the second floor and I had not been expecting the sight we were greeted with.

"Oh gosh," Maia gasped as she walked past the rows and rows of dead babies. I noticed she was shoeless. Jordan followed her closely. I walked along the rows, trying to block the stench.

"I'll go this way," I said and took my blades out. I walked through the hallway, tense.

Suddenly, a man attacked from the corner. I jumped back and stabbed him in the chest. There were more people. I gasped and slashed at them, keeping them at bay. They were close to surrounding me. I gave one last kick and ran back to where the babies were. Hopefully, I'd be able to catch up with the others.

I ran into a large room where they all were fighting. Jordan was a wolf while Maia only had claws out. Isabelle and Alec were fighting as well. I joined them, thankful for having four friends.

"Cultists!" Alec shouted. "Be careful,"

"Duh," Isabelle rolled her eyes. I grinned and continued fighting.

As I slashed and hacked, I noticed that Alec had disappeared.

"Isabelle!" I panicked and looked around. Alec couldn't be dead-

"He ran over there," Isabelle appeared at my side, breathless. "He's alright." She ran to the other side of the room.

"Thank God," I gasped as I attacked another cultist. I realized I was close to the elevators.

"Go," Maia said from a few feet away. She punched another cultist and turned to me. "Find Simon." I nodded and went inside. A cultist's hand got jammed between the doors as they closed. I shuddered and cut it off before kicking it to one corner.

When the elevator opened, I immediately saw Clary hiding behind a bush. She didn't see me. Jace was fighting against Lilith while Simon was lying on the floor, gagging. Suddenly, Lilith threw Jace onto the ground and put a foot on him. With a cry, I burst forward and tackled into the demon. She gave a yelp as we hit the ground and kicked me off her. I was thrown over her and landed on my back hard. I gasped, arching my back in pain.

"Eva," Jace looked astonished. He scrambled on to his feet and attacked Lilith. I got up as well and helped him.

It was working well. Jace and I could easily fight side by side, weaving through each other. Lilith was slowing down.

"Where is she?" The demon cried.

"She's gone," Jace smirked. I gave him a strange look. Was he bluffing? But he looked so confident. He lunged forward and stabbed his blade in Lilith's back from behind. She screamed in pain. I stepped up and pointed my dagger at her throat, another at her chest. She glared at me, her breathing came out ragged.

"Caught you," I grinned.

"Oh really?" She flicked her wrist. Suddenly there was a cry and Clary came out of the bush.

"Clary," Jace croaked. Lilith elbowed him in the face and swept her leg under me. I fell to the ground, narrowly stopping from stabbing myself.

"I knew she was here," Lilith said triumphantly. Clary was lifted into the air, screaming and struggling. I lunged at the demon, blades out but she kicked me back. I was thrown across the roof close to the edge.

"Eva!" Jace looked at me then at Clary.

"Save her," I shouted as I struggled to my feet. A force pushed me and I fell backwards with a scream. I grabbed the air in front of me, panicked. I managed to hold onto the ledge of the building. My heart was racing in fear.

"Eva!" Jace ran towards me. Suddenly Clary screamed. Jace skidded to a halt.

"Get her," I gasped. Clary was bleeding, her dress torn. "Go!" Jace looked at her then me. A movement caught my eyes. Simon. He was on his feet and was walking unsteadily towards Clary and Lilith. I tried to pull myself up but I was too sore. Jace looked at Simon and nodded. I didn't know what they were planning, I was too scared to think.

As Lilith raised her whip, Simon disappeared and reappeared just as the whip was about to hit Clary. He yelped in pain as Clary screamed his name. At the same time, Jace ran for me and hauled me over the edge.

"Simon," I gasped as he helped me up.

"Sevenfold," Lilith whispered just before she started glowing and screaming. I shuddered and looked away.

"Come on Eva," Jace said once the screaming stopped. I turned back and saw Simon kneeling over Clary. Jace hurried over to them, me following.

"Carry her," Jace sounded pained.

"Are you sure?" Simon looked at him surprised. I stepped past Jace and kneeled next to Clary.

"I should put an iratze," I said and took out my stele. Jace nodded. As I was putting one on Clary, Isabelle and Alec came out of the elevator.

"Simon!" Isabelle ran to us and hugged the shocked Daylighter. Alec inspected Jace, worriedly.

"How come you guys are here?" Isabelle demanded. Simon spluttered a few excuses while she muttered a some things under her breath. I felt Clary stir from under my hand. I looked down at her. She was watching us, surprised.

Alec gently pulled me away and started putting a rune on her. I watched him as he talked with Clary. Simon and Isabelle were standing close to each other. I turned to Jace who was facing away from us.

"What happened?" Isabelle demanded. I noticed the hesitant look that was shared between Clary and Simon.

"Sebastian's alive," Simon said slowly. Isabelle stiffened.

"Sebastian?" She gasped, furious.

"He is?" I looked around, shocked.

"Lilith saved his body?" Clary glanced at Jace. I knew they were keeping something from us. I felt hurt. Jace didn't even trust his own sister.

"I'll kill him," Isabelle started to storm away but Simon caught her wrist.

"No," he said quietly. "I think he's connected with Jace."

"Why?" I demanded. "They aren't related." Simon looked at Clary who was sitting up.

"Tell us," Alec ordered.

"Valentine killed Jace," Clary said softly.

"What?" Isabelle gasped. I snapped towards Jace in shock and hurt. He didn't react. His shoulders stiff.

"And I asked the Angel to bring him back." Clary bowed her head.

"Lilith said it caused some disturbance in the balance and she said Sebastian was his counterweight." Simon added.

"So they're connected," I said horrified. "Why didn't you tell me?" I was addressing Jace. He didn't look at us.

"Go kill Sebastian. I don't care," he said coldly. Clary gasped.

"No," I snapped.

"I need to call the others for help," Alec walked away.

"Don't tell anyone," Clary pleaded. "They can't know." I didn't reply.

"Let's go downstairs," Isabelle sighed. "We need to look for Maia and Jordan." I followed her to the elevators. Simon and Alec crowded around us. Jace hadn't moved at all and Clary was looking at him. Alec jammed his thumb on the close button. I could see the surprise on Clary's face as she was left alone with Jace.

I couldn't help feel resentment towards her. I knew Jace would obviously trust her more since he knew her longer. And off course since he was in love with her. But still... How come he never told me?

"What did you do?" Isabelle looked at Alec, incredulous. He shrugged.

"They need sometime alone," he didn't look at us. "I'll get off here. I think Maia and Jordan are on this floor." The elevator doors opened.

"I'll come as well," I stepped out after him. We walked through the hallway in silence.

"Raphael spoke to me about something," I said finally. The dark haired boy didn't look at me as he replied.

"That sucks,"

"Yeah but it wasn't what I had been expecting," I gave a sideways glance at him. He was obviously surprised.

"What was it about?"

"He said that I'd love someone else," I stopped. This was too personal. I shouldn't be telling Alec. But he was the only one who could understand me. "That I'd want someone who'll live the same life as mine."

"He sounds insecure," Alec remarked. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"Since when did you become the love expert?" I teased. Alec looked at me, surprised and embarrassed.

"I-"

"Eva, Alec!" Maia appeared around the corner, followed by Jordan. "You guys just disappeared." She looked at us reproachfully.

"Sorry," I said apologetically.

"Let's go," Alec was already walking back. "They'll be coming soon."

"Who?" Jordan asked. As Alec filled them on what had happened, I wondered what Jace and Clary were doing. Maybe they were making out or talking about more secrets that they're keeping from me. I sighed and pushed the thoughts away.

When we reached the ground floor, Alec was immediately fussed over by Magnus. Maia and Jordan walked away into a quiet corner leaving me behind with Simon who looked left out. I saw Kadir and Maryse talking with Isabelle. The room was filled with Shadowhunters but I couldn't see Clary. I turned to talk to Alec but froze when I saw him kissing Magnus. I turned away, flushing. Simon also looked flushed.

"Maybe-" I began but was cut off by Jocelyn and Luke who hugged the vampire.

"Oh my gosh," Jocelyn gasped. "Are you alright? Where's Clary?" Simon gave me an apologetic look as he answered. I smiled and stepped back towards the elevator which suddenly opened.

"Mom!" Clary came out and hugged the red haired woman. I slipped into the elevator and pushed the button for the roof. Maybe I should talk to Jace?

As I waited, I thought about what I should say. Maybe: Jace, why didn't you tell me? Do you want to talk about it? How does it feel?

I sighed in frustration as the doors opened. I stepped out.

"Jace?" I couldn't see him. I turned to my right and saw two figures holding hands. One had bright yellow hair and the other had paler hair. "Jace!" I recognized the first figure and burst forward. "Jace?" I reached out to grab his wrist but he disappeared along with Sebastian.

"Oh no,"


	23. Mortal Sword

**Sorry for these late updates. School just started and my parents want me to focus on studies. I wrote the whole plot line so hopefully it'll speed things up :)**

Eva's POV

"What happened?" Maryse demanded.

"What's going on?" Kadir looked around. I looked at Maryse sorrowfully.

"Sebastian..." I whispered. "he took Jace."

I went down with Maryse to the rest of the Shadowhunters while Kadir stayed upstairs to look for clues. The whole time, Maryse was muttering things under her breath. I stared at the ground. Now my only family was gone. Probably killed. How could this happen? I went with some of the other Shadowhunters to look around the perimeter. Clary had collapsed when she found out about Jace. Jocelyn took her back home.

As i looked around, the despair and loss settled on me. He was really gone. My only brother was really gone.

I went back to the Institute, unable to do anything else. Everyone else was silent. Alec looked horrified. Isabelle was crying silently. I locked myself in my bedroom and spent most of my night tossing in bed.

In the morning, there was a knock. I opened the door. I hadn't slept at all. Isabelle stared at me.

"Eva, you look terrible." she gasped. I yawned.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

"The Clave wants to question you," Isabelle looked angry. "I'm sorry." I dressed, washed up, and went downstairs. Maryse took us to the Clave. We sat and listened as the court talked. Then they called me up. I slowly stood up and walked over to the front of the room. They gave me the Sword. I kneeled down and held it.

"Did you know about what had happened at the Mirror Lake?"

"Not until Clary told us yesterday," the words came out before i could control my self. I clenched my jaw. I could feel my fingers going cold from holding the sword.

"What did you when Jace was taken?"

"I wanted to check on him so i went up. When i got there, i saw him holding Sebastian's hand. I ran to them but they disappeared." i hissed.

"Did you plan any of this with Lilith?"

There were gasps of outrage.

"Silence!"

I bit my lip. "No,"


	24. Seelie Court

**I'm so sorry for all of these delays. School started two weeks ago and i hate it. After this chapter there's gonna be a break, maybe about two to three weeks? hopefully by then i'll get most of these chapters written so you guys will get consistent updates. P.S i'm flunking mandarin. Just wanna put it out there.**

Eva's POV

"He's gone," i said. Raphael's arms stiffened around me.

"I heard," he murmured. "I'm sorry." We were at his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked. Raphael didn't answer immediately.

"Sebastian wants him for something," he said finally. "so he'll be safe for now." i nodded, still worried.

"The Clave questioned me today," I told him.

"What?" he sounded angry.

"They suspected me of helping Lilith with this," I was also angry. Jace was my brother for heavens sake. I would never do that to my own family. Raphael pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"The Clave is filled with fools," he said. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. I was so sleepy...

"I know," I mumbled before falling asleep.

When I woke up, Raphael was sitting next to me, smiling. I rubbed my eyes as he ruffled my hair playfully.

"It's morning," he said. I blinked, surprised.

"Really?" I sat up, dizzily. I felt disappointed and angry at myself. I had wasted one night sleeping when I could have spent more time with Raphael.

"You might want to go back," he told me. I looked at him, confused. Was he telling me to get out? "Clary's verdict came out. Everyone's at the Institute. You should go there and congragulate her." I sighed and hugged him.

"Fine," I grumbled and crawled off the bed. Raphael got up as well and waited as I put on my sneakers. We went downstairs together and he saw me off at the hidden door.

"See you tonight," he said.

"Tonight," i smiled at him and walked to the subway.

When I reached the Institute, I could hear the voices from the front door. I was about to open the door when it swung forward. I quickly stepped to the side to avoid being hit. I saw a blonde boy staring at me in surprise. He was holding a thick book and I noticed that his ears were slightly pointed. _Faerie blood._ I thought.

"Sorry," the boy averted his eyes. I didn't bother a smile since he wasn't looking at me.

"It's cool," I looked past him and saw the crowd of Shadowhunters. Annoyance filled me, I didn't feel like going inside yet. I looked at the boy's book instead. "Whatcha reading?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise then at his book. He held it up so i could see the title. I flushed and kept my eyes on the book, not saying anything. I still couldn't read but the boy didn't need to know that. When neither of us said anything, i spoke up.

"Looks interesting," i said. He gave a faint smile.

"Have you read the first two books?" he closed the door behind him. I shook my head. "It's really good, you should read it." he told me. I nodded and smiled.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"It's the last book in the trilogy," he began. "it's basically about this group of boys who were used as experiments. They were forced to find their way out of this maze but then Thomas came in and then a girl also appeared. And yea.. the story's basically about how they all find their way out and what they discover outside the maze." I nodded again.

"Cool," I tilted my head and squinted at him. He looked somewhat familiar. "Have I seen you before?" The boy frowned.

"Maybe? I guess you look familiar as well," he furrowed his brows as he thought about it. I remembered seeing him somewere...

"Nevermind," I fingered my belt where my daggers were strapped on. "What's your name?"

"Mark Blackthorne," the boy looked at the ground then back at me. The name didn't ring any bells. Oh wait, I think i had heard Isabelle talk about the Blackthornes once or twice. "You?" he asked.

"Um, Eva." I didn't elaborate. Mark frowned.

"You mean Eva Herondale?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Jace's sister," I said matter of factly. A look of recognition passed his face.

"Oh," he paused. "I'm sorry about what happened." I bit my cheeks and didn't reply. I only had told Raphael how I felt about Jace's disappearance. What if he never came back? What if he was killed? I'd be alone again...

"I have to go," I said abruptly and walked passed him, into the institute. I caught sight of a girl and a boy playing in puddles of wax. I didn't want to ask if the wax was what was supposed to be Magret's candle collection. She'd be furious if she found out. An older girl marched up to them and started scolding the boy. I past them, catching sight of Clary, Aline, Isabelle, and Alec. Isabelle greeted me with a wave.

"Thank goodness you're here," Clary looked at me seriously.

"What is it?" i asked. Isabelle and Alec also looked serious.

"Let's go outside," Clary ignored me and hurried to the front door. I followed her along with Isabelle and Alec. Aline had disappeared. When we were outside, it was already raining. I couldn't see Mark, only Simon who looked drenched.

"We have to go to the park," Clary told us. I didn't bother asking as we hurried down the wet street in the pouring rain. My clothes and hair were sticking to my skin uncomfortably. Alec and Isabelle were talking in whispers behind me, Simon and Clary were also talking but less quietly in front of me. I felt slightly left out.

"The Queen offered me her help," Clary suddenly slowed down to match my pace. "I'm going to ask her where Jace is." I nodded. I felt a pang of self loathing. Clary was trying her best to find Jace and what was I, his sister, doing? We both were probably scared that he was gone forever but only Clary had decided to do something. I felt my eyes prickle like how they usually did whenever I'm about to cry. I bit my lip hard. I hated crying, it didn't do anything except show signs of weakness.

"We have to hold hands," Clary stopped. I realized we were already at the park. Clary offered her hand. I hesitantly took it and held Isabelle's hand as well. There was a tinkling sound of a bell ringing then the whole world started spinning. I found myself standing on dry land. Mossy vines covered the walls. I saw Meirlon walking to us, expressionless.

"Hi-" Clary began.

"The proper greeting is," Meirlon interrupted coldly. I looked around the place. It was my first time here in the Faerie realm and I was intrigued.

"But we haven't met yet," Clary sounded baffled.

"Let's just go," I snapped. Meirlon looked at me with anger and walked away. We followed him in silence. "How could you like him?" I whispered not too quietly to Isabelle. Her lip curled in disgust.

"I have no idea how i did it," she said.

"Good think you dumped him," I said even though i knew she was the one who had been dumped. Isabelle nodded. We reached the Seelie Court where the Queen was sitting at the throne looking perfect as ever. She looked at us with interest. Her eyes rested on me.

"You're Eva," she smiled. I tensed. I had heard about the Faeries from Raphael and Lily. If they were interested in me, it could not end well. "You might want to go with Kylie. She has something to show you." The waitress from Taki's Diner appeared. I glanced at my friends. Alec looked worried.

"Eva has to stay with us," Isabelle said. The Queen smiled, amused.

"It is not wise to refuse the Queen," she said. I hesitantly followed the Kylie into a clearing. I kept my eyes on her back and blocked out the songs that were playing.

"You and Raphael have gotten quite famous in the DownWorld," Kyie remarked.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Everyone knows about Santiago. The leader of the New York vampire clan. He has quite a reputation and he never showed much interest for the ladies. When he did... it had never ended well." Kylie's voice trailed off. I glared at her even though she couldn't see me.

"Huh," was all i said. We went inside a large room. There was a crystal like pond in the middle. Vines covered the walls and flowers grew here and there in patches. It looked enchanting and mystical. We walked over to the pond edge. I peered at the crystal clear water in fasicnation.

"Beautiful, right?" Kylie grinned at me. I ignored her and stared at the water.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked coldly.

"Her majesty saw something which she thought you would want to know," Kylie bent over and smiled at my reflection. "Touch the water, see what the Queen saw." Slowly, I bent down and touched the water. The surface rippled and I could see that a picutre was forming. It took a few more seconds until the picture formed properly. I froze when I was able to make out what the picture was. It was of Raphael. I'd recognize him anywhere. The shock could be seen plainly in his face. Sebastian was also there, burying a blade in Raphael's chest.


	25. The Offer

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Eva's POV /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked along the street, trying to ignore what the Seelie Queen had told me. Her words still haunted me. The death, the deal, the price… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure you're ok?" Raphael asked me for the fifth time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded, tiredly. It was really sweet of him to be so concerned about me, but I wished that he would stop. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hide it from him. That he was going to die soon… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you do anything fun today?" I asked, changing the subject. Raphael seemed to notice that but he didn't say anything. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing unusual," He replied. He kicked a stone that was in our path. It skipped a few times before stopping on the road. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We were walking towards the park, the moon lighting our path. There were hardly any people and traffic. It was peaceful and quiet for once. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did it go with the Seelie court?" He asked me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok," I said carefully. He frowned but didn't press me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We walked in silence. We were nearing the park now. It looked dark and foreboding. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I couldn't shake of the sense that we were being watched. Maybe I was still shaken up from what I had heard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is everything alright?" Raphael asked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I sighed. "Yes," Other times I wouldn't have minded and I might have wanted him to keep on asking, but right now I was tired and I didn't want to think about his future death. It hurt too much. The shock had worn off. It was very much real now. I was acutely aware of the painful reality and how everything would be after his death. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because-" Raphael broke off and stiffened. I stopped, the hair on the back of my neck prickling. I was right. Someone was watching us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get behind me," Raphael stepped closer to me, turning around to face the person. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I could make out the faint figure of broad shoulders and strong arms. The person stepped out off the shadows. It was Jace. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I held my breath, shocked. He still looked the same. Maybe more peaceful. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jace?" I whispered. He gave a sad smile. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello, Eva," He replied. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you want?" Raphael snarled. My brother looked at him with a hint off annoyment. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just want to talk to my sister," He said calmly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I? Or do you mean we?" Raphael asked harshly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I could ask him what he meant, another person stepped out. His fair hair stood out in the dark. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I froze. Sebastian. Fear shot through me. Was it now already? Was he going to kill Raphael? Panic filled me. Without thinking, I placed myself between him and Raphael, wanting to get the vampire out off the Shadowhunter's sight as quickly as possible. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You," I spat, glaring at Sebastian. He looked slightly surprised at my hostility. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me," He nodded thoughtfully. He was obviously mocking me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong, Eva?" Raphael put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't take my eyes off the fair haired boy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should go," I muttered, pushing him back a few steps. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait," Jace said quickly, stepping forward. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Two things happened at immediately. Raphael burst forward, tackling Jace to the ground. Sebastian reacted equally fast and tore Raphael off Jace. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a cry of alarm, I ran towards them, attacking Sebastian with my daggers. Jace stopped me and pulled me away. He had a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his lip. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva," He said painfully. Raphael must have hit him hard. I felt a faint satisfaction at that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just hear me out, okay?" Jace's eyes flickered to Raphael and Sebastian who were full on fighting now. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Terror gripped me. I started forward to help Raphael but Jace grabbed my arm. Pain filled my arm. I winced and he quickly let go. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please," He pleaded. I bit my lip and didn't say anything. He continued. "I want you and Clary to come with us. We can go all around the world. Just the four off us. While Sebastian does his errands, we could go somewhere-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's no way I'm going with him," I spat, glaring at Sebastian. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do you hate him so much?" Jace asked. "He's not bad once you get to know him." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stared at Jace, shocked. What had happened to him? Was he siding with the evil? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't know him," I said firmly. It must have been something in my voice because doubt flickered in his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do," He said though he sounded less certain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're so stupid, you know that?" I glared at him and started backing away. "Just leave us alone." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva, please-" Jace began but I ran to Raphael who was pinned under Sebastian. The Shadowhunter was whispering something to him and judging by the anger in Raphael's face, it wasn't nice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I tackled Sebastian to the ground. He was taken by surprise and for a moment he didn't struggle. Then he kicked me off him, getting up. I fell to the ground, winded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sebastian!" Jace roared as Raphael cried out my name. He picked me up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I felt nothing but the cold wind as he carried me away from the Shadowhunters. He didn't stop until we were back at the Hotel in his bedroom. None off the vampires had questioned us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Raphael carefully put me on his bed and searched me for any injuries. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay?" He asked, lifting my arm to inspect for bruises. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I managed a painful smile. "I'm fine," But I wasn't. My stomach was hurtling like crazy. I pulled my shirt up to my stomach and lifted my head to look at it. It was turning dark purple. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dang," I muttered and looked to see Raphael's reaction. He looked horrified. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you Rune yourself?" He asked. I shook my head and lay back on the bed, pulling my shirt down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll survive," I said. "I just want to sleep." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"It was true. A wave of sleepiness came over me. I yawned and closed my eyes. I felt the bed dip as Raphael joined me. He put a cold hand on bare my stomach and that seemed to help ease the pain./p 


	26. Clary's Plan

Eva's POV

"Eva," Raphael's gentle voice shook me out off my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him. "Your phone." He nodded to my hands. I realized my phone was vibrating.

"Oh, thanks," I had a new message from Clary.

 **Come to Taki's Diner alone. Right now.**

"I have to go," I started to get up, relieved that I had to go somewhere else. Whenever I looked at Raphael, the vision of him dying haunted me.

"Have a good day," Raphael walked me out off the hotel. He gave a small smile, his fangs could be seen slightly. I tried to smile back, but I didn't think it worked.

I walked into the restaurant. It was half empty. There were a few warlocks and werewolves hanging around. No vampires. Of course that would be understandable since it was morning and the sun was streaming through the windows.

I looked for Clary. She was sitting at one of the booths, playing with something in her hand. I tried to see what it was, but she put it away when she saw me coming.

"You came quickly," She remarked as I slid into the seat across her's.

"I was nearby," I shrugged.

"Raphael huh?" Clary smirked. Before I could answer, Simon came and sat next to Clary.

"Yes?" He asked. Clary became serious. She started telling us what had happened last night about Sebastian and Jace visiting her.

"Sebastian- he injured Luke," Clary clenched her fists.

"Wow," Simon breathed. "Is he ok?" As Clary explained what was happening, I ordered an apple crumble.

"Jace and Sebastian also visited me," I told them when Clary was done. They looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" Clary frowned.

"She's his sister," Simon reminded.

" _She's_ right here," I reminded them both.

"Sorry," Clary said quickly.

"Jace also offered me the same thing. He wanted the four off us to be together or something like that." I nodded. Simon looked miffed.

"He wanted you and Clary but he didn't want me?" He shook his head. "I knew he never liked me." Clary shot him a look and put a hand to her pocket.

"I have a plan," she began.

Simon groaned. I instantly became wary.

"I have the rings," Clary, ignoring us, took out the object she had been playing with earlier. They were two rings. I stared at them.

"Are you going to propose to Jace?" I asked. Simon looked slightly amused as he explained to me what the Seelie Queen had told them about the rings' power.

"I was thinking, if Clary and I go with Jace while we have the ring, you can stay back with the other and I could tell you information about Sebastian and Jace," Clary said excitedly.

I immediately shook my head while Simon said no.

"Why?" Clary's face fell.

"Because I'm not going to let all the girls take the fun," Simon told her.

"I'm not leaving Raphael," I said.

Clary looked at me, angry. "Can't you think about anything else other than your vampire boyfriend? Think about the world, how dark it will become if Sebastian wins." She snapped.

I wasn't affected by her outburst. I simply put on a blank face.

"I have faith in you guys," I said simply.

"Is this about the Seelie Court?" Simon asked slowly. "What happened? What did Kaelie show you?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I said hastily. I didn't need more people to be badgering me about it.

Luckily, the waiter came with my apple crumble just in time. I took the slice off the plate, not caring if my fingers got sticky.

"Good luck to you guys. I wish you the best. Oh and can you pay? I'll pay you guys back later. Thanks," I said as I walked out of the rest restaurant, trying to eat my slice of crumble.


	27. Camille and Alec

Eva's POV

Magnus had told me to stay at his apartment for once. He insisted that staying with vampires everyday was not healthy for me. It was like he had become my father again.

"When I told you to come to my apartment, I didn't mean for you to come nine hours later." Magnus said warily when he answered the doorbell. I gave a sheepish smile and stepped inside.

"And I certainly didn't mean it for you to bring your boyfriend as well," Magnus threw his hands up. "Didn't I already tell you that hanging out with vampires everyday was bad for you?"

I caught Raphael give the warlock a devious grin.

"Nice to meet you too," He replied.

I laughed and walked into the living room. It had changed again. This time, it was furnished plainly with old cotton curtains and 1900s decor. The sofas were cushioned to my delight.

Alec was sitting on the over-stuffed sofa, staring into the fire, his expression distant.

"Hey," He looked up and gave a tight smile.

I returned the smile, slightly surprised that he had greeted me. We hadn't been that close even though we had talked a lot.

"Tea or coffee?" Magnus asked as we settled into our places.

"How about blood?" Raphael asked, grinning. I gave him a light thump on the shoulder.

"That can be arranged," Magnus sighed and retreated into the kitchen.

"Where's Clary?" I asked.

"In one of the rooms," Alec said absent mindedly. It was clear that he didn't want to be spoken to.

I looked at Raphael instead and smiled. He grinned back.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head. For now I had to enjoy every moment with him. I couldn't waste our time just fussing over his death.

"Everything just seems so peaceful right now," I said and snuggled closer to him. I leaned against him with his arm around my shoulders and my head resting on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while.

Magnus came back with mugs of hot chocolate and one mug of blood. He gave a snort of contempt and settled next to Alec.

After sometime Simon came in, demanding where Isabelle was. After Magnus directed him to her room, I asked him if Clary was still in her room. He nodded tiredly.

Was she still here? Or had she already left?

I quickly forgot about that after Raphael pulled me closer to him.

"Any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

I was about to reply when Magnus cut in.

"No, she's staying with us," he said firmly.

I looked at him in surprise. Raphael also seemed taken aback.

"Um," I blinked. "I am?"

"Yes you are," he said and closed his eyes.

"That's too bad," Raphael looked at me with mournful eyes. I laughed and gave him a light kiss.

When I woke up, Raphael was already gone.

Magnus, Alec, and Jocelyn were eating doughnuts and coffee, talking quietly among each other.

"Good morning," Magnus said.

"Morning," I returned the greeting. I noticed that they were dressed in gear. "Um, where are you guys going?"

"We're dropping Isabelle and Jocelyn off to the Iron Sisters." Alec replied.

"Oh," I said as I leaned over to get a doughnut.

"You can come if you want," Clary's mom offered.

"Thanks," I said. I looked around. "Where's Clary?"

"Still sleeping," Jocelyn said.

Clary was definitely gone. She would never rest this long. Not when Jace was with Sebastian doing who knows what.

Isabelle entered the room, also dressed in full gear.

"Let's go," Magnus said and started drawing the portal. We lined up, waiting. Jocelyn went first, then Isabelle, then me, then Alec, and Magnus.

I looked around my surroundings. There was a dull red building in front of us. It looked run down and broken.

"No glamour," Jocelyn said.

Isabelle looked surprised by that. So was I. I had expected something more flashy, but then again I suppose the Iron Sisters wanted to keep it low.

We started walking to the building.

"Good luck," Magnus said.

"You guys will do fine," Alec added.

"I know," Isabelle said before she and Jocelyn disappeared into the building.

After they left, Magnus had immediately put me and Alec in charge of guarding the portal while he went back to the city to do some errands. But after he left, Alec left _me_ in charge and he disappeared as well. Except, I followed him.

I couldn't help it. He had been acting distant and anxious about something. I wanted to make sure that he was okay and he wasn't trying anything stupid.

He went inside an abandoned station, using a witchlight rune-stone to light his way.

I kept on following him, wondering what he was doing here in a place like this. Everything seemed eerie and quiet apart from his footsteps.

Suddenly he called, "Camille!"

I jumped and stepped back, surprised. He couldn't be-

There was a laugh. A light hearted one.

"Alex, come upstairs," A woman said. I followed Alec as he hurried up the stairs.

What business did he have with her? Why was he involved with her? Did Magnus know?

I stayed at the bottom off the steps, in case they saw me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Alec demanded. Camille laughed and replied but I couldn't hear properly.

"Why are you here?" She asked, raising her voice slightly.

"You told me to come back if I was interested in what you were offering me." Alec sounded hesitant and unsure of himself.

Camille laughed again. "And you are?" She asked. There was no reply but maybe he had nodded because the vampire laughed again. In delight and triumphant.

What was he agreeing to? My heart sank. Was he betraying us?

"You said you could make Magnus immortal, like me," Alec's voice quaverd.

I sucked in my breath. She what? He couldn't be wanting Magnus to be mortal like him? I knew he had talked about the immortality subject with Magnus and me but I had never even thought that he was so serious he would go as far as asking Camille.

They kept on talking. I could hardly hear for the blood was rushing in my ears. I slowly walked up the stairs, ready to intervene if necessary.

"No," Camille said suddenly, her voice cool and firm. "I do you a favor. You do me a favor."

Even stevens, I thought, remembering that Jace had used that phrase.

"And what is that?" Alec asked warily.

My hands slowly reached to my daggers as I neared the top. Everything was tense.

"I want you to kill Raphael Santiago."

I froze. Was Alec going to say yes? I had to know.

There was silence. A tense one.

Finally he spoke, "Fine,"

I burst out, throwing my dagger at Camille who looked shocked. Alec cried out as I grabbed his shirt and forced him back.

"What are you thinking?" I snarled. He looked horrified.

"I-" He stammered.

"Oh, Eva," Camille said, smiling. She tossed my knife back to me. I caught it and glared at her. "You're Raphael's girlfriend." she said.

"We're going," I snarled and turned on Alec who nodded mutely. I pushed past him, anger ready to explode at any moment. He followed me almost meekly. Camille didn't make any move to stop us.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded after we headed back to the portal which we were supposed to be guarding.

"I'm sorry," Alec muttered.

"You weren't really going to kill my boyfriend, would you?" I stopped to look at him, feeling sick.

Alec looked unsure and hesitant. "No," He replied.

I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not.

We continued walking in uncomfortable silence. I wasn't in the mood to talk and Alec probably felt too guilty to try a conversation.

I still couldn't believe that he would actually kill Raphael when he knew how much the vampire boy meant to me… Why did he want Magnus to be mortal like him? What happened between them? Magnus obviously didn't know what Alec was planning. Should I tell him? No, maybe I should leave it to Alec to figure things out. But if he was going to kill Raphael-

"I really wasn't going to kill him," Alec said quietly. I grunted, not wanting to talk to him in case I said something mean. "Please don't tell Magnus, I'll tell him when the time's right."

"Hopefully that's not when Magnus is dead," I growled. Alec didn't say anything.


	28. Azazel the Greater Demon

Eva's POV

After we had reached the deserted building where the portal was, I left Alec. I wanted to stay with Raphael and let his presence comfort me. He was the only person who kept me happy now.

"What's wrong?" Raphael said as I walked past him and crashed onto the bed.

"Isabelle and Jocelyn went to see the Iron Sisters," I told him, my face in the pillow.

"Did it go well?"

"I don't know, I left before they came back," I sat up.

Raphael was looking at me in amusement. "Well I hope Magnus doesn't get mad at you. He's becoming oddly strict with you."

"It's strange," I agreed.

"So what do you want to do?" he sat next to me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "talk, play, kiss."

"I don't mind the kiss," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Tonight we go somewhere?"

"Mhm,"

"Eva, where are you?" Magnus asked irritably. I yawned and looked at the time. It was around nine.

"I'm at the Hotel," I muttered, still drowsy from the sleep.

I looked to see that Raphael was talking to Lily. They both looked worried.

What were they talking about?

"Well get your butt over here," Magnus snapped. "We have important things to talk about."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?" I whined.

"Eva," Magnus said dangerously.

"Fine," I grumbled and got up.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked as I rearranged my clothes to look more presentable.

"Magnus wants me to come over to have a chat about something," I sighed and went on my toes to give Raphael a light kiss on the lips. He smiled and walked me downstairs.

"Have fun," He said.

"What is it?" I asked as we sat in the living room.

Isabelle and Jocelyn had come back. Alec was avoiding my eyes and Magnus looked annoyed. Simon looked confused.

"We're talking about Azrael," Simon told me.

I frowned in confusion. "The cat from Smurfs?" I had watched the movie with Raphael. It was a good movie. Funny and sweet.

"No, Simon means Azazel," Isabelle shot him a look. "The Greater Demon."

"Why are you talking about him?" I asked as I sat down next to her. I had become wary now. Why were they talking about Demons? I had heard all about Azazel, the fallen angel who forged weapons. He was powerful. A demon not to be messed with. I had seen him once before, I don't think he had noticed me. Or maybe he had… the demons used to talk about him all the time. They were scared of him so I was as well.

"We're thinking if we should summon him since he's the Demon off Weapons," Magnus explained.

"Why would you want him?" I asked almost angrily. Didn't they know not to mess with demons? I knew well not to mess with demons. They wanted nothing but pain and grief.

"The Iron Sisters said that only a weapon off great Demonic alliance or Heavenly Fire will sever Jace's and Sebastian's connection." Jocelyn said.

"Why not ask the Angels for one?" I asked even though I knew it was highly unlikely. Angels were mighty creatures who would not want to be summoned by mortals let alone asked for a weapon. If we did summon them, they would most likely kill us.

"Because they'll fry us," Magnus said.

"Where's Clary?" Jocelyn asked. I looked at Simon who was also looking at me. Guilt could be seen on his face.

"Um," he certainly didn't look convincing if he was going to be covering up for Clary.

"She's gone," I said. Simon had messed up any chances of excusing Clary so we might as well tell them the truth.


	29. Summoning Azazel

Eva's POV

I sighed as opened the drawers, hunting for more candles. How many did Magnus need for the ritual? I thought, annoyed, as I picked up four more candles. I took it back to the living room and put them in the half made circle of candles. Alec came in with more candles.

"After this, could you pour salt and belladonna around the circle?" Magnus asked, still reading from his book.

I looked at Alec who sighed.

"Fine," he straightened his back and left the room. I smiled a little and settled down on a couch.

After getting used to the idea of summoning a demon, I was excited and nervous at the same time. Summoning Azael. I had heard about him when I was living with the demons. They talked about him as if he was a god or something like that. Maybe he'd know me... not that I want that. I would rather the demons treat me like how they do with the other ShadowHunters. Most of the demons I fought with had always made a comment about me being the 'shadowhunter who lived with the demons'. I hated that. It made me feel different, and in a bad way.

"Why can't you help us?" Isabelle grumbled as she and her brother sprinkled the mixture of salt and belladonna over the floor. I smiled and stretched my legs.

"Sorry," I was lying on the couch, watching the two siblings. Simon was sitting on the sofa next to mine. It seems that Church had finally taken a liking to him. Magnus walked in the room, carrying mugs- well, more like levitating mugs of coffee around his head.

"You drank my cat's blood?" Magnus exclaimed when he saw Simon. I had no idea why he thought that. As the two Downworlders bickered, I took one mug and tried a sip. It was still hot.

"Ok, I'm starting," Magnus was holding out a large book. He squinted at it then began chanting. I wondered if the demon would know me. Would he? But he is a Greater Demon...

An old man appeared in the circle. I could feel the power rippling off him even in his bound state.

"Magnus!" he exclaimed. "I haven't see you in a while." We all looked at Magnus in surprise. His face was neutral.

"Yea I wonder why," he said sarcastically. The man smiled.

"How's your father? I heard his-"

Magnus quickly interrupted him. "We have a favor to ask you."

The man tilted his head. "Oh? And what's that?" he drawled.

I watched him carefully. He obviously knew Magnus and the warlock obviously wanted to keep something from us. I glanced at Alec who looked equally suspicious.

"Do you know about a weapon which could harm Sebastian Morgenstern but not Jace Herondale," Magnus closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember something then he looked at the man.

"A weapon which could hurt one but not the other?" the man mused. His eyes went past the warlock and looked at each one of us. His eyes landed on me last and he gave a broad smile.

"Eva!" he spread out his hands. "Do you remember me? I almost didn't recognize you but I know those eyes anywhere."

I stared at him.

"What's so special about her eyes?" Isabelle demanded almost protectively. The man didn't answer and he turned his attention back to Magnus. Just as quickly he had lost interest in me.

"I have a plan but if you want to hear it, there's a price." he declared.

Magnus looked wary. "What is it?" he asked stiffly.

"Each of you give me one of your happy memories." Azazel's eyes flickered to Alec then back at the warlock.

I was slightly disappointed that he didn't look at me again. It was almost like he had just declared that I was not worth his time even though he remembered my eyes. I blinked hard. _Don't be stupid, Eva._ I told myself sternly, _you don't want a demon's attention. You should know that._

"I don't mind," Simon piped up. Isabelle nodded in agreement. Alec looked hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, worried.

"Anything for Jace," Isabelle insisted. I muttered my agreement.

"Good," Azael clapped his hands together excitedly. "Choose one of your memories and Magnus will take it."

"Don't tell me what to do," Magnus shot him an irritated look.

I bit my lip and wondered what memory should I take. I didn't want to forget any memories about Raphael. Maybe when...

"I didn't think of anything yet," I heard Simon protest.

"Yes, you did." Magnus voice came out sadly. I looked at them. The vampire was staring at Magnus, obviously confused. The warlock headed to me. I froze. What was i going to do? I thought back to when I had first felt at home with the Lightwoods.

I felt a soft brush against my forehead. My eyes flew open and I saw something wispy hover above Magnus' hand.

"No-" I gasped but it was too late. It shimmered then disappeared. Azazel purred in delight. I watched in horror as all the faded images disappeared into his body. A picture of the azure ocean, a satin dress. There was even one of Magnus and another of Alec. I saw my memory; Jace, Clary, the Lightwood siblings, and me sitting by the fire in the living room, laughing.

"I'm sorry Eva," Magnus looked at me in sorrow. I blinked. It was gone... that safe feeling. Being comfortable in others' company... Being... I had already forgotten, I realized with a sinking feeling. "Eva?" Magnus asked.

"Nevermind," I said curtly and looked away when Azazel smiled amusingly.

"So what's the plan?" Alec demanded.

"Ah, yes. You set me free and I take Sebastian down to hell with me. Over time the connection will fade away and your Jace will be set free." Azazel did a little bow. "Happy?"

"What? No way!" Isabelle exclaimed in anger.

"Why do you think we'd do that?" Magnus asked calmly.

Azazel smirked."I know how you mortals care about one another so much. Driven by feelings, you will do anything."

"And what will you do once you're set free?" I demanded.

"I have a long list, I don't think you'd have an enough life span to hear all of it." Azazel grinned and looked back at Magnus. "So is it a deal?"

"Never," Magnus said and flung his arm. The man vanished and the candlers flickered out.

I clenched my fists. I had just given up my important memory just for some rotten plan. Judging by the look on the others' they were thinking the same thing.

"Now what are we going to do?" Isabelle asked angrily and stomped around.

I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt like doing some serious damage but there was no where to do it. On second thoughts, Magnus said he didn't like the new mirror he had bought...

"You know we could just do what he said," Isabelle said quietly. I froze.

"No," Magnus said sternly. "All chaos would be unleashed if we do that."

"And we'd be wanted criminals," Alec added.

"But Sebastian could- he will unleash chaos," Isabelle argued.

"We don't know that," Simon pointed out. Isabelle glared at him.

"Maybe he just wanted his sister and step brother to be with him," I murmured.

"And settle down in a mansion in Idris," Magnus said sarcastically.

"If he wanted his step family included, then why didn't he take you?" Alec asked.

I shrugged, letting my hair cover my face. I didn't want to show them, show Magnus especially, how much it hurt. He didn't care about me. Only Clary and Jace because they're so special...

"He is evil," Isabelle insisted.

"We don't know that-" Magnus began.

"We just wasted a whole day," Alec said in exasperation. He was angry. That was something I had never seen Alec be. We all looked at him in surprise. Magnus slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard. But we'll come up with something," he said assuringly.

Alec looked at him sharply."And who are you?" he snapped.

Magnus took a sharp breath, stiffening all over. I stared at them. Alec hadn't forgotten Magnus had he? Then Magnus glared at him. "Alex."

"I take it's too early to joke about that," the boy looked away coldly. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the others. They also looked tense.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, the door slammed open and Maia came inside, holding a jacket.

"There's good news," she said excitedly then looked around the room and took in our serious faces. "What were you guys doing?"


	30. Summoning Raziel

Eva's POV

I smiled in content as Raphael combed his fingers through my hair. I had spent quite a few days here at the Hotel, just hanging out with the DownWorlders and drinking blood. I was even in the habit of sleeping during the day.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Raphael murmured.

"Yes," I rolled over to my other side to face him. "I dreamt of-" I stopped abruptly when an image of Raphael's dying face passed my mind. After spending more time with Raphael and having enough time to think about everything, I've been having more and more nightmares. The familiar sense of doom and grief filled me again.

"What's wrong?" Raphael frowned in worry. "You have that same face again."

"Again?" I sighed and sat up, stretching. "This is getting into a habit isn't it?" my back was turned to him so I didn't need to fake a smile.

Raphael was silent. I got up and put on my shoes, stumbling a bit from the sleep. I stopped abruptly. It was still daytime. I could see the light streaming through little gaps left by the thick curtains.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked.

"Your phone was ringing," he replied. I looked around, searching for my phone. "You know you can tell me anything," Raphael said quietly. "You shouldn't hold all this on your own."

I shrugged. It hurt to be keeping things from him but... how would he react if I told him he was going to be killed by Sebastian Morgenstern? And even more, how would he react if he knew what I promised the Queen-

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ring. Someone was calling my phone again. I found it on the bedstand, snatching it, and answered the call. It was Magnus.

"What?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude.

"Come here," Magnus ordered. I was about to call him bossy boots but he kept on talking. "We're summoning Raziel." and he hung up.

"What," I reacted a few seconds too late.

"What?" Raphael didn't. He was immediately beside me, looking at me worriedly.

"I thought you could hear me with your supernatural hearing," I said, raising my eyebrows.

He looked sheepish."I respect people's privacies." He said instead.

I smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"I have to go," I sighed. "Apparently we're going to summon Raziel."

Raphael stiffened. "You mean the Angel?" He frowned. "That is a foolish thing to do."

I shrugged. "We're despertate. We don't want to kill Jace."

"But to summon an Angel," Raphael shook his head in disbelief. "Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"I promise," I told him and gave him one last kiss before I left.

It turned out that I didn't need to go to Magnus's apartment. They were already waiting for me in front of the alley to the Hotel.

I got into the truck. It was a tight squeeze and I was uncomfortably pressed against Simon who gave me an awkward smile.

"Summoning an Angel, huh?" he said conversationally above the music.

"A little bit dangerous," I agreed. He laughed and looked at Isabelle who was complaining about Magnus's taste in music.

"What is with this wailing?" she whined loudly.

"Isabelle," Alec began.

"It's a beautiful piece performed by Kaila Lea who is a talented singer," Magnus said indignantly. "I admire her very much."

"Have you met her?" Alec asked. His tone was neutral, but I wondered if he was jealous.

"Unfortunately no," the warlock sighed and smiled at Alec who had relaxed slightly. "I was thinking that we could go to one of her concerts after all this."

"Say no," Isabelle told her brother. "You'll regret it. She sounds awful." Alec smiled.

The music filled the truck and we were all silent.

"Can't we change it?" Isabelle groaned after sometime.

Magnus gave her a grin. "Nope,"

We reached the farm and I got off, eager to leave the cramped space and stretch my legs.

Isabelle and Simon were talking quietly behind me. Alec was watching Magnus as he prepared the ritual. The warlock was drawing a circle and strange symbols, looking every now and then at a book he had brought. I squinted and saw that the book was throwing sparks of blue.

I noticed Alec coming towards me, but I was in no mood to talk to him. I still couldn't believe that he'd actually even consider killing Raphael so he could _shorten_ Magnus's life.

"I wasn't going to," Alec told me quietly even though there was a few feet of space between us. Apparently he really wanted to apologize to me.

"Sure," I said, not bothering to hide the fact that I didn't believe him and that I was still angry at him. "Did you tell Magnus yet?" I asked coldly.

"No," he sounded worried. "I will tell him… just not now."

I snorted at that and walked away. I could see that there was a front porch. I could sit there and watch what was going to happen.

From what I knew about summoning rituals, it took one person and a warlock. So that meant that only one person was going to have the action here and since Angels get very angry at being summoned by us lowly mortals, I figured that Simon would do it since he had the Mark of Cain. That was what I would have done. I didn't know if he was going to do it or not.

It was five minutes later when Magnus called Simon to come over. I felt a faint satisfaction that I was right, but I quickly became grim. Summoning an Angel meant nasty business. He could be furious and worst case, he'd kill all of us. And I had promised Raphael that I wouldn't die…

I leaned forward to see Magnus give Simon his spell book. I heard a few words like 'chant' and 'die'.

Simon nodded and walked over to the circle which was starting to glow. He looked at the book and started chanting.

The water in the lake started rising and it came up in waterfalls, surrounding Simon. Stormy clouds gathered and the wind picked up.

I watched, holding my breath. What was going to happen?

Simon was still chanting. Magnus was walking back to Alec. Isabelle stayed where she was, close to the water. She looked alarmed and terrified. I knew that she wasn't terrified for herself though.

We waited tensely. I couldn't see past the water, but with the heavy atmosphere, I knew that Raziel was here. I wondered what they were talking about. Was Simon petrified? Was he making some joke now? Or was he dead?

I assumed that because we couldn't get a weapon with a demonic alliance, we were getting a weapon with heavenly fire. Would Raziel approve? Maybe, if he was feeling generous, he could wipe out Sebastian and his forces so that we didn't need to get a weapon. That would be fantastic.

My hopes were dashed when the water fell back to the lake, revealing Simon on the ground with a sword.

So even Angels were lazy. Or they were highly insensitive.

Isabelle immediately ran to the vampire, kneeling over him. It was so obvious that those two were in love with each other. I wondered if they themselves knew that.

Alec and Magnus didn't make any movement to go to Simon so I stayed where I was. I watched Isabelle fuss over Simon as he spoke to her. They both got up and started over to us, walking close to each other. Isabelle was tense, she looked like she was ready to kill anyone who came close to Simon.

I decided that they made a good couple. An unlikely one, but that made them seem all the more perfect for each other.

It was a silent, but victorious trip back. Isabelle had changed the music which didn't make Magnus too happy.

"What?" Simon said loudly, startling us. We all looked at him in curiosity. He shot us an apologetic look. "I'm talking to Clary," he explained, not helping to answer to our questions.

"Clary?" Isabelle frowned as Simon sat up right, putting his hands on his head.

I saw Magnus frown at the ring on Simon's finger. I could tell that he knew what was going on.

"What?" Simon frowned. "We have the sword, yeah…" his voice trailed off.

There was a moment of tense silence. Then Simon cried out, "Clary! Dang, she's gone." he looked at Magnus. "Stop the truck, we have to talk."

Magnus didn't disappoint. He swerved the car off the road, causing us to crash into each other.

"What's going on?" Magnus demanded.

Simon explained to us about how Sebastian had a second Infernal cup and how he was going to raise Lilith and create an army of Dark Shadowhunters. And most probably try to wipe out the whole Shadowhunter population.

"Lilith?" Isabelle repeated. "I thought she was dead."

"Not dead," Magnus shook his head. "She is in a million pieces though."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We have to go to the Clave," Alec said firmly. "Isabelle and I can go tell Mom-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Isabelle interrupted. "She'll tell us that we'll have to stay back. Who knows what the Clave would do. The Clave certainly wouldn't approve that we got a weapon from Raziel. They might not even use it."

"But we can't just storm in Sebastian's place with the five of us," Alec pointed out. "We'll need back ups."

"What if we get there on the battlefield _then_ tell the Clave?" I asked.

"Bad idea," Magnus said. "they might not come in time or they might not believe us."

Isabelle cursed softly. "Then what do we do?" she demanded.

Alec sighed. "Lets at least tell Mom," he said.


	31. Glorious

Eva's POV

I felt a strange bliss as I shot through the portal. I felt strong and fast. Powerful even. I felt ready to take on the Endarkened. Even Sebastian though I knew he was way out of my league. He had years of training and me? About four months at the most. I had no chance against him.

I landed on my feet as the portal dumped me. Shadowhunters were already fighting against the Endarkened. There were cries and pleas. Some Shadowhunters still hadn't given up on the idea of saving their loved ones.

Lucky for me, I had no ties with the Endarkened except for the fact that they used to be Shadowhunters.

A woman immediately came and started trying to hack off my head with an axe. I yelped and jumped to the side as the axe flew down and hit the ground next to me.

The woman grunted as she tried to lift the axe again. I used her struggle to my advantage and went forward to stab her in the chest. But she was fast and she let go of the axe, stepping to the side and grabbing my wrist. I used my free hand to swipe at her with my other dagger. She let go and jumped back, weaponless.

I grinned and charged at her. It was a bit difficult trying to pin a strong blow. She was fast on her feet and she easily dodged my attacks. I finally got her with a stab to the arm. She wailed and fell to the ground. I quickly finished her after that.

I reminded myself to train some more. That fight had been more difficult than I liked. I wiped the blood off my daggers. They were still shining.

I saw another woman struggling to fight against one of the Endarkened. She was injured and a sword was sticking out of her thigh.

I ran to her side and blocked the Endarkened's blow which was surely going to kill the woman if I hadn't intervened.

"Go," I told her as I pushed the Endarkened back. The injured woman nodded and stumbled away. I saw another Shadowhunter guide her away.

Certain that she was okay, I turned my full attention to the Dark warrior. His eyes were bloodshot and for a second, it terrified me. He looked so inhuman and demonic, I was tempted to back away.

"We will win," he hissed, snapping me out of my daze. "And the whole world will bow down to Sebastian Morgenstern."

"Um no," I said and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back and fell down. I threw a dagger at his chest. He caught it, his hand bleeding on my blade. I crouched next to him and dug my free blade into his stomach. He curled up, crying out in pain.

I took back my other dagger and wiped it on his shirt then slit his throat. He gave a gurgled cry and became still.

I looked away, not wanting to see what I had done. I surveyed the battle scene. There were injured people, dead people- I saw Magnus on the ground, with Isabelle. He was still, too still to my liking. Instinctively, I looked for Alec. I spotted him running to Magnus, trying to get past the fighting Shadowhunters.

I turned around to see where the others were. I saw Simon, Clary, and Jace. Clary had the sword, Glorious. I hoped that she could find Sebastian and stab him in time before there were any more deaths. I also hoped that she would stab him several times just to make sure that he stayed dead… and that it would hurt a lot.

There was a sharp pain in my back. I whirled around and saw an Endarkened staring at me. He was drooling and I could see that his blade was covered in blood. I didn't know if it was mine or someone else's. Either way, I was pretty sure he stabbed me with it.

Furious, I charged at him, hacking and slashing with my daggers. He did well in dodging and blocking them, but he tripped over a body and he fell down.

Unfortunately, I tripped as well, but I managed to cut a deep gash in his chest as I went down.

I scrambled away from him and groped for my daggers which had slipped out of my hands.

The Endarkened's boot lashed out and caught me in the jaw. My head snapped back and my vision went dark. Pain exploded in my jaw and I felt blood fill my mouth. I spat it out, dazed and disoriented. I struggled to stand up. I saw another Shadowhunter take care of my Endarkened.

I looked for my daggers and picked them up. My face was killing me. I felt totally out of it. Like I had just realized that this was all a dream and I was only a normal human except that wasn't the case…

I looked for Jace. I couldn't see him. I started running to where I had last seen him with Clary and Simon.

My breath catches in my throat when I see Clary close to Jace, with a sword between them, more like in Jace. It was so deep that the end of the sword could be seen protruding from his back.

"Jace," my voice cracked and I ran to him in full speed. I could see the shock on his face as he fell to the ground. I kneeled next to him, holding his head on my lap. My eyes burned with tears.

I was shocked. I didn't know that I would feel this terrified for him. The strong emotions I was feeling scared me slightly. If this was what normal people felt, how could they bare it? What would I feel if Jace died? Or Raphael? I already knew he was going to die. I had been shocked and horrified. Terrified too. But I was just numb as well. I didn't think I had registered it fully and I didn't want to. Raphael would know that something was up and then he'd know that he'd be dying. That wasn't something people would want to know, that they're gonna die.

"I'm so sorry," Clary whispered behind me. I heard Simon reassure her.

"Jace," I whispered. He was so pale and I could see something flicker across his skin. It looked like flames. It grew stronger until it started to hurt me.

I scrambled back as the flames burst and enveloped him.

"The heavenly fire," Simon murmured. He was well distanced from Jace. I didn't blame him. Vampires didn't do so well with holy things.

"If he dies," Clary choked. "I'll never forgive myself."

Neither will I, I couldn't help but think.


	32. Brother and Sister

Eva's POV

It was the same thing like all the other days. He was so still and pale, I worried that he was actually dead. Only the slight movement of his chest and the flutter of his eyes told me he was still alive.

I took his hand. It was warm and big in my small one. I couldn't help but think about Raphael's which was cold and around my size if not a bit larger.

"Jace?" I said softly. I didn't have much hope that he would wake up anytime soon.

Clary was downstairs, furious that she wasn't allowed to visit Jace, but the Silent Brothers had been strict about that. Only family was allowed and that included me even though I hardly spent time with him. But I guess the Silent Brothers didn't know about that.

I still remembered the look of resentment that Clary had given me when I was let through to see Jace. It had shaken me. She obviously didn't like me. Which made me think about the others. How did they feel about me? Some useless weight they had to drag around only because I was Jace's sister?

The door opened and Alec and Isabelle came in, their faces worried and tense.

"Is he okay?" Alec asked.

"Nothing new," I said. They sat down on the other side of the bed. Isabelle leaned in and inspected Jace's face.

"I think there's some more color," she declared.

Alec sighed. "If you say so," he said. Isabelle looked like she was about to say something snarky when Jace stirred.

I stifled a noise of surprise. "Jace?" I leaned closer. He was definitely moving. His eyes were struggling to open and his left hand twitched.

"Thank the Angels," Alec muttered.

"Where am I?" Jace mumbled as he managed to open his eyes and keep them open. He looked at us, confusion and recognition dawning on his face. "What happened?"

"Clary stabbed you," Isabelle said plainly. Alec winced, but didn't say anything.

"I know that," Jace became more alert. He lifted his hands and looked at them.

"Are you…" I hesitated, searching his face as he looked at me. I couldn't see any signs of the possessed Jace he had been before. "Are you really Jace?"

"Of course I am," he blinked. "I understand if you guys don't trust me, but I swear by the Angel that I am-"

"Of course we trust you," Alec smiled slightly. "You're my parabatai. I know you're the real Jace."

Jace looked at him and smiled as well. "I can feel it too." he said.

There was a pause.

"Where's Clary?" he asked suddenly.

"She's fine," Isabelle said.

He studied our faces. "Is she okay?" he demanded.

"Yes," I told him. "She's just… feeling guilty."

"Why?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

"She stabbed you and nearly killed you," Alec told him.

"But that saved my life," Jace protested. "She shouldn't be-" he broke off. "Is it just me or is the world spinning?"

Isabelle and Alec exchanged a worried glance.

"Maybe you should get some rest," I told him. "we can tell you everything later."

"But- fine," he mumbled, his eyes were already closing. "Tell Clary that it's not her fault."

"Sure," Alec nodded.

"It'll be useless," Isabelle whispered.

"We still have to tell," Alec shrugged.

"I see no point though," Isabelle sounded miffed.

I knocked on the door, trying not to spill the orange juice on the breakfast tray.

"Come in," I heard Jace say.

I open the door and I see Jace sitting up, looking out the window. He looked stronger and better than yesterday, but he still wasn't allowed to meet Clary who was even more furious at that.

"Breakfast," I announced, setting it on his lap. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Eva," he said, eyeing it. "It looks good."

"Isabelle made it," I told him, smiling.

He paled. "Why do you look so happy about that?" he demanded. He picked up the slice of toast and looked at it suspiciously. "Are you sure Isabelle made it?"

I nodded. He frowned and took a cautious bite. "Come on," I sighed. "her cooking isn't that bad."

"Um, have you tried her spaghetti?" he shuddered. "No, just no. But the toast is okay."

"Have the juice as well," I told him.

"So," he said as he ate his toast. "we haven't been able to talk properly, have we?"

I shrugged. "We've been busy."

"I know," he looked rueful. "But we're siblings, right? I feel like we should be putting more effort into each other."

"We were strangers for most of our lives," I reminded him.

"I know," he mumbled as he took another bite. "so do you like it here, being a Shadowhunter?"

I looked at him carefully. "I like it," I said. It was true. I just didn't like the fact that killing had to be so gruesome and guilt-causing. I felt like I was carrying a heaven burden each time I killed something or someone.

"That's good," Jace looked like he wasn't sure if he should believe me. "How's you and Raphael? You guys have been getting pretty cozy. How did you meet in the first place?"

I smiled slightly. My heart warmed at the thought of my boyfriend. "He and Magnus raised me when I was abandoned by Valentine- you knew that. A demon broke in and took me away. I hadn't seen him since then. It was only a few days before you found me when Raphael broke in and rescued me. I think he had been looking for me the whole time. We never really talk about those times."

"Looking for you the whole time, huh?" Jace smiled slightly. "He's pretty decent for a vampire, though he didn't strike me as the type to go looking for girls who were kidnapped by demons."

"You guys judge him too much," I said. "Anyways, he took me in and I kinda fitted with all the vampires, I guess. Then you guys came along and took me." I laughed mirthlessly. "We hung out. We found out more about each other. I guess we just grew closer together and that's when it all happened."

"Aw, so sweet," Jace teased.

I rolled my eyes. "What about you and Clary?" I asked him. He immediately blushed and started drinking his orange juice.

"What about us?" he asked.

"How did you two get together?"

"That's a long story," he sighed and put down the cup. "I wasn't really sure about her. She was so mysterious and new. Then I realized that I admired her and I did like her. But when I found out that she was my sister, I knew that I had strong feelings for her, but I wasn't sure what they were. I got confused after that. And when I found out that she wasn't really my sister, I knew I loved her." he smiled.

I smiled as well. "You guys look good for each other," I told him.

He grinned. "You think so?" He sounded delighted.

There was a short silence.

"I have a big scar here from the sword wound," Jace patted his chest. "I kinda like it there."

"Why?" I was curious. I certainly wouldn't have liked having an ugly scar there. Not when I had a boyfriend who had a body which was smooth and clear of wounds.

"It reminds me about my struggle with good and evil and that I shouldn't take good for granted," Jace paused. "when you're evil, you don't really know that you're evil. You get too wrapped up in your fantasies and wishes, everything becomes blurred. But I guess there are some baddies who do know that they're evil and they like it."


	33. Maureen

Eva's POV

I stand next to Clary, nervous. I was fully aware of Clary's resentment towards me. But she hadn't shown it this morning and she was even talking to me right now.

"It's frustrating," Clary was saying. "The heavenly fire in his blood is making him so distant. He always keeps himself away from me. He says that he wants to protect me, but I can protect myself." She sounded so indignant that I couldn't help a smile.

"That's just his nature," I told her. "he forgets himself as he tries to protects everyone else."

"I know," she sighed. "and it terrifies me to find him running off into trouble. I should be dead by now from all the heart attacks he's giving me."

"Just relax," Jordan said exasperatedly. "Think about the beach or autumn or something."

"No," Jace said stubbornly. "Why should I?" He got up from the bench and started walking towards us. Jordan followed behind him.

"He's telling me to think about the beach or autumn." Jace said loudly to us.

"I know," I told him.

"We heard," Clary said dryly. She looked past him to Jordan. "I'm sorry about this. He really means thank you."

"Actually-" Jace began.

"You've been a great help," Clary cut him off. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Jordan smiled. He looked around. "I better get back. Maia's waiting for me."

I could hear the note of excitement in his voice. "I'm coming with you," I told him. "Raphael's also expecting me."

Jordan nodded and we said our byes before departing.

"Eva," Lily beamed at me as I entered the Hotel. I noticed how she carefully angled herself so that the sunlight wouldn't hit her.

I gave her a hug. "Is everything going well?" I asked.

The vampires seemed more hyped up than usual. There were more subjugates and I could see some dead bodies as well. I looked around, shocked. Raphael wouldn't have allowed this. Where was he?

Lily looked at me, her face had gotten dark. "Maureen is the leader now."

"Who?" I frowned.

"Maureen. She's a newly Turned," Lily shook her head in disgust. "She killed Camille so she's the leader now."

"Where's Raphael?" I demanded.

"I'm here," Raphael appeared in front of us. He looked unsettled. He gave me a quick kiss.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, a small girl skipped to us. There was a crown on her head. I froze when I saw that it was made out of bones. She beamed at us then eyed me with a hungry glint in her eyes.

"Raphael, who's she?" she asked. Her voice was high and chirpy. She really did look happy here. But a crazy kind of happy.

Raphael stepped in front of me, taking my hand. "She's my girlfriend," he said shortly.

The girl scowled at him. "Since when did vampires date Shadowhunters?" she pouted. "Is she also your subjugate?"

"No," Raphael said coldly. "She's off limits." he added.

"Fine," the girl said as she skipped away. "Suit yourself."

"She's Maureen," Lily told me. "Crazy girl."

Raphael didn't say anything. I wondered what he was thinking. I knew that he had wanted to be the leader. He was actually the leader, a sort of fill in since Camille was ofen absent. But now that this fourteen year old girl came and took his place... He was obviously not happy about that. I wasn't either. I thought that he was the best out of Camille and Maureen to be the leader. And I wasn't being biased or anything. He was the most reasonable and wisest out of them. And he certainly didn't break the Law.

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me. He smiled and took me to the familiar poker table. Jasper was there along with Rachel and a few other vampires.

They greeted me loudly as we sat down to play with them.

"Long time no see," Jasper said, raising his voice to be heard over the loud music.

"I know," I raised my voice as well.

"Let's see if you can beat me now," Jasper said smugly. "I've had some practice when you were gone. See, this is why you should never take your eyes off me. I've gone way above your league now."

I laughed and look at the cards I'd been dealt with. It wasn't that bad…

"Did you see our new leader?" Rachel asked with a digsusted look.  
I nodded.  
"She's a freak," Jasper said. "and totally obsessed with the Daylighter."  
"She is?" that was news to me. I wondered how did that happen.  
"But you shouldn't blame her," Raphael said reasonably. "She had been tortured before she was Turned. It was expected that she would turn... a little crazy. It certainly wasn't her fault."  
"We know," Rachel grumbled. "but I still don't like her. We're gonna get in trouble with the Shadowhunters." She gave me an apologetic look.  
"I'm not telling," I said.  
"Aw, thanks," Jasper grinned. "You really are the best, Eva."


	34. Flee to Alicante

Eva's POV  
I had won the round and the round after that and the round after that. After having three wins in a row, Jasper had kicked me out.  
"Don't come back untill I'm ready," he yelled at me, grinning. I rolled my eyes and followed Raphael. He led me to an empty sofa and we sat down, watching the other vampires as they danced and drank their subjugates' blood.  
Loud music pumped out of the speakers. I was surprised that random passerbys hadn't come here to see what was going on.  
"Raphael," I faced him seriously. "What are you going to do with Maureen?"  
"I don't know," he looked fustrated.  
"You can't let her be the leader,"  
"I know," he bit his lip. "I suppose I'll just have to kill her."  
"What?" I stared at him.  
He looked at me bleakly. "That's the only way I can become the leader for good. It's a fight to the death."  
"You mean," the horror sunk in. "once you start, the only way to end it would if you kill her or if she kills you?"  
"Yeah," he smiled. "don't worry. I can manage it."  
"But," I knew I was being selfish. "Isn't there some other way?" If Raphael didn't do it, then New York Clan would be in danger of the Shadowhunters coming after them and killing them...  
"I could trick her to her death," Raphael shrugged. He looked at my lap. "Your phone is ringing."  
"Oh really?" I hadn't been able to hear it over the music.  
"Hello?" I answered the call. Raphael watched me.

"Eva?" it was Alec and he sounded tense. "You have to come back to the Institute, now." And he hung up. I looked at the screen, confused. What was with them ordering me around and then hanging up with no further explanation? It was becoming a nasty habit and I didn't like it.

"I'll go with you," Raphael said. It was 7 PM. The sun had long disappeared.

"I thought you said you respected people's privacy," I said as we left the Hotel.

"I couldn't help it," Raphael said. "I'm sorry."

I laughed. "You don't need to be," I smiled. I was so happy that I had found Raphael when I did. He was perfect for me. He was so sweet, caring, gentle… not to mention good looking as well.

"Alec sounded pretty urgent," I remarked. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and I felt Raphael's arms under me.

"Then I guess, I better run," he grinned at me. I couldn't help, but grin back. He had such a contagious smile that made my heart melt.

Everything was a blur and I could hardly breathe. I managed to bury my head into Raphael's shirt which made it slightly easier for me to get my breath back.

I felt safe in his arms. I could feel his muscles tense as he carried me. I wished that time would freeze and it would be just him running, carrying me.

All too soon, he slowed down. "We're here," he told me as he stopped. He put me down and I stood there, holding onto his arm as I regained my balance. I looked at the Institute which was empty and dark.

"Eva," Isabelle ran up to me. "Come on," She lead us to the back of the Institute where every Shadowhunter in New York was. There was a portal and they were going through with suitcases and everything.

"What's going on?" I slowed down. Raphael took my hand and squeezed it.

"Sebastian's attacking the Institutes," Alec came up to me. He looked slightly awkward in front of me and Raphael. "All Shadowhunters have to go back to Alicante. I suggest you go and pack your bags."

"What…" I was still in bewilderment. I looked at Raphael in horror. "No," I stared at him. "I'm not leaving you."

He looked surprised. "Eva," he tried to reason with me. "In Alicante you'll be safe."

"But you won't," I argued. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Eva," he sighed.

"Eva, you have to come with us," Alec told me gently. "Sebastian's only targeting the Nephilim. I doubt he'll attack Raphael and the vampires."

"You don't understand," I thought about the vision the Queen of the Seelie Court had showed me. Sebastian moving so fast that no one could stop him as he stabbed Raphael in the heart.

I blinked back tears. "I won't leave Raphael," I couldn't let him die while I'd be safe in Alicante…

"Eva, nothing will happen to me," Raphael tried to soothe me. "I promise. Anyways, I'll be coming to Alicante soon."

I perked up. "Really? Why?"

"I'm the Vampires' representative." he said.

"Why can't you come now?" I asked.

"I'm not needed yet," he told me. "anyways, I'm not as weak as you think. I'll be able to handle myself and I have Lily, Jasper, and the others. I'll be safe."

I studied him, unsure if I should believe him. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm surprised that you don't have that much faith in me. Frankly, I'm hurt."

I started to protest, but he stopped me, planting his lips on mine. I slowly relaxed and let myself get carried away by his scent and the taste of his lips on mine.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he told me.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. I stood there, resting my head on his chest.

I could see Magnus and Alec together. Isabelle and Simon were talking urgently in quiet tones. We all had our loved ones who were Downworlders who had to stay back. We all had that in common. We all had that fear that our loved ones would get hurt.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Raphael asked me after a while.

"I'll take Isabelle's or Clary's clothes," I waved it off. "That's what I usually do."

"Oh," Raphael sounded amused.

"Guys, come on," Clary called us. We walked to the portal. It was only us and the Lightwoods.

I kissed Raphael one last time before stepping inside the portal. I didn't feel any sense of dread. Maybe everything was going to be alright after all….


	35. A Day with Raphael

Eva's POV

"Eva, are you coming?" Isabelle popped her head in our room. I was sitting on the windowsill, staring out of the window. I could see Shadowhunters walking up to the Council Room. They were all dressed in mourning clothes.

"No," I said. I didn't feel like going. Anyways, I wanted to talk to Raphael and make sure he was okay.

"Okay then," Isabelle closed the door.

I stayed at the window, watching the people. After sometime, I saw Clary appear. Jace immediately went to her side and they hugged.

I watched them, envious. At least they got to be together. Isabelle, Alec, and I had our lovers back in New York where they were threatened by Sebastian and his Endarkened warriors.

"Eva," Raphael's voice startled me. I turned around and saw him standing near my bed, hands in pockets, grinning me. "See? I'm still alive."

I smiled and went over to him, sitting on the bed. "You're actually dead." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Enough with the vampire dead thing," he huffed.

"I'm just saying," I raised my hands in defense. "So, what's up?"

"Simon," Raphael shrugged. "Maureen captured him. She has him locked in a cage down in the basement. She made him wear this ridiculous costume that makes him look like he came from a Shakespeare movie." Raphael sounded amused.

"He's there?" I asked horrified. "Why?"

"Maureen has this strange obsession with him," he shrugged. It didn't look like the vampire cared for Simon at all.

"You don't sound so worried that he's there," I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't really like him," He admitted. "Plus he's a vampire. He'll be alright in a hotel filled with his own kind."

"Raphael," I said sternly.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do something," he said. "I'll bring him with me to Alicante tonight."

I looked at him, excited. "You're coming tonight?" I asked delightedly.

He laughed. "Yes," he looked around. "to be honest, when I told you that I was the representative of the vampires-"

I groaned.

"I was lying," Raphael finished. "But I knew that Nightshade would give it to me if I asked."

"Thank you for lying to me," I said sarcastically.

"You were freaking out," Raphael pointed out. "I had to convince you to leave with the others."

"I wasn't freaking out," I protested.

"If you say so," he shrugged.

We continued talking. We ended up both sitting on the floor, next to each other.

The hologram looked so real. He looked like he was really here with me. I couldn't see through him and he never flickered or wavered.

From time to time we'd just sit together in silence. Our hands were so close that they nearly touched, except that if we tried to, I'd only be going through air which would only remind me that he wasn't really here and he could still be attacked by Sebastian. Well on the upper hand, at least I'd know if he got attacked right now- not that I'd want that to happen, heck no-

"What is it?" Raphael looked at me. "You look scared."

"Nothing," I said quickly. "You promise you won't go out anywhere alone? You'll always be with Lily or Jasper or maybe even both?"

Raphael chuckled. "Anything for you, love."

"Love?" I raised my eyebrow at the new name.

"Jasper told me to call you that," Raphael admitted. "he said that girls like to be called that. Or baby, babe, gorgeous, beautiful-"

"I don't like being called those stuff," I interrupted.

"Why?" he smiled amusedly.

"I feel like one of those weak girls who only depend on their boyfriend to rescue them and stuff like that," I didn't bother to put it in a nice way.I wanted to tell how I felt in an honest way.

"Fair enough," he said then he gave me a sly grin. "doesn't mean that I won't call you that."

I flashed him an irritated look. "Call me what?"

"Babe, baby, gorgeous, beautiful-"

"Ew no, please no," I groaned as he laughed.

It was around the afternoon when Isabelle stormed inside. She looked surprised when she saw Raphael sitting next to me.

"Raphael?" her voice was hoarse.

"That's me," he said pleasantly, but she promptly walked through him and sat exactly where he was sitting.

I squeaked as the hologram flickered.

"That is quite rude," Raphael remarked as he got up and sat on my other side.

"Whatever, you're not real," Isabelle said rudely and looked at me. "You will not believe what Alec said. He said that our parents would probably divorce because of Max! Why would he say something like that?" Her eyes were bright. Too bright.

"Oh, Isabelle," I said and put an arm around her. I couldn't help but feel honored that she was coming to me for a comfort or maybe to rant. Either way, I was flattered.

"He's just as upset as you are. Maybe that's what's making him say that. He obviously doesn't mean it." I told her.

"No, I think he does." Raphael said. Isabelle and I glared him. He shrugged.

"Your boyfriend is so not helpful," Isabelle said.

"Will you always call me the 'boyfriend'?" Raphael asked. "I have a name in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't wondering," Isabelle said snarkily.

Raphael looked like he was going to say something else, but the door opened and Alec came in. He had the same reaction as Isabelle did when he saw Raphael.

"Raphael?" he frowned.

"That's me," Raphael looked at him wearily. He was probably wondering if Alec was going to sit on him as well.

"Oh," Alec looked surprised. "It's nice to see you."

"It's not really nice to see you." came the cold reply.

Alec shot a glance at me. I shook my head, I was also surprised. I hadn't told Raphael about Alec's order to kill Raphael. I wasn't sure why Raphael was acting cold to him. Maybe he knew. Maybe Camille had told him.

"Isabelle," Alec sat next to Isabelle who immediately stood up. "I didn't mean that."

"Sure you did," she said hotly and left the room. Alec sighed and followed her.

"The Lightwoods' drama is quite amusing," Raphael spoke first. "Though I'm not sure if I like Isabelle."

"She was upset," I told him.

"Yeah, that must be it," he sounded almost sarcastic.

I smiled. "I love you," I told him cheerfully.

"I love you too,"


	36. Attack on Iron Sisters

Eva's POV

It was evening. I was trying to catch some sleep so I could be awake for the night when Raphael was coming. We were planning a dinner out or maybe just a walk.

Except, I didn't get to sleep because Isabelle burst in, shouting about the red and gold lights and that there was an attack.

"Attack?" I echoed. I fumbled for my daggers and followed her. We ran to the Gard along with the other Shadowhunters. I heard snippets of their conversations.

"Attack-"

"Iron Sisters,"

"Endarkened warriors-"

I could see the portal up ahead. Shadowhunters were grabbing weapons from here and there before they jumped in. Most weren't geared properly.

"Only those in gears," Jia was shouting above the chaos. "No underage or overage."

Isabelle and I were about to go in as well before Robert Lightwood pulled us back.

"No," he said. "no kids are going."

"Dad," Isabelle said furiously. "you have to let us go."

"No," the man said stubbornly. He reached out and caught Alec by the arm who happened to pass us. "You can't go as well."

The boy flushed and started protesting. "Sebastian is out there-"

I looked around and saw Jace and Clary running to the portal. If they were going then so would I.

I slipped past and followed them to the portal. It was cold and more rushed than Clary's or Magnus's. I felt my fear and adrenaline pouring through me.

I landed roughly on the ground. Already an Endarkened was on me. I rolled over, narrowly escaping the sword which embed into the ground. I jumped up and delivered an uppercut to the warrior's jaw. I felt and heard his jaw crack. He fell to the ground, crying out.

I looked around. It was a plain filled with Nephilim fighting against each other. I could hear the murmur of Angels' names being called as the Seraph blades lighted. I could still hear the pleas and cries of Shadowhunters begging their loved ones to come back. Didn't they get it? It was useless. Nothing could save them now…

I attacked another Endarkened, stabbing them in the back. He cried out and fell to his knees. I stabbed him again, aiming for the back of his neck though I could hardly tell with his hood up. He fell to the ground, lifeless, blood staining his clothes.

I straightened up, looking for another opponent or someone who needed help. Being in a battle was confusing. Everyone was doing their own things. At any moment the enemy could sneak up on me and I wouldn't know because I was distracted by other things. All the people seemed to blend in. The only way I could tell the difference between the Endarkened and Shadowhunters was because the Shadowhunters were unarmed while the Endarkened had their hoods on and their armor.

"It's a trap!" Jace was shouting. He was in front of me with Clary. "Make a portal." he told her. She nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

I met Jace's eyes. "Protect her," he shouted to me. I nodded and followed the redhead. She was having difficulty getting to her destination.

I quickened my pace and got to her in time before an Endarkened stabbed her in the stomach. I cut off the Endarkened's arm and kicked it back. The Endarkened let out an inhuman wail and writhed on the ground.

"Eva," Clary looked horrified and pale.

"Come on," I avoided looking at the Dark warrior as I pulled Clary away.

"We have to get to the wall," she muttered. I pushed her forward and hacked at another Endarkened who tried to grab her.

"Just run faster," I panted, kicking another away from us.

Something heavy tackled me to the ground and I crashed into a Shadowhunter who was fighting another Endarkened.

Pain exploded in my face and chest. I was pretty sure I had hit the Shadowhunter's hilt of his sword.

"What the hell?" he swore and threw me off.

"Ouch, thank you very much," I said sarcastically, getting up. So much for being on the same team.

"Look here, missy," a man growled. I turned around and ducked just in time before his fist hit me in the face.

"Um, rude." I muttered as I swung my knives at his legs. He screamed and fell down. I got up and buried my dagger into his chest. At least I tried to. Apparently his legs weren't as hurt as I thought and he kicked me away.

I gasped and fell back. My breath was knocked out of me and I was left dazed.

"You-" he swore, calling me a few unpleasant names which I do not wish to repeat.

"But they just call me Eva, you can call me Eva. I don't mind," I told him when he was done. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I still felt dazed and I figured that talking to him would buy me more time to recover.

But the opposite happened and he charged at me. I guess I wasn't really good with my words unlike Jace.

At least he didn't have any weapons and I decided to put mine away. It wouldn't be fair to fight against a weaponless man. That was cowardly.

I braced myself then burst forward, taking the man by surprise. I punched him straight in the nose and I felt his head jerk back. He fell to the ground, face already covered in blood.

I wiped his blood off my knuckles and took out my daggers. I didn't feel like wringing his neck or snapping it.

But before I could finish him off, someone grabbed my throat from the back and started squeezing.

I gasped for air. What was going on? Who was that? I tightened my grip on my daggers and swung behind me. I felt the blade hit flesh, but I wasn't strong enough to put enough force in it.

I started feeling faint. My vision became spotted. I tried swinging again, but one of my daggers was knocked out of my hands. I think the person took it.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and I was pushed to the ground. I blocked my fall with my hands and whirled around. It was a man. He was holding my dagger. He walked to me, raising it.

Oh crap, I looked around as I stepped back. Where was Clary? I hoped she was alright.

The man burst forward, surprising me. I recognized my tactic, but I was too slow to dodge his attack. I managed to stop the knife with mine.

He snarled and pushed harder. The blades were slick with blood and my knife slipped under the pressure. His knife slipped as well and he ended up stabbing me in the wrist.

I cried out and fumbled for the hilt, but he roughly took the knife out and raised it again. I took my blade with my uninjured hand and raised it up, ready to block his attack again. But I was shaken up and I wasn't sure if I could defend myself this time.

Suddenly the man froze. His eyes widened and he dropped my dagger.

I quickly picked it up as he fell to the ground. Jace was behind him, looking at me with fear.

"Are you okay?" he rushed to me.

I nodded, relieved that he was here. "Just go," I told him. "I'll look for Clary."

He looked unsure, but he nodded and left. I watched him as he took down anyone who came in his way. He was a formidable opponent. I couldn't help, but admire him. I wanted to be like him one day.

"Clary?" I shouted and started running to where the wall was. She was supposed to be there- but she wasn't. I saw the wall. There was no Clary. It was Clary-less.

I cursed and looked around. I couldn't see her. I hoped she wasn't dead. I desperately hoped that she wasn't. Jace had trusted me with her. It would be all my fault if she was-

"Eva," I heard her voice faintly. My head jerked up and I saw her holding a knife at an Endarkened's throat. They were on a ledge above the wall.

Relief and alarm filled me as I started running up to them. Suddenly the ground started shaking and I fell down, caught of balance.

I was faintly aware of all the Endarkened running to one place.

I struggled to get to my feet. The blood loss and pain was making me light headed. I tried walking.

I saw a hole in the ground. All the Endarkened warriors were jumping in it.

For a second, I was tempted to jump in as well or to push someone in it. Maybe we could find out Sebastian's hiding place if we followed them. Before I had time to finish my thought, the ground stopped shaking and the hole closed up.

I looked around and saw the Iron Sisters, but they were surrounding someone. I went over to them, curious to see who it was. Jace. It was Jace.

I cried out in horror and went to his side. There was a gash in his shoulder and it wasn't bleeding blood. Heavenly fire poured out of it instead. I looked at it in horror.

A Silent Brother, Zachariah, kneeled down to put a rune on him. "Stay back," he told us but something happened he was thrown back. His fellow Silent Brothers cried out and gathered around him, but he didn't move.

I hoped that he wasn't dead, because he looked awfully dead.

"Jace," Clary appeared, looking horrified and breathless. She must have ran the whole way.

"Get back," he said hoarsely.

"Everything will be alright," she ignored him. Anyone could see the pain and terror in her face. It was obvious that she loved him and that he loved her.

I watched as she got on him, probably to restrain him, as she drew a Rune on him. I was about to warn her that that was maybe not a good idea when she passed out.

I leaned closer and saw a large Rune on Jace's shoulder. _Heal_. The heavenly fire had stopped pouring out, but the wound was still there.

Suddenly a portal opened. Shadowhunters moved to carry the wounded and dead to the portal.

I watched them, making sure that there were no Shadowhunters left behind. I felt a sense of fear of being forgotten and left behind, but I swallowed it and kept on checking that the bodies were only the Endarkened. I didn't want any Shadowhunters to be left behind in this place. Even if I didn't know them, I couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness for them. They had rushed without any protection to help the Iron Sisters with no further thought for themselves. They deserved better.

"Come on," Kadir was standing at the portal. He watched me with unreadable eyes.

I cast another glance around the battlefield then hurried to the portal and stepped inside.


	37. Raphael Arrives

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Raphael's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the demon towers. They were shimmering a dark red. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Trouble. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong?" Simon asked. "Why is it like that? What does that mean?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. "If you like to hang out with Shadowhunters that much, then you should be knowing that red means danger." I told him, unable to keep the snark out of my voice. No matter how many times I told myself that it wasn't his fault, I couldn't help feel resentment towards the Daylighter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glared at me. "Why is it red?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Probably an attack," I tried to push away my fear. The Shadowhunters wouldn't have let kids go. That meant Eva would be safe… hopefully. She wouldn't be fighting, would she? I knew she would. She always wanted to join in the battles and make sure that she could help. I suspected that she was trying to pay back for the years she had been gone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We could go to the Inquisitor's house, but it's dark," I nodded to one of the largest houses. It was obviously empty. Most of the houses were. "They might all be at the Gard." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's where they do all their meetings," Simon added, to my annoyance. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes," I didn't bother to conceal it. "I'm fully aware about their meetings." I saw Simon shrug. I sensed someone walking to us. It wasn't Eva. I looked and saw it was Isabelle Lightwood. The girl who sat on me then called me unreal. I watched her distastefully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Isabelle," Simon recognized her as well. He turned to me. "Can you leave? I want to talk to her, alone." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""While wearing that?" I cast a scornful glance at his outfit. He looked down and glared at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll explain to her. Just go," he snapped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Someone's cranky," I muttered as I stepped back into the shadows. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Simon?" Isabelle sounded surprised. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York? How did you get here? /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"what are you wearing?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I rolled my eyes. She had the same annoying habit of asking too many questions. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's complicated," Simon sounded sheepish. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked past them. No one else was here. I thought about Eva. She would normally be with the Lightwoods. I knew she wasn't exactly fond with Alec and Clary. So if she wasn't with Isabelle then she would be with Jace who was usually in trouble… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Worried, I ran to the Gard. It was filled with Shadowhunters, though they were all old or too young. I saw piles of weapons here and there. Jia was talking to Robert Lightwood and Alec. There were no signs of Clary, Jace, or Eva. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is Eva?" I demanded as I appeared next to them. They looked stunned to see me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Raphael," Jia greeted me, recovering first. "I'm afraid she's gone along with Jace and Clary to fight the Endarkened." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I cursed in spanish and looked around. I knew she would do that. I felt frustrated. Did she ever think about how worried I'd be? It wouldn't have been half so bad if I could just go with her to her battles. I knew Simon could… that damned Daylighter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Iron Sisters were attacked," Alec added, watching me closely. "Um, have you seen Magnus?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shot him an irritated look. "He's with Jocelyn and Luke." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec bit his lip. He looked like he was torn between something. I wondered how he and Magnus were doing. I had heard from Eva that they had broken up. She told me that Magnus found out about Alec's plan to take away Magnus' immortality. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stupid boy, didn't he know that all of the warlock's years would come crashing down to him? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are they winning?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We don't know," Alec shot an exasperated look at Jia and Robert who pointedly looked away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly Alec cried out and doubled over. Robert immediately went to his side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jace," the boy gasped and pulled down his shirt to see the parabatai rune. He touched it and it smudged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I held my breath. If something happened to Jace then something must have happened to Eva. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fear coursed through me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Open the portal," I said calmly. After all these years, it had gotten easier to hide and control my feelings. Frighteningly easier. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jia didn't hesitate. She hurried over to the wall. I watched her, tense. Eva had to be alright. She was strong. She was capable. She could survive. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was awful, waiting for the portal to open. And when it did, she didn't come through. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Gard was filled with wailing and cries as the wounded Shadowhunters came back. Some were dead, most were injured. Jace had immediately been taken to the Basilias. He had looked deathly pale. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I prayed that Eva wasn't in the same condition. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva, Eva," I muttered under my breath as I waited beside the portal. No more Shadowhunters were coming through. Fear gripped me. "Is that all?" I looked at Jia steadily. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked troubled. "Kadir hasn't come through-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eva stumbled out. I grabbed her before she could hit the ground, relief and happiness filling me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Raphael?" she gasped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're alive," I sniffed her. I could smell her blood. I looked at her and saw that she was bleeding in several places. "You're injured." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm fine," I could hear the strain in her voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't lie to me," I picked her up and took her to the Basilias hospital. The Silent Brothers were there, treating the wounded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It didn't take long for them to treat Eva. Soon she was back at my side as we waited for Jace. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He was bleeding heavenly fire," she told me. "It was awful." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Silent Brothers are treating her now," I reassured her. "He'll be fine." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded slowly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The door opened and a Silent Brother came out. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His condition has stabilized. He'll be fine. But no visitors yet. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He told us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," Eva breathed and looked at me. "Should we go now?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure," I took her to the house I was supposed to stay in with Simon. "I hope you had fun in that battle while I stayed back, worrying about you." I told her dryly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry," she sighed. "it was an impulse." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know," I smiled slightly. "I've grown accustomed to the Shadowhunters' ways." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you bring Simon as well?" she asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes," I paused. "he was quite annoying. I don't look forward to sharing the same house with him." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey," Eva took my hand and grinned at me. "You have me," she teased. "I'm staying with you from now on." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" I wondered if the Clave would approve. I wasn't sure if they approved our relationship. The looks some of the Shadowhunters were giving us right now, told me that they weren't too happy. I could even hear some of their whisperings. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Young kids doing whatever they want then regretting it later.' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I fought the urge to snap at them and tell them that dating Eva was no mistake. Fortunately, I had a lot of self control and I refrained from doing something that would probably get me kicked out of Idris and make Eva mad at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tonight I have to go to this dinner for the Downworlders' Representatives," I told her. "I might not be back in a while." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's fine," Eva said. She gave me one of her adorable smiles. A shy one which never failed to make my heart melt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I smiled back and pulled her closer, glad to have her with me. She gave me a kind of warmth that I hadn't felt in a while. And I meant around 55 years. I hadn't realized until I met her, how lonely I had been. /p 


	38. Gone

Eva's POV

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked at Raphael who seemed equally surprised. Then he smiled.

"That must be Simon," he got up. I followed him downstairs to the front door.

"Could you answer it?" Raphael looked at me as he went off in a different direction.

"Sure," I yawned and opened the door. It was Clary and Simon. The last time I had seen the girl, Magnus was kneeling over her, muttering something about her energy level being dangerously low.

I was glad to see her up and looking healthy.

"Sup," I leaned on the doorway as the two visitors recovered from their surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I not invited here?"

"What? I mean, this is house meant for the vampires-" Simon flushed.

"I don't appreciate how you're talking to my girl," Raphael appeared next to me. He was holding a glass bottle of blood.

"How did you know he was hungry?" Clary looked at him in surprise. He didn't answer her as he tossed the bottle to Simon who caught it, but fumbled and nearly dropped it.

"Now get out," Raphael closed the door. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"That was harsh," I remarked.

He gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I just can't handle that boy."

I nodded, understanding. I knew that Raphael wanted to go out and do things that vampires couldn't do. He had told me how he wished he could go and enjoy the sunlight with me. Being around a vampire who had that ability must be hard for him.

To my surprise, he started laughing.

"What's wrong?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"I drugged the blood," he sighed and grinned at me. "that should be giving interesting results."

"Raphael!" I couldn't help, but grin as well. I wondered how Clary was going to react when she finds out that she had to take care of a drunk vampire.

"When's your dinner appointment?" I asked him suddenly.

He paused. "Around now," he sighed. "I'll go get dressed." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before disappearing. I waited at the hallway, leaning on the wall.

An image flashed in my mind. Raphael, he was unconscious, but I couldn't see where he was or who was with him.

"Are you okay?" Raphael appeared at the front door, surprising me. I blinked and nodded.

"Do you have to go to this dinner?" I asked as we left the house.

"I'm pretty sure that if I miss it, then Nightshade will have to take my place," Raphael sighed. "Why? You seem pretty upset these days. And now that you're hardly letting me out of your sight…"

"I just-" I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. But I couldn't lie to him either. "I just don't feel comfortable without you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Raphael teased me. I blushed and glared at the road. He obviously didn't feel the same dread and anxiousness as me. But then again, people usually don't expect it when they die.

"Isabelleee," Simon shouted.

"Uh oh," as we turned around the corner, we could see Simon and Clary standing in front of the Inquisitor's house. The window opened and Isabelle's head popped out.

"Simon?" she sounded surprised. More windows opened and I could see Helen and Aline watching them.

"I love you," Simon's words slurred together, but he was grinning like a crazy person.

"Simon," Clary said in surprise.

Raphael started laughing, but I quickly pushed him past the commotion before they could see us.

"Take your clothes," I could hear Isabelle say.

 _Take your clothes?_

"That was funny," Raphael sighed as the commotion died down behind us.

"It must have been embarrassing for them," I said sympathetically. "You better watch out. They might come back for revenge."

"I'll be fine," Raphael said confidently.

We walked to the house in comfortable silence. The night was cool and calm. It was hard to believe that we had just been in a battle a few hours ago.

"Do you think we'll get through this?" I asked Raphael. "This whole Sebastian problem. I mean, Magnus had a dream that blood ran down the streets of New York. That isn't a good sign is it?"

"Maybe it just means that vampires will have a large supply of blood," Raphael suggested. I glared at him and he tried again. "Or maybe… I suppose it can't mean a good thing."

"But do you think we'll get through this?" I persisted. "Will we make it out alive?"

Raphael looked at me wearily. "You're the one with the power to look into the future. Did you see something?"

I blinked. I had seen something. But that was only of him. Him dying.

"No," I lied. "I can't see anything now." It was half true. I couldn't see anything else except for Raphael dying. The future was like a dark path in front of me, ready to devour me in it's unknown and mysterious ways. I was beginning to understand how the others felt when they didn't know a thing about the future and what was going to happen.

"Well," Raphael looked up at the sky. "I think we'll win. Good guys always have a thing of winning with their own underdog ways."

"Underdog?" I raised an eyebrow at his peculiar vocabulary. "That's one way to put it."

"There are lots of ways to put it, love," he smiled down at me.

I glared at him. "Whatever," I muttered.

"I'll try to get out as soon as I can," Raphael promised me before going inside the house.

"I'll be waiting," I bit my lip as he disappeared. The dread in me was growing by each second. I prayed that he would be safe. Magnus would be there, right? They'll protect each other. Luke and Jocelyn was also there. Raphael would be fine…

I could see the lights coming out of the curtained windows. There weren't any sounds of laughter or loud chatter. I suppose that the Downworlders were too tense for that.

"Eva?" it was Alec.

I turned to look at him. He was blowing on his hands, rubbing them together.

"Yeah?" I faced him.

"Um," he looked surprised. "do you want to go back inside? We haven't seen you that much today."

"Oh," I was taken off guard. "um, sure." I followed him to the Inquisitor's house. I hoped that Raphael would be fine.

"Finally you're here," Isabelle said sarcastically as we entered the house.

"Missed me?" I smiled and plonked down on one of the sofas.

The fire was strong, sending its heat everywhere in the living room. I was comforted by the warmth and cozy feeling in the atmosphere. It would have been better if Raphael was here with me.

"Where's Raphael?" Isabelle asked. She was lying on the couch, her legs dangling off the end.

"At the Downworlders' dinner," I sighed and stretched out on my couch as well. It smelt slightly musty.

"Aw, poor you," Isabelle said.

"Poor me," I played along.

"And you, Alec," Isabelle added.

"Shut up," her brother didn't sound amused. He was sitting properly on his sofa, reading one of the books from the shelves.

"Somebody's cranky," Isabelle muttered though she didn't sound annoyed or hurt at his curt reply.

I smiled as the siblings started bickering. The familiar feeling of intruding came back. I wondered if Jace and I could ever be like them. It certainly didn't look like it with Sebastian busying us. For all I knew, one of us could die before we ever bonded or did anything like that.

"Eva, do you want anything?" Isabelle asked. "Coffee? Chocolate? Cookies?"

"No thank you," I replied.

"Being in Alicante is kinda boring," she declared. "There's nothing much to do here."

"You're just picky," Alec told her. "I feel perfectly entertained."

"Who reads books?" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I do," Alec frowned.

"Lame,"

"Hey," he looked at her indignantly. "they're actually interesting and they can widen your knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah," Isabelle rolled her eyes.

I wanted to join in the conversation. I wanted to say that I wouldn't mind reading books. In fact I would love to. But I didn't want to say that I couldn't read. Isabelle and Alec could talk, read, and write in several demon languages including some normal languages.

I only spoke English. A bit embarrassing if you compare my knowledge to theirs.

"Eva, are you sleeping?" Isabelle's softened.

"No," I replied.

"Oh, you're really quiet." she remarked.

"Am I?" I smiled slightly though I wasn't sure if it was a happy one or a sad one.

I wondered what Raphael was doing right now. I hoped that he was safe. I didn't know why I was feeling so anxious and worried. He was so close to me unlike yesterday.

 _"Raphael?" I called as I ran through the streets. It was dark and empty. I couldn't see anyone. I was alone. The thought terrorized me. Where was Raphael? Why wasn't he here?_

 _"Raphael," I screamed and ran faster._

 _Sebastian laughed. It seemed like he was everywhere. So typical in the movies, I couldn't help but think._

 _I looked around, trying to spot him. "What do you want?" I demanded. "Where's Raphael? What did you do with him?"_

 _Sebastian laughed again, making me hate him even more._

 _"Don't worry," he said. "he's safe with me. Unless someone angers me…" his voice became dark._

 _"Bring him back," I glared around me._

 _"Don't worry," he soothed me. "I will give him back, but only if they give me what I want."_

 _"What do you want? And who's they?"_

 _"Just wait," his voice started fading._

 _Dramatic effect, I noticed. "Wait," I began, but everything disappeared._

 _This wasn't a dream, I realized._

I looked at the clock groggily. It was one AM. I looked around. I was in the living room with Alec and Isabelle. Alec was still reading the book about demons and Great Demons. Isabelle was sleeping on the sofa, she looked agitated. Every now and then she would stir and mumble something that sounded like 'stupid Simon'.

"Hey," my voice was hoarse and scratchy. I got up, alarmed, remembering my vision. "Hey," I spoke louder than I had intended.

Isabelle snapped awake. "What?"

Alec frowned and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I was too tired to focus on my words. I only knew that it was 1 AM and someone wasn't here. Raphael- that snapped me out of my daze. I stood up, my legs buckling.

"Uh," I struggled to find my words through my panic. "Have they come back?"

Isabelle looked at me in confusion while Alec shook his head.

"I don't think so," he also sounded worried.

"No, no," I muttered to myself and I started to the door.

"Eva?" Isabelle asked.

"He's gone," I told them. "I'm sure Sebastian took him."

"You mean Raphael?" Isabelle followed me. "Did you have a vision?"

"Is Magnus okay?" Alec was also up.

"I- I don't know," I burst out of the house. I ran to Raphael's house. The door was unlocked. I searched the house, frantically. It was empty.

"Raphael," I shouted, but I knew there would be no answer. I had a vision that he was gone. And I had made such a big ruckus he would have come by now if he was here.

I had an idea. I knew where Jia was. I could ask her to call him. Maybe he was still in the dinner place.

I ran to her house and knocked on her door, harder and faster than a normal person would do, basically I was hitting it.

The door opened, revealing a sleepy looking woman.

"Eva?" she mumbled.

"Are they back, the Downworlders?" I demanded.

She blinked. "I think so, they should be."

That wasn't good enough. "Can you call them?" I pleaded. "Raphael isn't at his house and he isn't answering me. Please call them?"

Jia sighed and went inside the house. I followed her, not caring if she hadn't invited me. I watched her, anxiously, as she started calling.

"Yeah, this is Jia." the woman sighed. "Call back when you're done with the dinner." She set down the phone. "Happy?" she looked at me wearily.

I bit my lip. I wasn't happy at all and I had a good mind to tell her that, but I refrained. "Uh,thanks I guess."

"Well, you can stay here and answer the call," Jia studied me for a moment before going upstairs.

I felt grateful to her as I sat down, near the phone. I hoped that Raphael was okay. If he was gone… how could I save him? I wouldn't know where he would be. And then he would die…

I wasn't sure how long I waited. It was morning though. The sun was streaming through the windows, warming my aching bones.

"Did they call?" Jia asked. She was dressed up and she looked more fresh than the last time I had seen her.

I shook my head in response to her question. I was beside myself with worry.

Jia frowned and called again. No response.

"This is bad," she muttered. "I'll have to go there myself."

I followed her, wordlessly. It felt unreal. I couldn't believe that this was happening. But as we surveyed the dining room, my heart sank. The food was still on the table, half eaten. Some glasses were broken, wine stained the tablecloth, and I could see a face mark on the table cloth.

"They're gone," Jia groaned. She cursed under her breath. "I'll have to call a meeting." She left the house, calling some other people.

I took one last look at the room and left as well. It was all crashing down on me. He really was gone. Sebastian really had Raphael and now he could easily kill him…

Tears pricked my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was going. I didn't care if I was crying in front of everyone.

"Eva?" it was Alec. How come he could always find me?

I glared at him, not bothering to hide my tears. He stopped, taken aback.

"What's wrong?"

"They're gone," I croaked. "Raphael's gone. And so is Magnus." I could see his face whiten.

"Sebastian?" that was all he could say. I didn't answer and I walked past him. I could see the Inquisitor's house. I headed there. I needed some time alone.

All my fault, I thought miserably. If only I had heeded my thoughts and stopped him from going. I could have saved him… Now I might not ever see him again.

I ran inside the house, hoping that I wouldn't meet anyone the way. Thankfully I didn't and I managed to lock myself in my room with no one seeing me.

Raphael, please stay alive, please…

There was a knock on the door.

"Eva?" it was Isabelle.

I had forgotten that it was her room as well. "Yeah?" I cleared my throat and wiped my face.

"We're going to the meeting," she sounded hesitant.

"Yeah, I'll come," I had to see what they were going to do. If they were going to send search parties, then I had to go as well.

The walk was silent and Isabelle stayed close to me, giving me reassuring pats on the back every now and then. I was glad that none of them were trying to strike up a conversation or anything. I didn't feel like talking or listening to them talking.

We reached the Council room. It was filled with arguments and shoutings. The loss had been a big blow to us obviously. i had also heard that Sebastian had sent a message, saying something like 'I have come'. Honestly, he was a bit too dramatic to my liking.

"Guys," Simon called us over. We went to them. Clary looked disturbed and Jace was holding her hand. "Sebastian visited Clary last night."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Isabelle asked. I looked at the redhead sharply. No wonder she looked so disturbed. Jace too.

"I'm fine," Clary sighed. She was obviously hiding something.

"And where were you guys?" Alec asked.

"I was sleeping," Simon said sheepishly. Isabelle rolled her eyes at that.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Alec nodded.

"I'm sorry about Magnus," Jace said. "And Raphael." he added. He stopped short when he saw me. I avoided his eyes and looked at Alec who was obviously distressed.

"What would Sebastian want with them?" he was asking.

"I'm thinking that he'd want them for leverage," Jace said. I could still feel his eyes on me. I wished he wouldn't do that. I didn't appreciate anyone staring at me right now.

"Yeah," Clary agreed. I bit my lip and looked around. Everyone seemed pretty upset. I didn't think they would be that upset over the Downworlders' kidnapping.

"Let's start," Jia spoke through the microphone.

"Come on," Jace led us to one of the first rows of benches and we sat down. Jace beckoned me to sit next to him, but I pretended to not see as I sat next to Alec at the end of the bench.

I heard Jace sigh and to my surprise, he went over and squeezed between me and Alec.

"Sup little sister," he whispered as Jia began. Already there were people shouting at her.

"What is it," I kept my eyes on Jia.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"Do you think I should be?" I couldn't help the hostility in my voice.

He looked taken aback at that. "I'm sure Raphael is safe," he told me.

"You don't know anything," I snapped. Surprise crossed his face. I regretted it and I was about to apologize when he spoke.

"Do you know something?" he asked warily.

I looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You seem pretty sure that's he in trouble. I'm guessing this is about what the Queen told you." he said. My eyes widened. "I knew it." he sighed and leaned back on his seat, tilting his head towards the ceiling. "She's sly and cunning. Don't believe her."

"She can't lie," I reminded him.

"But she can confuse and trick," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," I looked down at my hands. I had bitten my nails down too much. "I've been getting the visions as well. I know it's true."

"What's true?"

I bit my lip and didn't say anything.

"He wants revenge," a man was arguing. "After he lost against the London Institute and the Iron Sisters."

"Eva, you can tell me," Jace whispered urgently. I shook my head. "Please,"

"No," I whispered back. "it's personal."

"I know," he hesitated. "but I'm your brother."

That hit me. I sighed and looked at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," at the look on my face, he changed it. "Fine, at least what the Queen said to you."

I spoke slowly and quietly. "She told me he was going to die."

"Die?" Jace echoed. "Are you sure?"

"Jace," I couldn't bear to be talking about it. Especially to someone else. "I even had visions about it. I know it's true."

He stared at me, not speaking. Then finally he said, "I'm sorry."

Somehow that made it seem worse. Like it was really happening. Raphael really was going to die…

I blinked back the tears again, but it was too late. I cursed and wiped them away quickly. I felt Jace put an arm around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him.

Suddenly there were cries and a shout.

I looked up and saw Jia being held with a knife at her throat by an Endarkened. I stood up quickly. How did he get here?

"Mom," Aline screamed, starting forward to help the woman. She was held back by Helen.

"Let her go," Kadir said calmly though his face was white.

"No," the Endarkened smiled. "Not until Sebastian get's what he wants. And right now, that's Jace and Clarissa."

I felt Jace brush past me as he started to go, but I stopped him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Why should we?" another woman demanded. "we never trade our own kind."

"We have the DownWorlders' as hostages." the Endarkened said calmly. "We can easily kill them if you don't bring us Jace and Clarissa."

"I'll go," Jace said, breaking free from my grip.

"Jace," Alec stopped him as well.

"Can't we have a few days to think?" Robert asked.

"Why should we give you that?" the Endarkened looked at him in scorn.

There was a tense silence. It was broken when an arrow flew at the man and embedded into his chest. Alec had shot that.

The Endarkened screamed and let go of Jia. She scrambled away, coughing.

Jace bolted to the dais where the Endarkened was, but Alec tackled him to the ground. I saw them disappear as they tumbled down the stairs. I winced.

"You will pay," the Endarkened wailed as he was enveloped in flames. We watched in horror as he burned to death. When the fire disappeared, all that was left was ashes.

Everyone was dismissed except for some of the senior Shadowhunters, Jia, Maryse, Robert, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and I. We were discussing about what to do with Sebastian's deal. Jace and Alec were being treated after their nasty fall.

"But we can't do that," Maryse was saying.

I wasn't paying much attention. I could only think about Raphael. If we refused to give Clary and Jace, then I was sure that this was how Raphael was going to die. But I couldn't just tell the others to give up Clary and Jace… I didn't want that myself.

"You're here," Isabelle said.

I looked up and saw Alec and Jace come inside. They looked pretty okay considering their fall.

"So wassup?" Jace asked as he sat down.

I looked back at the table. If only I could just go and search for Raphael myself. And actually find him. I thought back to what the Queen had told me.

"If you choose to save Raphael, the price could be," the Queen looked me over with lazy eyes. "yes, it could be that-"

"Eva?" Jace interrupted my thoughts. "what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked tiredly.

"I should go right?"

"If you want,"

"Eva," Isabelle gasped.

"Only if you bring me as well," I finished.

"No," Jace immediately said.

"What if we just go into hiding?" Clary suggested.

"He'd still kill the Downworlders," I said harshly. "Clary and Jace go. They'll tell us where he is and we'll attack. It's not like he wants to kill them or anything."

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. A young man came in.

"Amalric is dead," he said in his musical british voice.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but the others looked pretty upset about that. I wondered who Amalric was.

"That is quite sad," Jia sighed. "his family will be notified." She looked at us. "You kids can go now."

I gladly got up and left. I needed to think about something.


	39. Going to Edom

Eva's POV

I didn't know how long it had been. I had spent all my time in the bedroom, plotting ways to find Sebastian and rescue Raphael. It proved harder than expected when I didn't know anything about Sebastian's location or what type of base he had. It could be a castle, a mansion, underground, or even a ship.

There was a knock on the door and Alec came in. "Do you want to come with us to Edom?" he asked casually.

"Excuse me?" I was too surprised to say anything else. The demons used to talk about that dimension all the time. The realm where Asmodeus ruled with Lilith. It used to be filled with Shadowhunters until Jonathan-something came and lead them to their death.

"Yeah," Alec sighed. "turns out that Sebastian lives there."

"Great," I muttered and followed him. "How did you find that out?"

"Emma Carstairs told us," he explained. "The only to get there is to go through the Seelie Court. They have the only path to Edom."

I nodded. "Why did you invite me to come as well?" I knew that he, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, and Jace would have gone easily without me. I hardly came to join them on anything.

"I know how you feel and I think this is your battle as well." Alec replied simply. "I didn't think it would be fair if we headed there without you since you have Raphael who's trapped there."

I was too surprised to say anything. He really did think that? I was touched. I immediately forgave him for what he had done. Sure he could be stupid and naive sometimes, but he always had the best in his mind.

"Thank you," I said gruffly.

"No problem," Alec sounded just as awkward.

"You're here," Jace grinned at me. I managed a small smile. I was excited. I was finally going to be able see Raphael again.

"You guys ready?" Clary said. She had already made the portal. Isabelle and Simon were standing in front of it.

"Yeah," Jace nodded.

Simon and Isabelle went first, followed by Alec and I, then Jace and Clary.

The landing was rough and I fell on my back. I jumped up and looked around. We were in the Seelie Court except it had more moss than last time. And the curtains were made out of thorns instead of the butterflies that had thoroughly grossed me out before.

"Are you sure this is it?" Simon asked.

"The scenery changes every time," Isabelle told him as we peered through the curtains.

The Queen was there, talking to a man.

"We gave you the half faerie boy," the Queen was saying. "now we ask for something in return."

Half faerie boy? Did she mean Mark Blackthorn? How could she have him? Didn't Sebastian have him?

"What is it?" the man asked warily.

"You help us in the war,"

"I'm afraid not,"

"I don't mean like fighting," the Queen smiled wryly. "Just with the bodies after the battle."

What war?

"Are you sure you will win?" the man asked doubtfully.

"We have Sebastian his Endarkened army on our side," the Queen said. "Of course we will."

I froze. Did she just say that? I looked at the others who were equally shocked. Well for Jace's and Isabelle's case, they looked shocked and furious.

Another faerie came in and he glared at the man. "When a Hunter comes, it's never good." he said coldly.

"Don't worry," the Queen waved it away. "we were just talking about the Mark boy. What is it, Meliorn?"

The faerie looked in our direction with a hint of distaste. "We have intruders."

Before anyone could react, Jace burst forward and put a sword near the Queen's throat. We all came out, armed. Alec had his arrow already nocked, ready to fly.

Meliorn looked at us in surprise.

"You break the Law," the Queen cried out in anger.

"You hypocrite," Jace snarled. "We know all about your plans and how you betrayed us."

"How could you?" I demanded. "Faeries can't lie."

The Queen laughed. That kind of surprised me since she had a sword at her throat. "Foolish mortals. Meliorn is half faerie. He can lie."

We all looked at him. He looked smug which made me hate him. He had been at the dinner where the Downworlders' got kidnapped. That meant he had been the one who kidnapped Raphael.

I badly wanted to stick my knives into his chest.

"Wait until the Clave hears about this." Isabelle growled.

"Who said they'll be hearing about this?" the Queen smiled slyly.

Meliorn charged towards us, but Alec shot him in the leg. The faerie fell down with a cry.

"Meliorn!" the Queen was also taken aback. She looked at Alec with narrowed eyes then slowly smiled. "My, you have changed with your broken heart."

Alec paled and he glared at her. I could tell that her words had made him uncomfortable and angry. But he ignored her and looked at Meliorn who was gasping.

"Where's Magnus- I mean the Downworlders?" he demanded, pointing an arrow at him.

"As if I'll tell you anything," the faerie spat.

"He's half faerie," Isabelle reminded her brother. "he can lie."

"Oh yeah," Alec looked at Meliorn with flat eyes. Then he shot the faerie in the chest. The faerie gasped and became still.

"Meliorn," the Queen let out an ear splitting cry. Immediately there were sounds of feet hitting the ground as the faeries ran to their Queen. I looked around and saw the corridor. The faeries were coming from there.

I tensed and raised my knives, prepared to have a fight for my life.

Suddenly the corridor disappeared as well as the faeries. We were all alone with the Queen.

"Power of the Runes," she muttered in disgust.

"Show us the way to Edom," Jace ordered her. "and make sure that no one stops us."

The Queen stared at him for a few moments before nodding her head. Jace had to move his sword away so that she wouldn't cut herself.

"Very well then," she got up, forcing Jace to move back even more. "I will show you the way myself." She started walking to another corridor.

We followed her, tense and silent.

"That was too easy," Isabelle was whispering to Simon.

I didn't care. I was getting closer to Raphael. Hopefully I could get there in time.

We stopped where the corridor branched off into three other paths. One lead to a place that had blue skies. Another path was long and smooth. The third was dark and thorny. There was a fourth one, it was smaller than the rest.

"That one goes to Heaven, this goes to Faerieland, and that goes to Hell." Alec explained.

"Very smart boy," the Queen said. "the smallest path goes to Earth. Mortals find that place pleasant enough, but you people want to go to Edom. I suggest you take that path." She gestured to the third path which was dark and thorny.

I stared at it. I wasn't looking forward to going through there.

"Promise us that you won't tell Sebastian we're coming to him," Jace said.

The Queen looked amused. "I promise," she said. Jace glared at her. "I promise that I won't tell Sebastian you're going to Edom."

Satisfied, Jace stepped away from her. "Come on," he said to us and lead the way into the dark corridor.

I couldn't resist a look back and I saw the Queen watching us with fury in her eyes. She saw me looking at her and she smiled. I knew what she was thinking. I turned back and quickened my pace.

 _Soon, Eva._ The Queen's voice popped in my head. I stifled my gasp of surprise.

I yelped, my voice mixing with someone else's. I fell down, hurting myself on some thorns.

"Eva?" Jace shone his witchlight on me. I looked behind and saw a boy sitting on the ground. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

I could see how dirty and bruised he was. But there was something familiar about his face and slightly pointed ears. I got up and looked closely at him.

"Mark?" I recognized him. "You're here." I couldn't help a smile. He gave me a shaky smile.

"I heard that you guys were coming," his voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Mark Blackthorn?" Jace frowned and kneeled beside me. "What happened to your eyes?" He peered closer and paled. "You ate something that the faeries gave you." his voice was dead.

"I couldn't help it," Mark defended himself. He looked pretty weak and shaken up. "Meliorn kept on whipping me. He said that he would stop if I ate the fruit- and I thought that everyone was dead-"

"No they're not," I interrupted. "They're all alive. Except for your parents."

He stared at me. "Even Emma?" he croaked.

"Yes," Clary replied sadly.

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. I could hear him muttering something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"But you're eyes," Jace said. I looked closer and saw that they were different colors. "You're part of the Wild Hunt."

"What does that mean?" Simon spoke up for the first time.

"That means he can't leave," Alec said grimly. "You're trapped here."

"No," Mark shook his head. "I have to get back to the others-"

"But if you do, you'll die," I told him gently.

"I'll come with you guys," he said desperately.

"I'm not sure if you want to come with us to Hell," Jace said. "we're not even sure if we can come back."

There was a thick silence.

"Please," Mark sounded close to crying.

Jace put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he said gently. "be strong, okay? Tell the others that we're in Edom. Send a message or something."

"How?" Mark asked. "If the faeries find out, they'll kill me."

"You're smart," I told him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He nodded slowly, still looking dubious. I patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"You'll do fine," Jace said and put his witchlight next to the boy. "keep that." He got up and started walking away.

We were silent for the rest of the way. Until Simon stopped us.

"Is that dark I see?" he squinted. We looked to see where he was pointing. He was right. At the end of the corridor, there was darkness. It looked like it was moving. I could feel its heat from here. I wondered how we were going to get through.

"Are you sure about this?" Clary asked quietly. "It might be a one way trip."

"No," I said confidently. "Even if it is, Sebastian will know the way back. After all, he had paid us several unwanted trips."

"Yeah," Jace agreed.

"But what I mean," Clary said irritably. "is that we're all in this together."

Isabelle nodded.

"Then let's go," Alec said grimly.

We started walking to the darkness. It became even more hot as we neared it, but when we stepped in it, I felt nothing but cold.

 _I looked around in confusion. I was in a bedroom. Posters and pictures decorated the red walls. There was a messy desk in one corner and two large wardrobes next to it._

" _Hello? Eva?" Isabelle waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at her in surprise. She was sitting across me, on my bed. Alec was sitting next to me, leaning against the wall._

" _Yeah?" I asked._

" _Alec was asking about Raphael," Isabelle sighed._

 _I looked at the boy. "What about him?"_

" _He's coming for lunch today, right?"_

" _Yeah," I felt a flash of excitement and wrongness at the same time. Something felt slightly off._

 _I shook my head. Nothing was wrong. Isabelle and Alec were my childhood best friends. There was nothing wrong about that. We always hung out in my bedroom._

" _Where's Jace?" Isabelle asked._

" _He's on a date with Clary," I rolled my eyes. "Those two are completely in love with each other."_

" _You and Raphael act the same," Alec snorted._

" _It's a miracle that we got to keep you here today," Isabelle added._

 _I rolled my eyes at Isabelle's exaggeration. She was very sarcastic when it came to me and Raphael. But we couldn't help it. It had only been a few months, but we were already engaged. After all, with our short lives, we had to find the love of our life and marry fast, right?_

" _What's your Mom going to cook?" Alec changed the subject._

" _Lasagna," I smiled dreamily. I loved my Mom's cooking. She always found a new recipe every week, making dinner new and fresh. I couldn't have asked for a better Mom. She cooked, sang, danced, played with us, cracked jokes that were actually funny, and she always found the time for me and Jace even if she was busy with the Clave issues._

" _Oh yum," Isabelle grinned. "I love your Mom's lasagna."_

" _Eva, come downstairs, Raphael's here." my Mom called._

 _I slowly got up and went downstairs. My Mom was already gone, but Raphael stood at the bottom of the stairs, grinning at me._

" _Raphael," I grinned back and hugged him tightly. He laughed._

" _Missed me?"_

" _Duh," I pressed my head against his chest. The familiar sense of warmth and comfort came over me. He never failed to make me feel safe. It was so crazy how my world had changed when I met him._

" _I missed you too," I felt him kiss my forehead._

" _It's getting late," my Mom bustled in. She didn't mind our relationship. In fact, she seemed to be our biggest shipper. "Where is Jace and Clary?" she opened the front door and peered out._

" _They're still at the movies," Raphael replied. "We're going to have a date too, you know."_

" _Now?" I frowned in confusion. "but it's daylight?"_

" _What does that mean?" Mom looked at me seriously. Raphael also looked confused._

" _Raphael can't go out in the daylight…" I trailed off. Raphael was standing near the window, obviously enjoying the sunlight's warmth in the cold winter day._

" _Man, Eva," he whined. "I thought you knew I loved being in the sun. That was one of the first things I told you."_

" _You did?" I blinked and shook my head. "No, that's wrong. You're a vampire-"_

" _Whoa," he held up his hands. "since when was I vampire?"_

 _I stared at him. "You're kidding right?"_

" _I think I should be saying that," he said though he gave me an uneasy smile._

 _I suddenly saw the faded Runes on his skin. I let out a small gasp. "You're a Shadowhunter?" I was shocked._

" _Yeah, it took you a while to realize that," Raphael sounded genuinely worried. "Are you okay?"_

 _This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real. Everything seemed wrong._

 _I suddenly remembered everything. Raphael was kidnapped. I only had Jace. I was an orphan. I wasn't that close to Isabelle and Alec. It was just a dream-_

I woke and immediately stood up, alarmed. I was shaken by the dream I had. What was that about? I felt something wet on my face. I touched my cheeks and I realized that I had been crying.

Beside me, Jace groaned and slowly sat up. He also looked shaken.

"What was that?" he whispered to himself.

I didn't say anything. I had a feeling that he wasn't talking to me anyways.

I looked around me. The land looked dead. The sun was a bloody red, making the skies that as well. Everything seemed gloomy about this place. It felt like it was whispering death over and over.

"Jace, Eva," Clary gasped. She was running to us, followed by the others. She kneeled next to Jace and hugged him.

I couldn't hear what she was saying to him, but I assumed that she was trying to comfort him. I stepped away from them and caught Alec's eye. He gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"It was a monster that fed on our fears," Isabelle told us. "Alec killed it."

"Nice," I muttered as I rubbed my face to make sure that my tears were gone. I had noticed that Isabelle had also been crying. I wondered what the others dreamt off.

"Did anyone realize that the tunnel is gone," Simon spoke.

We looked around and saw that he was right.

"I guess we'll have to ask Sebastian," Alec said. He didn't sound too happy about that. And to be honest, I wasn't either.


	40. Edom

Raphael's POV

I woke to someone calling for was Luke and he looked terrible. There was a red stain on his shirt, but I could smell the scent of wine on it.

"Jocelyn," he screamed, his voice cracked.

Annoyed, I stood up and walked around. The room was bare of any furniture so I guessed that we would have to sleep on the floor if we stayed here for that long. There was only one window, hardly any light came through it. I went over to it and peered out. The whole place was bare of any living thing. Well except for the demons which were flying around. The sun wasn't strong enough to chase them away.

With a sinking feeling, I realized where we were. Edom. Asmodeus and Lilith's realm. What a coincidence that Magnus had ended up in his father's realm, I thought.

I looked and saw that Magnus was on the ground. His hands were chained to the floor and he was still knocked out.

I went over and inspected his chains. There was nothing special about them, but they were melted into the ground so it would be harder to take them out.

I tried to anyways. I took hold of one of the chains and started pulling.

Last night, we had all been drugged- no, Meliorn was the one who drugged us all. The faeries were in alliance with Sebastian after all. I had a suspicion. After all, the faeries always took the winning side. I didn't blame them. We, vampires, did so as well. But this time, I hadn't been planning to change sides. Eva was all I cared about now. It wasn't like before.

"She's gone," Luke croaked.

"I can see that," I said dryly, not sparing him any sympathies. I wasn't in the mood for the whole 'I'll lend you my shoulder so you can cry on it' thing. What I wanted to know was if Eva was safe and if anyone was going to rescue us. I wondered if the others knew we were gone. I knew that Eva would be worrying. I had told her I would come back soon. Well this was certainly passed soon.

I hoped that she wouldn't try to look for me. Knowing her, I knew that she would.

"Jocelyn," Luke shouted again, though I noticed the hint of defeat in his voice. His shoulders were slouched and he had stopped banging on the door.

"She'll be okay," I told him. "Sebastian will want as many hostages as he can have. Clary cares for her, so he will too… to a certain extent."

"I'll gut him," Luke growled. "He'll pay for this."

There was silence.

I was still trying to free Magnus, but the chains wouldn't budge. Why would Sebastian chain him? Didn't he know that Magnus wouldn't be able to use his powers in this realm?

"What do you think Eva will be doing?" Luke asked unexpectedly.

I looked at him warily. "She'll be worried." She would be more than worried. I had been surprised at her strong reaction to leaving me back at the Institute and at the dinner in Alicante. What made her like that? She used to be fine and more relaxed, but now…

Ever since the Queen spoke to her, I decided, that was when she changed. What did that Queen say to her? I hoped that Eva would have enough sense to not believe her.

"You really love her," Luke stated though it sounded more like a question.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know," the man sighed. "For most of my early years I loved Jocelyn, but she never loved me back. Not until all this happened. I'm surprised you found your love already and so easily. To be honest, it makes me slightly angry that you, a vampire, would be able to find someone already and so easily."

I looked at him coldly. "I've spent seventy years in this world. More than you. I think you found your love earlier than I did. Anyways, it's not about me. You don't how much torture Eva has been through. It seems fitting that someone has to be there for her. She chose me and I chose her."

There was another pause.

"Ah yes," Luke said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Magnus was awake. "And what are you doing?" He glared at me.

I shrugged and kept on pulling at the chains. "I'm trying to get you free."

"You're hurting me," he slowly sat up and winced. "So we're in Edom."

"Edom?" Luke frowned and went over to the window. He peered out and gave a cry of surprise.

"Yes," I said dryly. "This is the land ruled by Asmodeus and Lilith. Since Sebastian and Lilith are somewhat related, why shouldn't he be allowed to come here?"

I felt slightly better that Magnus had confirmed this was Edom. Edom was a whole nother dimension. The only to get to here would be through the Seelie Court. Eva and the others wouldn't know that. There would be no way that Eva could come here. She was safe back in Alicante.

Eva's POV

"Jace," Clary screamed as the demon flew off with Jace in its jaws.

Reflexes kicked in and I threw one of my knives at it. It lodged into its tail and the flying demon wailed. But it didn't let go of Jace. It soared higher.

"Do something," Clary was looking at Alec who was moving around, trying to get a clear target.

"I can't," he muttered. "I might hit Jace."

Isabelle cursed and slashed her whip in the air. It became longer and, to my surprise, it grabbed onto the demon's leg. Isabelle pulled harder and the demon came lower. Alec let go of the arrow and it flew into the demon's underbelly. The demon screeched in pain. This time it fell down to the ground.

We ran over to it. I could make out the outline of Jace on its back. He was stabbing it over and over, demon blood spraying everywhere.

I felt sick at the sight and I slowed down.

"Jace," Clary gasped and helped Jace off the demon.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he muttered angrily. "This is me angry."

"I can understand the angry part, but fine?" Isabelle shook her head in disbelief.

"You were being eaten by a demon," Alec frowned.

"As you can see, I was not eaten by a demon," Jace said dryly. "So I'm fine."

Clary was about to protest, but she was cut off by another demon's wail. We saw several more flying demons heading towards us.

"So," Simon spoke. "how about the caves I suggested before?"

We trudged inside, wary and tired. We weren't able to go too far inside before a metal gate blocked our way.

Isabelle cursed and rattled it, but it didn't budge.

"No, it's fine," Jace said. He was still at the entrance of the cave, looking at the walls. "There's runes here. For protection. We'll be safe."

He was right. There were runes all over the place, glowing faintly. That gave me a little comfort.

"Shadowhunters were here," Clary whispered.

There was a loud crash and a groaning sound. We jumped and turned back. Jace was opening the gate. He had broken the lock.

I smiled dryly and followed him deeper into the cave.

It wasn't long before we came across a large room. It was circular and the ceiling arched in a dome shape. White gems were embedded into the walls and ceiling, giving faint light. There was also a firepit in the center.

"That's so cool," Simon breathed.

"But this means that someone was here," Isabelle looked around suspiciously, putting away her witchlight.

"Doesn't matter," Jace said. "we can handle them. For now, we'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"We'll scout the place," Alec said, nodding at the two other tunnels.

"Me and Clary can go check that one," Jace pointed to the right one.

"Simon and I can look at the other one," Isabelle said.

"I'll come with you," Alec said immediately.

"No," Isabelle looked at him. "you'll be staying with Eva and guarding this place."

Alec looked at me with an apologetic face. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Why don't you cook us something while you're at it," Jace said as they separated.

Alec looked at his parabatai angrily. "I'm not going to do that," he muttered.

There was silence. I didn't bother to try a conversation with him. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts of Raphael and Sebastian.

If Sebastian killed him… I swear I'd kill him- no, I'd chop him up to several pieces for the rest of my life. If he ever tried to regrow with his weird ability-

"You look angry," Alec said, startling me.

I looked at him, taken aback. "Oh," I flushed when I thought about what I had been planning to do.

"I'm sure they're fine," Alec said though he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

"Yeah, they are," I told him. I genuinely believed it. Raphael wasn't dead. I hadn't gotten any visions or some kind of instinct feeling. Plus the Queen said she was going to help me. If he was dead then the Queen hadn't kept her promise and I'd be chopping her up as well.

"Well," Alec got up. "the others are expecting some kind of meal." He went through the bags. "There's not much. Could you take out some granola bars? Water would also be good. Maybe some apples…"


	41. Edom Part 2

Eva's POV

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. I could feel the sense of dread increasing. It was close. Raphael's death. I was sure of it. I had never felt so much anxiety in my whole life.

 _Your power of Visions is quite powerful,_ the Queen's voice mused in my head. _You are right. He is close to death._

"You promised me," I told her quietly. "We made a deal."

 _I know,_ the Queen sounded amused. _I keep my promises though I'm not happy about you storming into my Court and then your brother holding a sword at my throat._

"I'm sorry about that," I said even though I wasn't. "But the deal- Raphael will be able to be saved, right?"

 _Of course, do you doubt my powers?_

"Um, yes,"

 _Foolish mortals,_ the Queen said irritatedly, _my magic is not like warlocks. I have ancient magic. And ancient magic is always something to be wary of._

"As long as Raphael won't die," I told her.

Suddenly Alec came running back, looking alarmed. He had been on watch with Jace to keep an eye on the demon city that Isabelle and Simon had found in their tunnel.

"Jace- Clary," he gasped. "Jace is hurt."

The girl immediately got up and followed him. We all did. We reached the end of the tunnel and I could see a column of heavenly fire. I gasped as Clary cried out and shot to the fire. It was so hot that I couldn't breathe.

I saw Clary draw several Fireproof Runes on her. I hoped that they would be able to last for as long as she needed them.

"Clary," Simon cried out, but the redhead didn't listen. He started after her, but Isabelle held him back.

"She'll be okay," she told him, making sure that he didn't go any nearer. I didn't blame her. Fire was deadly for vampires, holy fire was a whole nother level for them.

"She's so stupid," Simon gasped wretchedly.

We watched, tense, as Clary neared the center of the fire. Then she disappeared into the fire. Simon cried out, but didn't move.

A few moments passed then the flames roared and went even higher. It was so strong that it pushed me and Alec back.

I hit the ground, smelling burned clothes and skin. I scrambled to my feet and saw that the flames were dying.

I started running to them, Alec behind me. I could see Jace kneeling in front of Clary. They were still. I hoped that they hadn't been hurt or anything.

"You're okay," Isabelle gasped as she tackled Jace into a hug. Alec stood next to them, smiling in relief. Jace laughed.

Simon was hugging Clary. He looked so relieved.

I stayed back, watching them with a faint smile plastered on my face. I felt like a stranger, intruding. They all cared and looked out for each other.

I noticed that Clary was holding her sword. It seemed to glow slightly.

"What on earth happened?" Alec demanded.

"I came across a demon," Jace explained. "it made me angry and I just sorta lost it."

"Sorta?" Isabelle echoed.

"Clary helped me," Jace smiled. "I know how to use the heavenly fire now. Just trust me."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Just trust me," he repeated with a smile.

Raphael's POV

"I feel sick," Magnus groaned. He did look sick. He was pale and sweating. His cat eyes looked sunken and more red than usual.

I went over to him. "You do look terrible," I noted.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly Luke cried out. I went over to see what he was looking at. I was aware of him immediately stiffening when I came over. I didn't let it bother me. I was used to that kind of reaction.

Through the bars of the window, I could see a pillar of fire. I narrowed my eyes. That was heavenly fire. Holy fire. The only person who had that would be Jace. And if Jace was here that would mean the others would be here as well. Which would mean Eva-

I cursed and moved away. "It's fire," I told the others.

"Fire?" Magnus looked dazed.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke changed the subject. He stared at the warlock.

"It's my father," Magnus groaned. I was surprised that he would even mention his father. He must have felt very sick to not care about who he he was talking about. Usually he would direct the conversation away from the topic of his parents-

"Your father?" Luke sounded confused.

"He wants me to call him," Magnus muttered. "I've tried blocking him… " He closed his eyes. His breathing came out harsh and fast.

I sat next to him. I wasn't sure why. I suppose I was sort of keeping watch over him. If his father wanted to call him that meant something bad was going to happen.

"Who's his father?" Luke asked me.

"Someone you should pray that you won't meet." I said coldly.

"You know who his father is?"

"He knew my mother," I replied. "I should know his father."

"Why would his father want him to call?" Luke asked.

"He probably wants Magnus to ask for help,"

"Wouldn't he be useful?"

I let out a bark of cold, brittle laughter. "The opposite, my dear wolf. The opposite."

Eva's POV

"He told you not to touch it," Alec shouted at Jace as the demons chased us. "Why did you?"

"I didn't think he would be correct," Jace yelled back.

" 'He' is right here," Simon sounded annoyed.

I eyed the skeptron that Jace had gotten. It didn't look that much. I hoped that it was as powerful as Alec had read. It had given us enough trouble already.

Jace turned around and started hacking at the demons. Alec shot them with his arrows. Isabelle sliced them in half with her whip. Simon did his own vampire thing with his biting and tearing apart with his bare hands.

I fought as well, grossed out at the black slime the demons were producing. At least they were slightly easier to fight than Endarkened.

We quickly finished them all off. But I could hear the sounds of more demons coming towards us.

Suddenly Isabelle cried out. She was on the floor, her leg bleeding. We ran to her. Alec tore of part of her pants to look at her wounds. Her leg was filled with teeth marks which were bleeding profusely. There was some faint black goo as well.

"Heal her," Simon said desperately.

Clary fumbled with her steele as she drew the healing rune. But nothing happened. The rune just faded quickly without any effect.

"The demon poison," Jace said.

Isabelle had gotten paler and she was unconscious. Her breathing was harsh and loud. She shuddered every now and then, crying out in pain.

The sounds of the demons were coming closer. There was no way of escape and Isabelle was injured.

"No, no," Alec looked close to panicking and breaking down.

"Clary," Jace looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and ran to a nearby wall. She started drawing a rune.

I knew she was drawing a portal. We started to her direction. Alec was carrying Isabelle.

The portal opened and we went through just as the demons burst into the room.

We landed in the same room in the cave.

Alec was bending over Isabelle whispering something. "Please don't go," he was saying. "Not after Max. Please stay."

It broke my heart to see him so terrified and desperate. He had already lost his youngest sibling. He didn't want to lose his last sibling as well.

"Can't you Shadowhunters do something?" Simon demanded. "You have your Runes and steeles."

"Have you ever wondered why we die so often?" Jace was getting angry. "We die fighting against demons. Our lives are so short-" he broke off.

Simon was silent. "Move away," he said quietly. We did as he told, too surprised to do anything else. He bit his wrist and started pouring his blood on Isabelle's leg.

I watched in amazement as her skin started knitting together. The red was disappearing and her color was coming back.

"Vampire blood heals," Jace whispered.

I remembered the time when Raphael rescued me from the demons. He had used his blood to heal my wounds as well.

"What's going on?" Isabelle was awake. She looked at our panicked faces. Alec hugged her.

"You're okay," he breathed.

"Simon healed you with his blood," Clary explained.

Isabelle looked at him in surprise. She had a strange expression. She slowly sat up, but Alec immediately scolded her and told her to lie back down.

We watched as the two siblings started bickering.

"No, you are not my mom," Isabelle snapped.

"Who cares? You are hurt-"

"I am not, Simon healed me-"

An image of Raphael with a knife in his chest flashed in my mind. I gasped and stumbled back.

 _It's time,_ the Queen sounded urgent. The urgency in her voice made me feel all the more panicked. My mind was racing. What if I don't get to him in time? What am I supposed to be doing? What did the Queen mean when she said she would help me?

"Eva?" Jace stepped close to me, worried. They were all staring at me.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

"I really need to go-" I felt something course through me. I felt tingly all over. "I'll see you at Sebastian's." I hoped they wouldn't try to look for me as I disappeared.

Raphael was in trouble…


	42. Done

Raphael's POV

I didn't let anything show on my face. If I joined Sebastian's side then hopefully I could keep Eva alive and safe. Maybe some more people. Anyways, I'd be out of the cell and then I'd be able to turn on him. I just had to wait for the right time. Play the good guy who's undercover.

"Fine," I replied, keeping my voice neutral.

"Raphael," Luke gasped.

"You the lowest scumbag I've ever known," Magnus declared.

I ignore them as I went over to Sebastian's side. I steeled myself and didn't look at the Downworlders. I didn't care what they thought about me. All that mattered was Eva.

"You did the right thing," Sebastian smiled at me. I felt strong hatred towards him. He seriously thought that people would join in with his messed up plan? Did he really think that I would leave Eva for him? It took some difficulty to keep my face straight.

"I wish I had let you walk out in that sunlight," Magnus said venomously.

I was shocked at his hatred and I couldn't help a flinch. He saw it.

"Why don't you prove your loyalty?" Sebastian spoke to me. He took out a knife and I stepped away from him, wearily.

"How?" I asked, keeping my face blank as I took the offered knife.

"Kill that warlock," Sebastian ordered.

I dropped the knife in surprise. I couldn't do that. Magnus was… he saved my life. He was always there when everyone else died and left.

Sebastian made an irritated noise as he picked up the knife and put it back in my hand. "Use this. It'll be much easier and less messy."

I looked at him and then at Magnus. Luke had stepped in front of the warlock, his stance was protective and he was glaring at me.

"Save it, Luke," I said tiredly. "It's not like I'm actually going to kill Magnus."

Luke was obviously taken off guard.

Sebastian was the first to recover. "That's a pity," he sighed and shot forward.

Eva's POV

It was so fast that I wasn't aware of anything except for Sebastian behind me and Raphael in front of me. I felt something explode behind me and everything became normal again.

Magnus was on the ground, behind Raphael as well as Luke. They were staring at me in shock.

I turned back and saw Sebastian getting up, a look of fury and confusion on his face.

"How did you get here?" he demanded.

I smirked. "Your allies maybe not be as loyal as they seem." I told him. His eyes widened in understanding and he growled.

"You saved the vampire's life, but you'll still end up dead even if it's not now," he snapped and left, slamming the door behind him.

I looked at Raphael who was staring at me. I couldn't believe that I was able to do it. He was still alive. The Queen had kept her deal after all.

"You're here," Raphael breathed.

"I saved your life," I looked at him hard. "I thought you said you were going to be back soon."

He gave me a wry smile. "I was held up." he said slowly. "Anyways, how did you get here?"

"You stay away from him, Eva," Luke said suddenly. "He betrayed us."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"He went to Sebastian's side." Magnus looked sick.

"I don't believe it," I looked at Raphael. The look on his face told me they were saying the truth. I didn't believe it. Surly he had a plan or something. "Why?"

"I," he hesitated. "I wanted to."

I watched him steadily. I still didn't believe it. He was one of the most loyal people I had ever met. I knew he wouldn't go to Sebastian's side just for himself. But I still couldn't help a trickle of doubt when he looked away.

"I-," I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sure you had reason."

"How did you get here?" Raphael changed the subject.

"Emma Carstairs told us where Sebastian was," I explained.

"Wait," Magnus held up a chained hand. "who's we?"

"Um," I started counting off the people who had come. "Me, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec-"

"Alec," Magnus sighed. "Of course."

"Are they all alright?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Isabelle was bitten by a demon," I remembered. "but Simon healed her with his blood."

"Finally he uses one of his vampire skills," Raphael said coldly. "But how did you get here? You just appeared out off nowhere and then there was this explosion."

I hesitated. "The Queen of the Seelie Court told me that you were going to die. She told me that she would help me save you. And she did."

Raphael frowned. "The Queen doesn't help for no price. Especially this one."

I avoided his eyes. "Maybe she'll tell me later."

I walked over to the door and sat next to it, leaning against the wall. I watched Raphael as he stared at me, hesitation clear on his face.

"Come on," I patted to the ground next to me. He came over without any protest. We both had our legs stretched out in front of us, his legs touching mine.

I moved closer and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I missed you," I whispered to him.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. "I really wasn't going to join Sebastian. I just wanted a way out to get the others out as well."

"So you were thinking that you could pretend to be the bad guy who was actually a good guy in the end." I smiled at the thought.

He looked embarrassed. "I didn't get that far," he said. "Sebastian wanted me to kill Magnus, but I couldn't."

I smiled. I had been correct about him.

"You're the best boyfriend," I whispered.

"Not really," he said. "You deserve someone better."

"Don't say that," I looked up to see him. He looked troubled. I gave him a soft kiss. We could worry about that later, now we had to make sure that we stayed alive. All of us.

"There's a fight," Raphael said suddenly. We looked at him tiredly. Magnus looked worse. He had become deathly pale and his hair didn't look so dark anymore.

"They're here," I muttered and stood up, taking out my knives. I tried hacking at the door. I felt the blades slice through the lock and there was a clatter as it fell to the ground.

"Step aside," Raphael grinned as he studied the door in a relaxed manner. His fist drew back and slammed against the door so quickly that I could hardly register what he was doing.

There was a loud crack as the door fell down in pieces.

"Dang," I whistled. I turned back to Magnus and cut through his chains. Now that Jace and the others had come, that meant I could start using my blades.

"I can't move," Magnus grunted. "You guys go on without me."

"As if we would do that," I said indignantly. Magnus was there when I had been stranded alone. He had taken care of me. There was no way I was leaving him-

"I'll come back for you," Luke told him as he left the room.

"Wow," Raphael sounded amused.

"Magnus," Alec appeared at the doorway and he rushed inside to Magnus's side. He knelt next to him, helping to sit up. The two started talking to each other, their faces showing more than I wanted to see. I stepped away to give them privacy.

"Come on," I told Raphael. We ran down the hall, meeting up with Isabelle and Simon.

"How did you get here?" Isabelle hugged me.

"I had some help," I smiled and looked around. "What do we do?"

"I-" Simon began, but was interrupted when several Endarkened came running to us.

Raphael stepped in front of us and grabbed one of the portraits hanging on the wall. He expertly threw it at one of the Endarkened, taking his head clean off.

Isabelle stifled a cry of horror. I stared at the headless body then at Raphael. He turned back and gave me an apologetic look.

"I recognized him," that was all he said. I wondered what that Endarkened had done to anger him.

"But you should not- never behead people in front of ladies," Simon scolded as he tackled another Endarkened.

"I am sorry Eva," Raphael said. "And you, Isabelle, but not that much." He added after a pause.

"That was scary," I said as I dug my blade into an Endarkened's shoulder. She cried out. "but cool at the same time."

"Thank you," Raphael grinned and bent down to bite the Endarkened's throat.

We quickly finished off the Endarkened warriors.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I-" Simon began again, but was cut off by a cry.

Everything was shaking. I looked at Raphael in confusion as he made his way over to me. What was going on?

"Why can't I finish my sentence," Simon said in frustration.

"Come on," Isabelle ran to another room. We followed her, struggling to keep our balance.

The other room was large and there was a demon lying on the ground, lifeless. I could see another body lying close to it.

"Jace," Isabelle cried out and ran to the body.

"Jace?" I gasped in horror.

"Ah, you're here,"

I turned and saw Sebastian sitting on a throne. Next to him was Clary sitting on another throne. I gaped and stared at her.

"Clary?" Simon started towards her, but Raphael held him back. "Clary, what are you doing?" His voice was filled with shock and betrayal.

Endarkened warriors trooped in, creating a barrier between us and the two throne sitters.

"Clary," Simon screamed.

"What is she doing" I whispered, horrified.

"She's," Raphael hesitated. "Maybe she's pretending?"

"Clary?" Jocelyn was here as well. "Clary?"

"I had no choice," Clary said, her voice wavering. "It was us or the world."

I saw that Magnus, Alec, Luke, and Jocelyn had come as well. They looked shocked to see Clary up there, though they seemed to be taking it better than Simon who was struggling against Raphael. Well, Jocelyn was struggling against Luke.

"But why?" Isabelle demanded.

"He would have turned Earth into Edom," Clary said harshly. "He told me that if I stayed with him then he wouldn't harm Earth."

"What does that mean?" I raised my voice.

Clary hesitated. "He would close the path between the two worlds."

"Wait," Raphael frowned. "Are you saying that you're letting him trap us in here as well?"

Clary bit her lip. "Yes,"

"No," Raphael let go of Simon. "I don't want Eva to be here. This place reeks of the dead."

"Too bad," Sebastian sneered.

"Jace, do something," Isabelle pleaded.

I looked behind me and saw that he was awake. He had one hand at his weapons belt, but he looked hesitant. He wasn't looking at Clary and, to my shock, he let his hand fall to his side.

"She's Sebastian's now," he said in defeat.

"Jace," I said in horror as Isabelle cried out.

"Bow down," one of the Endarkened ordered. The warriors got on their knees.

None of us, Shadowhunters, did. Well, not until Jace slowly went down. Then Magnus and Alec did. Luke and Jocelyn. Isabelle. Me. Raphael.

There was a shattering sound and the shaking stopped.

"The path is closed," Sebastian said in satisfaction.

I sucked in my breath. We were trapped here. I clenched my fists in fear. What would we do here? Would we be tortured? Or would we be treated like royalty? Did we have any food?

"Clary, you have to kiss me to show that you love me," Sebastian said suddenly.

I stood up and so did the others.

Clary was whispering something to Sebastian, but he shook his head.

I watched in horror as they moved closer. But she was Jace's. I looked at him. He hung his head low. He wasn't watching.

Then there was the sound of a sword as it was drawn out of its scabbard. I looked and saw Clary drive her sword into Sebastian's chest. He gasped and stared at her.

Fire flickered around him, growing and becoming hotter. He screamed as the heavenly fire burned him alive. He staggered, clawing at himself.

"You," he gasped. He fell to his knees.

We watched in horror. When the fire died down, he was on the ground, still. Clary and Jocelyn ran to him and bend over him. He was still alive for he was whispering something to them. Jace stood nearby, looking lost.

"Eva," Clary called me over. "Jonathan wants to talk to you."  
Jonathan? I went over to them. Why did he want me? What was he going to say?  
When I neared him, I was shocked to see how pale he was. But what shocked me the most was his eyes. They were green like Clary's and they looked so gentle and regretful. So this was how he could have been, I thought sadly.  
"Eva," he rasped, smiling ruefully. "I've been so mean to you, haven't I?"  
"I suppose so," I said wearily.  
"Eva," he murmured. He blinked slowly. "Eva. That's not your real name, you know that?"  
I nodded, my throat burning. I knew. I just never remembered my real name. I hadn't thought about it in a long time, in fact.  
"Evangelina," he smiled sadly. "Messenger of good news."  
 _Evangelina,_ I thought. I still couldn't remember being called that, but I felt like I had a connection with it.  
"Thank you," I managed to say.

The rest of us watched as Sebastian's body fell to the ground, limp. Jocelyn broke into tears. Jace went up to the demon that was lying there. He slit open its stomach and groped around inside. I was about to ask him what the heck he was doing when he took his hand out to show that he was carrying the Infernal Cup.

"The Cup," one of the Endarkened cried out. "Sebastian-" the warriors started forward but Sebastian yelled at them to stay back.

"Throw it into the circle," he rasped. Jace did as he was told and threw the Cup into the circle of Runes. The Runes shone brighter than before and the Endarkened warriors started wailing as they crumbled away.

I pressed my face against Raphael's chest, not wanting to watch. The sound of wails and screams were horrifying.

I felt Raphael's arms wrap around me.

We were together and safe. At last.


	43. Immortal Ones

Eva's POV

We all stared at the man, Asmodeus. He was Magnus's father?

I looked back and forth between the warlock and the man. Well he wasn't really a man…

"Yes, I didn't know that Lilith's child would make such a mess," Asmodeus was saying casually. "I'll have to deal with him later when Lilith comes back."

"We have a problem," Magnus interrupted. He hadn't been too happy to be summoning his father. And now that I knew who his father was, I didn't blame him.

"Yes, yes," the man said dismissively. "You want to go back to Earth. I don't blame you. This place is quite unpleasant."

"Can you send us back?" Jace asked. The man looked at him, his face unreadable.

For a moment, I feared for Jace's life, but the man's face broke into a smile. He snapped his fingers and Luke and Jocelyn disappeared along with Sebastian's body.

Clary yelped. "What did you do with them?" She glared at Asmodeus.

"I sent them back," he said innocently. "You asked me if I could. I just showed you that I could. Aren't I so generous? I sent back those two for free. Now for you kids…"

For some reason he was looking at Magnus with a sort of hungry expression. I didn't like the way he was looking at Magnus. It made me want to step in front of the warlock and shield him from his father's eyes.

"Yes, you can," Magnus said wearily.

Alec's head snapped to him. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Father wants my immortality," Magnus said coldly.

The man shrugged defensively. "Nothing's better than an everlasting life to fuel a dimension."

"You-what?" Jace stared at him in shock.

"Just your immortality, right?" Alec asked hopefully. "Nothing more."

Magnus looked at him sadly. "When my immortality is taken away, all my years off life will come down on me. I don't think I'd be able to survive 400 hundred years."

Alec stared at him, horrified.

"You would kill your own son?" Clary asked in disbelief. "How could you?"

"Hey now," Asmodeus said calmly. "I'm not killing him or anything. He'll be with me… in spirit."

"No," Alec said firmly. "I won't let you."

"We won't let you," I added. There were murmurs of agreeal. I looked at Raphael and he sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "but I still find you stuck up and snobbish." he shot a look at Magnus who stuck his tongue out. I didn't know how those two still found humor in a dire situation like this. Maybe being immortal had something to do with it. I told myself to ask Raphael what it was like being immortal.

"Then," Asmodeus said impatiently. "who else would like to offer their immortality?"

"I'd like to offer my nonexistent immortality," Jace spoke up.

The man gave him a hostile look. "Do not joke around me, boy." he said coldly.

"I'll give up mine," Raphael said.

I looked at him in alarm and grabbed his hand. "No," terror gripped me. I had already been close to losing him. I didn't want to lose him this time. Not after I had done so much to save him…

"Seventy years," Raphael tried a smile. "that's not as bad as 400 years."

"But-" I began desperately. The tears were already appearing. I didn't care. All I wanted was Raphael to stay with me.

"No," Jace said firmly. "we won't let you. You're a vampire. You'll still die."

Asmodeus snorted. "Dead? Are you jesting? Of course I can turn him back to human."

"Still no," I said stubbornly. I stopped. This was getting ridiculous. Now it was like choosing between Alec's boyfriend and my boyfriend. Except my boyfriend would still be alive. But then he would be seventy, he could easily die any day because of old age. I wouldn't be able to save him from that.

"So if you take my immortality, you'll turn me into a human," Raphael checked. Asmodeus nodded.

"I've always wanted to feel the sun again," Raphael said wistfully. I wasn't sure who he was talking to. He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Eva."


	44. The Sacrafice

Raphael's POV

"No," she whispered. "Please no, you can't be serious. Please."

"I'm sorry Eva," I felt so guilty, but sure of myself. I'd be able to get Eva and the others back to Alicante. I'd still be alive anyways and the I would be able to touch the sunlight again. That was something I had missed. Being with Eva was the closest thing to it and soon, I would be able to have both. That is if Eva would still want to be with me… Seventy years old. I couldn't help but think that I would be looking quite old. I might be smelling of old people as well.

"I'll still be alive." I assured her, but she shook her head. I could see that she was trying hard not to cry. It broke my heart to see her look so hurt.

"No, Raphael," Jace stepped in. "I know you make my sister happy. Anyone can see that. You guys don't deserve to be separated. Eva's been through alot and I won't be able to bear see her get her loved one ripped out of her hands again."

I stared at him. I felt strangely honored and flattered that he said that. In a way, he had given me his blessings.

Why was I thinking of that now? I thought dryly and turned back to Asmodeus who looked curious and excited.

"Then who will?" he demanded.

"I will," Simon stepped forward.

I looked at him in surprise. I had forgotten about him. Of course he could do it. He had only been immortal for only a few months. He was certainly eligible to have his immortality taken away.

"Ah, a _daylighter_ ," Asmodeus nodded. "More interesting than a plain vampire."

I kept my face blank when he said that. I caught Eva glare at him.

I felt a flicker of gratitude and affection towards her. She was so sensitive and caring towards others.

"Simon," Isabelle whispered, horrified.

"I'll still be alive," Simon nodded.

"That's the thing," Asmodeus mused. "I'll be letting you guys off too easy, plus I'd even be turning you back into a human. I'm too nice, that's bad for my reputation."

We watched him, tense.

"Yes," he smiled at us. "I'll take away your memories of the Shadowhunter World."

"What?" Clary gasped.

"No," Isabelle exclaimed in anger.

"He'll forget all of you guys, he'll be having a normal life as a mundane," the man nodded. "That's suitable enough."

"I'll forget all this?" Simon had gone pale. Paler than the usual vampire's paleness.

I didn't blame him. If I had been faced with the same situation, I would have been unwilling. I didn't want to forget Eva.

"No," Clary was furious. "I won't let that happen."

"I- I accept," Simon said shakily. He stepped towards Amodeus.

The man smiled at him, baring his teeth. "Excellent choice."

"No!" Isabelle screamed, lurching forward. But we were all fading. We were being transported back to Alicante. The cold rushed feeling washed over me.

Maybe Simon wasn't so bad afterall, I thought numbly.


	45. New Law, New Life

Eva's POV

I smiled to myself as I bade Mr. Kadir farewell. He had been so nice, sending me money every month. I was lucky that he was a close friend of my late parents. He had even helped me find a job and he payed for my apartment as well.

I quickly ate my breakfast and headed out to school. It was a special school that helped teens who were behind in their studies. Like, way behind. Most of the students were those who had amnesia and they forgot how to read or write. Some students had simply been neglected to be taught those basics. Others… they were just bad at these kind of stuff, I guess.

After the car crash that happened last year, I had amnesia and I forgot everything I was taught. I had found it devastating, but I honestly couldn't remember anything from my former life so I wasn't affected that much.

"Sawasdee" the woman at the counter gave me a wai.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that I moved to Thailand? It was a refreshing place and I was fascinated by its religions and cultures. I enjoyed living here. It made me feel like I was starting again. Living a new life.

"Oh, sawasdee," I put my hands together in the form of a wai and smiled at her as I walked out of the building.

The roads were noisy as ever and filled with people, not to mention some transportable stalls that always popped up wherever I went.

Getting around the city was tough, but luckily the school was nearby. Just a block away from my apartment.

I felt my phone vibrate as I got a new message. I took my smart phone out of my bag to check who it was from. It was Clara and she was asking where I was.

Because Mr. Kadir visited me, I was going to be late to classes.

 **I'm on my way.** I typed back.

The school I was going to was an international one. Clara was from England and she had her ginger hair to prove that. She always looked down on it, saying that it stood out in the crowd too much to her liking. I tried to reassure her that it was really pretty and lots of people would be jealous, but she wouldn't listen.

I quickened my pace. I didn't want another detention or a scolding.

I was an expert at weaving through the people now. I barely even touched them as I fast-walked past them.

So it was a mystery when I didn't see the boy before we crashed into each other.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to say. My face was burning with pain. I must have hit his shoulder or something because it really hurt.

"You-" the boy stared at me in amazement like he had just seen a ghost or something. "You can see me?"

"What? Did you think I was blind?" I was offended at his question. What did he mean by that?

He looked so shocked and it didn't seem like he was going to talk for a few moments so I took the chance to look him over. He was wearing a lot of leather and he had some kind of belt which had these little objects strapped on it.

Something caught my eye. His skin. It was patterned with strange symbols. They were faded, but some were darker than the others.

"What kind of tattoos are those?" I asked him, fascinated. I could see that some marks had been repeated. In fact, all the marks were repeated. Over and over. What did they mean?

I felt a twinge of deja vu. Had I seen those marks before? Maybe I had… I was about to ask the boy where he had gotten those, but he spoke.

"What's your name?" he demanded. "Are you a Downworlder?"

"A what?" I looked at him in surprise. "What's that?"

"What's your name?" he repeated, more angry this time.

"Eva," I was getting angry as well. Why was he so pissed off? And what did he just say about the Downworlder bit?

"Eva?" the boy's eyes widened. "You mean Eva Herondale?"

"Actually my real name is Evangelina- but how did you know that?" I narrowed my eyes. How did he know me? Why did his tattoos look so familiar? Why was the word _Downworlder_ so familiar too? What was going on?

"Um," he suddenly looked panicked. "I have to go now." He pushed past me, but I followed him.

"Who are you? Why am I getting this strange deja vu sense? Do you know about my family? Are you from my past?" I demanded, ignoring the looks the Thai people were giving me.

"No, it's better if you forget about all of this," the boy didn't look back at me. "Just leave me alone."

"Who are you?" I repeated. I reached out to grab his arm, but he disappeared. I yelped and stopped. He was really gone. I looked around. No one seemed to have noticed. It was like he was a ghost.

Shaken, I went to school, one hour late. I was given a detention, but I didn't care about that.

The whole day, I was distracted with thoughts about the boy and what he said. A Downworlder… what was that? I got a strong sense that I should be knowing. Was I Downworlder like how he said? And what were those marks on him? What did they mean?

"Eva?" Mrs. Taped glared at me. "Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry," I flushed and tried to concentrate on Algebra. But it was hard. I couldn't wait to get out of school and do some researching.

But after detention, Clara invited me to a party.

"It's going to be fun," she promised. "there'll even be cute boys. Come on Eva, don't give me that face. You're never interested in boys, but these ones are actually cute."

"Fine," I sighed. I wasn't going because of the boys, but I was looking forward to just having fun and relaxing. Well maybe not relaxing, but a party always cheered me up.

We arrived at the party which was actually a pool party, something that Clara had neglected to tell me so I couldn't even join in the main part. I hung back at the edges, drinking from my coke bottle and silently regretting going to this party.

The first thing I had done when I got here was to check out the boys, but they were far from attractive. Coming to think about it, Clara was right. I wasn't really interested in boys. They just didn't seem to hold any special kind of value to me. At least not the ones I've met.

At time to time, I sometimes felt like I did know someone, a special someone, who I cared for dearly. But that person was gone now. I had no memory of him or her and there was no possibility of going back to look for them. I was content with staying here in Thailand and enjoying its exoticness.

"Eva," Clara walked to me, soaking wet. She was wearing a bikini and she already had a sunburn coming on.

I watched her warily. Sometimes I felt that she was always doing these kind of mistakes to annoy me or maybe hurt me. I wasn't totally sure about where her loyalties lay.

"I'm so sorry," Clara did sound genuinely remorseful, but I didn't buy it. "I thought you already knew that party was a pool one."

"Yeah, well too late now," I tried not to snap at her. I wasn't exactly popular so I couldn't afford to lose my only friend.

"Yeah, I guess," she quickly let the subject drop. "So did you find anyone who caught your attention?"

I noticed how she said 'anyone'. Did she suspect that I was a lesbian? To be fair, I wasn't sure either. But as far as I could tell, I wasn't attracted to anyone.

"Nope,"

She sighed. "Maybe next time." she walked back to the pool.

I glared at her back and looked towards the exit. I could still leave. It wasn't like I was held to this place or something.

Without another word, I left the pool party and headed back to my apartment, though halfway through, I decided to go to the movies and watch something. I wasn't in the mood to spend the rest of the day alone in my apartment so I figured that spending an hour alone, but with a bunch of people around me, in the movies would be better.

As I got into a taxi, I wondered if I would see the boy again. I had a strange feeling about him. Like deja vu. But there was something else, like I belonged with him or at least where he came from. Like he came from somewhere where I should be as well.


	46. I'll Do Whatever I Want

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eva's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The familiar, cold feeling rushed over me, but I didn't feel any excitement or anticipation. I just felt anger and dread. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I landed in the living room of the Hotel. Vampires were dancing around and drinking blood. The music was as loud as I had remembered before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva," Jasper appeared. "I heard about the new Law. Raphael did as well." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Already?" I looked around nervously. There weren't any more subjugates. Something had happened. "What's going on?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily is the new leader," Jasper grinned. "She got Maia to kill Maureen. Smart, huh?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, yeah," What was Raphael doing? How did he feel about this? "Where's Raphael?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's in his room," Jasper pointed upstairs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks," I jogged upstairs to Raphael's room. The door was closed. I knocked on it. "Raphael?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The door opened. Raphael opened it, his hair was tousled and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva?" he said in disbelief. He quickly pulled me inside and shut the door. "You're not supposed to be here." he hissed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I asked for one last time," I told him. "But that doesn't mean we'll stop seeing each other." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva, no," he looked torn. "don't you know what they'll do to you when they catch us?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't care," I said stubbornly. "Can we just drop the subject? Let's just…" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He interrupted me by planting his lips on mine. He tasted faintly of blood. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Normally I would have felt all giddy inside or something, but all I felt was the anger of having to leave him. It was just too dam cruel. I couldn't end it like this. I had to keep on seeing him. I was sure we were meant to be. I had never felt as happy and right as I had when I was with him. /span"You're not going to see me after this," he growled as if sensing my thoughts. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll do whatever I want," I smiled bitterly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If something happens to you," he began. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing will," I told him. "Come on, let's just enjoy our time together." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This will be our last time," Raphael said firmly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's see," that was all I said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eva," Raphael picked me up. I looked at him in surprise. "You have to go now." he said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wha? Why?" I mumbled. It was only midnight. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should go back to the Institute," he was taking me downstairs. "The Lightwoods have come back." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So?" I snuggled closer to him. "I just want to be with you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't know how hard this is for me, Eva," he said gently. "But this is all for your sake… and for mine." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No," I started to protest, but he was right. This was also for his protection. If we got caught, he would also have to pay. And who knows what the Clave would do to him. He was a Downworlder and everyone knew that the Clave looked down on Downworlders. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine," I said defeatedly. "but I'm only staying away because of you. Not because I'm scared of the Clave or something like that." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled faintly. "I know," /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But can we still meet each other?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"He stared at me, face unreadable. "Fine," he said. "but I'll be the one to call you to come over."/p 


	47. Telling Jace

Eva's POV

 **A few months later~**

I threw the knives at the target boards with all my strength.

It had been three months, but Raphael hadn't called me at all. Had he already moved on? Did he forget about me?

"Whoa, Eva," Isabelle looked at me in concern. "You alright? You seem to be on the edge these days. Is it because you're not meeting with Raphael? I thought you were going to- not that I want you to. I'm actually kinda happy that you're not breaking the Laws-"

"Isabelle," I said tiredly. "I'm fine. It has nothing to do with Raphael." I lied and continued to throw knives at the target.

"Maybe you should practice something else," Isabelle said, eyeing the target board which was covered in knives. "Like climbing ropes or swordfighting."

"Climbing ropes it is," I declared and jogged over to the thick rope which dangled from the ceiling. I rubbed my hands which were sweaty from the knife-throwing practice session.

I grabbed onto the rope and started pulling myself up. I felt my arms burn as I went higher. My breathing soon came out in harsh pants, but I forced myself to continue.

The ceiling seemed impossibly further away. Why could I never reach the top? I asked myself, frustratedly. I forced myself to not look down. I was scared of heights. I didn't know how that happened, but it just came over me.

"Eva," Alec came in. "Raphael's calling."

I gasped and my hands let go of the rope. I screamed as I fell to the ground, back first. My heart was hammering away in my chest, not letting me catch my breath.

"Eva," Isabelle gasped.

I hit the soft mattress. I lay there, shocked and dazed.

"Are you okay?" Alec bent over me. His face was pale. Isabelle's face was next to his. They were both looking down at me.

"I'm fine," I said, rattled. I shakily got up. "Where's my phone?"

Alec mutely gave it to me. They watched as I answered the phone.

"Yes?" I tried to even my breathing. He was actually calling!

"Hey, love," I could hear him grinning on the other end of the call. I was pretty sure my heart started doing back flips when I heard his voice.

"So why are you calling?" I asked, walking away from Isabelle and Alec who were watching me. Isabelle looked happy, Alec on the other hand looked anxious and shocked.

"My, you've changed," Raphael said. "I thought you'd already be asking where to meet."

"Don't get your hopes too high," I struggled to keep my voice neutral.

"Did something happen?" There was a hint of worry and jealousy in his voice.

I scolded myself silently. Finally I could meet him again. Why was I being so reluctant? The answer came to me immediately. I was still angry at Raphael for being silent for three months and then suddenly calling me, expecting me to be happy. What if he was cheating on me? The thought hit me out of nowhere.

"Eva?" Raphael sounded really worried.

"Um, sorry," I blinked. "So where do you want us to meet?"

"It's one PM," Raphael said dryly. "I think the only place we can meet is the Hotel."

"Sure," I hung up. I turned to face the Lightwood siblings who were arguing with each other in whispers. They stopped when they saw me watching them.

"So it's a date?" Isabelle grinned at me, giving a thumbs up.

"You do realize what the Clave would do to you if they find out?" Alec asked worriedly.

"I know," I walked past them. "Right now, the only thing I should be worrying about is how I smell when I'm going to meet my boyfriend who has super smelling powers."

"Good luck," Isabelle called after me.

I quickly took a shower and changed into fresh clothes. A plain white shirt and skinny jeans along with white converse shoes and a red jacket tied around my waist. (yes, I was finally getting a sense of fashion. Isabelle had actually suggested this outfit and I had actually liked it)

I was nervous and excited at the same time. Finally I could see Raphael again. Would he have changed? Why was he calling me now? Was he going to break up with me?

I clenched my jaw and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. He better not dump me. I had made a deal with the Queen to save his life. If that was all for nothing…

I walked to the Hotel, taking a few detours just in case that someone was following me.

"Eva," Raphael was waiting at the doorway. He grinned at me and stepped to the side to let me in. I could see that the vampires' party spirit hadn't died down in the bit. Music still blasted out of the speakers. I could see drunk vampires trying to make their way through the Hotel. The poker-loving vampires were at their table as usual.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come," Raphael's voice drew back my attention to him.

"Of course I was coming," I watched him anxiously. He was already doubting my love for him. That was a bad sign. That did mean he was going to dump me.

"I wasn't sure, on the call you seemed pretty cold and distant. I thought maybe you were mad at me for not calling in three months," he was babbling. "I just thought that the Clave might be watching us so I was going to keep quiet and then I decided that I _had_ to see you again-"

I stared at him. He thought that?

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. So he wasn't going to break up with me. He still loved me.

"Of course," he bit his lip. "What were you thinking? Did you think that I was going to break up with you or something?" he sounded incredulous.

I looked away, guilty. "Maybe,"

"Come on, Eva," he took my hand. "I'd never do that. I really think you're the one for me."

"You do?" I looked at him in surprise.

He smiled at me. "I do." He lead me to his bedroom where the music wasn't so loud and there weren't any vampires to bump into us.

"So tell me," he said as we sat down on his bed. "anything interesting happened when I wasn't there?"

"Simon kind of regained his memories," I told him. "he gets his 'instinct feelings' every now and then."

"That's good," Raphael nodded.

"I guess," I studied his face. He hadn't changed in the slightest bit. His eyes still had the same devious twinkle and his mouth still curved upwards when he spoke.

I blinked. What had I been expecting? It had only been three months. Nothing much could have happened in three months.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Well, Lily's the leader. She's been pretty nice about it, and I think that she would make a better leader than me," Raphael sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"Really?" I was doubtful about that.

Raphael chuckled. "I'm pretty sure," he assured me. "I don't mind. As long as someone like her is the leader, I'm fine."

"Huh," I moved to lay down next to him. "I still think that you would be the better leader."

"You think so?" he sounded genuinely touched.

"Anyone who knows you, would think so," I told him.

"That's nice to know," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"As long as I want," I murmured.

It was around dinner time when I came back. Raphael had wanted to make sure that I was back at the Institute before dinner so that I wouldn't look too suspicious. On the plus side, he told me that I could come back tomorrow any time.

"Where have you been, Eva?" Jace asked as I sat down at the dinner table with the others. I felt Isabelle's and Alec's eyes on me.

"Shopping," I said airily. "I decided that I needed a new sense of fashion."

"Why didn't you take Isabelle with you?" Jace frowned.

"I offered," Isabelle jumped in, rolling her eyes. "She said something about wanting to be independant and trying to find her own style." Isabelle was a good actress, I had to admit. She really did look annoyed at me for something that had actually never happened.

Clary laughed in amusement as I glared at Isabelle, flushing. I was grateful that she stepped in. I had to thank her later after dinner.

"Come on," Robert said impatiently. "Let's eat."

Throughout the dinner, Isabelle and Alec were giving me questioning looks which Jace caught, but thankfully he didn't say anything. Though after dinner, he confronted me about it.

"So what's up?" he asked, leaning against the sink counter as I washed the dishes. It was only the two of us and he was supposed to be putting away the dishes except he was just standing there, asking me questions.

"Nothing much," I kept my eyes on the dishes.

"Oh yeah?" there was a pause. "What's with Isabelle and Alec? They're acting pretty weird."

"Don't they always act weird?" I joked.

"Eva," Jace whined. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I know, I know," I muttered. I was planning to tell him one day. Just not now. I wasn't sure when I was going to tell him, but I was planning to.

The next day went by slowly. I was already missing Raphael and I was impatient for night to come. I had decided that I would come at night, like the old times.

"Eva," Isabelle's voice startled me. I whirled around and saw her standing at the birdcage elevator. "Are you going again?"

"Yeah," I looked around nervously. Luckily everyone was busy doing their own things. "Cover up for me, okay?"

"Okay," she bit her lip. "Just don't get caught."

"Yeah, I know," I quickly left the Institute.

The night was cold and it had a peaceful atmosphere. I was excited to see Raphael again after what happened yesterday. Jace hadn't asked any more questions thankfully, but he seemed to be avoiding me.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me," Raphael said as we went to his room.

"I'm staying for the whole night," I announced.

He looked at me, startled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I looked around his room. It was neat and tidy as usual. I had never met a vampire as fastidious as he was.

"What excuse did you come up with?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I asked Isabelle to do that for me."

"A risk-taker and uncreative," he smiled slightly.

I glared at him. "I am quite creative." I defended myself.

Before he could answer, the door slammed open and Jasper stormed in. He went right to where we were and threw himself on the bed between us.

"Jasper," I exclaimed as I tried to move away before he flattened me.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael asked amusedly.

Jasper sighed. "You guys never spend time with me downstairs. I was beginning to feel lonely so I decided to come upstairs to you guys." He paused. "Plus I wanted to see if you guys were being naughty."

"Jasper," I slapped him on the shoulder as he laughed.

"Get out, Jasper," Raphael looked at his friend.

"Are you kicking me out?" he feigned hurt. "I am so offended."

"Don't take it personally," I told him.

"I will take it personally," he said and got up. "But since I'm a nice guy, I'll warn you if any nasty Shadowhunters come here."

"Thanks," Raphael said as he lead his friend out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Raphael apologized when the door shut.

"Nah, it's fine," I grinned.

"Where were you the whole night?" Jace demanded. He was following me to my bedroom.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "If you really were my brother, then you would know where I was."

There was silence. For a second, I worried that I had gone too far.

"You were with Raphael," he said softly.

"Took you a while to figure that out," I muttered.

"Eva, you must be crazy," he exclaimed.

"I'm not crazy," I glared at him. "I love Raphael and he loves me. We can't give up on each other just because of some stupid people who are worried about their population numbers."

"I know," Jace sighed. "This must be hard for you, but you have to stop. It's for your own good. You don't want to put Raphael in trouble either do you?"

"That's why I won't get caught," I said. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to go to sleep."

"Well," he sounded angry. "at least sneak out in a suitable time instead of the whole night. It's too obvious."

"Fine," I closed the door behind him. I started to my bed when Jace spoke again.

"But why would you risk yourself for him?"

I sighed and opened the door. "If you really want to talk about this then come inside. People can hear you." I looked up and down the hall as he came inside my room.

"So why are you doing this? You know that you could lose your right of being a Shadowhunter." Jace said as I closed the door.

"Look Jace," I began seriously. "Would you do the same if the same situation was of you and Clary?"

"Um, would I be the vampire or would she?" he asked.

I flashed him an irritated look. "She's the vampire,"

"Of course I would- I mean," a look of understanding crossed his face. I rolled my eyes. Why was he so dense about this? "But-"

"Jace," I said tiredly. "my life was pretty bleak before. I felt abnormal, unwanted. All that crap. But when Raphael came, he just brings a new kind of light to my life. If it was just that, then maybe I would have still stopped with my life, but when I found out that he also felt the same way. I don't know why in those movies how the person can be so ready to give up their lives when they know that it'll hurt their loved ones so much- I'm sorry," I broke off. "I'm just babbling now."

"No," Jace looked surprised. "that was quite… explanatory."

"Well yeah," I looked at him nervously. "that's how I feel. So, please don't tell anyone? And don't try to stop me or anything?"

"Fine," Jace said and gave me a hug. "I love you. You're my little sister, my only one as well. I can't help it if I get protective or strict."

"We still don't know who's younger," I reminded him.

"It just feels right to be calling you my little sister,"

"Why? Because I'm shorter than you?" I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Not just that," he grinned. "See you later."

"Yeah," I watched him as he left the room. I crawled into my bed, under the blanket, and let my body relax.

The curtains had been drawn so the room was quite dim and cool. It made falling asleep easier.


	48. Goodbye

Eva's POV

"Man, you're staying at his Hotel more and more often now," Isabelle sighed as we walked to our bedrooms which were next to each other.

"I can't help it," I was so sleepy and tired. It was around 5 AM and Isabelle had been hanging out with Simon so we were both tired.

"Good night," Isabelle yawned as she went inside her bedroom.

"Night," I entered mine and trudged to my bed. I didn't bother to undress as I crashed into the bed and let my body relax in its warmth and softness.

"Open the door," a man was shouting. There was a commotion downstairs.

I stirred. I was too sleepy to fully register what was going on. What's happening? I thought groggily as I tried to move.

I think I fell back asleep, but I was soon woken up by a slam from my door. Light flooded in my room and cold hands grabbed me and yanked me out of my bed.

I yelped and struggled to get out, but I was too groggy and shocked.

"Leave her alone," Jace was shouting outside my room.

"Eva," Maryse cried out.

The people pushed me out of my room and I could see that Jace was being restrained by a man while the others like Isabelle, Alec, and Maryse were pushed back.

"What's happening?" I gasped, but my hazy mind was slowly grasping on what was going on. They- the Clave- had found out about me and Raphael. And now…

Fear gripped me. What was going to happen? Was Raphael safe? Was he okay?

"You're being charged for breaking the Law and seeing a Downworlder," a man said gruffly. "You're coming with us-"

"Where is he?" I demanded, struggling to free my hands as they started to tie my wrists together. "What did you do to him?"

"He is also coming with us," the man said calmly. "It's still dark, it will be safe for him to come out."

I felt slightly relieved at that. But what were they going to do to him? I hadn't heard the penalties for Downworlders who broke the Laws.

"What's going to happen to Raphael?" Maryse asked, pale.

"It'll depend on how long those two have been dating," a woman replied. "The worse that could happen would be a few years in jail and maybe a flogging."

"Flogging?" Alec spluttered. "That's-"

"To make sure that no one else will be daring enough to break the Laws again," the woman cut in. Then she said, more gently. "Hopefully if we find suitable mundanes who can withstand the Infernal Cup, then this Law will be gone. You'll just have to wait."

"So you've been seeing each other for a month?" Jia asked.

I growled and didn't say anything.

Raphael was also silent. He hadn't said a word the whole time we were kept here which was about a day or so. It kind of unsettled me. What he was thinking. Was he regretting this? Was he mad at me? Did he blame me? I had a sinking feeling that I had failed him or disappointed him.

The Court kept on talking with the Lightwoods protesting every now and then. It was all a blur to me. I didn't really understand or concentrate on what was going around me.

"The penalty," a man began.

My attention snapped to me. This was what I wanted to hear. I glanced at Raphael nervously. He was white as a sheet and his whole body was rigid.

"For Evangelina Herondale, she will be stripped of her Marks. She is banned from keeping contact with Shadowhunters and Downworlders. In other words, she is to continue her life as a mundane. To ensure that she won't try to break the Laws again, her memories will be wiped out." the man finished with a smug look.

I stared at him, horrified. I had been prepared for being stipped of my Marks, but my memories as well? To become a mundane? I wouldn't be able to remember anyone in this room or the experiences I had.

"No," Raphael was furious. "that's going too far."

"It is a just consequence," Jia said, her voice brittle.

"It is not," Jace protested.

"What do you mean wipe out her memories?" Alec demanded. "Which ones?"

"Only the ones containing her life with the Shadowhunters," the man assured us. "She'll still remember to do her math and how to speak, etc."

"I'll do it," I began before someone could say that I didn't know how to do math or read or write.

The man scoffed. "You have no choice. We do not need your consentment."

"But leave Raphael out of this," I finished, firmly. "It was my fault. I was the one who kept on visiting him."

"But he didn't try to push you away," the man pointed out. "He was also breaking the Laws."

"Um, I threatened him," I scrambled for an excuse.

"Eva," Raphael shook his head. "don't."

"But it wasn't your fault!" I didn't want to see him hurt or punished.

"Eva's banned from the Shadowhunter world," Isabelle said coldly. "that should be an enough punishment for both of them."

The man hesitated.

"They're right," Jia told him. "at least let the boy go unharmed. He can live with the guilt for the rest of his life."

"Fine," the man addressed the whole room. "that is it. You'll have fifteen minutes before we'll come to strip your Marks."

The other Shadowhunters left the room, leaving me and Raphael alone with the Lightwoods.

Jace immediately wrapped me in a hug. "I can't believe this is happening," he murmured. "I'm going to lose you."

"I'm sorry," Strangely, I didn't feel any tears coming. After what happened, I thought I would be crying by now. Maybe I was still in shock or in denial.

"Eva," Isabelle said fiercely as she hugged me after Jace stepped back. "I can't believe you let yourself get caught like that. Now look what's happening."

"I know," I sighed. "I messed up."

"Do you have any money or do you think you can apply for a job?" Alec asked worriedly. He was the practical one as usual. Always thinking about the future dangers.

"Um," I felt a sense of fear. I didn't have anything.

"Don't worry," Maryse said. "the Clave will give you money every month. It should be enough."

"Well at least I don't need to work," I mumbled. I could feel all their eyes on me, watching how I was.

"Eva," Raphael stepped in front of me. There was a kind of age in his eyes. All of a sudden, he looked several years older like he had been through many things that most people wouldn't have experienced in their lifetime.

Seeing him like that, reminded me that I was dating an immortal vampire. Someone who could easily forget about me because of his life expansion.

Now that our relationship was ending, he might move on. Get a new girl. Forget all about me. As if I never happened. He was immortal after all…

I was faintly aware of the others leaving. It was only me and him. And he looked so sad.

"It's really happening, huh?" he gave a painful smile. "You'll be living like a mundane. You'll probably find new friends and a new boyfriend."

"No," I was horrified at that thought. I had actually been thinking the opposite about him. "I'll never forget you." I had to try somehow to keep my memories of him. To remember him.

"Come on Eva," he sighed. "you will forget me. You'll move on. I'm just here to say that I won't blame you. No one should, this is all being forced on you. You're innocent. I'll probably still love you until I die. Just know that… I'll always being watching over you."

"I…" I faltered. I wanted to say something else. Something that would fit the situation, but all I could say was, "I won't forget you."

We kissed one last time. A bittersweet one.

Then I was taken to the next room.


	49. She's Gone

Raphael's POV

I couldn't bear it. To hear her screams as they took her Marks. Every time I thought it was over, another ear splitting scream would come.

"This is awful," Jace whispered. He was pale, staring at the door that Eva had gone through just an hour ago.

"I-" Isabelle's voice choked off. "I have to go."

I didn't blame her. I would have left as well, but I stayed. I had to see her one last time even if she couldn't remember us.

Another hour passed. That was when the door opened and she came out.

I stared at her. The whole world seemed to pause as I watched her walk pass me, humming a happy tune to herself. She seemed so comfortable like the pain she endured before had never happened. Which of course, never had since she lost her memories.

"Um, mister?" she turned back around to talk to the man who had sentenced her to this. "Where am I?"

"New York, ma'am," he smiled. "But you're planning to move places."

"Oh yes," she gave an uneasy smile. "I forgot." She turned to leave, but this time, she saw me.

Our eyes locked for a few moments.

I stared at her, tense. The hope was rising in me foolishly. Would she remember me? I highly doubted it, but I still wanted to hope. To actually believe that she would, just like how she promised…

She gave me a smile, the sweetest she had ever given me, and left the building without another word, followed by the man.

I was left breathing hard, even though it had been a while since I bothered to breathe.

She had never seemed more distant than she did now. It was like she had been replaced be a complete stranger.

"Raphael?" Maryse looked at me. "I think you should leave now."

"Yeah," I mumbled, dazed. I was faintly aware that it was still nighttime, safe enough for me to leave in plain sight.

I went outside and saw Eva following the man down the street. Without thinking, I went after them. I had to see where she was going to stay. I promised her that I would be watching over her. That was what I was going to do. Right from day one.

They got into a taxi cab which wasn't really a problem for me. I ran after them, weaving through the people.

I kept on following them until they stopped at the airport. My heart sank as they went inside and checked in at the counter. I faintly heard their talking.

"Yes, the plane leaves shortly. Maybe if you can hurry, you'll be able to catch it."

"Really? Thank you so much." Eva exclaimed happily.

"Yes, but we have to hurry." the man told her impatiently.

"I know that," she sounded slightly indignant.

I couldn't help a smile. She was always so eager to prove herself. She didn't like to be looked down on or thought little of.

I watched as they went inside the elevator and disappeared.

I missed her so much already. I felt my eyes burn with the long forgotten sensation of crying. It had been around fifty or maybe sixty years since I had last cried.

Vampires cried blood. The red streaking their faces as they showed their sorrow and grief.

I ran back to the Hotel, blood dripping down my face. I had to spend some time alone. To gather my thoughts.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, just in case Jasper or any other vampires tried to talk to me.

I stood there, staring at my bed. I wasn't sure what to do. What to think. The reality of what had happened was all coming down on me. But I was still too shocked. Too numb.

Soon, I thought, soon it would all hit me. All the anger and grief would overwhelm me. I would be consumed by it. Unable to think about anything else other than how I miss Eva.

There was one lie I had told her. At first, I thought it was true. That she really was the only girlfriend I ever had. That she was the reincarnation of Laila. Those two had been so similar. I had actually thought that Laila had reincarnated into Eva.

Now, I knew that wasn't true. Eva had her own special flare which was different from Laila's. They both might have had the same appearances, but Eva was more sensitive and attuned to people's emotions than Laila. Eva never cut herself slack. She always blamed herself and pushed herself to the limit whenever she could.

Laila had always been laid back, confident. She had been kind and generous, but that soon disappeared when she got mad… or bored.

"Raphael?" Rachel's voice came muffled through the door.

"Rachel, give him some time," Lily was saying.

"What if the same thing happens again?" Rachel demanded, not bothering to keep her voice low.

"It won't," Jasper said confidently. "He's strong. I know he can pull through this."

"But Eva was more special to him than Laila," Rachel protested.

"I don't think you have the right to say that," Lily interrupted. "Now, let's go. Give him space. He'll come to us if he needs us."

I stared at the door, thinking about what Rachel had said.

 _What if the same thing happens again?_

An overwhelming wave of grief caused me to fall on my knees. The bloody tears were already rolling down my cheeks. The world was already disappearing all around me. The only thing that mattered was me and Eva. Eva and me. But she was gone…

 _Can I go through this again?_ I couldn't help it but another question nagged at me. _Will I be able to go through this again?_


	50. New Life

Eva's POV

I smiled to myself as I bade Mr. Kadir farewell. He had been so nice, sending me money every month. I was lucky that he was a close friend of my late parents. He had even helped me find a job and he payed for my apartment as well.

I quickly ate my breakfast and headed out to school. It was a special school that helped teens who were behind in their studies. Like, way behind. Most of the students were those who had amnesia and they forgot how to read or write. Some students had simply been neglected to be taught those basics. Others… they were just bad at these kind of stuff, I guess.

After the car crash that happened last year, I had amnesia and I forgot everything I was taught. I had found it devastating, but I honestly couldn't remember anything from my former life so I wasn't affected that much.

"Sawasdee" the woman at the counter gave me a wai.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that I moved to Thailand? It was a refreshing place and I was fascinated by its religions and cultures. I enjoyed living here. It made me feel like I was starting again. Living a new life.

"Oh, sawasdee," I put my hands together in the form of a wai and smiled at her as I walked out of the building.

The roads were noisy as ever and filled with people, not to mention some transportable stalls that always popped up wherever I went.

Getting around the city was tough, but luckily the school was nearby. Just a block away from my apartment.

I felt my phone vibrate as I got a new message. I took my smart phone out of my bag to check who it was from. It was Clara and she was asking where I was.

Because Mr. Kadir visited me, I was going to be late to classes.

 **I'm on my way.** I typed back.

The school I was going to was an international one. Clara was from England and she had her ginger hair to prove that. She always looked down on it, saying that it stood out in the crowd too much to her liking. I tried to reassure her that it was really pretty and lots of people would be jealous, but she wouldn't listen.

I quickened my pace. I didn't want another detention or a scolding.

I was an expert at weaving through the people now. I barely even touched them as I fast-walked past them.

So it was a mystery when I didn't see the boy before we crashed into each other.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to say. My face was burning with pain. I must have hit his shoulder or something because it really hurt.

"You-" the boy stared at me in amazement like he had just seen a ghost or something. "You can see me?"

"What? Did you think I was blind?" I was offended at his question. What did he mean by that?

He looked so shocked and it didn't seem like he was going to talk for a few moments so I took the chance to look him over. He was wearing a lot of leather and he had some kind of belt which had these little objects strapped on it.

Something caught my eye. His skin. It was patterned with strange symbols. They were faded, but some were darker than the others.

"What kind of tattoos are those?" I asked him, fascinated. I could see that some marks had been repeated. In fact, all the marks were repeated. Over and over. What did they mean?

I felt a twinge of deja vu. Had I seen those marks before? Maybe I had… I was about to ask the boy where he had gotten those, but he spoke.

"What's your name?" he demanded. "Are you a Downworlder?"

"A what?" I looked at him in surprise. "What's that?"

"What's your name?" he repeated, more angry this time.

"Eva," I was getting angry as well. Why was he so pissed off? And what did he just say about the Downworlder bit?

"Eva?" the boy's eyes widened. "You mean Eva Herondale?"

"Actually my real name is Evangelina- but how did you know that?" I narrowed my eyes. How did he know me? Why did his tattoos look so familiar? Why was the word _Downworlder_ so familiar too? What was going on?

"Um," he suddenly looked panicked. "I have to go now." He pushed past me, but I followed him.

"Who are you? Why am I getting this strange deja vu sense? Do you know about my family? Are you from my past?" I demanded, ignoring the looks the Thai people were giving me.

"No, it's better if you forget about all of this," the boy didn't look back at me. "Just leave me alone."

"Who are you?" I repeated. I reached out to grab his arm, but he disappeared. I yelped and stopped. He was really gone. I looked around. No one seemed to have noticed. It was like he was a ghost.

Shaken, I went to school, one hour late. I was given a detention, but I didn't care about that.

The whole day, I was distracted with thoughts about the boy and what he said. A Downworlder… what was that? I got a strong sense that I should be knowing. Was I Downworlder like how he said? And what were those marks on him? What did they mean?

"Eva?" Mrs. Taped glared at me. "Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry," I flushed and tried to concentrate on Algebra. But it was hard. I couldn't wait to get out of school and do some researching.

But after detention, Clara invited me to a party.

"It's going to be fun," she promised. "there'll even be cute boys. Come on Eva, don't give me that face. You're never interested in boys, but these ones are actually cute."

"Fine," I sighed. I wasn't going because of the boys, but I was looking forward to just having fun and relaxing. Well maybe not relaxing, but a party always cheered me up.

We arrived at the party which was actually a pool party, something that Clara had neglected to tell me so I couldn't even join in the main part. I hung back at the edges, drinking from my coke bottle and silently regretting going to this party.

The first thing I had done when I got here was to check out the boys, but they were far from attractive. Coming to think about it, Clara was right. I wasn't really interested in boys. They just didn't seem to hold any special kind of value to me. At least not the ones I've met.

At time to time, I sometimes felt like I did know someone, a special someone, who I cared for dearly. But that person was gone now. I had no memory of him or her and there was no possibility of going back to look for them. I was content with staying here in Thailand and enjoying its exoticness.

"Eva," Clara walked to me, soaking wet. She was wearing a bikini and she already had a sunburn coming on.

I watched her warily. Sometimes I felt that she was always doing these kind of mistakes to annoy me or maybe hurt me. I wasn't totally sure about where her loyalties lay.

"I'm so sorry," Clara did sound genuinely remorseful, but I didn't buy it. "I thought you already knew that party was a pool one."

"Yeah, well too late now," I tried not to snap at her. I wasn't exactly popular so I couldn't afford to lose my only friend.

"Yeah, I guess," she quickly let the subject drop. "So did you find anyone who caught your attention?"

I noticed how she said 'anyone'. Did she suspect that I was a lesbian? To be fair, I wasn't sure either. But as far as I could tell, I wasn't attracted to anyone.

"Nope,"

She sighed. "Maybe next time." she walked back to the pool.

I glared at her back and looked towards the exit. I could still leave. It wasn't like I was held to this place or something.

Without another word, I left the pool party and headed back to my apartment, though halfway through, I decided to go to the movies and watch something. I wasn't in the mood to spend the rest of the day alone in my apartment so I figured that spending an hour alone, but with a bunch of people around me, in the movies would be better.

As I got into a taxi, I wondered if I would see the boy again. I had a strange feeling about him. Like deja vu. But there was something else, like I belonged with him or at least where he came from. Like he came from somewhere where I should be as well.


	51. Um, Who Are You Again?

Eva's POV

Today had been the crappiest day in my whole life. The whole time at school, Clara had been avoiding me and I was sure that she was spreading some kind of gossip about me because every time I passed her and her friends, they would look at me and giggle.

It didn't help that I was also scolded in front of the whole class for zoning out again. And then I was given detention for an hour.

Everything seemed to be crashing down on me again.

So you couldn't blame me for being pretty eager to get back to my apartment and probably cry myself asleep or something. I was already kind of crying.

I know, I'm such a baby right?

I locked myself in the apartment and headed straight to the kitchen to look for some food. Food always helped me. Especially chocolate.

I brought my snacks over to where my laptop was and sat down. I wondered what to do. Watch anime? Scream Queens? Or just play games?

I definitely wasn't in the mood for homework.

In the end, I went to Facebook and played Candy Crush while eating a bar of chocolate and drinking a cup of cold milk.

It was around 6 o'clock when there was a knock on the door.

I went over and opened it. It was Clara.

"Eva, baby," she immediately hugged me. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were that bored or whatever. Come on, let's get some coffee."

"Um, I don't drink coffee," I was about to say, but she was already pulling me out. "Wait- let me get my keys and my phone." I hurried to grab those things and then followed my 'friend' out.

"Starbucks?" she suggested.

I wrinkled my nose. "Expensive and not even that good."

"Fine," she huffed. "Black Canyon?"

"Um, I've never really tried there," I said slowly.

"Then let's go," she beamed at me. "It's actually a better choice since we can just walk it there. I feel like I should really get some exercise, but there's no way I'm going to the gym or do those sports. I honestly don't know how you do it, Eva." She looked me over. "Small, slender, a bit muscled."

"Muscled?" I didn't really like the idea of that.

"Do you want to go shopping?" she changed the subject. "I think I need a new shirt."

"Um," I felt my pockets for money. I only had two hundred baht. Not enough. "I can't."

"Huh, fine," she pouted. She looked at her phone which was ringing. "Oh, it's Darell." She grinned. "Hi baby, yes? I'm with Eva- no I can't just ditch her, don't be silly." she laughed.

I felt that listening to the conversation might do me more harm than good so I looked around.

Black Canyon was just up ahead, but we had to cross the main road to get to it. That was not something I was looking forward to.

We waited along with other people until the Pedestrian Crossing Signal became green. I honestly didn't know what to call it. It just seemed the most professional thing to call it.

"Come on Eva," Clara had hung up and she was fast-walking to the other end of the street. I quickened my pace to keep up with her.

We went inside the restaurant and placed our orders then looked around for an empty table. We ended up sitting at those long, stool tables where we were surrounded by some mothers and some workers.

"Not a nice place to sit," Clara grimaced.

"Shush," I didn't want her to be heard incase the people understood English.

"So how was your day?" she asked, smiling.

I kept a friendly smile on my face. Don't give away anything. But why would she ask that?

"Pretty good," I nodded.

"I heard about your detention," she said sympathetically.

"You were there," I couldn't help but point out.

She shrugged helplessly. "I wasn't paying attention, I guess."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I looked away, trying not to show the hurt and confusion on my face. She definitely hated me or strongly disliked me. Why?

A waiter came, mumbling something in Thai, while he handed us our cups.

I took a sip from mine. It was actually good. Not too fancy and not too plain. It was the best chocolate drink I had. But that wasn't saying much since I only started drinking chocolate last week.

"Argh," Clara said after she glared at the mothers who were laughing loudly. "Let's get out of here. It's too noisy."

I followed her. "Where are we going?"

"To the mall," she said as if I was stupid. "I need to buy shirts. I thought I told you that."

 _Well, you didn't really say that I was going to come along,_ I thought.

Clara took around two hours to buy the two shirts she 'needed' and it wasn't until 8 when she finally decided to go back.

"That was the most toughest choice I had to make," she sighed as we headed back to my apartment. Her family lived a few blocks away from me, but in the same direction so we didn't need to separate or take different paths.

"I'm glad you found the shirts you liked," I told her even if I didn't mean it.

"Now," Ignoring my comment, she looked intently at her phone screen. She was scrolling through something. "I have to get you a boyfriend-"

"What?" I looked at her in surprise. "Since when? I'm perfectly fine being single."

"No, seriously," she insisted. "It's not healthy to be single at this age."

I rolled my eyes and let it drop. I wasn't going to accept any of the boys she suggested. Her idea of perfect boyfriend material included doing the 'it', smoking, and having a cool motorbike. Oh, and also being rich.

"Isn't this your apartment?" she stopped.

"Oh yeah," I stopped as well. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye," her attention was back on her phone as she walked away.

I watched her a for a few more moments then turned around to go inside when I crashed into someone.

At first I thought it was the boy I had seen before.

"Eva," it was a boy, but he didn't sound like the other one. "Eva." He repeated and hugged me tightly.

I was too confused to pull away. "That's me," I chuckled awkwardly.

When he stepped back, I was hit with another familiar feeling. He looked so familiar. His dark, curly hair was messy in the way that I found really attractive. His brown eyes- it was like he had stepped out of my 'perfect boyfriend' image.

"You're actually here," and his voice wasn't too deep or too high, but it was slightly in the lower side.

"Yes, I'm here," I smiled nervously. The way he was looking at me was making me slightly awkward. It was like he did know me. "Um, who are you again?"

He blinked and a look of pain crossed his face. For a second, I was scared that he was going to break down or something, but he smiled and said, "I'm Raphael Santiago. Um, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I yelped. "Last time I checked, I was single."

"Okay, okay," he bit his lip. "I'm not really your boyfriend, I was joking." He gave a strained smile.

"Mhm, not funny," I told him. Who was he? Why was he acting so weird? "If it helps, I do find you attractive." Okay, maybe that wasn't a smart move, letting strangers know that I found them attractive. But he looked so sad, it was haunting. And really attractive at the same time.

He visibly brightened up and he gave a grin.

I let out a startled cry when I saw that his canine teeth were longer than his other teeth. It almost looked like he had fangs.

"Oh, sorry," he quickly closed his mouth. "Um, I took a surgery to make it look like that." He explained hastily.

"Oh," I nodded slowly. He was actually weird. Was he a bit cray cray? "So how come you know me?"

"Um," he looked stumped. "I'm your friend. You know, before you lost your memories…"

I stared at him. I had no way of telling if he was saying the truth, but something told me that he was. It would explain how I had this sense that I should be knowing him.

But I didn't want to be with him- as attractive as he was. I didn't want to see anyone from my past. I thought I had told Mr. Kadir that. How did they find me?

"Well, I don't know if you're telling the truth," I told him quickly and hurried inside the building. I hoped that he wouldn't follow me.

"No, Eva," he was following me. "Please, don't leave me."

He sounded so sad that I actually slowed down. What was I thinking? It couldn't hurt to have one more friend right? As long as he didn't tell anyone else. But what if he was a total stranger? What if he was a murderer or a-

"Please leave me alone," I told him as I went inside the elevator.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he sounded genuinely sorry. He slipped inside the elevator before it closed, leaving the two of us alone.

I knew I should be scared. I should call for help. But something about the boy told me that I was safe with him.

"I've been looking for you for so long," he stared at me as if he couldn't quite believe that I was real. "I can't leave you like this. You don't know how I felt…" he faltered.

"So are you saying that you're my boyfriend or just my friend?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Cause you say that you're just my friend, but you're acting like you-" I broke off.

 _Like you love me._

He hesitated. "I am your boyfriend," he admitted. "look, I can explain everything. Just stay and listen. Don't leave, please?"

I watched him, suspicious. But I was curious. I wanted to know what happened before the accident. "Fine," I said. "But in my apartment."

He nodded, obviously relieved, and followed me to the apartment.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Um, 18," the answer came slowly.

"Really? You look younger than that." I remarked as I sat down on the couch. "So, spill." I adjusted myself so I would face Raphael who was sitting on the other end, looking nervous.

"You might think I'm crazy or something," he began hesitantly. "but just listen to everything, okay?"

I nodded, curious and impatient.

"Demons exist. They're here and they like to eat humans. That's why there are Shadowhunters. So they can stop the demons. Shadowhunters are Nephilim, half Angel and half human. You're a Shadowhunter," he added.

I nodded slowly, trying not to show that I was having trouble believing him already. He is crazy, I thought with a sinking feeling.

"When demons and humans -um- reproduce, they create warlocks-"

"You mean those mythical creatures that can do magic?" I interrupted.

He nodded. "Well, they're not really mythical."

Great, he is crazy, I sighed.

"There's also faeries, werewolves, and vampires." he paused. "I'm a vampire."

"Of course you are," I didn't bother to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "you have the 'fangs'."

"They are real," he told me. "Okay, you clearly don't believe me. That's reasonable. So what do you want me to do to prove that this is all true?"

I thought about that. "Show me your vampire abilities."

He didn't move. Slowly, he opened his mouth, but nothing happened.

I frowned and squinted at his teeth, but there wasn't anything unusual about them except for his long canine teeth which could easily have been done by a surgery. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's hard to control fangs," he defended himself. Suddenly two sharp things popped out of his mouth.

I leaned closer to get a better look and I saw that they were fangs. "This could be some kind of illusion or trick." I said.

He closed his mouth with some difficulty and his 'fangs' disappeared. "Fine," he sighed. "Do you have anything you'd like me to break? Something that people usually can't break?"

"Um," I looked around. "I like all the things I have right now."

"Of course," he got up. "Climbing walls."

"Yes, climbing walls," I frowned as he walked over to a bare part of the wall. He put his hands on it then started going up as if he was rock climbing except without the rocks and footholds.

"Your hands must be sticky or something," I refused to believe it.

"If you say so," he jumped down and landed lightly in front of me. Our eyes locked for a moment longer than necessary and I looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Anything else you can do?" I asked.

"I can jump out of the window and be back here in a five seconds," he suggested.

I thought about the fact that we were six floors up. "Um no," I said quickly. "You'll get yourself killed."

"I'm trying to prove to you that I'm a vampire." he reminded me. "I don't get killed by these kind of things."

"Fine," I went over and opened the window. It was just around big enough for Raphael to fit through. "Don't break anything then."

He grinned at me, flashing his unusually long canine teeth which he called his fangs, and jumped out.

I couldn't help a cry as he disappeared. There was no shouting or a sound of a body hitting the ground. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

I waited for a few tense moments. If he really was dead… people would suspect I had pushed him out or-

"I'm back," he appeared behind me. I yelped and nearly fell through the window, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Sorry," he looked amused.

"Okay, fine," now it was getting obvious. He must really be a vampire. But I couldn't help test him one more time. It just seemed too unbelievable. Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries… Warlocks… Demons. It all seemed far fetched.

"I just want to really make sure. Stab yourself in the arm or anywhere." I told him.

"Really?" Raphael smiled and went over to the kitchen. He came back bringing my favorite chopping knife. I was about to ask him to choose another one when he suddenly stabbed himself in the stomach.

I gasped and stared at him in horror. "Are you serious? You didn't warn me or anything?" It wasn't as bad as I had expected. It kinda looked like in the movies except that it was real and right in front of me. "Wait, take off your shirt. I need to make sure the wound is real."

"You're quite skeptical," Raphael winced as he took off his shirt. "and you don't seem to care if I get hurt."

"You're a vampire, deal with it," I said as I inspected his wound. The knife really had impaled him. Blood was staining the blade. "What's a Shadowhunter again?"

"Half Angel, half human. You guys deal with the demons and you make sure that us, Downworlders, don't break the Laws." he sounded slightly strained.

"What's so special about us?" I asked, tweaking the knife.

Raphael audibly sucked in his breath sharply. "Can you not do that?" I looked up to see him glaring at me.

I couldn't help a smile. "Okay, sorry." then without warning, I took out the knife. He didn't make a sound, much to my admiration.

"Shadowhunters have Angel blood in them. You guys are the only ones who can hold Holy weapons and put Runes on yourselves." he explained as he touched his wound gently.

"Holy weapons?" I asked absent mindedly as I watched his wound close up and heal.

"Seraphs. They're the only weapons which can hurt demons." Raphael touched his stomach where the wound used to be.

"That was fast," I remarked and looked at my knife. "Ew, I'm not washing that."

"Fine, I will," he huffed, taking the blade and going back to the kitchen.

I smiled and followed him. "What did you say we put on our skins?"

"Runes," Raphael said as he turned on the tap. "they're symbols that you guys draw on yourselves. Runes enhance your abilities, heal you, protect you. They do all sorts of stuff."

I frowned. "Wait, what did you call vampires, werewolves, and those other creatures?"

"Downworlders," Raphael looked at me hopefully. "Do you remember something?"

"No," I thought about the other boy I had bumped into. He had asked if I was a Downworlder. I suddenly remembered the tattoos on his skin. They were symbols. "Can Runes make you invisible?" I asked. "What happens if you use them? Do they ever run out of energy? Do they always stay there on the skin?"

"Yeah, when they run out of energy they don't disappear so Shadowhunters have to put on new ones on new places. Their skin becomes quite decorative..." Raphael said.

"But can they make you invisible?" I demanded.

"Yes," he sounded curious. "Why? Did you meet some Shadowhunters? Invisible Runes might not work on everyone."

"I did see a Shadowhunter,' I said excitedly. "He looked younger than me, but he was a Shadowhunter. He thought I was a Downworlder."

It was all making sense. And I had a feeling that it was all correct. Shadowhunters, Downworlders, demons….

"He must have been from the Bangkok Institute," Raphael muttered. "that's how I knew you were here."

"He was talking about me?" I asked.

"Sort off," Raphael went back to the living room to put on his shirt.

"Institute?" I thought back to what he said. "What's that?"

"Institutes are everywhere. A Shadowhunter family lives in each one of them. They protect the city their Institute is in." Raphael paused. "I'm not sure if that makes sense. I'm a bad teacher."

"You're doing fine," I told him. "So the Bangkok Institute takes care of Bangkok?"

"Yeah," Raphael said. Then he added. "You used to live in the New York Institute. The family who lives there is the Lightwoods."

"The Lightwoods?" I repeated. I felt a sudden longing to go back and talk to them about this crazy world we lived in.

"Your brother is also there," Raphael said. "Jace Herondale."

"Jace Herondale," I nodded slowly. Then a thought struck to me. So apparently I hadn't been told anything about my past. What if my parents were actually still alive? What if I actually wasn't in a car accident?

I suddenly couldn't breathe. It was all too surreal. Too true to be good.

"What about my parents?" I asked softly.

A look of sympathy flickered across his face, but he quickly covered it. "They're dead. Your father was killed when your mother was pregnant. She was also killed."

"Then…" My hopes had been immediately dashed. I tried not to let it show on my face how much it affected me. "How did I lose my memories?"

"A new Law had been made," Raphael looked strange. "Shadowhunters weren't allowed to date Downworlders. But we still continued to see each other. They found out in the end and Kadir took away your Runes and your memories of us. You're not allowed to have any contact of the Shadowhunter world and everyone in it."

"So we're breaking the Laws again just by talking to each other?" I stared at him in amazement. I had basically lost most of my life because of this boy. I wasn't sure if that meant I should stay with him or stay away from him.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to watch you leave," Raphael's voice wavered. "When you saw me, it was like you were a stranger."

"I saw you before?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Raphael bit his lip.

"Okay," I held up a hand. This was getting a bit too much. "You came here because you heard rumors about me from that Shadowhunter boy and because you're apparently my boyfriend. Then you explain to me about the Shadowhunter stuff and yeah. I get that. I also get the fact that I had been punished for breaking the Laws and this is how I ended up… So why did you come? We're not allowed to be together. I'm not allowed to visit my friends or anyone else who isn't human… but why did you come? What do you want?"

"To see you again," Raphael said desperately. "It's unbearable living without you."

"But you know that we can't stay together," I told him, stepping away. "What will happen to us if they find out again?"

He looked miserable. "I don't know," he whispered. "but they won't find out. I- I left my clan. They think I'm dead."

"Dead?" I stared at him, horrified. "Why?"

"They kept on badgering me, asking if I was okay. I just wanted to be left alone." He bit his lip. "I pretended I was dead for around more than half a year."

"Don't you have any family or friends," I faltered.

"I'm a vampire," he smiled bitterly. "All my family is dead. My other friends don't understand me. They only fall in love with Downworlders. They've never fallen in love with a Shadowhunter or a human."

"So you're basically alone?" I gave a sad smile. "Alone in this whole world?"

"I only have you," he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave me… again."

The last word hit me. This must be how he felt when I left him. Except before, my memories had been erased. This time, I knew who he was. What had happened. I had a choice…

"I must have loved you a lot to risk my life," I said slowly. "Knowing myself, I also must have made a promise to you."

He gave a pained smile. "You promised to never forget me."

I clenched my jaw. I had actually promised that? Something that I had no control over?

"I guess I broke that promise," I looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. Stupid. I was so stupid. "I suppose I'll have to redeem myself, huh?"

His eyes lit up. "You'll let me stay?"

"Yeah," I flushed. "but we have to take things slow, okay? I need to get to know you all over again."

"Sure, of course," he agreed. Then he added, somewhat remorsefully. "I broke my promise to you as well."

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I told you that I would watch over you, but I couldn't… I didn't even know where you were," he was obviously beating himself up.

"It's fine," I told him. "You found me at the end and helped me. I think that's good enough. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be thinking I was alone in the world."

"I'm so sorry if you felt like that," Raphael sounded horrified at that.

"It's fine," I repeated, giving him a small smile. "You're here now."


	52. Forgotten Deal

**Warning: this will include some rape scenes. If u feel uncomfortable then u can skip to the next chapter, all will be explained in that one so u dont need to worry about missing anything or something… yea, i don't like writing these stuff so i'll keep it rlly short.**

 **One Year Later ~**

Eva's POV

I sang softly as I cooked dinner for me and Raphael. He had gotten a job as a security person, I wasn't really sure where. Apparently he had impressed them with his fighting skills and strength so he got the job despite how young he looked.

"Stay with mee," I sang. "Cuz you're, all I need." I hissed in pain as I burned myself with the tray. I carefully put it in the oven, setting the timer on.

There was a knock at the door.

I felt a flutter of excitement as I went to open it. Raphael was already here. That was good because we were planning to have a movies night.

"Hey-" I stopped short when I saw a man with green skin and colorless eyes. He was extremely good looking, but he wasn't Raphael.

I stared at him, too stunned to say anything.

"Eva Herondale," he looked me over with blank eyes.

"Um," I felt a sense of panic and fear. "Eva? She's on the seventh floor."

"Nice try," there was a hint of annoyance in his emotionless face. "I know what you look like."

"What are you?" I asked. "A faerie? Werewolf? But if you were a werewolf, wouldn't you be hairy instead of having green skin? Are you a warlock? I don't really know much Downworlders-"

"I don't care," his words came clipped and cold. "I am aware that you have lost your memories, but it seems unnecessary to explain the promise you made to the Queen."

"What promise?" I backed away as he entered the apartment. "What Queen?"

"Like I said, it's unnecessary to explain to you so I won't," his hand shot forward and I yelped and leapt back.

"Get away from me, you creep," I shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

He growled and came after me. He was muttering something under his breath and I had a bad feeling that he was doing some kind of magic.

Suddenly the world tilted and I stumbled was happening? I looked at the man in confusion and he gave a smug smile.

"Ancient magic," that was all he said.

"You drugged me?" my words were slurred. I wasn't thinking properly. My body was too heavy to move. Everything was so disorienting.

"I just said," there was clear annoyance in his voice. "Ancient magic."

"Ancient?" I repeated. It felt like a heavy blanket was put on top of me, trying to smother me.

I thought of Raphael. _Please come,_ I thought before going unconscious.

"What the hell?" a boy yelled. "Get off her!"

I was faintly aware of some scuffling and growls. I tried to move, but I felt too heavy. What was going on?

An unfamiliar voice was saying something, but I couldn't understand.

"I don't care," the boy said furiously. "Get out."

I opened my eyes. It took so much effort to keep them open. What was happening to me?

I saw a familiar face looking down at me.

"Eva, are you okay?" he choked out.

I could feel him picking me up and carrying me somewhere else.

"Why didn't I come earlier?" the boy was talking to himself. He sounded distressed. "I'm so sorry, love."

The word jarred me out of whatever slumber I had been in. I looked at him, fully aware of my surroundings.

"Raphael?" I blinked. "You're here."

"I should have been here sooner," his careful american accent had slipped and his spanish accent could be heard.

Just looking at his face brought back so many memories. Yes, I could remember him. I could remember all the times we stayed together. The frightening fear that overwhelmed me when I found out that he was going to die…

"I remember you," I choked out. "I remember you." Hot tears burned my eyes. I was so glad. So glad that I could remember the person I loved the most.

He didn't say anything. He looked too shocked. Then slowly, he asked, "What is it because I called you 'love'?"

"Raphael," I smiled. "Dangit, you ruined the moment. It was supposed to be romantic and sappy, but you had to put a joke there."

"I'm sorry," he leaned over and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, happy to find the familiar warmth and comfort he always gave me.

"What happened?" I asked when I pulled away.

His expression darkened. "How come you didn't tell me about your deal with the Queen?"

"What Queen? What deal?" Even if I had regained my memories of Raphael, I still couldn't remember anything else.

"When you saved me," Raphael sounded pained. "You made a deal with the Queen of Seelie Court. She would give you her help and you would… you would give her a half faerie child."

"As in… I'd let them impregnate me so that I would give them a half faerie and half Shadowhunter baby?" I demanded, incredulous. I was beginning to wonder my sanity back before I lost my memories.

"I can't believe you accepted that," he sighed.

"I can't believe that either," I agreed. Then my thoughts went to the man who had attacked me. "Wait, does that mean it's already happened?"

A pained look crossed his face.

I stared at my stomach in horror. "So I'm pregnant?"

"We don't know yet," Raphael put a gentle hand on my back.

"But what if I am?" my mind was racing. "What do I do then?"

"You mean we," he told me.

I looked at him in surprise. Then a wave of gratitude and love for the boy hit me. I was so glad that I had him.

I hadn't realized it, but I was crying.

"I'm sorry," Raphael hugged me. He rested his chin on my head.

 _Don't be,_ I thought. _There's no reason for you to say sorry._


	53. New York Institute

Raphael's POV

I looked at Eva's swollen stomach nervously. She was close to having the baby. I could tell. It had been about nine months already. We hadn't gone to the hospitals because we were afraid that the doctors would freak out if they saw that the baby had blue skin or something.

I watched Eva as she slept. Why did she accept the Queen's deal? Why would she be that desperate to say yes? But I already knew the answer. _Because she loves me,_ I thought. _And because of that, she has to go through the pain of having a child who was forced into her. A child who would soon be taken away from her. Just because she wanted me to live. Just because the Queen wanted a half- faerie who could lie…_

"Stop staring at me," she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

I smiled back, remembering how I caught her staring at me and I had said the exact same thing to her.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll finally be able to see the city where I grew up in. But I won't be able to see the Lightwoods and Jace."

"No," I felt a flicker of sadness for her and them. Eva had just proved that she could regain her memories given with the right triggering. If she just met the others, she might regain all her memories back.

It frustrated me that I wasn't enough to help her regain all her memories. I was never enough to help her with her troubles. Even with her pregnancy. I would sometimes hear her cry to herself. It broke my heart to hear her and know that she's hurt. But I couldn't do anything.

"Mhm," Eva grinned as she looked around the hotel room. "Fancy."

"You like it?" I asked as I carried the suitcase into the room. It was extra heavy since Eva had already bought clothes for the baby. I hoped that she wouldn't think that she could keep it. She had made a deal with the Queen and the Queen would do whatever it took to make sure that people kept their end of the deal.

"Yes," Eva broke off. She gasped.

I immediately went to her side and grabbed her arm as she swayed. "What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"It's coming," pain crossed her face.

Panic hit me. I carried, careful not to hurt her, and ran out of the hotel. I had been hoping to ask Nancy to help Eva with the labour since she used to do that as her job. But the Hotel Dumort was too far away.

I couldn't take her to Magnus's apartment, it was too far away as well. I doubted that he would be able to help anyways.

The only place was the Institute. Hoping that they'd accept her, I rushed her there and rang the doorbell.

Eva cried out in pain.

"Just hang in there," I tried to calm her, praying that she would be alright. "You'll be fine." I was grateful that it was nighttime and that not many people were around. I was sure they would be shocked and curious to see a boy carrying a young teen girl who was going into labor.

The door opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Alec. His eyes widened when he saw us.

"Raphael? Eva?" he gaped.

"Please, take her," I gently helped Eva to Alec's side. "The baby is about to come."

"Baby?" Alec was cut off when Maryse and Isabelle came.

"Eva," Isabelle cried out.

"Take her to the infirmary," Maryse ordered and closed the door.

I was left outside, unable to go inside and see if Eva was going to be okay. I stared at the door, straining my ears to see if I could hear anything, but the Institute was too big. I could barely pick up the sounds of Eva in pain and Maryse ordering Isabelle around.

An hour of anxious waiting passed and Alec opened the door again.

"It's a half faerie," he said, stunned.

"I know," I peered inside, but I couldn't see Eva. "Is Eva okay? How is she?"

"She's fine," Alec replied. "She's just recovering now. But why are you here? I thought you were dead. How did you find Eva?"

"Did you know that you forced us to break the Laws," Maryse appeared. She glared at me. "We could be in big trouble if anyone finds out."

"I know, I'm sorry," I really was. "I panicked and the Institute was the nearest."

"A half faerie," Maryse exclaimed. "What on earth happened? Why a half faerie?"

"It's personal," I said firmly. "But are you sure Eva is okay-"

"Go home," Maryse shut the door.

I blinked. I had been shut out again.

Well the Lightwoods think quite highly of me, I thought dryly, one of them was planning to kill me, another sat on me and told me I wasn't real, and another keeps on shutting the door on me.

Eva's POV

I was glad that it was over so quickly. Isabelle gave me the baby after she cleaned the baby up, and I understood why it had been over so quick.

The baby was so small, it made my heart melt. She had my blonde hair, but her eyes were colorless like the faerie's. Her ears were slightly pointed, and her skin had a greenish tint to it. It was a beautiful green. Much more paler and gentle than her father's.

I shook the man out of my thoughts and concentrated on the baby. I had already discussed with Raphael that if it was a girl, we would name her Mia. I had thought of that name because it meant 'mine'.

"Where's Raphael?" I asked Isabelle who was watching me tensely.

"He's still outside," she told me, sitting down next to me. "So tell me what's going. It's been so long." she bit her lip. "And you have a half faerie child. I didn't expect that at all."

"I made a deal with the Queen," I explained what happened.

"Eva," Isabelle groaned when I finished my explanation. For some reason, I trusted her. She looked like a good person and the way she acted so comfortably and sisterly around me, made me like her even more.

"So," I changed the subject. I wanted to ask who she was. What she used to be to me before I lost my memories. But I wondered if that was too harsh. I decided to just go with it. "Who are you?"

Isabelle tensed. She gave a strained smile. "I'm Isabelle. We were- I mean, are really good friends."

"Friends," I repeated as I nursed the baby.

"Yeah," she continued. "Then there's Alec, my brother. There's Jace- he's your brother. We three grew up together. Jace is dating a girl named Clary. You also know her. You, Clary, and Jace were brought up by Valentine. He was an evil man, no offense. He injected demon and angel blood inside you guys and you got these kind of powers. Clary had the power of Runes. Jace had the power of agility and strength, I'm not really sure. You could tell the future."

"I could tell the future?" I echoed in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeap," Isabelle nodded. "I thought it was so cool."

"That is cool," I agreed. "I'm not sure if I still have that power."

"Maybe it's gone," she looked sad at that. Like it meant something deeper. "You really can't remember us?"

"Sorry," I felt like a flicker of shame and disappointment in myself. Why couldn't I just remember?

"No, it's not your fault," she said firmly. "In fact-"

"Eva?" a blonde boy rushed in the room. Behind him was a red haired girl. They both looked shocked and relieved at the same time.

The boy hugged me, almost crushing the baby.

"Watch out for Mia," I yelped and pulled away.

The boy looked at me, hurt. "It's me, Jace. Your brother. Remember?"

I stared at him. He did look like me. The masculine version of me. His blonde hair, blue eyes. "I've heard about you." I smiled at him, but his face fell and he stared at me.

"You really don't remember me," he sounded so devastated that I felt even more guilty.

"I'm sorry-" I began, but Isabelle cut me.

"Jace, shut up," she glared at him. "You already knew that for the past years."

"I know," he stared at me then looked away.

"Hi," the red haired girl came close to me. She gave a shy smile. "I'm Clary."

"Hi, Clary," I didn't bother tell her my name since she probably knew. "This is Mia." I introduced the baby though.

"Is she yours? What did you do? What happened?" Jace demanded, incredulous. "What about Raphael? He's waiting outside-"

"Jace," Alec came in and pulled him out of the room. "Let's take a time out."

"She's so adorable," Clary smiled though I noticed a hint of sadness in it.

"Thank you," I was unsettled by all these unknown people around me. I knew they were supposed to be my friends, but I still couldn't help feel uneasy. "Where's Raphael?"

"Outside," Clary replied. "He looked pretty worried."

I smiled slightly. "I'll have to go soon-"

"Already?" Isabelle looked alarmed. "Are you sure?"

"I have to go," I told her. I swung my legs over the bed so I could get up, but Jace came in. He looked much more calmer and less upset.

"You're going?" he faltered.

"I have to," I felt bad for leaving so soon, but I knew that they weren't allowed to be with me. They could get into trouble as well.

"I'll take you there," he helped me up. I was slightly sore, but I could still walk. I soon realized that we were alone, no one was following us.

"So," he said after a few silent moments. "you and Raphael are living together?"

"Yeah," I looked down at Mia who hadn't made a single sound the whole time. She was so beautiful. The rush of love and affection for her made me slightly breathless. I was going to protect this baby no matter what. If the Queen tried to take her away, I'll stop her. Even if it costs me my life…

"What did you think when you first saw him? Raphael, I mean, " Jace broke my thoughts.

"I was pretty confused and I thought that he was crazy after he told me about the Shadowhunters and everything," I said honestly. "But after sometime, I got my memories back and we started dating again."

"You got your memories back?" Jace brightened up.

"Only of Raphael," I felt a flash of guilt as his face fell again.

"Oh, that's good I guess," he said. There was another pause. "You really don't remember anything? Like the battles, the times we used to talk together, all the stuff that happened to us?"

I shook my head.

"Oh," he tried to smile. "I'm sure you'll remember."

"Yeah," I copied his enthusiasm.

We were close to the front door now. Just before Jace opened the door for me, he stopped.

"You never told me you loved me," he said softly.

"What?" I blinked.

"I'd tell you from time to time, but you never answered it." he gave a sad smile.

Startled and feeling slightly awkward, I walked past him. Raphael immediately hugged me, mindful of Mia.

"She's gorgeous," he breathed.

I smiled. Raphael was the best ever. He and Mia would make my world. "Let's go,"


	54. Immortal

Raphael's POV

It was a few years later when the Queen came and took Mia away.

" _Stop it," Eva screamed as she lunged for the three year old._

" _Mommy!" the toddler wailed. She was being dragged by the Queen who looked slightly annoyed at the struggle._

 _I shot forward, dodging the Seelie Knights and reaching for the Queen. A force threw me against the wall and I fell to the ground, dazed. A Knight came and raised his sword. It came down on my arm and I cried out in pain._

 _I kicked the Knight away from me and took the sword out of my hand. I punched him to the ground and stabbed him in the heart._

 _I got up to take on another faerie when Eva cried out. I turned and saw her against the wall. Another knight had his sword in her stomach._

" _Eva," I went to her side, kicking the Knight away. I was barely aware of the faeries leaving with Mia._

 _Eva was deathly pale. Her lips were turning blue. She was barely breathing. But even with all that, I still couldn't help but think how beautiful she still looked._

" _Come on Eva," I pleaded, holding her gently. "Please, don't leave me. Mia's gone… don't leave me too. Don't leave me again…"_

" _I can't," she choked, sobbing. Blood bubbled out of her mouth._

 _Just like in the movies, I thought as she became limp. Terror gripped me. Mia was gone. Now Eva. I couldn't leave Eva again. Not after all this… I wouldn't- I couldn't bear it-_

I shook my head, pushing the memory away. Now I was in Paris, ready to start again after fifty years of going around the world with the love of my life. A peace and contentedness was coming over me and we had decided to stay in Paris.

It was a beautiful place. I didn't mind spending a big chunk of my life here. I could settle down… have a peaceful life. Forget about all that happened…

"Raphael,"

I turned to the vampire beside me. She gave me a small smile. A smile that never failed to make my heart flutter.

 _So beautiful,_ I thought.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too, Eva,"


End file.
